Guardianes, Bestias y Resurrección
by Yozora no Tenshi
Summary: Las bestias bit son fuerzas muy poderosas que no deben caer en manos equivocadas. Una nueva amenaza en el mundo. La verdadera naturaleza de las bestias se revela. ¿Qué harán los Bladebreakers? Entra y descúbrelo... No yaoi
1. El Llanto de Dragoon: Robo

Serie: Beyblade

Categoría: Um… no lo sé bien, pero va a haber acción (no yaoi)

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben "I don't own Beyblade" o sea Beyblade no me pertenece.

Título: Guardianes, bestias… Resurrección.

Aviso: Bueno, pues debo decir que este es mi primer fic, y al momento de escribirlo aún no tengo idea de en qué va a acabar o qué es lo que va a suceder. Espero que les guste a aquellos que lo lean, y los que busquen yaoi, lemon o semejante, siento decepcionarlos, pero no soy adepta a ese género (lo que sí les prometo, es un poco de sangre). Disfruten y ¡dejen reviews!

* * *

**Guardianes, bestias… Resurrección.**

**Capítulo 0: Origen y final.**

Un efímero pero intenso rayo de luz se alzó con violencia sobre un gigantesco volcán e iluminó con un cruel destello el cielo nocturno, que opacó la luna, en esa época antigua, antes siquiera de que los mismos humanos pisaran la faz de la Tierra.

El relámpago que se extendió por toda la superficie del firmamento fue seguido por un estruendo que hizo que las rocas del volcán comenzaran a caer, seguidas de lava, dejando nuevamente la escena en penumbra. El humo producto de esta violenta reacción cubrió por unos momentos el cráter del volcán que escupía lava con cada vez más intensidad, lo que, después del destello, iluminó parcialmente la escena, dejando al descubierto las siluetas de aquellos que eran causantes de tal despliegue de energía.

Cuatro siluetas descubrieron sus rostros a la luz de la luna, dejando escapar un feroz y agudo grito de guerra mientras lanzaban su ataque, unidos, contra un mismo enemigo; una quinta silueta con un enorme par de ojos rojos brillantes, que tenía el aspecto de una sombra difusa, cuyos bordes no se podían distinguir claramente de las sombras que lo rodeaban.

El ataque unido de las cuatro siluetas fue recibido por la sombra quién cayó hacia atrás, salvándose de caer por la pendiente del volcán tan sólo por unos centímetros, pero resultando casi ileso del ataque. Sin hacer un gran esfuerzo, la sombra se levantó de nuevo, con la piel humeante a causa del último ataque y con un nuevo y renovado sentimiento de furia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó, lanzando de su hocico un rayo de energía, tan poderoso, que hizo que el volcán y la Tierra misma se estremecieran.

Los cuatro seres recibieron el ataque de frente, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de defenderse o esquivarlo y fueron enviados con el haz de energía, directo al cráter del volcán, cayendo en la lava, y perdiéndose en ella lentamente a pesar de sus forcejeos por salvar sus vidas.

La sombra permaneció unos instantes después de que sus enemigos habían desaparecido dentro del cráter, hasta que estuvo seguro de que habían perecido, y toda la escena quedó en un silencio casi absoluto, interrumpido tan sólo por el soplar del viento y el burbujear de la lava ardiente. Finalmente, el vencedor de la batalla se retiró con paso lento y sin mirar atrás, fundiéndose entre las sombras de la lejanía, sin percatarse, de que, de entre la lava surgía un enorme par de alas y después el cuerpo entero de un ave, que anunciaba con su grito, la resurrección.

**Prólogo previo al primer capítulo:**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que se realizó el último torneo, y los Blade Breakers volvieron finalmente a sus vidas normales, Tyson Kinomiya regresó a la casa de su abuelo, donde vive normalmente. Max Mizuhara vive también con su madre, viajando ocasionalmente aJapón para visitar a su padre, Rei Kon regresó a la aldea de los White Tigres y Kai Hiwatari… él volvió a Rusia, como el heredero de la fortuna de su abuelo Voltaire, donde lleva una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, e igualmente de soledad y tristeza, sobre todo, sabiendo de la muerte de Dranzer, en la última batalla contra Brooklyn.

**Capítulo 1 El comienzo… Robo.**

"_No, no importa lo que haga, no puedo concentrarme_" Pensó Tyson, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba al piso con violencia un libro, en cuya portada se podía leer "Álgebra". "_Estoy seguro de que todo esto no es para mí. Yo no sirvo para estudiar… yo necesito algo… algo más emocionante… en mi vida… no quiero terminar detrás de un escritorio… Ya no puedo seguir así… ¡No después de haber sido el campeón mundial de Beyblade!"_

Se recostó en el pasto, debajo del puente junto al río, tratando de dejar que su frustración se hiciera humo, y unos segundos después una sonrisa escapó de su cara mientras recordaba cuando solía jugar Beyblade con sus amigos en ese mismo lugar, bajo el puente, junto al río.

"_Es sorprendente lo mucho que todos hemos cambiado desde entonces… y tan sólo ha pasado un año… Ahhhh Daría cualquier cosa para volver a vivir esos viejos momentos_" pensó finalmente, dejando escapar también un profundo suspiro.

Finalmente recogió sus libros, los guardó dentro de su mochila, se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, caminando lentamente a través de las calles con cierto sentimiento de melancolía. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a Kai, a Rei o a Max. Kenny solía visitarlo durante las vacaciones, pero…

"_¡Tyson!" _Gritó una voz a la distancia, una voz que él conocía perfectamente.

"_¡Abuelo¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¿Es-estás bien hijo?"_

"_Claro abuelo, cálmate y explícame qué es lo que pasa"_

El abuelo se dejó caer sobre la acera, claramente asustado, respiró profundamente un par de veces y dijo:

"_Tres personas extrañas entraron a nuestra casa, y dijeron que te estaban buscando"_

"_¿Tres personas¿Me buscaban a mí?_

"_Les dije que no sabía dónde estabas, así que me amenazaron con un arma… El Kendo no logró intimidarlos… y como no sabía dónde estabas lo primero en que pensé fue en salir a buscarte."_

Tyson se levantó con determinación y dijo:

"_No sé qué pretendan esos tipos pero… No saben con quién se están metiendo. Abuelo… regresemos… y si esos se atreven a volver…_

"_No Tyson, es mejor que llamemos a la policía… esos sujetos llevaban armas"_

"_Pero abuelo…"_

"_Vamos Tyson… avisemos a la policía"_

Un par de horas después, tanto Tyson como su abuelo se encontraban de regreso en su casa.

"_Al menos parece que no se llevaron nada_" dijo el abuelo, inspeccionando con cuidado los pocos objetos valiosos que había en la casa.

"_No te preocupes tanto abuelo, al menos no nos hicieron daño… además… si regresan, ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacerles"_

El abuelo, ya mucho más tranquilo, dejó escapar una risotada y sin decir una palabra más se retiró.

"_Este sería un buen pretexto para volver a utilizarte" _Pensó Tyson al tiempo que se dirigía a cierta parte de su cuarto, donde guardaba con gran cuidado sus trofeos y todo aquello que perteneció a aquella época en la que era mundialmente reconocido como campeón del Beyblade "_¿No te parece Dragoon?"_

Una especie de aire gélido pareció atravesar su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía una fuerte descarga de adrenalina. La vitrina donde guardaba con tanto cuidado a Dragoon había sido abierta, y el Beyblade había desaparecido.

Continuará…

* * *

Ok Lo admito, los dos capítulos estuvieron fatales, pero haré lo posible por mejorar, dejen reviews, pero no sean tan duros conmigo (ya saben, hagan críticas constructivas). De todas formas, les prometo acción para los próximos capítulos (especialmente… bueno, ya lo verán) 


	2. El Llanto de Driger

Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta serie. Como les prometí hay un poco más de acción (y se preguntan ¿hubo acción en el primero? (también hay sangre)) Bueno, disfruten y ¡dejen reviews! (Gracias a sky d, Physis (sí¡viva la sangre!) y a grirl-off-Hiwatari por sus reviews)

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_El llanto de Driger._

"¡_Oye Rei_!" Gritó una voz chillona proveniente de una chica. _"¡Sal ya de esa cascada! Quiero practicar contigo, Galux y yo hemos desarrollado una nueva técnica, y quiero probarla ahora mismo. ¿Nos ayudas?"_

Rei ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que era a él a quien le estaban hablando.

"_Oh Rei ¡Vamos¡Hazme caso!"_

Rei, con cierto aire de impaciencia, abrió los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada vacía a la chica de cabello rosa que le hablaba desde la orilla del lago en el que caía la cascada.

"_Estoy meditando Mariah _" dijo finalmente el chico de cabello negro, después de dar un profundo suspiro de desesperación"_ ¿Por qué no vas con Lee y le dices que te ayude a practicar él? Yo estoy ocupado."_

"_Pero Rei…"_

Rei, sin embargo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y permaneció en silencio, profundamente sumergido en su meditación, por lo que Mariah se dio por vencida y se fue.

"_Siento una presencia extraña rondando estos lugares_" dijo Rei para sí mismo _"No me siento bien…"_

Esa noche, todos en el pueblo se retiraron a dormir tan sólo poco tiempo después de que el sol se había ocultado. Rei salió de la cascada un par de horas después, cuando la luna dejaba ya ver su cara completa ante la faz de la Tierra. No podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, así que, después de vestirse, solamente se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, no pudo concebir el sueño inmediatamente. Lee y Mariah estaban en el mismo cuarto desde hacía ya rato y dormían profundamente.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para él y se convirtieron así en horas que transcurrían lentamente. Rei comenzaba a impacientarse, porque todo continuaba tranquilo, ni siquiera el viento parecía mover las hojas de los árboles en el exterior, así que decidió levantarse un rato.

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa_? Pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba fuera de su cabaña a contemplar la luna, que siempre lo había atraído extrañamente. _"¿Qué es esta sensación que me persigue?... Son cerca de las dos de la mañana… y todo parece muy tranquilo. No veo por qué algo pueda perturbar esta tranquilidad, quizá… se mejor que vaya a dormir yo también"_. Tan pronto como estas ideas habían surcado su mente, se levantó y se dirigió a su cama en la que se recostó y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se quedó dormido, Rei de pronto escuchó, casi inconscientemente, un sonido, ligero y casi imperceptible, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que pusiera todos sus agudos sentidos en estado de alerta, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con que un arma apuntaba justo a su cara.

Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para saltar fuera de su cama, tan sólo escuchando el suave sonido del disparo de un arma silenciada, cuya bala penetró la almohada sobre la cual segundos antes descansaba su cabeza.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres_?" Gritó el joven de cabello largo, lo cual despertó a Lee y a Mariah. Y como toda respuesta, la persona extraña que sostenía el arma y que vestía de negro, disparó otra vez, fallando tan sólo por unos centímetros.

"_¡Lee¡Mariah¡Salgan de aquí¡Rápido!"_

Mariah corrió terriblemente asustada, directamente a la cabaña del líder del pueblo, para informarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, Lee permaneció cerca, listo para ayudar a Rei en el momento en el que lo necesitara.

El extraño de negro hizo un tercer e inmediatamente después un cuarto disparo, los cuales Rei logró esquivar con gran habilidad, dando un salto hacia delante, tratando al mismo tiempo de atacar a su enemigo saltándole encima y así neutralizarlo, pero falló, a penas esquivando el cuarto disparo que pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Lee.

"_¡Lee ¡Te dije que salieras de aquí!"_

"_¡No¡No lo haré!"_

El extraño aprovechó ese breve momento de distracción y, mostrando también su gran agilidad física, saltó sobre Rei, cayendo sobre él y apuntando el arma justo entre sus ojos.

Rei trató de liberarse de su enemigo, pero finalmente tuvo que quedarse quieto, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que el arma se disparara y eso significaría una muerte instantánea. Su mano izquierda estaba atrapada bajo su propio cuerpo y difícilmente podría liberarla, mientras que su mano derecha era sujetada por su enemigo; sólo le quedaba tratar de usar sus piernas… únicamente tendría que buscar el momento preciso para actuar.

El hombre vestido de negro jaló lentamente el gatillo, sin intención alguna de dejar que su presa escapara viva. Rei supo que ese era el momento preciso y único para actuar y salvar su vida, pero no tuvo que hacerlo; Lee, en una acción un tanto imprudente, pero desesperada, derribó de un golpe al extraño, lo cual hizo que el arma se disparara accidentalmente, rozando la pierna izquierda de Rei.

Ambos chicos se levantaron nuevamente, y otro tanto hizo el enemigo.

Rei, a causa de la masiva descarga de adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su pierna izquierda había sido alcanzada por un disparo, así que en un intento de acabar por fin con la amenaza, trató de saltar para atacar al enemigo nuevamente, y fue entonces cuando el dolor le hizo darse cuenta de lo profunda que era su herida. El mismo dolor lo hizo caer a la mitad de su salto, dejándolo a un par de metros de alcanzar su objetivo, y convirtiéndolo automáticamente… en un blanco perfecto.

El sexto disparo no se hizo esperar y Lee corrió tratando, no de interponerse entre su amigo y la bala, sino de evitar que ambos fuesen alcanzados por ella, y la única forma que encontró de hacerlo fue empujando con violencia el cuerpo de su Rei hacia un lado usando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y tan lejos como le fue posible.

Entonces el silencio fue todo lo que se dejó escuchar; el extraño vestido de negro vio a ambos chicos en el piso, tan indefensos, que su primer pensamiento fue dispararles a ambos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos, pero habiendo descargado seis balas, el cartucho ya estaba vacío, por lo que tan sólo un débil chasquido salió del arma.

El extraño sabía que no tenía tiempo para recargar, pues seguramente en unos pocos segundos, tendría a todo el pueblo sobre él, y, después de ver que el piso del cuarto había quedado cubierto de manchas de sangre, sobre todo alrededor de ambos chicos, y ver a éstos últimos inmóviles; dió su misión por cumplida y se retiró, perdiéndose entre las sombras de una noche cuya luna acababa de ocultarse detrás de una densa nube.

Rei abrió los ojos lentamente, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando vio su ropa cubierta de manchas oscuras cuyo color verdadero ocultaba la oscuridad. Revisó minuciosamente su propio cuerpo en busca de heridas, pero, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que había en él, no pudo encontrar ninguna además de la de su pierna.

"_¡Lee!_ "Gritó de pronto, viendo a su amigo a un par de metros de distancia, también con la ropa cubierta de manchas oscuras y respirando lentamente. Trató de levantarse y llegar a él, pero el dolor ya era demasiado, ni siquiera puedo moverse. Entonces la luna volvió a asomar su pálida cara, revelando el carmesí de la sangre sobre todo el lugar.

En ese preciso instante, el líder del pueblo entró y al ver la escena, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Rei.

"_¿Estás bien Rei?"_

"No se preocupe por mí… Lee… ¡Vaya a ver a Lee…!"

Entonces Rei recargó nuevamente su cabeza en el piso, girándola lentamente e hizo un gesto de dolor que le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia bajo su cama, donde guardaba una caja pequeña que contenía a Driger, un escalofrío recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo al encontrar la caja completamente vacía.

Continuará…

* * *

He ahí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto ¿ustedes que opinan¿Debería usar los nombres japoneses de los personajes o los nombres en inglés¿o quizá una combinación entre ambos? Me interesa saber lo que piensan. ¡No olviden dejar reviews! 


	3. El Llanto de Draciel

Hola de nuevo a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me suben el autoestima, no dejen de hacerlo. Perdón también por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas, pero ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 9 (a mano) y las cosas parecen ir bien. Bueno, les presento ahora el tercer capítulo de este mi primer fic, espero les guste ¡y no olviden dejar reviews.!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El llanto de Draciel.**

****

"_¡Max!"_ Gritó una voz desconocida "¡_Max¡Espérame por favor!"_

"_¡Daryl"_ exclamó con sorpresa el chico rubio _"Pensé que tu madre había venido por ti_."

"_No, no sabía que el autobús de la escuela estuviera descompuesto, así que no pude pedirle a mi madre que viniera por mí."_

"_Ah, ya veo"_

"_¿Y qué hay de ti Max¿Por qué no vino tu madre por ti?"_

"Bueno" dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros "_tú sabes, mi mamá es una persona muy ocupada y no tiene mucho tiempo disponible, además, ella dice que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para regresar a casa solo después de la escuela"_

"_Entonces…"_ dijoDaryl con cierta timidez _"Ya que nuestros caminos son similares… ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"_

"_¡Claro!"_

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar distraídamente, sin atreverse demasiado a proponer un tema de conversación. Finalmente, fueDaryl quien se decidió a romper el hielo.

"_Oye Max… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

"_¿Por qué me preguntas que si puedes hacerla? Adelante, solo habla."_

"_Bueno… Max… ya pasó un año desde el campeonato mundial y… eh…"_

"_Oh, ya veo"_ dijo el chico rubio dejando escapar una leve carcajada _"lo que quieres saber es si participaré otra vez este año ¿No es así?"_

"_Eh… sí, eso es lo que te iba a preguntar"_

"_Me gustaría saber la respuesta a ella_…" Max lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar. _"Pero no he sabido en absoluto sobre algún nuevo torneo que se esté planeando, mi mamá no ha podido tener contacto con la BBA…"_

"_¿Qué tal si BEGA…?"_

"_No sabemos nada sobre BEGA tampoco…"_

"_Entonces Max ¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

"_Ah, no estoy seguro"_ Max dejó escapar otro profundo suspiro. _"continuaré con mi vida normal, supongo"_

"_¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? Es decir, los Blade Breakers._

"_Verás… no he sabido mucho acerca de ellos últimamente, yo estoy seguro de que ellos están viviendo sus vidas también, desde que decidí estudiar aquí en los Estados Unidos… tan sólo regreso a Japón a ver a mi padre en vacaciones y Tyson es al único al que veo. Él me dijo que Kai regresó a Rusia y Rei regresó a su pueblo."_

"_Ah, ya entiendo… pero aún juegas Beyblade ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí, por supuesto."_

"_¿Quieres probar conmigo?"_

"_¡Claro! Cuando quieras, Draciel y yo estamos un poco fuera de condición, así que una práctica nos vendría muy bien"_

"_¿Qué te parece en una hora en el parque?"_

"_Eh… tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero te veré a las 5:00."_

"_De acuerdo. Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se dividen. Te estaré esperando en el parque Max._

"_Sí Alex, te veré ahí."_

Max sonrió levemente y continuó su camino de regreso a casa.

Mientras caminaba, Max se dio cuenta de que el día había comenzado a nublarse lentamente y unos cuantos minutos después, una llovizna ligera comenzó a caer. Hacía frío y pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería tomar un atajo para llegar a su casa antes de que la lluvia se hiciera más fuerte. El atajo consistía en atravesar un viejo parque abandonado.

Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más grandes conforme pasaban los segundos y después se hicieron acompañar por algunas piezas de granizo, lo que hizo que Max comenzara a caminar más rápido y después a correr. De pronto, escuchó, en medio del caer de la lluvia y de su propio caminar acelerado, un ruido, algo que sonaba como pasos en la hierba seca. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie. De alguna forma sintió miedo y se arrepintió de haber tomado ese atajo. Hubiera sido mejor seguir caminando por las calles transitadas, y no en ese lugar tan solitario. La lluvia no tardó en convertirse en aguacero y Max usó su mochila para intentar cubrirse del agua cuya temperatura helada le calaba hasta los huesos. Una vez más, los pasos en la hierba, ahora húmeda, se dejaron escuchar y en ese preciso instante, Max sintió un brazo que se ceñía alrededor de su cuerpo, privándolo de cualquier movimiento. También sintió, sobre su cara, un trozo de tela con un extraño olor. Ni siquiera pudo intentar gritar cuando perdió el dominio absoluto de su cuerpo y de su mente, cayendo en la plena inconsciencia.

La lluvia entonces, en tan sólo unos minutos, se encargó de borrar toda huella de lo acontecido.

Max abrió sus ojos lentamente y trató de aclarar su vista usando sus muñecas, pero encontró que éstas estaban firmemente atadas a su espalda, posición que le resultó incómoda e incluso dolorosa.

Era un lugar muy oscuro, por lo que difícilmente pudo ver dónde estaba. Sólo pudo distinguir que estaba dentro de un cuarto que no parecía tener muchas cosas y muebles en su interior. Max se encontraba sobre una cama y junto a ella había una mesita de noche, sobre la cual estaba una lámpara apagada.

Su ropa estaba húmeda, por lo que su cuerpo temblaba sin detenerse. No se había dado cuenta en un principio, pero una mirada más detenida le permitió ver que había una persona sentada en un sofá en una esquina de la habitación. No parecía tener rostro, dado que se encontraba escondido en las sombras, pero parecía ser un hombre.

Max giró su cabeza hacia la sombra de esta persona y le dijo con cierto miedo:

"_Déjeme ir"_

El hombre ni siquiera se movió.

"_¡Déjeme ir!"_ Repitió el chico, esta vez enérgicamente.

El hombre movió la cabeza hacia los lados y replicó:

"_Lo dices como si pensaras de verdad que lo voy a hacer tan sólo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo"_

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí¡No tengo nada!"_

En ese momento, un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer, vestida de negro, entró y se acercó a Max.

"_Buen trabajo_" le dijo al hombre "_ahora empecemos_ "la mujer sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y le dijo a Max: "_Ahora jovencito, dime cómo puedo encontrar a tu madre_"

"_No"_ Contestó secamente el chico rubio.

La mujer ni siquiera le dio una segunda oportunidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, casi haciéndolo caer de la cama. Max sintió desesperación al no poder limpiar la sangre que había empezado a escurrir desde su nariz, y las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

"_Ah, señorita"_ dijo tímidamente el hombre _"no tiene que preocuparse por eso, yo mismo me tomé la libertad de investigar el número del trabajo de la madre del muchacho"_

"_¡Estúpido! Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, no hubiera tenido que ensuciar mis manos con la repugnante sangre de este niño. ¡Rápido¡Dame el número!"_

La mujer lentamente, pero con impaciencia, presionó los botones en el teléfono y esperó a que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea.

_¿Hola? _dijo una voz en el teléfono.

"_¿Judy?"_

_Eh… no. Ella se retiró temprano del trabajo. ¿Quiere dejarle un…? _

La mujer ni siquiera esperó a que la persona del otro lado de la línea terminara de decir su frase, colgó con furia el teléfono y le dijo a Max:

"Maldición… Max, tendrás que darnos el número de tu casa, o decirnos dónde podremos encontrar a tu madre en este momento."

"Ya le dije que no le diré nada…"

La mujer le dio otro fuerte golpe a Max y, con furia, le dijo al hombre vestido de negro:

"_¡Dámela!"_

"_¿Qué cosa?" Contestó él, desconcertado._

"_¡Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando¡No te hagas el estúpido!"_

El hombre, habiendo entendido lo que la mujer extraña le estaba pidiendo, sacó de su bolsillo un revólver negro y se la dio a su compañera, quien la tomó y con decisión apuntó hacia Max.

"_¿Qué dices ahora jovencito¿Me dirás lo que te estoy pidiendo?"_

Max no contestó, se limitó a observar detenidamente el cañón del arma. Había quedado paralizado por el miedo.

"_Espera…"_ continuó diciendo la mujer _"Tengo una mejor idea… No te mataré ahora, así que no te preocupes por ello… Pero… si no me dices lo que quiero saber… quizá sea ella… tu madre, la que tenga que pagar las consecuencias de tus acciones…"_

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡Parece que he encontrado tu punto débil, joven Max!"_

"_Si la matas a ella… ¿Quién te dará lo que quieres?"_

"_Sé que ella no es la única interesada en ti… y tampoco es la única que nos dará lo que queremos. De cualquier forma muchacho, la decisión está en tus manos: Dime el número que estamos buscando y no la lastimaremos…"_

Max sintió ira correr por sus venas, lo que hacía que brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos y que apretara fuertemente sus puños, aún así; sabía que nada podía hacer, no podía permitir que alguien lastimara a su madre. Contra todos sus deseos, lentamente, dictó el número telefónico de su casa a su captora.

"_Eres un buen niño… ahora…"_

_¿Hola? _dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"_Judy ¿Verdad?"_

_Ella habla. ¿Quién es usted y qué desea? _

"_Quiero hablarle sobre Max"_

_¿Max¿Dónde está él?_

"_Él está aquí con nosotros."_

_Pero…_

"_Ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Hará lo que yo le diga o su hijo no verá otra vez la luz del día… Y no se gaste, hemos intervenido cada una de sus líneas telefónicas. Si llama a la policía… le garantizo que tendrá que buscar pieza por pieza el cadáver de su hijo."_

Y sin decir una palabra más, colgó.

"_¡Pero no lo dijiste lo que querías!"_ dijo el hombre con cierto miedo a la reacción de su compañera.

"_¡Claro que no estúpido¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que hago? Esa es una forma de ejercer presión sobre ella. Sin saber que hacer sentirá miedo. Llamaré nuevamente en cerca de una hora. Y tú tonto, cuida de este chico. Si se escapa o algo más sucede, te mataré usando mis propias manos. ¿Entendiste?_

El hombre extraño se limitó a asentir mientras observaba cómo la mujer dejaba la habitación. Max quedó sollozando, en una mezcla de rabia y miedo y se sintió sorprendido al sentir que su captor usaba un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas mezcladas con sangre.

"_¿Por qué hacen esto?" Preguntó Max sin dejar de sollozar._

"_No puedo decírtelo… ¿Tienes frío?"_

"_Sí."_

El hombre usó una manta vieja y cubrió el cuerpo tembloroso de Max, quién cerró sus ojos y deseó que todo aquello fuese un sueño.

Una hora después, ya había dejado de llorar y sintió un aterrorizador escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver la silueta de la mujer entrar por la puerta.

"_Max"_ comenzó a decir ella con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro _"Esta vez voy a necesitar tu ayuda"_

Usando la memoria sobrehumana que poseía, ella marcó nuevamente el teléfono de la casa de Max. Usaba un teléfono diferente, usar el mismo podría implicar ciertos riesgos.

_¿Sí? _dijo la voz de Judy que sonaba temerosa.

"_Judy"_

_Usted nuevamente… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? _

"_No seas tan impaciente…"_

_¿Cómo puedo saber que Max está realmente ahí? Déjame hablar con él. _

"_Eso es demasiado pedir Judy… me temo que no puedo permitirlo"_

_Entonces, no te creeré. _

"_Así que lo que quieres son pruebas ¿eh? Quizá pueda mandarte algunas… "_

_Si lastimas a Max… _

"_No puedes hacerme nada… tú sales perdiendo de cualquier forma. Aún así, te dejaré escuchar la voz de tu hijo. No es necesario complicar las cosas demasiado… Vamos Max, demuéstrale a tu madre que estás aquí, y hazle saber lo mucho que necesitas su ayuda"_

El chico rubio cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"_¡Vamos niño¡Di algo!"_

Max permaneció en silencio.

"_¡Habla estúpido!"_

Judy sólo pudo escuchar un golpe y un grito de dolor que le heló la sangre.

_¡Max! _

"_¡Mamá!"_

"_Suficiente_" dijo la mujer, alejando el teléfono del chico _"¿Estás convencida ahora Judy?"_

_¿Cuánto quiere? _

"_No quiero dinero" _

_¿Entonces qué demonios quiere? _

"_Tan sólo quiero el juguete de tu hijo. Quiero a Draciel."_

Judy no contestó, no podía creer cómo alguien podía hacer algo así tan sólo por un objeto que aparentemente carecía de valor para cualquier persona.

"_¡Responde!"_

_Lo tendrás… Pero no lastimes a Max._

"_Bien… te estaré esperando a media noche en el parque abandonado. Tendrás que ir sola. Liberaremos a tu hijo tan pronto como Draciel esté en nuestras manos… y no trates de engañarnos..."_

La mujer colgó el teléfono y sin decir ni hacer nada más se retiró de la habitación. Max estaba en silencio, parecía que ya no podía seguir llorando. Tan sólo pensaba… que nada de eso tenía sentido. Draciel era su amigo, a pesar de que era considerado tan sólo como un juguete para cualquier persona. ¿Por qué esas personas querían adueñarse de él con tanta insistencia?

Max eventualmente se quedó dormido y todo lo que había acontecido lo hizo soñar con la despedida de Draciel. Pudo ver una sombra llevarse a su amigo, mientras él permanecía atado sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo recordar después ese sueño.

Un movimiento fuerte lo trajo nuevamente al estado de alerta. La mujer lo tomó por los hombros violentamente, haciéndolo sentarse en la cama y puso sobre sus ojos una bufanda vieja que despedía un fuerte olor a humedad. Después de esto, desató sus pies.

"_Camina"_ Le ordenó dándole un empujón que casi lo hace caer al piso_. "¡Date prisa!"_

Max a penas podía poner un pie delante del otro y caminar; el frío del lugar y la posición incómoda habían entumecido sus piernas. La mujer lo condujo con brusquedad a través de innumerables pasillos, naturalmente, tratando de confundirlo. A pesar de no poder ver, Max se dio cuenta de esto y de cómo era introducido dentro de un auto en el cual viajó más de una hora, tan sólo dando vueltas aparentemente sin sentido tantas veces, que hubiera sido imposible para él recordar al menos la mitad de ellas, aún si lo hubiera deseado, pero en su mente tan sólo estaba el deseo de que todo ello terminara cuanto antes.

Finalmente llegaron y Max fue conducido fuera del auto aún si desatar sus manos y con los ojos aún cubiertos. Sabía que habían llegado ya al parque abandonado, puesto que había un fuerte y agradable olor a hierba húmeda. No hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de llover.

Finalmente, una mano dejó que Max viera lo que había a su alrededor. El ambiente estaba casi completamente oscuro, sin embargo, sus secuestradores parecían no tener problemas con esto, a pesar de no llevar linternas o alguna herramienta semejante. De hecho, ellos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, tan sólo unos minutos después, una débil luz apareció en la distancia y se estaba acercando cada vez más.

La luz se detuvo a unos ocho metros de donde Max estaba. Era Judy con una caja en una mano y una linterna de mano en la otra.

"_¡Max!"_ exclamó ella al ver a su hijo.

"_¡Cállate¡Muéstranos a Draciel!"_

Como toda respuesta, Judy abrió la caja mostrando su contenido a ambos captores.

"_Ahora ponla en el piso y camina hacia atrás"_

Judy hizo todo cuanto le fue pedido y el hombre fue finalmente a recoger la caja.

"_¡Ahora liberen a Max!"_ Pidió Judy, con voz enérgica.

"_Lo haremos… tan pronto como estemos seguros de que no tratas de engañarnos con un juguete falso..."_

La mujer tomó la caja y la abrió, examinando con gran cuidado su contenido… finalmente, tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo acercó al bit chip.

"_Es real"_ Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que Max se liberó de las manos del hombre corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre.

La mujer se percató inmediatamente de esto y le gritó con furia a su compañero:

"_¡Rápido¡No lo dejes huir!"_

El extraño apuntó con su arma hacia la espalda de Max, y un único disparo llenó el aire. Fracciones de segundo después, el arma cayó al piso cubierta de sangre.

Cinco sombras cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida, salieron de entre los arbustos y persiguieron a los ahora fugitivos, quienes lograron llevarse a Draciel y escapar con él. A pesar de los esfuerzos que se hicieron, no fue posible encontrar ni siquiera huellas o pistas de ambos.

Continuará…

* * *

Y helo aquí. Pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, pero siento que eso le restaría dinamismo. Bien, en cuanto a los nombres, creo que lo mejor será usar los nombres en inglés, pero los apellidos en japonés, no sé ustedes qué opinen. No olviden dejar reviews y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... es acerca de cierto personaje que todas aman... y les prometo sangre... je je je... 


	4. El Llanto de Dranzer: Resurrección

Hola de nuevo,les presento el cuarto capútulode esta serie. Bueno, una advertencia... espero que tengan tiempo para leer este capítulo... y Si no les gusta ver sufrir a Kai mejor no lo lean... Bueno, quizá exagero, en verdad no sufre... mucho... De todas formas¡dejen reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**El llanto de Dranzer. Resurrección… **

"_Tan sólo es otro día_" murmuró Kai, para sí mismo, solo en su cuarto, mientras observaba, a través de la ventana, la lluvia fría que caía en el exterior, minutos antes del atardecer, sintiendo hundirse dentro del vacío que su propio corazón generaba.

Le gustaba la lluvia, y le gustaba la tranquilidad que ésta le inspiraba mientras la observaba… el ruido monótono de las gotas estrellarse contra el cristal de su ventana, el agradable olor a tierra húmeda, el color gris sobrecogedor que reinaba en el cielo; todo esto le hacía olvidar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, y en su interior.

Lentamente abrió la ventana y sacó su mano derecha, dejando que las frías gotas de agua cayeran en ella. Trataba de dejar que la lluvia limpiara su desesperación, que el agua que caía lavara la angustia que le causaba ese sentimiento de vacío, de sentir que algo importante, o mejor dicho, imprescindible faltaba en su interior, de sentirse que tan sólo era un muñeco de barro que su abuelo ahora manejaba a su antojo.

Heredero de una compañía que jamás había conocido del todo y que aún pertenecía a su abuelo Voltaire, Kai Hiwatari había sido obligado por él a ingresar a un colegio privado, un internado donde estudiaba para saber, en un futuro cercano, llevar la compañía que le pertenecería. Un lugar que él odiaba, a fin de cuentas, con toda su alma, y en el que, sin embargo, era considerado un alumno modelo.

De pronto, cuando Kai estaba a la mitad de su profundo relajamiento y meditación, alguien entró abriendo de golpe la puerta y sobresaltó al chico de cabello azul.

_"¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que llames a la maldita puerta antes de entrar Wyatt_!" gritó Kai con verdadera furia.

"_Lo siento Kai, pero es que hay alguien que quiere verte_"

"_Yo no quiero ver a nadie, así que vete_." Kai dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana.

"_Pero… ella dice que tiene algo que ver con el Beyblade, y que es muy urgente_."

"¿_Beyblade¿Ese… ese estúpido juego del que me retiré hace un año…?"_

Había cierta furia en las palabras de Kai, pero no eran realmente en contra del Beyblade, juego que había odiado en un principio por ser el causante de toda la tristeza en los primeros años de su existencia, pero que posteriormente había traído a sus primeros amigos, los Blade Breakers a su vida. En realidad sentía furia en contra de sí mismo… por haber dejado morir a Dranzer en la batalla contra Brooklyn, por haber sido tan egoísta y haber dejado morir al único ser que se mantuvo a su lado aún en los momentos más difíciles, tan sólo por conseguir una victoria de la que se sintió, por lo menos en un principio, orgulloso… al menos hasta que se encontró nuevamente, solo. Esta vez, más sólo que nunca.

_"¿Entonces Kai_?" continuó diciendo Wyatt _"¿Qué vas a hacer_?"

"_Nada_" respondió Kai amargamente y cerró por unos segundos sus ojos color magenta. "_Ya te lo dije, vete_"

"_Entonces… ¿Puedo ir yo en tu lugar?"_

_"Haz lo que quieras"_

Wyatt no dijo nada más y se fue.

Kai dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Wyatt la había dejado abierta. Dejando escapar un suspiro de desesperación se dirigió hacia ella y la cerró, no sin violencia y regresó nuevamente a la ventana. Al hacerlo, casi de manera inconsciente, dirigió su mirada hacia su escritorio y a la foto que se encontraba sobre él. La misma foto que había sido tomada justo después del primer campeonato mundial; la misma en la que todos, incluso él, mostraban sus caras de satisfacción.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar algo acerca de esa foto cuando, nuevamente, alguien entró estrepitosamente.

_"¡Te he dicho…!"_

Kai se detuvo cuando vio que, en vez de Wyatt había una chica, aparentemente de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, cuya mirada lo hizo sentir escalofríos y una sensación muy extraña imposible de describir.

"¿_Q-quién eres y qué es lo que quieres_?" dijo Kai, con cierto temor en sus palabras.

"_Mi nombre es irrelevante, pero necesito hablar contigo acerca del Beyblade_."

"_Lo siento_," respondió Kai, sintiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad esa extraña sensación "pero ya estoy retirado."

"_Primero escucha lo que voy a decirte… Kai…"_

"_Está prohibido para las chicas venir a esta parte del edificio_…" replicó Kai en un intento por hacer que la chica se fuera y con ella la extraña sensación que su presencia le producía.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo más a Kai, pero un maestro, que hacía su recorrido nocturno revisando que todo estuviera en orden interrumpió bruscamente:

_"¿Qué está pasando aquí_?"

"_Nada_" se apresuró a decir la chica. "_Sólo estaba conociendo el edificio. Soy nueva en esta escuela ¿sabe? y me perdí… creo que esta escuela es demasiado grande para mí… pero este amable chico me estaba diciendo como regresar_."

"_No es de extrañarse, se trata del joven Hiwatari, uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, pero bueno, yo te llevaré a tu habitación."_

"_Sí, tan sólo permítame agradecerle a este amable joven_."

La chica se acercó a Kai, fingiendo darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero en realidad, se acercó a su oído para decirle:

"_Se trata de Dranzer… Kai Hiwatari_"

Y tan pronto como había aparecido, la chica misteriosa se fue acompañada del maestro hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron en medio del silencio de la noche.

Kai tan sólo permaneció de pie, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o incluso qué pensar y para cuando pudo finalmente reaccionar, salió de su cuarto buscando a la extraña chica, pero el pasillo ya estaba completamente vacío.

Regresó unos pasos, hasta que se encontró frente puerta de su cuarto, posición desde la cual observó por unos instantes el corredor por donde ella había pasado. Se llamó a sí mismo idiota por haber creído, aunque tan sólo por unos instantes, en sus palabras. «¿Qué puede ella saber acerca de Dranzer?» pensó Kai Sintió furia al pensar que alguien pudiera tratar de burlarse de él. En ese instante, tan sólo pudo dirigir su mirada al piso y decir para sí mismo, aunque en voz alta:

"_Eso es estúpido… Dranzer se ha ido… ¡Está muerto¡Y nada puede regresarlo a la vida¡Nada_!"

Entonces, la extraña sensación que la chica le había producido pareció llegar a su límite, Kai se sintió débil, su mano izquierda tocó su pecho, y sintió su corazón latiendo agitadamente; su mano derecha buscó instintivamente apoyo y lo encontró en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, pero no fue suficiente, su cuerpo había dejado de responder. Sólo pudo ver a Wyatt entrando, en el momento preciso para sostener su cuerpo en el momento en el que Kai perdió por completo el control sobre él.

_"¿Dranzer?"_

Todo alrededor estaba vacío… oscuro, el fondo de todo lo que se ofrecía a la vista de Kai no era más que el absoluto color negro. Estaba en la mitad de la nada.

_"¿Dranzer?_"

No quería decir esa palabra¡No quería! Pero era como si alguien más lo obligara a decirla, como si alguien más, dentro de su cuerpo, la pronunciara… O… ¿En verdad era él, desde lo más profundo de sus ser, quien deseaba decirla? Se sentía confundido…

Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, y lo encontró. Era él. Dranzer, y en una reacción que él mismo consideró infantil, corrió hacia él… pero se detuvo… _«¿Cómo puedo correr hacia él?…_» pensó «_si está…_»

"_Muerto_"

Pronunció esta última palabra en voz alta, y ella resonó en todo el lugar como un eco macabro que se repitió una y otra vez, distorsionándose para sonar después como una grotesca risa burlona. En el mismo instante en el que esa palabra fue dicha, Dranzer literalmente se destrozó en un millón de pedazos, como si no fuera más que una pieza de cristal.

Kai abrió bruscamente los ojos; se dio cuenta de que sudaba y respiraba agitadamente. Se sintió desconcertado al encontrar que sobre él había un techo que no conocía. No era su cuarto y una voz alegre le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia un lado. Era Wyatt.

_"¿Dónde…?_" empezó a decir Kai.

"_Estás en la enfermería Kai… de pronto te desmayaste…_"

"_Esa chica… Dranzer…_"

"_Bien señor Hiwatari_" Comenzó a decir la enfermera que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. "_Necesita cuidarse más de hoy en adelante… este jovencito me ha dicho que hay ocasiones en las que no come y que a veces permanece despierto hasta altas horas de la noche… Naturalmente su cuerpo no pudo resistir y al parecer fue una emoción fuerte la que ocasionó todo... No puede seguir así... ¿Es que acaso quiere morir?_"

Kai miró a los ojos a la enfermera, con un cierto vacío en la mirada… _«¿Que si quiero morir?..._» dijo para sus adentros. Él sabía que había una respuesta a esa pregunta… y era "sí." En realidad no le importaba si moría en ese momento, el día siguiente o veinte años después… para él significaba lo mismo. Significaba no tener un propósito en la vida, significaba sentirse por completo una marioneta manipulada al antojo de su abuelo. Significaba sentir ese vacío, la falta de "algo" que, estaba seguro, formaba parte de él.

"_No_" respondió finalmente Kai a la enfermera, desviando en ese momento la mirada, y sabiendo que con esa respuesta se evitaba problemas.

"_Muy bien… joven Hiwatari, tan sólo necesita unos cuantos días de descanso… Hablaré con sus maestros, no se preocupe por eso._"

Kai no respondió y vio a través de la ventana el sol matutino… había permanecido inconsciente durante toda la noche…

"_Wyatt_" continuó diciendo la enfermera _"¿podrías ser tan amable de ayudar al señor Hiwatari a llegar a su cuarto?_"

"_¡Claro!_" respondió alegremente el chico de cabello castaño, poniendo el brazo de su amigo sobre su hombro "_Kai, apóyate en mí._"

"_No necesito la ayuda de nadie_" replicó fríamente Kai, apartando su brazo de el de Wyatt. "_Puedo hacerlo solo._"

Y sin decir otra palabra, Kai se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia su habitación, seguido por Wyatt, lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Aún no se sentía bien, pero no podía mostrar ya más signos de debilidad.

_"¡Deja de seguirme ya Wyatt!_"

_"¡Pero aún estás…!_"

"_Estoy bien, así que déjame… debes tener algo más importante que hacer que seguirme… como asistir a clases. Ya es tarde Wyatt... vete_"

"_Kai… ¡pero somos amigos!_"

Kai no respondió, le dirigió una mirada profunda a Wyatt y le dio la espalda, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Todo lo que quería era estar solo, finalmente se pudo dar cuenta de manera consciente de que había tanta tristeza en su alma, una tristeza que había estado negando por casi un año, que había estado reprimiendo y ocultando. Y había sido la sola presencia de esa chica la que la había despertado, una presencia que lo había hecho estremecerse, que lo había hecho sentir miedo y después una especie de agotamiento. Había algo en ella, algo semejante a algún tipo de energía que… lo asustaba…

No podía sacarla de su mente, ni la idea de la posible relación de ella con Dranzer, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, tenía que ocupar su mente en algo más, por lo que, después de bañarse y arreglarse, salió de su cuarto.

Su vista buscó casi con desesperación a la chica en el patio contiguo, pero no la encontró, además, con tanta vigilancia, le sería imposible encontrarse con ella, por lo que abandonó de momento la idea y continuó su camino.

"_Perdón por la tardanza_" dijo Kai, entrando a su salón de clases.

"_Señor Hiwatari_" exclamó el profesor "_se me informó que no iba a asistir hoy. Escuché que se encontraba enfermo._"

"_Debió haber escuchado mal_ "respondió Kai sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al profesor "_por favor continúe su clase_."

Kai se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a la ventana. Le gustaba sentarse junto a las ventanas, sentía que eso le ayudaba a aminorar el dolor que le causaba la sensación de estar… siempre encerrado, y lo ayudaba a sentirse… aunque fuera un poquito libre.

Sin importar cuánto trató de poner atención a la clase, su mente seguía divagando, siempre en Dranzer… y en la chica.

Después de clases, a un par de horas del atardecer, Kai se sentó frente a su escritorio en su habitación, tratando de hacer su tarea; tenía ya muchos trabajos acumulados desde el día anterior, y jamás en su vida había dejado de entregar uno; sin embargo, tampoco pudo poner atención a su tarea, simplemente, no podía apartar a esa chica de su mente. No tenía ahora opción, la única manera de calmar esa obsesión era encontrarse con ella, y así aclarar todos los misterios, pero eso era difícil pues no sabía su nombre o el número de su habitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer, quizá, sería esperar. Se iría a dormir, y probablemente, terminaría olvidándolo todo, porque tenía la firme convicción de que no era más que todo lo que ella pudiera decirle era una mentira y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Pero la verdad, era que no quería formar en sí falsas esperanzas. Sentía confusión al saber que dentro de sí, dos partes de él mismo se encontraban en una encarnizada batalla: Creer… y Negar.

Eran cerca de las nueve treinta de la noche, aún temprano, pero Kai ya se encontraba dentro de su cama, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de franela azules que lo mantenían tibio en las noches heladas de Rusia, apagó la luz y dejó salir un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

En el comienzo de un sueño, justo en la delgada línea que divide el mundo tangible con el reino de lo irreal y lo fantástico, en el momento preciso en el que la mente se libera de sus ataduras físicas para conseguir la plena libertad y autonomía, en ese instante, Kai sintió su cuerpo flotar en el éter, pero de pronto, una voz fue escuchada, una voz que lo hizo despertarse por completo.

_"¿Qué demo…?_" exclamó Kai mientras se incorporaba.

"_Kai Hiwatari, He venido por ti_."

Kai frotó sus ojos color magenta con su mano derecha, tratando de aclarar su vista, tras lo cual descubrió que la persona que lo había sacado de su sueño, era precisamente la chica que él deseaba ver.

"_He venido para llevarte_" Continuó diciendo ella.

_"¿Para llevarme¿A dónde?_"

"_El lugar no es importante…_"

"_No… no iré a ningún lado…_"

La chica se encogió de hombros, pareciendo darse por vencida y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta frente a la cual se detuvo y dijo:

"_Entonces nada puedo hacer al respecto. Podría llevarte a la fuerza, pero ese no es el deseo de Dranzer_."

La actitud de Kai cambió de pronto y miró interrogativamente a la recién llegada.

_"¿El… deseo de… Dranzer?"_

"_Así es Kai… Sé que Dranzer…_"

Pero ella no pudo terminar su frase, Kai se levantó con la velocidad de un rayo y se acercó a ella tomándola de la ropa y diciéndole con furia:

_"¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy¡Yo vi morir a Dranzer con mis propios ojos! No sé que clase de placer obtienes con… todas estas estupideces… pero ¡No voy a permitir que te burles de mí¡No me importa que seas una chica¡Soy capaz de…!_"

"_Cálmate Ka_i" respondió ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin sentirse intimidada en absoluto, y tomó la mano de Kai haciendo que éste soltara su ropa "_Dime algo… Dranzer es un Fénix ¿No es así¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Él puede… resucitar de sus propias cenizas…"_

"_Un…Fénix…"_

"_Yo sé cómo puedes hacerlo Kai. Yo puedo decirte cómo traerlo de regreso a la vida._"

"_Pero… ¿Cómo podré saber que no me estás engañando?_"

"_En lo único en lo que puedes confiar Kai, es en ti mismo. ¿Qué dice tu corazón?_"

Kai no respondió. Siempre había pensado que era estúpido creer en cosas como "el corazón" o "el alma", pero, en ese momento…

"_Vamos Kai, ven conmigo y trae a Dranzer._"

Aunque una parte de él estaba inseguro y sentía aún esa extraña sensación que le producía la chica, se dirigió a su armario sacando de él una caja dorada.

Dado que su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari realmente no quería tener a su nieto cerca, Kai no tenía una habitación en la abadía, ni en ninguna de las propiedades de su abuelo. Todas sus pertenencias se hallaban en ese colegio, incluyendo los restos de Dranzer.

"_Muy bien_" dijo ella "_ahora sígueme_"

"_Espera_" replicó Kai "_No puedo ir en pijama, voy a cambiarme_."

"_No Kai, no hay tiempo_" Ella abrió la ventana "_nuestros tutores harán una ronda en ocho minutos. No podremos salir entonces, tenemos que darnos prisa ahora mismo… vamos, sígueme_."

_"¿Por la ventana?_"

"_Sí, a menos que quieras que nos descubran_"

"_Vamos_."

Había un enorme bosque alrededor del colegio y ambos, Kai y la extraña chica lo atravesaron corriendo.

_"¿Hacia dónde vamos?_" preguntó Kai.

"_No es muy lejos, no te preocupes, pero démonos prisa_."

No mucho tiempo después, los chicos encontraron el muro que dividía el colegio con el resto del mundo, un muro que no cualquier chico podría librar fácilmente.

"_No es difícil para ti Kai, vamos, salta ese muro_"

_"¿Y qué hay de ti?_"

"Yo puedo hacerlo también."

_"¿Estás segura de…?_"

_"¡Silencio!... Alguien viene…_"

En efecto, una silueta apareció detrás de algunos árboles. Era uno de los tutores que hacía su ronda nocturna, pero dado que nunca pasaba nada en ese lugar, tan sólo unos segundos después, se retiró.

"_Kai, ahora salta_" dijo ella, acercándose nuevamente al muro.

El joven de cabello azul retrocedió tres pasos y usando toda su fuerza y agilidad corrió hacia el muro, saltando y aterrizando a salvo del otro lado.

"_Ahora es tu turno_" dijo él, sin gritar, pero lo bastante alto como para que lo escuchara su compañera.

La chica retrocedió también y trató de saltar con toda su fuerza, sin embargo, tan sólo alcanzó el muro con sus manos, sin conseguir llegar al otro lado.

"_Este maldito cuerpo…_ "susurró ella mientras trataba con desesperación de subir al muro.

Kai saltó nuevamente y tomó la mano de su compañera ayudándola a subir, sin embargo, ella tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar y ambos cayeron con violencia al piso.

_"¿Estás bien?_" preguntó ella levantándose rápidamente después de haber tenido la suerte de caer sobre Kai, lo que la hizo resultar ilesa del percance.

"_Sí, estoy bien_" respondió el, mientras frotaba su brazo derecho, unos cinco centímetros sobre el codo.

"_Déjame ver…_"

La chica inspeccionó cuidadosamente el brazo de Kai, descubriendo el él una herida que sangraba ligera, pero constantemente. Como movida por una fuerza invisible, llevó su mano a ella, llenando sus dedos de sangre. Kai lanzó una exclamación de dolor al sentir el contacto, pero ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello, continuaba mirando sus dedos, la sangre que se secaba ante el aire de la noche, el carmesí que mostraba destellos blanquecinos al reflejar la luz de la luna, se había quedado como hipnotizada. No podía apartar la mirada.

"_Basta_" dijo Kai, tomando la mano de la chica y apartándola de su vista, lo que pareció hacerla volver a la realidad.

"_Yo… disculpa, no sé lo que me sucedió…_"

"_No importa, vámonos ya_"

"_Espera…_"

Ella sacó de una bolsa de mano que había traído consigo, un pañuelo blanco que envolvió cuidadosamente alrededor de la herida de Kai, y que después apretó con fuerza para evitar a toda costa que una gota más de sangre fuera derramada.

Minutos después, y en completo silencio, ambos chicos se encontraban nuevamente en marcha, recorriendo las calles desiertas de la cuidad rusa y finalmente llegando a un vecindario con edificios que mostraban haber tenido una belleza impresionante, sin embargo, el tiempo ya había pasado y no en vano, por lo que la mayoría de las construcciones se encontraban poco menos que en ruinas.

"_Ya estamos aquí_" Dijo ella, mostrando a Kai un enorme pero muy viejo edificio que parecía ser una iglesia.

_"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_"

"_Es un lugar sagrado, nadie podrá molestarnos aquí. Vamos, pasa_."

Ambos entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Kai no se atrevió a dar un paso más al verse inmerso en la casi absoluta oscuridad, pero sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose lentamente a la escasa iluminación, que constaba tan sólo en algunos rayos de luna que entraban a través de los vitrales le permitieron confirmar que aquel lugar se trataba de una iglesia, de una vieja iglesia que había sido abandonada.

El vitral más grande, un vitral de roseta, en la fachada, iluminaba el centro de la iglesia, formando en el piso un círculo de luz de luna, en el cual la chica se sentó, indicándole a Kai que se sentara también.

Kai se acercó con cierto recelo, caminando lentamente; no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por lo tétrico de la escena, por esa sensación de oscuridad y frialdad que le recordaba algo que no sabía que era, algo que había olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo y de lo que sólo quedaban sombras y sentimientos confusos.

_"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_" Preguntó Kai en un volumen a penas audible, tratando de evitar que el eco del lugar repitiera sus palabras. _"¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?_"

"_Bueno… al decir que este lugar es sagrado, me refiero a que es tranquilo, nadie viene aquí nunca, es como… la muerte… inmutable… aquí parece que el tiempo se detiene. De cualquier forma, lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos hacerlo en cualquier lado. Te traje aquí porque sabía que este lugar estaba abandonado… pero bueno, empecemos Kai Hiwatari…_"

Habiendo traído consigo una bolsa de mano, sacó de ella algo envuelto en un trozo de terciopelo negro y lo desenvolvió lenta y cuidadosamente. Un destello que llegó hasta los ojos de Kai, la luz de la luna reflejada en la hoja, le permitió darse cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña, pero afilada daga.

"_Dame tu mano_" dijo ella.

_"¿Qué vas a hacer?_" preguntó Kai, retrocediendo instintivamente.

"_Voy a tomar algo de tu sangre_"

_"¿De mi sangre? Pero…_"

"_Tu sangre es lo único que puede hacer que Dranzer vuelva a la vida… La sangre…en todo ser vivo, es lo que lleva a la vida misma a cada parte del cuerpo, y ahora, tu sangre… ¡La sangre del guardián del Fénix lo regresará a la vida!... Vamos Kai… ¿Acaso le temes al dolor?_"

Kai dudó por unos momentos, y después replicó:

"_Claro que no… Dame la daga, yo puedo hacerlo._"

"_No Kai, no es tan fácil. Yo debo hacerlo, tú no sabes qué proporción debes cortar… si cortas muy poco, no será suficiente, si cortas demasiado, te desangrarás en unos cuantos minutos. Vamos, no tengas miedo… Dame tu mano…_"

Kai la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar en ellos algo que le inspirara confianza. Sin embargo, no estuvo seguro de haberlo encontrado, pero para cuando pudo darse cuenta de ello, su mano izquierda ya se encontraba en las manos de la extraña joven.

_"¿Listo joven Kai?_"

Él respiró profundamente y dijo: "_Hazlo._"

Tomando la mano de Kai con la mano izquierda y la daga con la derecha, la chica hizo deslizar la hoja afilada sobre la muñeca de Kai, quién trató de esconder un gesto y una exclamación de dolor al ver y sentir cómo la sangre tibia comenzaba a escurrir.

Sin soltar la mano de Kai, ella tomó las piezas del bit chip de Dranzer, e hizo que la sangre cayera sobre ellas.

Kai había empezado a sudar y lo hacía cada vez en mayor proporción conforme los segundos pasaban, sentía que su respiración se hacía más lenta sin que él pudiera evitarlo y casi pudo ver, bajo la escasa luz, cómo su piel comenzaba a palidecer.

"_Resiste Kai_" le dijo ella, al verlo ponerse nervioso y sentir que su mano temblaba "_Esto no tomará mucho tiempo más…_"

De pronto, el bit chip comenzó a brillar con un tenue color rojo que después de intensificó iluminando toda la iglesia. La luz que emanaba del bit chip lentamente comenzó a cobrar forma, la silueta de un ave se dibujó en el aire y unos segundos después, apareció, majestuosamente el Fénix, estirando con un movimiento brusco sus recién reconstruidas alas, liberando con ello algunas plumas, que cayeron al piso, aún cubiertas de sangre, Entonces, un agudo chillido, llenó el aire, Dranzer anunciaba con él su resurrección.

Unos segundos después, Dranzer regresó a su bit chip, que había ya recuperado su forma original.

La chica aún sostenía la mano sangrante de Kai, a pesar de que éste último trataba de liberarse, pero, debido a la pérdida de sangre, su fuerza había disminuido y no pudo lograr que ella lo soltara.

_"¡Déjame ir ya!_" gritó con desesperación el chico de cabello azul.

Ella pareció no escuchar esas palabras, y con la mano que tenía libre recogió el bit chip guardándolo en su bolso de mano. Sin decir palabra, fijó su vista en la muñeca herida de Kai, siguiendo atentamente con sus ojos y sus pupilas dilatadas, cada gota de sangre que escurría y caía al piso, sin poder evitar sentir fascinación al hacerlo y mostrar dicha fascinación con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y con una respiración frenética.

Kai sintió aún más desesperación al percibir que su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, y trató aún con mayor insistencia de liberarse. Para alivio suyo, lo logró, pero no gracias a sus esfuerzos. Ella lo había soltado, a propósito, tan solo para tener el placer de empapar ambas manos en el charco de sangre que ya se había formado en el piso y llevarlas después, lenta y voluptuosamente hacia su boca.

Kai, tan pronto como se vio libre, hizo presión en su muñeca, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Su primer pensamiento fue huir, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar a Dranzer en manos de esa chica… Pero… No podría recuperarlo tan fácilmente.

"_Discúlpame Kai_" dijo ella mientras sacaba algo de su bolso de mano "_No quisiera tener que hacer esto…_"

Kai, en medio de la oscuridad, a penas y pudo darse cuenta de que lo que había sacado ella era un arma, fue tan sólo su instinto el que lo obligó a correr y alejarse de ahí cuando ella jaló el gatillo y disparó.

Milagrosamente, logró evitar ser alcanzado por la bala. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a disparar. Esta vez, Kai no pudo esquivar el disparo, el cual fue recibido de lleno por su costado derecho, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, completamente inmóvil.

"_Es una pena tener que matar a alguien como tú, Kai Hiwatari_" dijo ella, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano derecha los restos de sangre que había alrededor de su boca "_Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme contigo en otra ocasión_"

Repentinamente, de la chica surgió una especie de aura oscura, que se separó de ella y lentamente cobró forma, la de una silueta humana. El cuerpo, ahora sin vida, de la joven cayó pesadamente al piso.

La sombra sólo tomó el bolso de mano del cadáver de la chica y desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

Bueno, helo ahí. Espero que les haya gustado... (¡por favor, si son fans de Kai no me maten!) Pero tampoco les diré qué pasa con él... mmmm ¿vivirá¿Morirá¡Acepto sugerencias! 


	5. Los Sabios

Hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia. Bueno, es mi deber decirles que este capítulo es muy corto y que casi no tiene acción, pero bueno, es importante para que se pueda comprender el resto de la historia. Lean y por favor ¡dejen Reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Los sabios.**

« ¿Finalmente vendrá a la Tierra otra vez? Los sellos que evitaban que despertase… ¿Serán rotos?"»

"_Hemos existido miles de años" _dijo una voz femenina que parecía provenir de alguien de avanzada edad_ "tan sólo para ese propósito, tan sólo para evitar que apareciera nuevamente. Actualmente hemos fallado en proteger a los cuatro seres, y eso ha ocurrido gracias a que nuestra tribu por poco olvida nuestras leyendas. Ahora, nuestra nueva misión es recuperarlas y regresárselas a sus guardianes."_

El lugar era una vieja cabaña en la mitad de una meseta, zona casi completamente deshabitada a varios kilómetros de Dalvik, Islandia. Era este el lugar donde vivía una tribu casi completamente independiente de toda zona "civilizada", ajena a ella, con sus propios mitos, usos y costumbres y que se había negado a integrarse a ésta. Sin embargo, la llegada de la tecnología y demás avances era inevitable, por lo que algunos jóvenes había comenzado a irse a las ciudades, en busca de "algo mejor" olvidándose por completo de su cultura natal, negándola y haciéndola parecer como sólo un puñado de mitos estúpidos. Esto ponía, indudablemente, en riesgo la misma existencia de la tribu "Birtari Ljós" que cada vez contaba con menos habitantes.

"_Escúchenme bien todos" _continuó ella, diciendo a todos los presentes, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte hombres y mujeres._ "Tenemos menos de un mes para hacerlo, tan solo un mes antes de la décima luna llena de este año, cuando la sombra finalmente pueda ser despertada._

_Enviaremos cuatro de ustedes, solo los mejores, para que vayan por los guardianes. Necesitamos que se conviertan en sus maestros, es decir, en sus sinodales, para que después los traigan aquí, los entrenen y los ayuden a recuperar a las bestias. Si tenemos éxito, lograremos evitar que la sombra despierte… pero si fallamos, entonces tendremos que ayudar a los guardianes… para que peleen contra ella._

_Yo, como la líder de esta tribu, elegiré a los cuatro mejores peleadores quienes deberán enseñar a sus aprendices las artes de las batallas. Quiero verlos a todos mañana a las seis en punto aquí mismo…_

0

"_No estés tan deprimido Tyson_" dijo el abuelo a su nieto quien estaba sentado afuera de la casa, junto al estanque, _"¡Vamos, anímate¡vamos a practicar un poco de Kendo. Hace mucho que no practicamos juntos_."

"_No tengo ganas ahora…_" respondió Tyson, sin siquiera desviar la mirada del piso.

"_Tyson…"_ dijo el abuelo, mostrando preocupación en su cara, y acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de su nieto.

"_No te preocupes abuelo, no estoy deprimido… es solo que… ¡Siento tanta furia! Tan sólo estando aquí sin poder hacer… ¡Absolutamente nada!"_

"_Hicimos todo lo que pudimos hijo"_

"_Sí, claro."_ Tyson arrojó una piedra al agua, lo que hizo que los peces se alejaran perdiéndose de vista bajo el agua. "_Le contamos todo a la policía… ¿Y qué harán ellos? Hay asesinatos por resolver, ladrones por atrapar… ¡Para ellos, Dragoon es sólo un juguete…!"_

"_Bueno…"_

"_¡Dragoon no es un juguete abuelo!" Él es mi amigo_…"

"_Ya lo sé Tyson, pero… ¿Qué más crees que podamos hacer?"_

Tyson dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y levantándose dijo:

"_No lo sé, Pero no puedo nada más quedarme aquí sentado… tengo que…"_

"_¡Silencio…!" _interrumpió_ "¿Escuchas? Están hablando acerca de Kai en la televisión."_

Tyson se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, sin darle tiempo a su abuelo de reprenderlo por dejar encendido el aparato encendido sin estar observándolo.

"… _Uno de los miembros del equipo ganador del campeonato mundial de Beyblade…" _dijo una mujer joven en la televisión, una reportera. _"…Kai Hiwatari; el chico que alcanzara la fama hace un año, se encuentra en estos momentos justo entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital de su natal Rusia. El reporte de la policía dice que no están seguros de lo que sucedió ya que hay muchos cabos sueltos, A su lado encontraron el cadáver de Nadezhda Antonovna, su compañera de escuela y cuya muerte no ha podido ser explicada. Kai Hiwatari fue encontrado gravemente herido en una iglesia abandonada a un kilómetro del colegio privado en el que residía, por su amigo de la misma escuela Wyatt. La policía sigue investigando, pero parece ser que lo más probable es que esto se trate de un crimen pasional entre adolescentes. Ahora, pasando al tema político… el presidente de…"_

"_Kai…"_ murmuró Tyson apagando con furia la televisión _"¡abuelo tenemos que ir a ver a Kai!"_

"_Tyson…"_ replicó el abuelo que había llegado unos segundos antes, pero había escuchado lo suficiente "_tú sabes perfectamente que no tenemos el suficiente dinero para pagar un boleto de avión a Rusia, la estancia allá y el regreso"_

"_Pero abuelo, él nos necesita_" Tyson hizo una breve pausa para que su abuelo no notara su voz entrecortada "_Él está solo… Conozco a Kai… Un crimen pasional… es completamente absurdo… quizá eso se relacione con el robo de Dragoon… abuelo ¡Tenemos que ir!"_

"_Tyson… tan impulsivo como siempre. Tienes razón, pero no tenemos manera de ir… No te preocupes tanto… Kai es un chico muy fuerte, apuesto a que va a estar bien._

* * *

Ok, ok, lo admito, fue malo. Pero mejorará conforma avance la historia, se los aseguro. No olviden picarle el botoncito de allá abajo que dice: "Dejar Review No les cuesta nada y ayuda a mejorar esta historia." 


	6. La Llegada de Tres Sinodales

Hola a todos de nuevo. Me da mucho gusto saber que hay gente que lee las cosas raras que escribo, pero bueno. De verdad que les agradezco sus comentarios:

Myca, gracias por tus reviews y gracias por continuar leyendo esto. De verdad que tus comentarios me animan mucho para continuar. Kize Gorak. Es bueno saber que tengo nuevos lectores, gracias por leerme... (y a mí también me gusta Kai pero bueno... digo yo... ¿Habrá muchas chicas a las que no les guste?) Angy B. Mizuhara Igualmente, gracias por tus comentarios... no te creas, el inventar nombres también es un trabajo duro para mí... me tienes en el metro... "un nombre... un nombre.." y en la noche antes de dormir "¿Dónde conseguiré un nombre?" y en la escuela, (sin poner atención a las clases) "Ah... necesito un nombre". Pero bueno... la mayoría los invento y algunos otros tienen algún significado en particular... Ciertamente, es muy divertido pensar nombres finalmente... sky d Gracias (una vez más...) por tus reviews. Bueno, en cuanto a lo de Kai y el crimen pasional.. bueno, esa es la explicación que le dieron los investigadores... (Naturalmente no podrían, por muchas pistas que hubiera) deducir que Kai fue asesinado por una sombra sobrenatural. Lo más obvio (al encontrar a la chica esta muerta con una pistola en la mano y a Kai con una herida de bala y las venas cortadas) pues era pensar que había sido algo así como Romeo y Julieta. Naturalmente, todos sabemos que Kai no podría, por ningún motivo, involucrarse en un crimen de ese tipo... (al menos no en mi historia) Pero bueno, ya ves como es la gente, el chiste es que el crimen parezca resuelto para que el público no se alborote. (y eso sucede en la realidad) Gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios. MisaoQ.Q. Otra lectora nueva (he de suponer que eres lectora, corrígeme si me equivoco). Gracias por leer. Tomaré en cuenta tus comentarios acerca de la muerte de Kai.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**La llegada de tres sinodales.**

El sinodal del viento 

_«Definitivamente»_ Pensó Tyson, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una hoja de papel. _«no estoy hecho para la escuela…»_

Miró con mayor detenimiento dicha hoja y observó cuidadosamente la calificación que había obtenido, una enorme cifra roja que casi llenaba la hoja completa.

"_No puedo concentrarme… no con tantas cosas que han pasado…el robo de Dragoon… y ahora Kai…"_

"_¡Hey¡Joven!"_ dijo una voz que provenía de atrás _"¿Eres tú Tyson Kinomiya?"_

Tyson volteó desconcertado, y respondió:

"_Sí, lo soy… y tú eres…"_

"_Mi nombre es Zinrai…"_ Contestó el desconocido, que resultó ser un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años, y de aspecto jovial. _"Y finalmente te encontré… ¿Estás libre en este momento? Quiero decir¿Tienes algo que hacer? O… ¿Estás ocupado?"_

"_Bueno… no realmente…"_ contestó Tyson, pensando que ese hombre se trataba de uno de tantos admiradores suyos a quiénes a él le encantaba complacer _"se supone que me quedaría en la escuela un par de horas más… pero decidí no quedarme…"_

"_Que bien, necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente"_

Tyson lo miró extrañado y la sonrisa en su cara se desvaneció. _"Vayamos al parque_" dijo.

Una vez ahí, Tyson se recostó en la hierba fresca, mirando al cielo y le dijo a Zinrai:

"_Bien¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?"_

"_Como te dije hace un momento, es algo muy importante, se trata de Dragoon."_

Tyson abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se irguió con violencia.

"_¿Dragoon¿Sabes algo acerca de él¿Sabes dónde está?"_

"_Sí… pero"_

"_¡Llévame ahora mismo!"_ casi gritó Tyson, poniéndose bruscamente de pie.

"_No tiene caso, joven Tyson, si te llevo con ellos en este instante, los que tienen a Dragoon en su poder… podrían matarte con la mayor facilidad."_

"_¿Entonces…a qué has venido?"_ Dijo cerrando sus puños con furia "¿_Tan sólo a decirme eso… y a hacer lo que todo mundo hace¿Tan sólo a decirme que hacen todo lo posible y que me tranquilice?"_

"_No joven Tyson, he venido a ayudarte a recuperar a Dragoon, pero tendrás que venir conmigo."_

"_Iré a cualquier parte para traerlo de vuelta."_

El sinodal del rayo 

"_¿Cuándo recuperará la conciencia?"_ preguntó Rei, preocupadamente, frente a la puerta de un cuarto de hospital en el cual se encontraba Lee.

"_No podemos saberlo"_ contestó un médico que estaba junto a él. _"Fue mucho tiempo el que pasó antes de que tu amigo llegara, su herida es delicada, y perdió mucha sangre…"_

"_Pero… ¿Él va a…?"_ Rei no pudo terminar su frase… no tenía las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir.

"_No te preocupes demasiado_," respondió el médico, esbozando una leve sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a Rei _"…Puede que no sea tan malo como parece, estoy casi seguro de que, a menos que existan complicaciones, tu amigo estará de regreso en tu pueblo en unas cuantas semanas."_

Rei suspiró aliviado, el médico miró brevemente su reloj y dando unas palmadas en la espalda del chico, le dijo:

"_Bueno jovencito, tengo que irme."_

"_¡Espere¿Puedo entrar a verlo?"_

"_Me temo que no. Es mejor que lo dejes descansar al menos por hoy, además, tú necesitas descansar también, tu herida no es peligrosa, pero… necesita ciertos cuidados… deberías ir a casa."_

"_Mi casa está muy lejos…"_

"_Cierto, lo había olvidado, me gustaría poder darte una cama para que pasaras la noche, pero gracias al clima ha habido últimamente muchos pacientes de cualquier forma, hay un sofá ahí que puedes usar."_

"_Sí"_ contestó con desgano Rei _"Gracias." _

EL médico se fue, y Rei se sentó en el sofá. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. _«¿Qué diablos está pasando?»_ Pensó_. «Intentan asesinarme, casi matan a Lee… y… Driger fue robado… Por si fuera poco, no hay forma de que pueda saber a dónde fue llevado… Debí haberle hecho caso a ese presentimiento… así, Lee no hubiera…"_

"_Ehhh_" comenzó a decir una voz que cortó bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos _"¿Eres tú… Rei Kon?"_

"_Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que desea?"_

El hombre se sentó junto a él en el sofá y suspiró hondamente, haciendo notar que había dejado que su preocupación se hiciera humo. Parecía cansado, a pesar de lucir aún joven, probablemente tendría unos treinta años, y quizá había tenido que caminar mucho para llegar ahí.

"_Es bueno saber que estás bien, fui a buscarte a tu pueblo y la gente de ahí me dijo que alguien los había atacado y que habías resultado herido…"_

"_Así fue… Pero esto sólo es un insignificante rasguño… en cambio mi amigo Lee…"_

"_Ya veo. No te preocupes… nosotros te ayudaremos a pagar la cuenta del hospital, y nos aseguraremos de que tenga la mejor atención, pero ahora necesito saber algunas cosas, dime ¿Cuántas personas los atacaron?"_

"_Pues… Tan sólo pude ver una."_

"_Bien… y déjame adivinar. Estaba vestida de negro."_

"_Sí, eso parecía… pero… ¿Cómo sabe…?"_

"_Sé dónde está Driger, y como puedes recuperarlo_."

Rei miró a los ojos a su interlocutor; sabiéndose una persona mucho muy intuitiva, trató de encontrar en la mirada del desconocido algún rastro de mentira, malas intenciones o algo que pudiera hacer que desconfiase de él, y al no encontrarlo, le preguntó:

"_¿Y cómo puedo saber que no está tratando de mentirme¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona de la que ni siquiera sé su nombre?"_

"Tienes razón, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Hokka, y he sido nombrado tu sinodal."

Rei lo miró con desconcierto, en realidad, desconocía el significado de esa palabra.

"_Sinodal es la persona, miembro de algún grupo religioso que tiene a cargo algunos miembros de éste, las bestias sagradas son la religión de mi tribu, nuestro deber es protegerlas y para ello he sido enviado, es decir, debo ser tu maestro y mostrarte cómo debes usar la espada y así poder liberar a Driger."_

"_Una espada… No necesito una espada para hacer a esos malditos que paguen… por lo que le hicieron a Lee… puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos."_

"_Espera"_ dijo Hokka, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rei_. "Cálmate. Si sientes odio y sed de venganza, la espada será inútil; la espada y cualquier arma, el odio tan sólo te llevará a perpetrar los mismos crímenes que condenamos y tratamos de evitar."_

"………"

"_Lo que necesitamos ahora es que recibas un breve entrenamiento para que nos sea posible recuperar a las bestias, la pregunta es ¿estás dispuesto?"_

A pesar de las palabras de Hokka, Rei, de verdad, quería cobrar venganza, por lo que no dudó en responder:

"_Sí, tomaré ese entrenamiento."_

"_Entonces deberás venir conmigo."_

"_Iré con usted… Pero… ¿A dónde?"_

"_A Islandia."_

Rei miró a Hokka, sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Islandia estaba demasiado lejos.

"_Pero… Islandia… No puedo dejar a…"_

"_Tu amigo estará bien, ya te dije que nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los gastos."_

"_No es el dinero lo que me preocupa… él necesita mi compañía… es mi culpa que… haya pasado todo esto…"_

"_No lo creo Rei, no es mucho lo que puedo decirte, pero, es muy importante para nosotros que vengas, y para Driger también… Lo terrible no es sólo que lo hayan robado, sino que… tenemos que detener a los que se lo llevaron… antes de que puedan usarlo para… causar daño."_

"_Pero… Islandia…"_

"_Rei…"_

"_Iré."_

El sinodal del agua. 

"_Max_" dijo una voz femenina _"¿No vas a ir a la escuela tampoco hoy?"_

Era Judy, de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

"_¡No!"_ respondió una voz del otro lado. La puerta permaneció cerrada.

Judy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de tristeza y suavizó el tono de su voz:

"_Vamos Max… Sé que aún tienes miedo hijo, pero la vida continúa… No me parece justo que trates de huir de la vida de esa manera, ni que alejes a las personas que quieren ayudarte, como a Emily y Michael que vinieron a visitarte ayer. Vamos Max…"_

"_No quiero."_

"_Maxie… todo pudo haber sido peor… pero… estamos aquí… estamos juntos y estamos bien… a pesar de que ese hombre iba a matarte."_

"_¡Pero esas personas aún están libres¿Cómo puedo salir a la calle sabiendo que ellos pueden estar tras de mí?"_

"_No lo creo Maxie… ellos…"_

"_Ya lo sé… Ellos ya tienen lo que querían… tienen a Draciel… el único recuerdo de la abuela…"_

"_Max…"_

"_Déjame solo mamá."_

Judy finalmente comenzó a perder su paciencia, le preocupaba la actitud de su hijo, por lo que decidió dejar de ser compasiva y condescendiente y su tono de voz se tornó un tanto agresivo, algo extraño en ella.

"_Max… ¿Ya pensaste en Draciel?"_

Silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

"_¿Te das cuenta de que él tuvo que sacrificarse a cambio de que tú continuaras con vida¿Y es así como honras su memoria? Tan sólo huyendo y escondiéndote como un cobarde… Dentro de tu cuarto, todo el día, sin atreverte siquiera a asomarte por la ventana… ¿Es así como le agradeces lo que hizo por ti?..."_

Judy iba a continuar, pero un sonido la interrumpió. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ella esperó unos segundos para ver si Max respondía algo, pero al no recibir respuesta, acudió al llamado, encontrando un hombre ya entrado en años, de aspecto severo e incluso un poco gruñón, tenía una barba blanca y estaba vestido de una manera extraña.

"_¿Sí¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_ Dijo ella en su tono habitual.

"_Bueno… estoy buscando a… Max, Max Mizuhara."_

"_Y dígame_" contestó Judy, con cierta desconfianza. _"¿Puedo saber para qué lo busca?"_

"_Tengo un importante mensaje para él."_

"_Siento decirle que… Él está indispuesto. No puede recibir visitas por el momento. Puedo darle el mensaje de su parte si así lo desea."_

"_Gracias pero… No puedo aceptar eso. Se me ha indicado que debo darle este importante mensaje sólo a él."_

"_Ya entiendo pero…"_

"_Esto es muy importante, esperaré aquí afuera días enteros si es necesario, hasta que esté dispuesto a recibirme, no importa cuanto demore. Pero se lo suplico, trate de convencerlo, es un asunto de vida o muerte."_

"_Lo intentaré… pero no le aseguro nada… acabamos de pasar por momentos difíciles."_

"_Lo sé."_

Judy subió las escaleras, pensando quién podría ser esa persona y cuáles eran sus intenciones, hasta que finalmente se detuvo nuevamente frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, tocó un par de veces y después dijo:

"_Max… hay alguien que quiere verte."_

"_Dile que se vaya_." Respondió el chico sin dudar.

"_Dice que es algo muy importante… dice que es un asunto de vida o muerte."_

Esto pareció tocar la curiosidad de Max quien finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

"_¿Y quién es?"_

"_No le pregunté su nombre… Pero dijo que esperaría hasta que estuvieras dispuesto a recibirlo, sin importar cuánto se demorara eso…"_

Después de unos instantes de profunda meditación, Max respondió:

"_Bien… iré a ver…"_

Unos segundos después, tanto Max como su madre, se encontraban frente al extraño.

"_Max Mizuhara… _- dijo el hombre _"¿no es así?"_

"_Soy yo."_

"_Es un honor estar aquí."_ El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia, lo que intrigó a Max.

"_¿Un honor?"_

"_He sido enviado aquí para darte un importante mensaje, pero… me temo que dicho mensaje es única y exclusivamente para tus oídos… Lo siento muchísimo madame, pero no se me permite dejar que alguien más escuche lo que voy a decir."_

Judy no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada llena de desconfianza, y para él ésta no pasó desapercibida, por lo cual se apresuró a decir:

"_No se preocupe madame, sé que han pasado últimamente por algo difícil, puede tener la plena confianza en que no les haré daño, permaneceremos en este lugar, usted puede observarnos por la ventana si así lo desea."_

"_Está bien. Estaré dentro Max."_

"_Sí mamá…"_

El hombre se sentó en la banqueta, frente a la puerta, por lo que el chico de ojos azules se sentó también.

"_Muy bien Max, supongo que lo primero que debo hacer es presentarme. Mi nombre es Yuel, y he sido nombrado tu sinodal."_

"_¿Mi… qué?"_

"_Seré tu maestro. Mi misión es mostrarte los secretos de las armas sagradas."_

"_Um…no estoy interesado en eso, gracias."_

Diciendo estas palabras, Max se levantó y estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente a su casa, cuando Yuel puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

"_Te diré cómo puedes recuperar a Draciel."_

Estas últimas palabras parecieron surtir un efecto diferente en Max, quien miró a los ojos al hombre y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

"_¿Draciel?"_

"_Así es. Nosotros sabemos dónde está, y sabemos cómo puedes traerlo de regreso."_

Max lo miró directamente a los ojos y casi le suplicó:

"_Dígamelo."_

"_No es tan fácil Max. Para ello tendrás que venir conmigo."_

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_A Islandia, donde podremos enseñarte la forma de pelear contra aquéllos que te robaron a Draciel, la pregunta ahora es… si estás dispuesto a ir."_

"_No lo sé… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_

"_Pues… pueden ser semanas… o meses, pero debes saber que esto es más que traer de regreso un beyblade, los que robaron a las bestias las usarán para… fines de destrucción…"_

"_Espera… dijiste ¿las bestias¿Quieres decir que…?"_

"_Sí, Dragoon, Dranzer y Driger también fueron robados"_

"_¿Y mis amigos…¿Están bien…?"_ La voz de Max se tornaba cada vez más agitada.

"_No lo sé… tres sinodales más fueron enviados a buscarlos."_

"_Y… ¿quiénes son los que robaron…?"_

"_Suficientes preguntas…No ganarás nada si te exaltas demasiado… además no se me permite decirte nada más hasta que estemos allá."_

"_Entonces… para irme… necesito preguntarle a mi mamá."_

"_Espera… puedes decirle que tienes que irte… pero ella no debe saber nada más… de lo que te dije..."_

"_Pero… no me dejará irme…"_

"_Max… esta es tu decisión, me temo que a estas alturas tu madre ya no puede decidir por ti. Si te preocupa, puedes dejarle una nota, yo te ayudaré a escribirla, o puedes simplemente decidir no venir conmigo…"_

Max lo meditó durante varios minutos, pero finalmente tomó una dolorosa decisión.

Media hora después, Judy fue a llamar a Max a comer. Se inquietó un poco al asomarse por la ventana y encontrar la calle vacía. Creyendo que ambos se habían alejado un poco de la casa, iba a salir, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta principal, se sorprendió al encontrar una pieza de papel que había sido deslizada bajo la puerta. La levantó y comenzó a leer:

"_Mamá:_

_No te preocupes por mí, me he ido a buscar a Draciel y no regresaré con las manos vacías. No me esperes, he ido a un lugar muy lejano, y no puedo decirte a dónde, así que no regresaré en un largo tiempo. Tampoco me busques, ya tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidarme a mí mismo._

_Hay otra cosa muy importante que tengo que decirte:_

_Confía en mí._

_Con cariño: Max."_

Judy no pudo creer lo que acababa de leer y segundos después, el papel se deslizó lentamente de entre sus dedos para aterrizar en el piso con la suavidad de una pluma.

* * *

Bueno, he ahí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.A todas (os) las (os) lectoras (es) que dejan sus reviews muchas gracias (otra vez, no me cansaré dedarles las gracias) ypor favor sigan haciéndolo. Y los (as) que no, no sean tímidos y dénle click en el botoncito morado (morado, azul, lavanda, yo qué sé) Nada les cuesta y yo se los agradeceré mucho. 

Ja mata.


	7. La Muerte Llama a la Puerta

Hola a todos, bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo de esta serie, gracias por continuar leyendo y por todos sus reviews. AkUrA hEbI kUrAyAmI. No te preocupes, esa historia no es Yaoi. Myca... respecto a tus preguntas... Kai sale en este capítulo, al igual que su sinodal... ¿Que si está grave...? pues estás a punto de descubrirlo... Y sí, sí se nota que estás preocupada. Je je... yo también lo estaría. MisaoQ.Q.Me agrada saber que te gusta uno de los personajes que yo creé. Zinrai (el sinodal de Tyson) no sale en este capítulo, pero sí en el siguiente, así que sigue leyendo. sky d Gracias por continuar leyendo... Desafortunadamente... Kai no se va a un manicomio (aún...) Pero tendré en cuenta esa idea para más tarde...

Bueno después de esto, los dejo con el séptimo capítulo, disfruten y dejen reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**La Muerte Llama a la Puerta.**

_«Ha pasado ya una semana… y no ha despertado…»_

Wyatt estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sentado frente a su escritorio, con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos, y desgano reflejado en su rostro; grandes círculos alrededor de sus ojos denotaban que muy probablemente había pasado las últimas noches en vela. Había varios libros frente a él, y una hoja en blanco. Su mano derecha jugueteaba distraídamente con un bolígrafo, y su mente divagaba libremente, mientras veía a través de la ventana otra tarde lluviosa…

_«No puedo creerlo.»_ pensó, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba con brusquedad el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, sin poder evitar que rodara y cayera al piso. «_Simplemente, no puedo.» _Puso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y recargó su cabeza en ellos_ «¿Cómo poder hacerme a la idea de que… Kai está… está al borde de la… muerte…?_» Una débil sonrisa de dolorosa incredulidad surgió en su rostro. «_Sí… de la Muerte… esa palabra que hace que el alma se estremezca al sentir su roce… Y el pensar que en estos momentos Kai está tan cerca de ella… es algo que no me parece real… Me entristece pensar en las palabras que escuché decir al médico… "Mientras más tiempo transcurre, las probabilidades de que despierte son menores…" Recuerdo que al principio cada minuto era crucial, luego cada hora… ahora ya ha pasado una semana…»_

Wyatt cerró con violencia sus libros y poniéndolos bajos su brazo izquierdo se levantó. Había recordado que debía llevarlos a la biblioteca.

_«Aquí en el colegio nadie dice una palabra al respecto,» _Continuó pensando mientras caminaba con fastidio por los innumerables pasillos del colegio, observando a todos los chicos caminar de un lado a otro… comportándose como habitualmente lo hacían. _«Todo esto me hace sentir como si Kai nunca hubiera existido. Pareciera que nada ni nadie ha cambiado, como si nadie notara su ausencia… Y… pensándolo bien… es la verdad. »_

Para esos momentos, Wyatt ya había llegado a la biblioteca, caminó despacio a través del pasillo central, tratando de no hacer ruido. Miró nuevamente a sus compañeros, la mayoría de los cuáles estaban ahí por que tenían el dinero para pagar un colegio con tal prestigio, como Kai… sabía que él se encontraba ahí por mandato de su abuelo, quien quería que su nieto heredara todas sus responsabilidades… Al menos, eso era lo que Wyatt creía, pues era un rumor bastante común en la escuela, sin embargo, Kai nunca le había mencionado algo al respecto.

«_No puedo evitar sentirme mal por él…»_ continuó Wyatt, caminando lentamente de regreso a su dormitorio. «_Es un chico rico, y también famoso, tiene lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear para ser feliz… pero… en su interior… sé que está solo… No tiene amigos, y al parecer tampoco tiene familia… Mientras se encuentra en este estado... no hay quien se siente a su lado y trate de hacerlo regresar, ni quien le deje sentir con el calor de su mano que vale la pena seguir viviendo, ni quien pudiera manifestarle la alegría de saber que aún se encuentra con vida. Está en un frío y tétrico cuarto de hospital, donde sólo es un número más.»_

_«Es cruel que ni siquiera su abuelo está aquí, no conozco a sus padres, ni siquiera sé si están vivos. Kai nunca habla de su familia pero… creo que su abuelo… sabiendo que su nieto está al borde de la muerte… debería venir a visitarlo, al menos una vez.»_

Wyatt llegó a su cuarto, cerró su puerta con seguro y se recostó en su cama, mirando ausentemente hacia el techo.

_«Estoy seguro de que los demás Blade Breakers vendrían a verlo, si al menos supieran lo que pasó… Sin embargo… por ahora, el único que podría estar a su lado soy yo… lo único que él podría llamar amigo, soy el único en esta escuela que lo considera como una persona… mientras los demás lo detestan… _

_La verdad… es que él está solo._

_Es ahora cuando yo debería estar a su lado… Si tan sólo pudiera salir de este maldito lugar… pero no puedo hacerlo sin un adulto que me acompañe, y no puedo escaparme… la vigilancia ahora es muy estricta y nadie puede salir, absolutamente nadie… no después de lo que pasó… No después de que seguí a Kai el día en el que salió con esa chica… _

_Desde esa noche… no puedo dormir… no puedo apartar de mi mente esas imágenes, el entrar y verlo… rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre… no puedo retirar esas visiones de mis ojos…y esas ideas… Ese pensamiento que me persigue acerca de que… si yo no los hubiera seguido… él estaría muerto en estos momentos. El pensar que me sentí bien en un principio… pero ya no estoy muy seguro… saber que Kai está vivo gracias a mí… Pero tener esa duda que me hiere como una espina… ¿Valió la pena? No sé si fue realmente algo bueno… No al pensar… lo mucho que él debe estar sufriendo… _

_No puedo olvidar la única vez que me permitieron visitarlo en el hospital… a penas pude distinguir su cara pálida en medio de las sábanas blancas… y verlo rodeado de tantos aparatos extraños… donde lo único que pude observar fueron sus ojos… sentí horror al ver que había gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Kai estaba… llorando._

_Todo ello es mi culpa… tal vez hubiera sido mejor… si no hubiera decidido seguirlos… tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Kai…»_

De pronto, un sonido llamó la atención de Wyatt. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"_¿Puedo entrar?"_ dijo una voz desde afuera.

Wyatt dudó por una fracción de segundo, ya que esa voz no le resultaba conocida, pero finalmente enjugó las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, se puso de pie y acudió a abrir la puerta.

"_Eres Wyatt ¿no es así?"_ dijo inmediatamente el recién llegado. Un hombre joven, cuya edad, sin embargo, era difícil de decir.

"_Sí, soy yo… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_

"_Pues… es una larga historia jovencito… y estoy muy cansado…"_

"_Ah, claro, pase… puede sentarse ahí."_

"_Sí"_ dijo el hombre entrando y tomando asiento donde Wyatt le había indicado. _"Gracias."_

"_¿Entonces¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"_

"_Ah, sí, bueno…"_ El hombre sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió con cuidado en sudor de su frente. _"Estoy buscando a Kai Hiwatari…"_

Wyatt bajó la mirada y dijo con voz débil:

"_A Kai…"_

"_Sí… pero es extraño… tuve que esperar a que fuera el día de visita para que me dejaran entrar aquí… sin embargo, nadie me ha querido decir algo acerca de él… la última persona a la que le pregunté me dijo que el indicado para decirme era su amigo Wyatt, es decir, tú..."_

"_Sí… eso es lo que dicen… es una lástima que no pueda estar a su lado ahora que más necesita a alguien…"_

"_Entonces… ¿Algo malo le sucedió a él?"_

"_Sí… alguien trató de asesinarlo."_

"_Diablos… ¿Y está bien?"_

"_Sigue vivo… si esa es su inquietud pero…" _Wyatt desvió la mirada.

"_Eso es lo importante… mientras siga vivo, aún tendré una misión en este mundo."_

"_¿Una misión?"_

"_No importa. Ahora. dime todo lo que sepas…"_

El chico de cabello castaño suspiró con resignación y se sentó en su cama, subiendo también sus piernas y abrazándolas en un gesto de una especie de autoprotección.

"_Le he dicho esto a la policía cientos de veces…y detesto hacerlo…"_

"_Por favor Wyatt… Yo podré ayudar a Kai, estoy seguro."_

"_Está bien… si dice que esto podrá ayudar a Kai… Todo comenzó hace poco más de una semana, me di cuenta de que Kai estaba taciturno… en realidad, eso no es muy notable en él, pues su carácter es así, y aún más desde que Dranzer fue destruido, pero pude notar que se encontraba más triste que de costumbre ese día… Al principio, no le presté mucha atención… pensé que después de todo, todos tenemos días así. De cualquier forma, esa noche escuché ruidos en su cuarto, usted sabe… su cuarto está justo frente al mío, así que pude escuchar todo perfectamente. Escuché que la puerta se abría y después murmullos… entonces, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los espié… No pude entender ni una palabra de su conversación, pero pude ver que Kai hablaba con una chica. Ese hecho me sorprendió mucho ya que soy yo el único que se atreve a dirigirle la palabra, además de que las chicas tienen terminantemente prohibido venir a esta parte del edificio. Parecieron discutir durante algún rato y después salieron… fue en ese instante cuando yo decidí seguirlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Caminaron a través de la cuidad y a mí me costó mucho trabajo seguirlos, casi pierdo su rastro en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, llegaron a una vieja iglesia abandonada. Yo decidí no entrar… me quedé junto a la puerta, escuchando tan sólo murmullos. Pero decidí entrar cuando escuché un ruido muy fuerte. Un disparo. Entonces los encontré… en el piso… había sangre por todas partes… No lo pensé dos veces y corrí por ayuda. Encontraron a Kai aún vivo, aunque la chica estaba muerta y nunca supieron por qué murió o qué fue lo que la mató, no había heridas en su cuerpo, ni sustancias extrañas… Yo fui el primer sospechoso, pero me dejaron ir después de dos días por falta de pruebas…_

_Eso fue lo que sucedió."_

"_Wyatt"_ dijo el hombre, tomando con ambas manos la mano derecha del chico. "_Estaré eternamente agradecido por haber salvado la vida de Kai Hiwatari."_

Wyatt miró con incredulidad al hombre y después, desvió nuevamente la mirada.

"_En realidad yo no salvé su vida."_ Dijo, al mismo tiempo que separaba con brusquedad sus manos de las del recién llegado "_Tal vez pude haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice… él... está…"_

"_Va a estar bien… Espero, necesito que me lleves a donde está."_

Wyatt le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, de alguna forma, el hombre le inspiraba confianza. Además, sabía que la única manera de salir del colegio era acompañado de un adulto, por lo que esa era la única oportunidad que tendría de visitar a Kai… y seguramente para despedirse de él.

"_Vamos."_

Unos minutos después, a pesar de que la lluvia causaba estragos en la ciudad, ambos se encontraban en la recepción del hospital, casi completamente empapados.

"_Disculpe"_ dijo el hombre extraño acercándose a la recepcionista. _"Este jovencito y yo hemos venido a visitar a Kai Hiwatari."_

"_¿Hiwatari?... Déjeme ver… ummmm Sí, aquí está… Lo siento, pero no se permiten visitas para el señor Kai Hiwatari…"_

"_Pero… ¿por qué?... Aún estamos en horarios de visitas…"_

"_No se trata de eso… Este paciente está programado para ser desconectado en una hora aproximadamente."_

"_¿Desconectado?"_ Interrumpió Wyatt con violencia _"Quiere decir…que… ¿Lo dejarán morir?"_

"_No tengo autorización para revelar datos confidenciales, pero cuando una persona va a ser desconectada, es porque ya nada se puede hacer para salvar su vida." _

"_¡Pero no pueden dejarlo morir así!" _

"_Los que deciden eso son los parientes del paciente jovencito, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que respetar esa decisión, al igual que tú deberías hacerlo."_

Wyatt cerró con furia sus puños y sintió la furia correr por sus venas al pensar quién podría haber sido el que había tomado esa decisión.

"_¡Ese maldito Voltaire!"_ Gritó sin poder contenerse.

La recepcionista sintió genuina lástima por Wyatt, y trató de mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero falló miserablemente.

"_Lo siento jovencito, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Así que por favor tranquilízate y guarda silencio, este lugar es un hospital ¿recuerdas?"_

"_Entonces_," continuó diciendo el hombre, indicándole a Wyatt con la mano que guardara la calma _"Señorita, por favor, permítanos entrar, sólo para despedirnos de él."_

"_Pero… señor… no quiero tener problemas."_

"_Por favor… no nos tomará más de quince minutos… se lo suplico."_

La mujer dudó unos instantes, miró a Wyatt y finalmente tomó una llave de un cajón y se la entregó al hombre diciendo:

"_Está bien… pero sean lo más breves posible. Cuarto 437. Tercer piso."_

"_Vamos joven Wyatt… no tenemos mucho tiempo…"_

Mientras estaban en el elevador, el hombre vio que su joven compañero sollozaba sin poder detenerse.

"_Wyatt… no llores."_

El chico mostró sus ojos enrojecidos e inundados de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

"_¿Cómo me pide que no llore¡Kai va a morir!"_

"_Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso… Haré todo lo posible por evitar que suceda. Vamos."_

El hombre entró en el cuarto, pero Wyatt permaneció en la puerta, temeroso e inseguro.

"_¿Qué pasa Wyatt? Vamos, si vas a entrar hazlo, si no, lo mejor es que salgas y cierres la puerta."_

Wyatt dudó por otros instantes, pero finalmente se introdujo lentamente en la habitación, sin atreverse del todo a acercarse a donde su amigo estaba.

"_Cierra la puerta por favor."_ Dijo el desconocido mientras se acercaba a Kai, retirándole las sábanas y examinando cuidadosamente su cuerpo.

"_Esto es peor de lo que yo pensaba…"_

"_¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Preguntó con curiosidad Wyatt.

"_Puedo salvarlo de la muerte con facilidad_" Dijo el hombre en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. _"Pero… esa herida… si lo llevo así, aunque lo aleje de la muerte por ahora… hará que se desangre…"_

"_No… no entiendo una palabra de lo que está diciendo."_

"_Wyatt… No se me permite decirle esto a nadie más que al guardián pero… necesito tu ayuda." _

"_¿Mi ayuda?"_

"_Verás… necesito llevarme a Kai conmigo."_

"_¡Pero…!"  
_

"_Déjame terminar. Por supuesto, curaré sus heridas primero. No me preguntes cómo, simplemente puedo hacerlo… el único problema es… que la única forma de salvar a tu amigo es transfiriendo esas heridas a otro cuerpo, y como no tengo otra opción, eso significa transferir sus heridas a mi cuerpo. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo… tendré que hacerlo ahora mismo, pero primero llamaré a un amigo para que venga por él. Bueno, lo que necesito de ti es, primero, si te preguntan algo acerca de mí, tú debes responder que no me conoces, tan sólo has venido a ver a Kai, yo soy un admirador suyo que fue por ti a tu colegio ¿entendido? No sabes nada de mí, y no viste nada. Ahora, lo segundo, cuando yo haya terminado la transferencia, llamarás a un médico."_

"_¿A un médico¿Para qué?"_

"_Simple. Cuando sus heridas aparezcan en mi cuerpo, estarán abiertas. No planearás dejarme desangrar hasta la muerte. ¿O sí?"_

Wyatt negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"_Bien¿Te quedó claro todo lo que debes hacer?"_

"_Entendido pero… tengo una pregunta… Si Kai va a morir… tú también… "_

"_No. No te preocupes por ello. Yo no moriré aquí. Lo único que lamento acerca de lo que voy a hacer es que yo me sentía privilegiado por ser el sinodal de… bueno, olvídalo. Iré a llamar a mi amigo, tú espérame aquí._

"_E-espere…"_ dijo Wyatt, después de dudar y meditar por unos instantes_."No… no sé si lo que está diciendo es verdad… ni siquiera sé quién es usted y de dónde viene ni cuáles son sus intenciones… Pero puedo sentir algo… que me hace creer en usted. En… en vez de usar su cuerpo… ¿por qué no usa el mío?"_

"_¿Tu cuerpo¿Para transferir…?"_

"_Sí… pero sólo si me promete que no voy a morir…"_

"_Claro, eso es fácil, pero… ¿Por qué me pides que haga eso¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio¿Acaso lo que sientes por él es…?"_

"_Amistad. Puedo sentir cosas que nadie más puede sentir desde que era niño. Sé acerca de la soledad que él siente… la entiendo, aunque no puedo comprenderla, porque en realidad yo nunca he estado solo… Ésa es la razón por la que siempre he intentado ser su amigo, pero a él parece no importarle de cualquier forma. Pero haré esto para mostrarle lo que puede significar la amistad…"_

"_Entiendo Wyatt… Pero… no se me permite involucrar a gente inocente, a menos que ese sea tu deseo… Así que por eso es mi deber preguntarte, Wyatt¿de verdad deseas convertirte en el cuerpo huésped para la transferencia?" _

"_Sí."_ Contestó con decisión el chico.

"_¿Estás seguro? Eso significará que tú ocuparás su lugar, y puedo asegurarte que sus heridas son muy dolorosas y tardarán mucho en sanar, además… un hospital es un lugar muy desagradable."_

"_Eso lo sé…yo era un niño muy enfermizo… de cualquier forma, no tengo que preocuparme, las vacaciones están cerca, así que la escuela no me preocupa. Mis familiares siempre están lejos, así que estoy casi seguro de que no se darán cuenta. Pero tengo muchos amigos, y una novia. Estoy seguro de que ellos vendrán de vez en cuando a visitarme."_

"_Está bien. Si tú te atreves entonces a tomar esta responsabilidad yo me encargaré de lo demás, ah… espera… necesitaré tu ropa… no puedo sacar a Kai así como está…"_

"_¿M-mi… ropa?"_

"_Así es, la intercambiaré con la de Kai, así será más difícil que nos descubran… Que no te de pena… tan sólo quítatela… … … Bien… ahora, dime ¿estás listo?"_

"No, pero adelante."

"_Entonces acércate a él, y toca su mano y déjamelo todo a mí."_

Wyatt se acercó temeroso, y unos segundos después, tres médicos entraron corriendo al escuchar la llamada del hombre. Se sorprendieron de encontrar a alguien en el piso, con manchas de sangre sobre todo el cuerpo, mientras que la cama de Kai estaba vacía. El desconocido aprovechó la confusión y salió corriendo del hospital, llevando a Kai, aún inconsciente, en su espalda, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al aeropuerto, tomando el próximo vuelo, al aeropuerto Olafsfjordur, en Islandia.

* * *

Tadáaaa Helo ahí. El séptimo capítulo de esta serie, espero que les haya gustado. También espero que los lectores que me dejan reviews me dejen más reviews, y que los que nunca lo han hecho lo hagan por primera vez... vamos, no les cuesta más de 5 minutos (a menos que se avienten su chorote... lo cual apreciaría mucho) Como sea. cuídense mucho (porque si no ¿Quién me va a dejar reviews?) Y hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	8. La Vieja Herida que no Cierra

Hola a todas mis lectoras (y lectores si los hay...) Bueno, finalmente, les presento el octavo capítulo de esta serie... espero que les guste... Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews... a: AkUrA hEbI kUrAyAmI Sí, es cierto... de alguna forma resulta muy divertido hacer sufrir a Kai... Y la verdad... siento decepcionarte, pero no pienso hacer de esta una historia romántica.(por ahora) y es que la verdadpienso que una novia le estorbaría en cierta manera... además creo que su caracter no se lo permitiría... Quizá haga otra historia. Gracias por tu review Catherine MaClean Cierto, el capítulo queda para yaoi, pero esas no son mis intenciones, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que esta historia te siga agradando. sky d Una vez más, muchas gracias por seguirte molestando en dejar review a este humilde arremedo de escritora... Y desafortunadamente, no pienso hacer parejas (por ahora). Ya veremos más adelante... lo que sí hay es ¡Sangre! MisaoQ.Q Gracias nuevamente por tus reviews y por tus felicitaciones... trato de actualizar seguido (no sé si una vez cada 15 días es muy seguido, pero ese es el tiempo que he establecido)Y trataré de ser constante. Por lo pronto, te garantizo que (si no me muero primero) esta historia tendrá por lo menos 17 capítulos, así que por favor no me abandones. (Y eso va para todas(os) mis lectoras(es)) Witch Griselda Ravenhood Aprecio mucho tus comentarios Bueno, je je, te hice caso... lee este capítulo y verás por qué.

De cualquier forma, este capítulo está dedicado (otra vez) a las fanáticas de Kai.Y aquellas que no desean que muera ya no tendrán de que preocuparse... aún (ja ja ja ja)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**La vieja herida que no cierra.**

_« ¿Por qué… estoy rodeado por sombras?..._

_Siento cómo alargan sus gélidas manos para tocarme. Puedo sentir sus garras, hundiéndose en mi piel, con tanta fuerza, que ya no siento dolor, como si el mismo dolor se hubiera vuelto parte de mí, como si ahora yo mismo fuera el dolor. Me aprisionan. No me puedo mover. No puedo sentir mi respiración… Ya no siento mi cuerpo. En vez de eso… sólo puedo sentir desesperación…_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_No hay respuesta. La pregunta se distorsiona en un eco grotesco._

_¿Estoy muerto?_

_Tampoco hay respuesta. ¿Es esta mi alma desnuda¿Es este el lugar donde no puedo usar mi razón¿El lugar donde mi espíritu se rebela contra lo que es real y se revela a sí mismo¿Es esta mi esencia, flotando en el éter…?_

_Siento miedo. Como no lo había sentido desde hace ya… muchos años._

_De pronto, algo se mueve a la lejanía… son las sombras que se mueven para permitir que pase un pequeño haz de luz, y en medio de ella hay una silueta… muy distante… Ahora puedo verlo perfectamente. Es un niño… Yo conozco esos ojos tristes, esas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas, esas pequeñas manos temblorosas por el miedo, esa mirada llena de terror. Esa herida que aún sangra._

_Yo era ese niño._

_Pareciera que mi propio pasado se presenta ante mis ojos… Mi pasado… Mi infancia… Mi dolor… Esa dolorosa infancia que fue la única que conocí y que estuvo siempre llena de frialdad y de miedo. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Voltaire me hizo creer que habían muerto, pero nunca supe la verdad. Para él, yo no era más que una herramienta, un objeto tan desprovisto de vida como el suelo por el que caminaba o los fríos muros de la abadía en los que aprisionó mis sueños._

_Durante mi estancia ahí pude ver a muchos niños pasar por el mismo horror que yo, pero la mayor parte murieron, víctimas de indecibles crueldades… Yo sólo pude ver como uno por uno de mis amigos desaparecía… y pensar que no faltaría mucho para que fuese mi turno se convertía en mi pesadilla… y al mismo tiempo, en mi salvación… los envidiaba a todos ellos por haberse librado de toda esa tortura… La muerte era la única salida. Pero eso no sucedió. La única diferencia entre ellos y yo, era que yo tenía el mismo apellido que Voltaire: Hiwatari._

_Ahí, yo aprendí a no llorar, a no reír, a no amar, a no sentir. Los sentimientos y las emociones son para los débiles… y los que son débiles no sobreviven. Yo tenía que sobrevivir… Eso es lo que dijo siempre Voltaire. Yo era su nieto, un heredero del apellido Hiwatari. Los que caminan a través del fuego. Y él siempre decía que yo era el único que podría controlar el fuego._

_A base de crueles entrenamientos se aseguró de que yo hubiera perdido por completo toda la capacidad de sentir, me convirtió en una máquina de pelea… en su herramienta, y fue entonces cuando me confió al Fénix… a Dranzer. La única sensación cálida que conocí… El único que estuvo junto a mí, el único que nunca me decepcionó. El único que estuvo ahí incluso después de lo que pasó cuando me atreví a tomar por primera vez el Black Dranzer. El día en el que me sentí por primera vez tan atraído hacia el poder oscuro. Cuando destruí la abadía… _

_Después de ese incidente… recuerdo vagamente haber sido encerrado en una mazmorra oscura… Después de tantos años de haberlo olvidado, puedo verlo frente a mis ojos, como un sueño latente... Sigue ahí. Puedo verme a mí mismo… recuerdo que me sentía como un zombi en ese momento… No podía hablar, no veía lo que había a mi alrededor, no me pude dar cuenta de que estaba encerrado, no escuchaba nada, no me movía, el único vestigio de que aún respiraba es que no morí en ese momento, a pesar de que lo deseé… Mientras estaba dentro de esa fría celda, lo único que evitó que perdiera la razón fue la presencia de Dranzer, y esa cálida sensación que le brindaba a mi alma._

_No sé cuánto duró mi estancia ahí dentro, Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no había ningún lugar por el que pudiera entrar cualquier tipo de luz, tan sólo una pequeña lámpara de neón que se mantuvo todo el tiempo encendida, y que le daba a la celda una triste y deprimente apariencia. Ese era mi castigo por haber tomado el poder para el que no estaba listo y durante ese tiempo no comí ni tomé nada… pero mi cuerpo parecía no tener necesidad… _

_Después lo que me pareció haber sido un lapso eterno de completa insensibilidad, Voltaire fue a verme… no había ido antes porque estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios a Francia. Cuando lo vi entrar a la celda, una sensación escalofriante recorrió mi columna vertebral en un instante. Él tenía un látigo en su mano, y estaba terriblemente furioso… Sentí tanto miedo al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre… Quería correr… quería huir… pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Ni siquiera pude gritar cuando el látigo golpeó mi espalda, ni cuando vi con horror mi sangre esparcida por todo el piso. No pude defenderme. Mi cuerpo simplemente parecía no reaccionar, a pesar de que mi mente suplicaba con desesperación que todo aquello terminara. Deseé morir en ese instante._

_No recuerdo exactamente que pasó entonces… olvidé todo eso durante mucho tiempo. Nunca regresé a la abadía, ni siquiera cuando fue reconstruida exactamente como antes. Llevé una vida casi normal y nunca me interesé por mi pasado… no quería interesarme por él. Comencé a jugar Beyblade usando a Dranzer. Todo lo que deseaba era ganar, no me importaba quién tuviera que caer para lograrlo. A toda costa debía conseguir la victoria porque en verdad odiaba jugar… odiaba el Beyblade… odiaba a mi abuelo y odiaba mi vida…_

_Fue en ese momento que conocí a los Blade Breakers, chicos que se atrevían a ser ellos mismos… que jugaban tan sólo por el placer de hacerlo, por amor al juego y no tenían de qué preocuparse más que de dar lo mejor de sí mismos._

_Estaban muy lejos de mí._

_Muchas cosas han sucedido desde entonces. Entendí que lo que me había dicho mi abuelo era sólo porque lo que él deseaba era que fuese su sirviente en sus planes. Caí nuevamente en su vil trampa y me atreví a tomar nuevamente el Black Dranzer… Me deshice de Dranzer aún sabiendo que él había estado siempre conmigo…_

_Y por si no hubiera sido suficiente… permití que fuera destruido en la batalla contra Brooklyn._

_Ahora comprendo por qué estoy muerto. Recuerdo todo ahora. Quizá, yo no merecía a Dranzer después de todo, y mi muerte es lo mejor que puede pasar._

_De alguna forma… siento nuevamente esa calidez… lo traje nuevamente a la vida, y es como si alguien sostuviera mi mano… Siento que me alejo de estas sombras, y puedo sentir nuevamente mi cuerpo…_

_Esto es… ¿luz?»_

"_Finalmente puedo ver tus ojos Kai"_ dijo una voz que Kai no conocía. _"Es bueno verte de regreso."_

Kai no respondió y miró a su alrededor, plenamente desconcertado al verse en un lugar extraño y con un perfecto desconocido enfrente.

* * *

Helo ahí, el octavo capítulo, corto, sí, pero mi cerebro simplemente ya no dio para más. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. Siéntanse completamente libres de dejar review, porque me ayudan a mejorar como lectora y a mejorar la historia. Aunque nunca lo hayan hecho, que no les dé pena. Bueno, gracias a todos y hasta la próxima. 


	9. Islandia

Hola de nuevo a mis pocos pero apreciados lectores. Les traigo como acostumbro el nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste myca y sky d ¡gracias por su apoyo incondicional leyendo este fic!

Bueno, como yo me hago muchas bolas con los personajes, les presento el perfil de los sinodales.

-Zinrai (Sinodal de Takao)  
Edad: 24 años.  
Joven y activo. Le gusta escuchar música actual y detesta el traje obligatorio de los sinodales.  
-Yuel (sinodal de Rei)  
Edad: 60 años.  
El más anciano de los cuatro. Quizá es demasiado serio, frío y calculador, pero a pesar de que difícilmente sonríe, es una persona amable.  
-Hokka (Sinodal de Max)  
Edad: 42 años.  
Es muy amable y educado. Siempre permanece calmado sin importar lo que suceda.

El sinodal de Kai lo pondré al final del capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Islandia**

"_Finalmente puedo ver tus ojos Kai"_ dijo una voz que Kai no conocía. _"Es bueno verte de regreso."_

Kai no respondió inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, plenamente desconcertado al verse en un lugar extraño y con un perfecto desconocido enfrente. Al instante recordó las visiones que acababa de tener… y con ella la sensación de que alguien tomaba su mano, que aún no había desaparecido, ya que, en efecto, el desconocido sostenía la mano izquierda de Kai.

"_¿Quién diablos eres y qué es este lugar?" _Preguntó Kai incorporándose sobre la cama, y apartando violentamente su mano del extraño, claramente exaltado y confundido.

"_Cálmate jovencito."_ Respondió la voz desconocida que lo había hecho despertar "_Todo esto no es tan fácil de explicar. Es mejor que te recuestes y descanses. Dame tu mano, aún no he terminado."_

Kai no escuchó del todo lo que su interlocutor decía, puesto que sus ideas trataban de encontrar un orden coherente por sí solas dentro de su cabeza, sin éxito. Vio su mano izquierda que estaba parcialmente cubierta con un vendaje que tenía manchas de sangre.

"_Fue real…"_ murmuró el chico, y entonces, tan pronto como la idea llegó a su mente, buscó en todo su cuerpo, la herida de bala que pensó le había causado la muerte.

"_Dónde… Cómo… ¿Dónde está Dranzer?"_ Acertó a decir Kai, tras tratar, en vano, de poner todos sus pensamientos en orden.

"_Tranquilízate por favor, no trates de forzar tu mente… Todo te será aclarado eventualmente…No te precipites…"_

"_¿Dónde… está… Dranzer?"_ Volvió a preguntar Kai, esta vez con un tono más enérgico.

"_Está bien te lo diré… Dranzer fue robado."_

Kai se levantó con furia y tomó al hombre extraño de la ropa, mirándolo desafiantemente, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que no pudo formular ya que ninguna palabra salía de su garganta.

"_Cálmate Muchacho… Suéltame. No ganarás nada haciendo eso. Te diré todo lo que sé, pero necesitas calmarte. Antes que nada debes saber que no soy tu enemigo, tan sólo…"_

En ese momento, una mujer joven entró a la cabaña.

"_Zen"_ comenzó a decir ella refiriéndose al hombre que hablaba con Kai "_La Matriarca quiere hablar contigo"_

"_¿De qué se trata?" _Respondió el hombre joven tragando saliva demostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

"_Dice que al parecer involucraste a un inocente en este asunto. Incluso me dijo su nombre… parece ser Wyatt o… algo así."_

"_¿Wyatt?"_ Preguntó Kai.

"_La Matriarca dice que transferiste las heridas de tu aprendiz a su cuerpo."_

Zen palideció ante las palabras de la joven, y dijo con una voz un tanto temblorosa:

"_P-pero… ese fue su deseo… Wyatt me lo pidió."_

"_Eso se lo tienes que decir a la Matriarca. Ella te está esperando ahora."_

Y sin decir una palabra más, la mujer desapareció tras la puerta.

"_¿Qué tiene que ver Wyatt en todo esto¿Qué significa eso de que transferiste mis heridas a su cuerpo?" _

"_Kai… no es… momento…"_

"_¡Dímelo!"_

"_Bien, es cierto. Lo hice. Ibas a morir así que él aceptó ser el receptor… No te preocupes, él va a estar bien."_

Kai no contestó… miraba atentamente su muñeca cubierta por el vendaje manchado de sangre… Aún tenía esa herida… y el verla hizo que llegaran a su mente algunos recuerdos… esa chica… la resurrección de Dranzer… las imágenes borrosas de una sombra que se erguía sobre él mientras sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba junto con la sangre que brotaba de su costado al mismo tiempo que yacía en el piso, sin poder mover uno solo de sus músculos hasta que sintió, tal vez proveniente de su imaginación, que esa misma sombra lo envolvía.

"_Ya entiendo"_ Dijo Zen, sacando bruscamente a Kai de sus pensamientos. _"Te estás preguntando cómo es que aún tienes esa herida."_

Kai iba a negarlo, en ningún momento se había preguntado eso, pero Zen no le permitió decir una sola palabra y continuó:

"_Esa herida es sagrada, Kai. Si de alguna forma te deshaces de ella por algún método diferente a la regeneración normal de tu cuerpo, sus efectos se revertirán. Es decir, que Dranzer morirá de nuevo. De cualquier forma, debes saber que tardará mucho tiempo en sanar. El mismo tiempo que Dranzer tardará en ser restaurado totalmente."_

"_Pero…"_

"_No más preguntas jovencito… Tienes que venir conmigo… la Matriarca te explicará todo lo que desees."_

0

"_Islandia… Es un lugar muy bonito"_ Dijo Max, recostado placenteramente en la hierba de un prado verde.

"_Sí."_ Replicó Rei. "_Todo esto me hace recordar mi pueblo… Antes de… lo que ese maldito hizo… Pero… no importa… ¿Tú que opinas Tyson?"_

"_Tengo hambre…"_ Respondió él, a penas moviéndose.

"_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos¿No es así Max?"_

"_Sí… pero…"_

"_Ya lo sé… Kai no está aquí… Me pregunto si está bien…"_

"_Mi sinodal dice que sólo está dormido… y…"_

"_¡Hey chicos!"_ Dijo una voz que provenía de lejos, _"Vengan aquí por favor"_

"_Es Zinrai"_ Dijo Tyson, reconociendo a su sinodal.

"_La Matriarca quiere hablar con ustedes"_ Dijo el recién llegado. _"Síganme por favor."_

Unos minutos después, los tres chicos estaban frente a la cabaña de la Matriarca, lugar donde se encontraban Kai y Zen, su respectivo sinodal, además de Yuel y Hokka.

"_Bien,"_ dijo la matriarca, saliendo a recibirlos personalmente_. "Finalmente, los cuatro guardianes están reunidos aquí otra vez. Muy bien chicos, mi nombre es Margrét. Mi tarea aquí es guiar a este pueblo, pero ahora mi deber es entregarles las armas que pertenecen sólo a ustedes. Ustedes han visto con sus propios ojos cómo sus bestias… es decir, las cuatro bestias sagradas fueron robadas. Ahora, su deber es traerlas de regreso."_

"_Pero…"_ Comenzó a decir Tyson."

"_Espera joven… Kinomiya, no he terminado. Tu pregunta es cómo y dónde ¿No es así? Desafortunadamente, no es tan fácil como pudiera parecer. Los que robaron las cuatro bestias no son humanos… al menos no como tú y yo… No, no me preguntes más, por ahora no puedo darte mayor información, al menos no hasta que aceptes la misión de recuperar las cuatro bestias."_

"_Aceptamos la misión"_ Dijeron al menos tres de los chicos al unísono.

La matriarca no pudo menos que reírse y vio a los cuatro jóvenes con una mirada compasiva, tras suspirar hondamente les dijo:

"_¿Cómo es que pueden estar tan seguros de esto¿Realmente saben todo lo que esto implica? Esta misión no es como jugar Beyblade. Si deciden quedarse aquí , tendrán que dejar todo. Y eso significa dejar sus vidas, sus familias, sus amigos, sabiendo que podrían ya no regresar. ¿Están realmente dispuestos a perder incluso sus propias vidas?"_

"_Yo lo estoy"_ Respondió resueltamente Kai.

"_¿Qué hay de los demás? Esperen… no me contesten ahora, necesito decirles algo antes. Pueden dejar todo esto, pueden regresar a su lugar de origen en este momento si lo desean. Pueden regresar a su vida normal y olvidar todo esto, pero hay algo importante que deben saber antes. Las cuatro bestias fueron robadas con un propósito. Ustedes conocen el poder de esas bestias… o debería decir, ustedes conocen sólo una pequeña porción de ese poder… aquéllos que robaron las bestias las usarán para destruir en su propio beneficio… no sabemos hasta dónde pueden llegar pero siento confianza en decir… que el mundo está en problemas."_

"_Pero…"_ comenzó a decir Max _"¿Acaso la policía y la milicia no pueden intervenir en todo esto?"_

"_Ah, joven Mizuhara, si todo fuera tan fácil. Dime¿Sinceramente crees que la policía nos creería? Además, como te dije antes, ellos no son personas normales, ellos parecen tener parte de… es decir, parecen tener habilidades diferentes que los hacen superiores a los humanos normales… Bueno chicos, estoy diciendo demasiado. Sólo puedo revelarles lo demás si aceptan la misión… Pero no se precipiten. No puedo pedirles que me respondan ahora. Tienen que estar convencidos de lo que están haciendo. Kai, puedo ver la determinación en tus ojos, pero piénsalo bien. Lo mismo va para todos. Si aceptan, su vida podría jamás regresar a la normalidad."_

Los cuatro chicos salieron del lugar con preocupación en sus rostros. Incluso el ruidoso de Tyson se encontraba pensativo.

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer chicos?"_ Preguntó finalmente Max, atreviéndose a romper el hielo.

"_Yo tomaré el riesgo_" Respondió Tyson después de unos momentos. "_Dragoon es más que un compañero para mí. Él hizo muchas cosas por mí y esta vez es mi turno de recompensarlo."_

"_Yo aceptaré también la misión"_ Dijo Rei. _"Quiero hacer que los que casi matan a Lee y quemaron mi pueblo paguen por ello."_

"_Yo…" _Empezó a decir tímidamente Max _"Yo no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto… Tengo una familia, tengo amigos… ¡Tengo una vida!"_

"_¡Pero Max!"_ Exclamó Tyson _"¿Es que vas a dejarnos¡Todos tenemos una vida! Pero… ¿Ya pensaste en Draciel y en todo lo que hizo por ti¿Olvidas que es el único recuerdo de tu abuela? No me parece justo que abandones a Draciel de esa manera Max."_

"_Déjalo Tyson"_ Dijo Rei, tratando de liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

"_Rei tiene razón."_ Reafirmó Kai _"No necesitamos débiles en esto. Déjalo ir. Si nos quedamos con un cobarde, tan sólo terminaremos con un estorbo."_

"_Kai…"_

"_¡Chicos!"_ gritó Zinrai _"Es hora de comer"_

"_¡Al fin!"_ Gritó Tyson, corriendo hacia la cabaña donde estaban siendo alojados, olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar.

_«¿Cómo… puede estar tan calmado…en estos momentos?»_ Se preguntó Max.

Esa noche, los cuatro chicos fueron conducidos a un cuarto con cuatro camas. Tyson, habiendo acabado de cenar se durmió inmediatamente. Rei salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el prado en el que habían estado ese mismo día en la mañana y, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, vio con detenimiento la luna… Igual que la noche en la que habían sido atacados.

"_Me pregunto… si Lee está bien…"_ Dijo finalmente, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que alguien más escuchara.

"_No ganarás nada si te preocupas tanto"_

"_¡Kai¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

"_Dormí durante varios días… Además… Tyson está roncando."_

"_Entiendo… Islandia es un lugar muy bonito ¿No crees?"_

Kai no respondió y ambos permanecieron algunos instantes más observando con detenimiento el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas.

"_Kai…"_ Comenzó a decir Rei con cierta inseguridad _"Quizá… no debería decirte esto pero… Lo que le dijiste a Max… lo hiciste sentir muy mal."_

"_Sólo dije la verdad."_

"_Pero… llamarlo un cobarde y un estorbo… Eso no es amable de tu parte Kai… Yo pienso que deberías pedirle una disculpa…"_

Kai cerró sus ojos y dejó que en sus labios se dibujara una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

"_Es obvio que no te das cuenta de nada Rei… Pensé que conocías un poco más a Max."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Escúchame Rei. Tyson tiene confianza en sus habilidades, él conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, difícilmente podrá ser derrotado por algún enemigo. Tú posees agilidad y sentidos muy desarrollados... Yo… yo sé que tengo fuerza y no tengo miedo a perder incluso la vida. Pero Max… Él está atado a su vida, a su familia. No quiere estar aquí… ustedes sólo tratan de convencerlo… y él se quedará aquí tan sólo porque no nos quiere fallar."_

"_Entonces… él no quiere estar con nosotros…"_

"_Yo nunca he tenido una familia, pero el lazo que los une debe ser muy fuerte para alejarlo de esto…"_

"_Sí…Tienes razón… Hablaremos con él por la mañana pero… si decide irse… ¿Qué pasará con Draciel?"_

"_Yo asumiré esa responsabilidad. Ahora vete a dormir"_

"_Pero… ¿Y tú?"_

"_Vete."_

Rei comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, dirigiendo una última mirada a Kai quien se había quedado tan sólo en compañía de la luz de la luna.

* * *

Bueno, como lo prometí, he aquí en perfil del sinodal de Kai.

Zen (Sinodal de Kai)  
Edad: 27 años.  
Es joven y energético, pero también sabe cuándo debe ser serio... Tiene problemas con la apatía de Kai.

No es gran cosa, pero a mí me ayudó a no confundirme...

Bueno, ya saben, nada les cuesta picar el botoncito azul de abajo y dejar un review. Que no les dé pena... (lo digo porque eso me pasaba a mí) Todos los comentarios son igual de importantes para mí.


	10. El Entrenamiento

¡Hola a todos mis pocos y muuuuy apreciados lectores! Heme aquí, como de costumbre, actualizando este patéticofic. Ah, por favor no se desesperen, la parte violenta está cerca, por ahora hay algunos capítulos un poco aburridos, pero es 100 seguro que habrá sangre (y se los digo porque ya lo escribí.) Ahora, los agradecimientos personales. myca Ohh Aprecio muuucho tus reviews... Tienes razón, el botoncito es morado... más bien lavanda... aunque tal vez la configuración del monitor de alguien lo haga ver azul... como sea. Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho para seguir publicando, no te preocupes, por ahora no pienso abandonar la historia. AkUrA hEbI kUrAyAmI Cada vez nos acercamos más a las muertes y la sangre, por favor no desesperes. Actualizo cada 15 días. Gracias por molestarte en dejar review, y por favor no dejes de hacerlo. sky d Ya sabes que agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios. Que bueno que seas fan de mi fic (Ohhh me siento grande, ya tengo fans... bueno, aunque ya soy una ancianita viejiiiita viejiiita) Ya, sin más preámbulos, les presento el décimo capítulo de mi fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**El entrenamiento.**

Una incontable vez más, el astro rey asomó su luminosa cara en el horizonte islandés, trayendo consigo, como había sucedido desde el principio de los tiempos, luz y calor, y anunciando a todos los seres vivientes el inicio de un nuevo día.

Un rayo de luz entró por una de las viejas ventanas de la cabaña, dirigiéndose exactamente hacia la cara de Rei, quien hasta ese momento dormía en su cama, y lo hizo despertarse con cierta brusquedad. Incorporándose parcialmente, poniendo sus brazos detrás de él e impulsando sólo la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba, miró con curiosidad a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Todos excepto Kai. No era de extrañarse, Kai siempre se levantaba antes que todos los demás e iba a dormir al último… Pensándolo bien. Nunca, que él recordara, lo había visto dormir.

Rei hizo a un lado estos pensamientos junto con las gruesas sábanas que habían mantenido caliente su cuerpo en la fría noche en Islandia y se levantó. Tal y como acostumbraba hacerlo cada mañana, se vistió cuidadosamente, soltó su cabello negro que despedía brillos azules y comenzó a cepillarlo.

El escaso, pero perfectamente perceptible ruido que hizo Rei al levantarse y vestirse despertó a Tyson quien abrió los ojos lentamente. El hecho de que Rei cepillara su cabello llamó su atención, y, sin levantarse de la cama, dijo con cierto tono de burla:

"_Oye Rei, no sabía que cuidaras tanto tu cabello."_

"_Un cabello largo requiere de mucha atención." _Respondió Rei mientras ataba nuevamente su cabello y casi inconscientemente, impulsado por la secreta corriente de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada a la cama de Kai.

"_Tyson… ¿Sabes a dónde fue Kai?"_

"_No tengo idea… Pero ya sabes que él nunca duerme hasta tarde…"_

"_Me pregunto si realmente durmió aquí." _Dijo en voz baja.

En efecto, la cama parecía estar intacta.

"_Oigan chicos"_ dijo Zinrai, el sinodal de Tyson quien acababa de entrar. _" Levántense ya, el desayuno está listo."_

"_¡Sí"_ Gritó efusivamente Tyson, literalmente saltando de la cama y comenzando a ponerse su ropa habitual con gran torpeza.

"_Vístanse rápido, después del desayuno, tendremos que ir a ver a la matriarca."_

Zinrai dio media vuelta e iba a retirarse, pero Rei lo detuvo.

"_¿Has visto a Kai?"_

"_¡Ah! sí, él está aquí conmigo"_ Zinrai se hizo a un lado, dejando ver que Kai se encontraba fuera de la habitación _"De hecho, él me ayudó a hacer el desayuno y muchas otras cosas."_

"_¿Kai?"_ Preguntó Tyson dejando súbitamente de moverse_"¿Kai sabe cocinar?"_

"_En realidad,"_ continuó diciendo _Zinrai "El que cocinó fui yo, pero Kai es un chico muy amable y se ofreció a ayudarme."_

"_¿Es que acaso esperabas que me quedara durmiendo tan tranquilo?"_ Dijo Kai, cruzando los brazos_. "Yo no quiero ser sólo un lastre… como… otros…"_

"_Bien,"_ continuó Zinrai. _"No se tarden demasiado. Los estaré esperando."_

Zinrai salió del cuarto y Tyson (como era obvio) salió casi corriendo detrás de él.

"_Espera Tyson_" Dijo Rei, deteniendo la apresurada carrera de su compañero_. "Hay algo que debemos hacer primero."_

_T_yson dejó escapar un gruñido de inconformidad y se sentó en la cama mostrando abiertamente su descontento.

El chico de largo y negro cabello dirigió su mirada a Kai, buscando en él un poco de apoyo; Kai cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y recargó su espalda en el muro. Rei supuso que eso era una especie de afirmación por lo que empezó a decir:

"_Max…"_

El chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, aún recostado en su cama, giró su cabeza hacia la voz que había dicho su nombre e inmediatamente después se sentó recargando, con cierto dejo de tristeza incluso en sus movimientos; su espalda en la almohada. Por su apariencia, era obvio que había estado llorando, muy probablemente, por un largo tiempo, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos denotaban que había llorado en silencio durante toda la noche.

"_Max"_ continuó Rei_. "Necesitamos hablar contigo… sobre lo que sucedió ayer."_

Max dirigió su triste mirada hacia abajo, como arrepintiéndose de haber mostrado su cara que revelaba su estado.

"_Está bien Rei._" dijo con un débil tono de voz que denotaba resignación. _" Draciel vale la pena… él merece más de lo que yo pudiera estar dispuesto a hacer por él… Así que tengo que participar en esto…"_

"_Espera Max" _Continuó Rei con tono paternalista_ "Sé… es decir, sabemos que tú no quieres hacer esto. Ayer tratamos de convencerte, pero, ya no podemos continuar así.. La decisión te corresponde a ti. Sólo queremos que sepas que nosotros estaremos ahí cualquiera que ésta sea, sin importar si te quedas o te vas… No trataremos de hacerte sentir mal si prefieres irte y continuar con tu vida."_

"_Irme y dejar a Draciel… si hago eso… los que robaron a Draciel… es decir… ellos lo usarán…"_

"_No te preocupes por eso Max; Kai dijo que él recuperará a Draciel en tu lugar."_

Max miró a Kai con un gesto de genuino agradecimiento que incluso parecía patético.

"_Kai… ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?"_

Kai ni siquiera respondió y continuó en su pose habitual.

"_Yo no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que están diciendo." _Dijo Tyson, pero fue ignorado.

"_No"_ Continuó diciendo Max, cuya actitud de pronto cambió. "_Eso es algo que Yo debo hacer. Dejé mi escuela, mis amigos y toda mi vida. Además, le prometí a mi madre que no regresaría con las manos vacías y le pedí que tuviera confianza en mí. Así que pienso mantener esa promesa."_

"_Pero Max… no olvides las palabras de la matriarca, aceptar todo esto cambiará completamente tu vida."_

"_Ya lo sé…."_

Con esas palabras, una débil pero genuina sonrisa apareció en la cara de Max. Y a partir de ese momento, nadie volvió a decir palabra alguna al respecto.

"_Es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos"_ dijo la Matriarca al ver a los cuatro reunidos nuevamente en su cabaña tras el desayuno. "_Muy bien, acérquense. Ahora, sé que una noche no es suficiente para tomar una decisión de esta magnitud, pero no tenemos ya tiempo que perder, así que jovencitos, necesito saber sus respuestas ahora."_

"_Acepto la misión"_ Se apresuró a decir Tyson.

"_Yo acepto también_" Dijo Rei.

"_Yo…_ " comenzó a decir tímidamente Max "_Yo estoy con ustedes, cuenten con mi ayuda."_

"_Perfecto_" continuó la matriarca con una sonrisa complacida. "_¿Y qué hay de ti joven Hiwatari?_

"_Ya conoce mi respuesta."_

"_Bien, que así sea entonces. Ahora, Zinrai, Hokka, Yuel y Zen, como la matriarca de la tribu sagrada de Birtari Ljós, les confiero el entrenamiento de los cuatro guardianes. Guíenlos y protéjanlos mientras les enseñan los secretos del arte de las espadas."_

"_Así lo haremos"_ Respondieron los cuatro sinodales al unísono. _"Guiaremos a nuestros aprendices en la búsqueda del equilibrio."_

"_Muy bien. Ahora, váyanse, no hay tiempo que perder. Empiecen su entrenamiento ahora mismo."_

"_Muy bien todos"_ comenzó a decir Yuel. _"Escuchen cuidadosamente. Nosotros les enseñaremos cómo usar una espada, pero eso no es algo que ustedes puedan aprender en sólo un día, y algo muy importante que deben aprender, es que una espada no es un arma que cualquier estúpido pueda utilizar. No pueden enseñar a usar una espada a un simio."_

"_Lo siento por ti Tyson"_ Dijo Rei.

Tyson estaba a punto de lanzar una respuesta, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Yuel, quien con severidad dijo:

"_¡Silencio! Este no es el momento de reír… Lo que estoy a punto de decirles es mucho muy importante. Antes de utilizar una espada, deben saber lo que el usarla implica. Saben que con una espada pueden quitar una vida. Una espada no es un juguete y si la usan sólo para matar, terminarán de la misma forma que aquéllos contra los que estamos peleando. Traicionarían todo lo que les enseñaremos. Es por eso, que nosotros les mostraremos cómo pelear con honor, compasión y valor. Así que por favor, acérquense y reciban esto._

Los cuatro chicos dieron un paso al frente y, uno por uno, recibieron cuatro espadas.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ exclamó Kai.

"_¿Vamos a pelear usando esto?"_ Preguntó Rei, con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

"_¿Acaso pensaron que les entregaríamos las espadas sagradas a cuatro chicos inexpertos?" _Dijo con cierto acento sarcástico Yuel_. "Primero tienen que aprender muchas cosas con esa espada de madera, así que escuchen cuidadosamente mis palabras. El entrenamiento comienza hoy, como dijo la Matriarca, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Si realmente quieren hacer esto, tendrán que poner todo su esfuerzo en ello._

"_Este… disculpe…"_ dijo con gran timidez Tyson a la Matriarca.

"_¿Sí joven Tyson?"_

"_¿Por qué… por qué tenemos que usar una espada? Creo que sería mejor si utilizáramos… no sé… un rifle… una bazooka o un lanza-cohetes… ¿No sería eso mucho más efectivo?"_

"_Ahhh joven… Dime una cosa… ¿Qué se requiere para usar un arma de ese tipo? Apuesto a que cualquiera podría utilizarla, incluso un mono, pero, apuesto a que necesitas mucho más que eso para usar una espada."_

"_Pero una espada no es más poderosa que un arma…."_

"_O eso es lo que tú crees pequeño novato… Bueno, eso es algo que necesito que descubras por ti mismo."_

"_Muy bien,"_ dijo finalmente Zinrai. _"Levántense todos, salgan de la cabaña y quiero que le den diez vueltas a todo el pueblo."_

"_¿Diez vueltas?"_ protestó Tyson _"¿Diez vueltas… a todo el pueblo?" _

"_Ya te lo dijimos Tyson: Si ya no deseas estar aquí, habla con la matriarca, y en ese caso, no deberías haber aceptado la misión en primer lugar…"_

Cerca de una hora después, tres de los chicos acababan de concluir el ejercicio. Rei lucía muy fresco, aparentemente el ejercicio no lo había hecho ni siquiera sudar. Kai estaba un poco cansado, pero no lo mostraba y se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Max estaba respirando agitadamente…

"_Oigan chicos"_ dijo Rei mirando hacia todas direcciones. _"¿Dónde está Tyson?"_

"_No lo sé"_ Respondió Max dejándose caer al piso para descansar un poco.

"_Tyson se quedó tirado en el piso desde la tercera vuelta."_ Respondió con toda tranquilidad Kai.

En efecto, aunque Tyson ya se había levantado, estaba literalmente arrastrándose penosamente, tratando de completar el ejercicio, seguido por su avergonzado sinodal Zinrai.

"_Bien."_ Dijo Yuel. _"no podemos retrasar nuestro entrenamiento a causa de uno de sus compañeros así que Zen, Hokka y yo continuaremos, Zinrai estará con él cuando terminemos ¿Entendieron chicos? Vamos."_

El grupo se dirigió a un pequeño prado en las afueras del pueblo, donde se aseguraron de no ser molestados.

"_Ahora"_ comenzó a decir Hokka. "_Deben aprender cómo sostener una espada. Quiero que me vean detenidamente y me escuchen también… en realidad, no hay una forma en especial de sujetarla, lo único que deben hacer es tomarla como ustedes se sientan más cómodos, Siéntanla entre sus dedos, no como una herramienta, sino como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo. No traten de dominarla, tan sólo… vuélvanse uno con ella… Ahora, cada quien practicará sus movimientos de batalla con su respectivo sinodal, así que Max, quiero que me des, sin miedo, tu mejor movimiento."_

"_Mi…"_

"_Sólo trata de darme un golpe usando tu espada."_

"_Pero… no puedo hacer eso"_

"_Creéme jovencito… siendo un novato, no podrás ni siquiera tocarme, así que adelante, ya te dije, no tengas miedo.""_

El chico rubio dudó por unos momentos, pero finalmente se decidió a atacar a Hokka quien tranquilamente dio un paso hacia su lado derecho, evadiendo con la mayor facilidad el ataque de Max.

"_Muy bien hecho jovencito, no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez que sostienes una espada, al parecer, lo que más necesitas aprender es cómo leer los movimientos del oponente… así que trabajaremos en eso.""_

"_Muy bien Rei"_ dijo Yuel, a unos metros de donde estaban Max y Hokka_. "Quiero ver ahora cómo usas una espada."_

"_Pero… yo nunca he…"_

"_Ya lo sé. Nunca has usado una espada, pero quizá podamos encontrar en ti un poco de talento, así que atácame con todas tus fuerzas… no, no te preocupes, no me harás el menor daño, así que sólo hazlo."_

Rei dio tres pasos hacia atrás y corrió hacia Yuel tratando de atacarlo, pero tan pronto como se acercó, el sinodal le dio un golpe que realmente no lo lastimó, pero lo hizo caer y por lo tanto, fallar el ataque.

"_Es evidente que no eres un humano común y corriente Rei… tus habilidades van más allá de lo que esperaba… creí que podría esquivar tu ataque fácilmente, pero me encontré que si no lo respondía, me hubieras golpeado… vaya, serás un buen guerrero, pero no puedes confiar sólo en la mejor habilidad que tienes, es decir, en tu velocidad. Confías demasiado en ella… has sacrificado tu defensa y tu ofensa en beneficio de tu velocidad… Y eso podría llegar a convertirse en tu enemigo… y es muy peligroso… debemos trabajar en ello._

"_Muy bien Kai…"_ dijo Zen_."ahora…"_

"_Ya sé. Quieres que te ataque."_

"_Sí, adelante. Estoy listo.""_

"_Eso es una pérdida de tiempo."_ Dijo el chico de ojos color magenta, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la oscuridad crepuscular de las afueras del pueblo.

"_Pero… ¡Kai!"_

"_Yo tengo mis propias formas de entrenar."_ Contestó sin siquiera voltear.

"_Ya veo… lo que sucede es que tu orgullo que impide escuchar los consejos de las demás personas… pero quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte Kai Hiwatari… Los oponentes contra los que vamos a enfrentarnos no son como todos los que has conocido hasta el momento. No son como los pequeños niños tontos contra los que solías jugar Beyblade. Estos nuevos enemigos no dudarán en matarte tan pronto como te vean, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… ¿Acaso ya estás olvidando que estuviste a punto de morir a causa de un encuentro con uno de ellos?_

"_No."_ Respondió el chico de ojos magentas mientas apretaba los puños con ira.

"_Entonces quiero que me demuestres que aceptas mi entrenamiento atacándome con esa espada de madera."_

Kai dudó por unos instantes, mientras dejaba que la furia, que Zen había despertado, llegara a su límite, y usando dicha explosión de rabia, atacó a su sinodal con tal fuerza, que éste a penas y pudo esquivar el ataque, cayendo hacia atrás.

"_Ya veo tu poder joven Kai… no estabas totalmente equivocado después de todo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar una espada?"_

"_En casa de mi abuelo… "_

"_Ya entiendo… nuestro trabajo ahora Kai, es mejorar y pulir esas habilidades…"_

"_Tyson…"_ dijo Zinrai en la parte trasera del pueblo. _"¿Es que va a tomarte toda la vida correr alrededor de este pueblo diez veces?"_

"_N-no… Ya… sólo… me… falta… una… vuelta…"_

"_Pero Tyson… ¡Te estás arrastrando…! Así no vale… yo dije que tenías que correr…"_

"_No… es… mi… culpa… Ya no… Puedo… más…"_

"_Pero hace ya media hora que tus amigos terminaron…míralos."_

Tyson dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban aprendiendo y practicando el uso de la espada.

"_Bueno"_ dijo Zinrai dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. _"Tendremos que dejar esto para después, ahora ven conmigo, toma tu espada y ven conmigo… Ahora, quiero que me des tu mejor ataque."_

"_Mi… ¿mejor ataque?"_

"_Sí, Tyson, atácame con tu espada. Necesito saber de lo que eres capaz."_

"_Pero… No…"_

"_¡Ya deja de quejarte y haz lo que te digo!"_

Tyson levantó su espada y corrió tratando de atacar a Zinrai. Este último dejó escapar otro suspiro y cubrió su cara con gran vergüenza al ver que su aprendiz había caído estúpidamente al piso justo antes de ejecutar su ataque.

"_¿Cómo se supone que voy a ver tus debilidades si ni siquiera eres capaz de llevar a cabo un movimiento tan sencillo como este?"_

"_Lo siento mucho pero… ¡Tengo hambre!"_

_

* * *

_

Bien. He ahí. Admito que fue un patético intento de comicidad. Si me dedico a ser cómica me muero de hambre :P Bueno, ya saben, piquen el botoncito morado, lavanda o lo que sea de abajo que dice "Submit Review" Y déjenme saber su opinión. Gracias a los que siempre lo hacen, y una invitación especial para los que no lo han hecho, no les cuesta nada. Y ayudan a mejorar este patético arremedo de fic.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Las Cuatro Espadas Sagradas

Hola a todas (os) mis apreciadas (os) lectoras (es). He aquí el décimo primer capítulo de esta serie. En este capítulo empieza la acción... al menos una pequeña embarrada. No desesperen, ya falta poco paralasangre muerte y destrucción... Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a... sky d Ohhh no, no olvidé que Tyson practica kendo con su abuelito, de hecho este capítulo incluye una brevísima explicación al respecto. Je je, a mí tampoco me cae muy bien Tyson... Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer mi fic. Myca Wahhh Yo sí tengo baja autoestima. Pero bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y me alegra más que lo sigas leyendo, y aún más que me dejes review, no dejes de hacerlo. Arigatoo Gozaimasu. MisaoQ.Q Mi actualiza sin falta. Oh, sí, Tyson es muy torpe... y en la serie todo le sale bien... espero poder hacer lo contrario aquí... Oh, no te preocupes por los reviews (aunque debo admitir que sí me desmoralicé un poco... Gomen...) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Las Cuatro Espadas Sagradas.**

Mientras los días pasaban, los cuatro chicos progresaban en sus entrenamientos y ganaban fuerza y destreza en el uso de la espada. (A pesar de que Zinrai se enojaba por lo menos tres veces al día con Tyson y se preguntaba las mismas veces qué había hecho para merecer eso. Era cierto que Tyson había sido entrenado por su abuelo, por lo que sabía Kendo, pero era demasiado perezoso como para ser capaz de llevar la misma rutina de entrenamiento que sus compañeros aprendices.) Y fue así como los sinodales, con el apruebo de la matriarca, decidieron entregarles finalmente, las Cuatro Espadas Sagradas. Por lo que fueron llamados a la cabaña de la gobernante de la tribu Birtari Ljós una vez más.

"_Me es muy placentero ver lo mucho que crecido desde que llegaron aquí._" Dijo la matriarca, situándose frente a los chicos y sus sinodales, dentro del cuarto de celebraciones, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo todas las ceremonias religiosas de la tribu. "Claro, me refiero a sus habilidades. Sé que llegaron hace a penas algunas semanas y en realidad el arte de la espada es algo que lleva toda una vida aprender, sin embargo, el tiempo ahora es apremiante y es bueno saber que han logrado aprender mucho en muy poco tiempo. Es por eso que ahora les confiaré las espadas sagradas que usarán para pelear. Así que necesito que vengan todos conmigo."

Siendo aún temprano, la matriarca condujo a los cuatro chicos y sus sinodales a través de los fríos prados de Islandia, y cuando el sol estaba exactamente en su cenit, el grupo llegó a una especie de viejo templo, cuya entrada se encontraba cavada en una enorme piedra, a las faldas de una enorme montaña que en realidad se trataba de un antiquísimo volcán que ya era inactivo. Dicha entrada, se encontraba escondida por la escasa vegetación del lugar.

"_Entremos."_ Dijo la matriarca, al mismo tiempo que iniciaba la marcha. _"Necesito que obedezcan cada una de mis órdenes al caminar dentro de este lugar. Es demasiado peligroso." _

Ninguno de los cuatro chicos dijo palabra, y siguieron a la matriarca a través de un oscuro túnel de cerca de dos metros y medio de altura. El lugar tenía una especie de energía extraña que emanaba de todas partes, y que podría ser perceptible para cualquiera.

La matriarca iba a la cabeza del grupo y cada uno de los sinodales iba al lado de su aprendiz, caminando con mucho cuidado, y siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos e indicaciones que les hacía su guía, esquivando ciertos dibujos en el piso o pasando sobre otros.

"_No se desvíen por ningún motivo_" Dijo con gran énfasis la matriarca. "_Cualquier paso sin cuidado, podría hacerlos terminar como ellos."_

"_¿Ellos?"_ preguntó distraídamente Tyson_. "¿Quiénes "ellos"?" _

Rei estuvo a punto de mostrarle lo que había en los pasillos laterales que conducían a caminos diferentes de los que el grupo había tomado, pero el lugar se encargó por sí solo de darle la respuesta, el joven de cabello azulado y gorra tropezó accidentalmente con una vara de aspecto extraño que había en el piso, lo que hizo que una parte de un muro lateral se desprendiera sobre él. Para su sorpresa, el muro era falso, por lo que era muy ligero e incapaz de hacerle daño, sin embargo, Tyson se quedó simplemente petrificado ante lo que había visto; junto con el muro había caído algo cuya consistencia era desagradable y despedía un fuerte olor a humedad y materia orgánica descompuesta, todos hicieron una expresión de asco al darse cuenta de que era un cadáver humano, que parecía tener ya muchos años ahí pues lo poco que quedaba de su ropa parecía ser antigua y todo rastro de algún músculo y demás tejido a excepción del óseo había desaparecido.

"_Ellos."_ Dijo secamente la matriarca, continuando su camino.

"_Vamos Tyson, levántate."_ Dijo Rei, tomando del brazo a su compañero quien aún no se podía reponer de la impresión.

"_P-pero… ¿Cómo…?"_ Empezó a decir Tyson, sin poder encontrar las palabras para terminar su pregunta.

"_Muy sencillo joven Tyson."_ Comenzó a decir la matriarca, sin siquiera voltear, pero el efecto de la acústica lograba que sus palabras fueran inteligibles. "_En el fondo de este templo se encuentra el recinto donde las cuatro espadas sagradas han sido guardadas por muchos años y es obvio que no podríamos dejar un tesoro tan valioso en un lugar de fácil acceso… este templo ha servido como protección para esas espadas y "ellos" son los curiosos, los saqueadores y los ladrones que han fallado en su intento por descubrir el secreto de este lugar."_

El grupo continuó caminando a través de innumerables pasillos aparentemente idénticos entre sí, y a pesar de que el lugar se encontraba sumergido en la penumbra absoluta, la matriarca caminaba con toda seguridad, ella no necesitaba luz para encontrar su camino a través del laberinto del templo.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó al fondo del lugar, al cuarto final que tenía la apariencia de una iglesia. La única fuente de luz eran las antorchas traídas por los sinodales.

"_Pongan las antorchas ahí."_ Dijo la matriarca, indicando algunos agujeros en las paredes.

Por algún efecto producido por la luz de las antorchas puestas en esos sitios específicos, y que se reflejaban en las paredes talladas hasta hacerlas lisas; el lugar se iluminó perfectamente. Aquél que había diseñado el lugar había tomado en cuenta incluso los detalles más aparentemente insignificantes en la construcción y planeación de ese lugar.

Los cuatro chicos miraron con atención el cuarto. Los muros estaban cubiertos con esculturas y bajorrelieves en las que se representaban las cuatro bestias.

"_¿Por qué nuestras bestias están aquí?"_ Preguntó Rei distraídamente.

"_Esa es una larga historia joven Max_." Respondió una vez más la matriarca. "_Como seguramente tú lo sabes, ya que has sido guardián de una de ellas; las bestias existen incluso antes de que la raza humana apareciera. Sus esencias se derivan directamente de los espíritus de los cuatro elementos. Y por supuesto, cada uno de ustedes sabe qué espíritu está protegiendo. Rei¿Qué espíritu está bajo tu cuidado?"_

"_Driger."_ Respondió con confianza el chico. _"El espíritu del Trueno."_

"_Sí, muy bien. ¿Max?"_

"_Draciel, el espíritu del agua."_

"_¿Kai?"_

"_Dranzer… el espíritu del fuego."_

"_Bien, y ¿Tyson?"_

"_Dragoon…el espíritu de… de… ¿El espíritu del dragón?_

"_Zinrai"_ dijo la matriarca tras dejar escapara un suspiro. "_Me temo que tendré que asignar a otro sinodal la guía de este chico. Parece que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo con él."_

"_No matriarca."_ Interrumpió Max_. "Tyson siempre es así. Zinrai lo ha entrenado muy bien… es decir, ha intentado entrenarlo muy bien pero… lo que Tyson necesita es un milagro."_

"_No es momento para bromas._" Dijo la matriarca tratando de reprimir una pequeña carcajada. _"Dragoon es el espíritu del viento, espero que aprendas eso. Como sea jóvenes… como les iba diciendo, hace mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente el hombre pudo hacer uso de su fatídica razón y se percató de la existencia de los elementos que permitían la vida a su alrededor, se dio cuenta también de la existencia de los espíritus que habitaban dentro de estos elementos y, haciendo uso de su razón y de su lenguaje, fueron capaces de comunicarse con estos espíritus que cobraron forma de bestias para poder ser vistos por los seres humanos, fue así que ambos, humanos y espíritus, formaron un pacto con ellos en el cual, los humanos siempre protegerían a las bestias y éstas, a cambio, mantendrían un equilibrio entre ellos y… aquellos que atentaran contra él…  
Esa es la historia jóvenes, la historia que ahora en nuestro pueblo aparece sólo como una leyenda que dice además, que todo aquél que posee la bestia se convierte en su guardián, tal y como ustedes, y es un deber que el guardián no puede rechazar. Siempre son los espíritus los que escogen a su guardián."_

"_Pero…"_ interrumpió Rei. _"¿Quién querría tener esas bestias y para qué?"_

"_Ya te lo dije joven. Las bestias, al ser los espíritus que mantienen el balance entre los elementos de la naturaleza, poseen grandes poderes, y como es muy obvio, siempre habrá gente que querrá apoderarse de ellas en su propio beneficio. Bueno, suficiente plática. Como lo prometí, les confiaré ahora las cuatro espadas sagradas."_

La matriarca se acercó al altar del lugar y puso una gema azul en un hueco en la piedra que poseía la misma forma que la gema e inmediatamente, la piedra hizo un ruido grotesco y una loza se desplazó hacia a un lado, dejando al descubierto una pequeña abertura en la cual se encontraba una brillante espada negra. La matriarca hizo lo mismo con tres gemas más, una roja, una amarilla y una blanca.

"_Espere"_ Dijo Tyson en su habitual tono despreocupado. _"En ese lugar hay espacio para otra piedra y parece haber otra espada oculta ahí… ¿Es que acaso hay algún otro guardián del que no nos haya hablado?"_

"_Eh… N-no."_ Contestó la matriarca sin poder ocultar sólo un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras. "Lo que en realidad sucede es que aquél que diseñó esta parte cometió un error, y construyó cinco cámaras en vez de cuatro. Eso es todo."

"_Ah."_ Se limitó a responder Tyson, dando en su limitada mente, su pregunta por contestada.

"_Muy bien, estas son las cuatro espadas sagradas jóvenes, Rei, por favor, da un paso al frente."_

El chico se sintió un poco temeroso lo que lo hizo dudar por unos instantes y finalmente, hizo lo que la matriarca le indicó.

"_Yo, en el nombre de la Tribu Sagrada de Birtari Ljós, tribu de los guardianes de los Espíritus de los Elementos; yo, la matriarca, le confío al guardián del espíritu del trueno, la fortaleza de esta espada que lleva por nombre Byakko, y deberás usarla como tu sinodal te ha enseñado."_

"_Lo haré."_

"_Bien, el siguiente, Tyson, da un paso al frente."_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_Yo te confío a Seiryuu, la espada que contiene el poder del viento, la cual debes usar para evitar todo aquello que consideres injusto."_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_Bien, Ahora Max, un paso al frente por favor. Bien, recibe esta arma sagrada llamada Genbu, poseedora del espíritu del agua el cual usarás para pelear contra el mal."_

"_Sí."_

"_Y finalmente… Kai, Toma la espada del fuego, Suzaku, la cual debes proteger con tu vida si es necesario, y en cambio, ella te protegerá a ti."_

"…"

"_Muy bien chicos, ahora, por última vez les preguntaré ¿Están realmente seguros de querer estar aquí? Esta es su última oportunidad de retractarse. De este momento en adelante, sólo habrá dos maneras de dejar todo esto. Uno será la victoria… el otro será la muerte. Aún sabiendo esto. ¿Quieren continuar?"_

"_Yo sí"_ Se apresuró a decir Kai.

"_Yo también."_ Respondió sorpresivamente Max.

"_Y yo."_ Dijeron Rei y Tyson al mismo tiempo.

"_Muy bien entonces, sólo algo más. Con estas espadas les otorgo también su primera, y esperemos que única, misión. Deberán recuperar sus bestias, cosa que ya saben, pues es a lo que han venido, deben emprender el viaje en poco tiempo. Les queda menos de dos semanas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ahora, salgamos de aquí. Los guiaré hasta la salida."_

El grupo se adentró nuevamente por el templo, regresando por el mismo camino, y tan sólo a unos metros de la salida, Kai se detuvo abruptamente.

"_Esperen_" dijo el chico de ojos color magenta.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Preguntó Zen.

"_Yo también me di cuenta joven Kai."_ Dijo la matriarca, deteniéndose. _"Ese cadáver no estaba aquí cuando llegamos… y ese no es el único… Puedo sentir el olor de la sangre en el aire… ¡Maldición¡Chicos¡Rápido¡Corramos al pueblo!"_

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Max, mientras corría.

"_¡Eso!"_ Respondió Rei, al llegar justo a la entrada del templo, donde encontraron dos hombres vestidos de negro que aparentemente custodiaban la entrada y que al verlos aproximarse, sacaron sus armas.

"_No se acerque."_ Le dijo Yuel a la matriarca.

Dos de los chicos estaban paralizados por el miedo, habían recordado sus experiencias con personas vestidas de negro y que sostenían armas.

Todos ellos, tanto los extraños como los chicos, sus sinodales y la matriarca, permanecieron inmóviles, esperando algún movimiento por parte del contrario.

En el momento quizá menos esperado, uno de los hombres vestidos de negro simplemente echó a correr y su compañero no dudó en seguirlo, ambos sabían que serían fácilmente derrotados por los ocho peleadores a pesar de traer armas de fuego.

"¡_Esperen!"_ Gritó Hokka, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr detrás de ellos, pero la matriarca lo detuvo, tomándolo por la ropa.

"_Espera Hokka"_ dijo la matriarca. _"No importan ellos… ¡Tenemos que regresar al pueblo!"_

El grupo corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso, y tan sólo unos cientos de metros antes de llegar, pudieron apreciar una columna de humo en la misma dirección.

Todos corrieron aún más rápido, sólo para encontrar que las pequeñas casas donde vivían los habitantes de la tribu Birtari Ljós, habían sido completamente destruidas o reducidas a cenizas. Y todos se quedaron horrorizados al encontrarse con cientos de cadáveres, calcinados la mayor parte de ellos, esparcidos por todas las pequeñas calles del pueblo. El enemigo había atacado, y los residentes se habían resistido. Una cruenta batalla había tenido lugar ahí hacía unos cuantos minutos...

* * *

Y helo ahí. ¿Qué pasará con la tribu¿Quiénes los habrán atacado? Ohhhh no dejen de leer por favor. El siguiente capítulo tiene más acción, lo prometo... pero no se compara con lo que sigue. ¡píquenle al botoncito morado de abajo por favor! 


	12. El Primer Viaje

Hola de nuevo a todas (os). Como siempre es un placer hacerles llegar otro capítulo de este, mi primer fic. He aquí un poco más de acción, sangre y muertos... Pero la mejor parte está aún por venir... Bueno, como siempre, no puedo comenzar un capítulo sin darles las gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews.Y ahora las respuestas personalizadas. sweet angel-LiZzI Ohhh nueva lectora nn muchas gracias. Sí, fue cruel la manera en la que los atacaron. Por cierto, actualizo cada dos semanas, así que la próxima actualización será sin falta el 12 ó 13 denoviembre. La idea de los sinodales... no sé de dónde me vino XD. Sí, viva la sangre. Sí, Kai es genial... (Y Tyson es un baka. :P ) Gracias de nuevo. Sigue leyendopor favor. sky d Espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. Bueno, y ahora, respecto a tu pregunta. Sobre la otra espada... Realmente no te lo puedo revelar por ahora... (De hecho la explicación completa se revela aproximadamente en el capítulo 30... espero que sigas leyendo hasta entonces...) Pero por ahora lo único que te puedo decir es que no se trata del Black Dranzer... (Al menos no específicamente...) Sólo espera y verás... Todo será revelado...Gracias por leer MisaoQ.Q. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios trataré de no desanimarme. Aún no es el momento de la paliza... pero llegará... te lo aseguro... Y Kai... bueno, ya no te puedo revelar más, sorry. Sigue leyendo por favor... (Sí Tyson es un tonto XD) Gracias por tus reviews.

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 12.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

**El Primer Viaje.**

Tanto los sinodales como los chicos y la matriarca estaban profundamente impresionados al ver el panorama de devastación. Por un momento, no pudieron ni siquiera moverse, les costaba, o mejor dicho, les era imposible creer que lo que hacía tan sólo unas horas había sido un pacífico, poblado, ahora se había convertido en un infierno, en el que habían perdido la vida decenas de personas… todos ellos inocentes.

Aún había algunos enemigos ahí, más personas vestidas totalmente de negro que difícilmente notaron la presencia de los nueve; se hallaban demasiado ocupados en terminar de destruir lo poco que aún quedaba en pie en ese lugar, aún si eso se trataba de personas.

_"¡Alto!"_ Gritó Rei a uno de los enemigos vestidos de negro, quien estaba de pie frente a una casa en ruinas, sosteniendo un arma, y apuntándole a la cabeza a un hombre, quien protegía con su propio cuerpo a un niño pequeño.

El enemigo dirigió su mirada vacía hacia Rei, y lentamente apuntó hacia el chico de cabello negro y largo, y disparó, siendo Rei, capaz de evitar el ataque.

_"No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa."_ Dijo el chico aterrizando elegantemente después de su maniobra evasiva.

La única respuesta del hombre vestido de negro fue una rápida retirada, sin embargo, Rei no podía permitir que escapara; usando su agilidad, saltó sobre el hombre, derribándolo y arrebatándole en consecuencia el arma, poniendo a continuación a Byakko sobre su cuello, dispuesto a hundir su filo en él.

_"¡Rei!"_ Gritó Hokka, pero el chico pareció no escucharlo… la furia lo había cegado y ensordecido por completo.

_"Por qué… ¿Por qué la gente inocente siempre tiene que sufrir?"_ Le gritó Rei a su rehén, mientras trataba de buscar en su interior el valor que necesitaba para incrustar la hoja afilada de su espada en la piel del cuello de su odiado enemigo. _"Yo… ¡Yo mismo te haré pagar por todas las vidas que robaste!"_

Pero hubo una mano que lo detuvo.

_"Si lo matas de esa forma."_ Dijo Hokka. _"No habrá diferencia entre tú y él."_

Rei miró a su sinodal con lágrimas en los ojos, sin acabar de comprender esas palabras. En su interior se libraba una encarnizada batalla… Quería venganza… sentía esa necesidad, esa sed que sólo podría ser saciada con la sangre derramada de su enemigo, y arrancada con sus propias manos. Y por otro lado, el saber que después de que hiciera eso, nada en su vida sería igual, el saber que habría cometido el mismo crimen que él condenaba…

"_No puedo dejarlo ir…"_ dijo finalmente, haciendo a un lado su espada, pero sin decidirse a apaciguar del todo su sed de venganza. _"¡No voy a dejarlo escapar sin que pague todo lo que ha hecho!"_

_"Sólo quítale el arma Rei."_ Dijo la matriarca _"No lo necesitamos."_

_"Pero… si lo dejo ir… nos delatará… sabrán que estamos aquí y sabrán lo que estamos haciendo…"_

_"Ya lo saben Rei… Por eso están aquí. Ahora… tan sólo deja ir a esa basura… no vale la pena que sigas buscando una razón para aniquilarlo. Además, hay muchos sobrevivientes que necesitan ayuda."_

El chico de cabello oscuro y largo se resistió por unos instantes, pero finalmente dejó caer su espada, soltando a su prisionero, cerrando los puños con fuerza al ver cómo éste corría cobardemente para salvar su vida.

Durante el día entero, el grupo buscó sobrevivientes en las casas y en las calles, y enterraron decenas de cadáveres. La mañana de ese día, el pueblo constaba de alrededor de quinientas personas, y al llegar el atardecer, sólo había doscientos veinte supervivientes, la mayoría de ellos niños y ancianos, y gran número de ellos tenían heridas que seguramente no les permitirían sobrevivir por más de un día.

La matriarca trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, por el bien de lo que quedaba de su pueblo, pero no lo lograba. Rompió a llorar cuando su esposo fue encontrado malherido y estuvo a punto de colapsarse cuando tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de su único hijo.

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, tres días después del incidente, cuando tanto los sinodales como los chicos decidieron dormir un poco, dejando el cuidado de los heridos a los pocos habitantes que habían resultado ilesos, o que se habían recuperado un poco. Habían estado cuidando a los heridos y enterrando a los cadáveres cuyo número aumentaba cada día durante esos tres días y casi no habían dormido hasta entonces más que breves siestas. Encendieron una fogata, y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que sus cuerpos lo requerían, ninguno de ellos pudo concebir el sueño… tan sólo miraban fijamente el fuego, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en ella misma y la tristeza reflejada en sus caras, hasta que uno de ellos, pensando en voz alta y casi de manera involuntaria, se decidió a romper el hielo:

_"Me alegro de nunca haber conocido a mi familia"_ Dijo Zen, mientras arrojaba con cierta ira un tronco al fuego crepitante.

_"¿Nunca conociste a tu familia?"_ Preguntó Max. _"Pero… ¿Por qué?"_

_"Fui seleccionado para ser un maestro de la espada desde antes de nacer, y fui arrebatado del lado de mi madre tan sólo unas cuantas horas después de mi nacimiento. Crecí en la casa de la matriarca junto con otros niños que también eran entrenados para ser maestros, y nunca se nos permitió conocer a nuestros padres."_

_"Lo siento…"_

_"No, no te preocupes, como te lo dije… en este momento me alegra nunca haberlos conocido. La única madre que puedo reconocer es la matriarca, y mis hermanos son todos los demás que fueron entrenados conmigo."_

_"Pero… muchos de ellos murieron."_ Dijo imprudentemente el chico de gorra.

_"¡Cállate Tyson!"_ Gritó Rei con cierto dejo de impaciencia y frustración.

"_Está bien chicos. Nosotros los guerreros fuimos educados para estar siempre listos para morir o para perder a un compañero o amigo. Se nos enseñó que la muerte es sólo una parte de la vida. Y es algo que debemos aceptar con gusto. De todas formas, quien en realidad me preocupa es la matriarca… ella fue criada como una persona normal, así que ella no está preparada para un incidente como este… su único hijo murió y su esposo está malherido…"_

_"Es terrible."_

_"Sí, pero ya basta. No hay necesidad de pensar en ello. Es mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Mañana será otro día agotador… hay mucho trabajo que hacer aún aquí."_

Y sin que una palabra más fuera pronunciada, el grupo se rindió ante el sueño.

Aún faltaba una hora o quizá más para que el sol saliera, y los chicos y sus sinodales dormían pacíficamente, en ese instante, la matriarca entró hablando en voz alta, casi gritando.

_"¡Despierten todos¡Pronto!"_

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_ Preguntó Yuel.

_"Deben irse ahora mismo."_

_"¿Irnos?"_ inquirió Hokka en medio de su confusión _"¡Pero aún tenemos una semana!"_

_"Acabo de escuchar noticias del aeropuerto de Olafsfjordur, dicen que hubo un incidente y no habrán vuelos en cerca de un mes."_

_"¿Un incidente¿Qué clase de incidente?"_

_"Un ataque. Dicen que puede estar relacionado con el terrorismo, pero yo estoy segura de que fue nuestro enemigo. Es por eso que necesitarán irse antes, sabemos que Akureyri es el aeropuerto más cercano, y la única forma de llegar ahí es a pie."_

_"Pero… es un lugar muy lejano… Aunque si caminamos durante todo el día y parte de la noche… podríamos lograrlo en una semana… pero yo pienso que es muy difícil que lo logremos."_

_"No tienen otra opción." _Contestó secamente la matriarca.

_"Pero…"_ Interrumpió Zinrai. _"¿Qué pasará con la gente herida?"_

_"Aún quedan algunas personas con habilidades curativas como Zen… además, yo me encargaré de eso…"_

_"Así que… tendremos que partir ahora mismo…"_

_"Yo quería hacerles una ceremonia para su partida, pero… lo único que puedo hacer es decirles que en el nombre de la tribu, oraré por su pronto regreso a salvo."_

Los cuatro sinodales se inclinaron en una prolongada reverencia a la matriarca quien desapareció entre las sombras de las primeras horas del nuevo día.

_"Muy bien chicos"_ comenzó a decir Yuel "_Levántense ahora mismo."_

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_ Preguntó Tyson levantándose lentamente, y observando que todos ya estaban de pie.

_"Nos vamos en este instante Tyson."_ Dijo Zinrai quien ya se había desesperado de tratar de hacer que su aprendiz se despertara.

_"¿Irnos? Pero… ¿Por qué?"_

_"La matriarca dijo que…"_

_"No hay tiempo para explicarle nuevamente a tu aprendiz Zinrai."_ Dijo bruscamente Yuel _"Nos vamos en este instante."_

Tan sólo llevando algunas cosas básicas, los cuatro sinodales con sus respectivos aprendices dejaron atrás las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido un pueblo.

_"Hokka… es decir, sinodal Hokka." _Comenzó a decir con cierto recelo Max._ "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"_

"_Claro… pero por favor no me hables de "usted" me haces sentir viejo"_

_"Ah, está bien… ¿A dónde vamos?"_

_"A recuperar las bestias, joven Max."_

_"Ya lo sé… pero… ¿Dónde?"_

_"A la Antártica."_

Los cuatro chicos, que habían estado escuchando la conversación sin mucha atención, detuvieron su marcha abruptamente al escuchar esta última palabra.

_"¿A la Antártica¡Pero eso es inaudito!"_ Exclamó Rei.

_"Es lo mismo que nosotros pensamos cuando lo supimos."_ Dijo Zinrai.

_"¿Y cómo consiguieron esa información?"_

_"Hay personas con habilidades para sentir presencias en nuestra tribu, pero hay algo más simple que eso… espías. Pero… deben haber sido descubiertos y probablemente torturados para que revelaran nuestra ubicación. De cualquier forma, debemos apresurarnos, el camino a la Antártica es muy largo."_

_"Según sé."_ Comenzó a decir Kai. _"No hay vuelos comerciales a la Antártica. Sólo hay bases militares y aeropuertos privados para los investigadores."_

_"Ya lo sabemos Kai._" Respondió Zen. "_Es por eso que tendremos que comprar un jet privado en el aeropuerto de Akureyri."_

_"¿Un jet privado?"_ Dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

_"¿Cómo puede un tribu como la suya tener suficiente dinero para comprar un jet privado?"_ Exclamó Tyson con cierto sarcasmo.

_"Verás joven Tyson"_ Se apresuró a decir Zinrai… _"Nosotros, como la tribu guardiana de las cuatro bestias sagradas, sabíamos que algo como esto podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, por lo que hemos estado preparados durante años. Sabemos que el dinero es algo necesario, así que desde hace muchos años, nuestros patriarcas y matriarcas han estado ahorrando. Ese dinero se encuentra en una cuenta bancaria. Por supuesto, los únicos que saben al respecto es la matriarca y sus más cercanos colaboradores, ustedes saben, para prevenir robos y cosas por el estilo."_

_"Entonces…"_ continuó en chico de gorra. _"Una vez que lleguemos al aeropuerto comprarán un avión… ¿Quién va a pilotearlo?"_

_"Es obvio que tendremos que contratar un piloto"_ Contestó Yuel. _"Así que ya es suficiente charla, podemos caminar más rápido si lo hacemos en silencio."_

Las horas se sucedieron una tras otra, mientras el grupo de ocho caminó sin detenerse a través de las mesetas de Islandia.

_"Tengo hambre."_ Exclamó no tan sorpresivamente Tyson.

_"No es sorpresa"_ Respondió Zen, quien ya se había aburrido de tratar de comenzar una conversación con su aprendiz Kai. _"Pero en este lugar lo único que puedes comer es el moho que crece en las piedras… ¿No te apetece?"_

_"Eh… no, gracias."_

_"No se preocupen" _Intervino Hokka. "_Estamos caminando a buena velocidad así que podremos llegar a la casa de mi amigo Ýmir antes de que anochezca. Hace demasiado frío en las noches como para seguir caminando. Espero que mi amigo nos deje dormir bajo su techo."_

Para fortuna del grupo, y tal y como lo dijo Hokka, detrás de una colina, encontraron una pequeña casa a la orilla de un pequeño río, y en el momento en el que los rayos del sol dejaban de tocar la superficie de la tierra, tanto los chicos como sus respectivos sinodales se encontraron justo frente a la puerta.

_"Gott kvöld"_ dijo una voz justo cuando la puerta había sido abierta.

"_Gott kvöld"_ Contestaron los cuatro sinodales al unísono.

_"¿Qué están diciendo?"_ Preguntó con curiosidad Tyson.

_"Estamos en Islandia ¿No es así?"_ Respondió Zen. _"Por supuesto, tenemos que hablar islandés… Lo que Hokka está diciendo ahora es que… necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos… y les está hablando sobre ustedes… Ýmir dice que vamos a cenar ahora mismo."_

_"¡Por fin_!" Gritó Tyson, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de la familia que residía ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo de los sinodales y sus aprendices, además de Ýmir, su esposa y sus cuatro hijos, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, y tras unas cuantas oraciones que ninguno de los cuatro chicos entendió, la comida se encontró frente a ellos.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_ Preguntó nuevamente Tyson, tomando con su mano un trozo blanco de su comida.

_"Pescado seco…"_ Respondió con desesperación Yuel.

"_Oh… Y… ¿Dónde está lo demás¡Auch¡Rei¿Por qué me pateas?"_

_"Cállate y come Tyson."_

Después del postre, un poco de Skyr, los cuatro chicos fueron conducidos a un cuarto viejo con sólo dos modestas camas hechas de paja y pieles de animales.

_"No compartiré mi cama con nadie"_ Hizo saber inmediatamente Tyson, al encontrarse dentro del cuarto.

_"¿Y quién te lo está pidiendo?"_ Le contestó Kai.

_"Yo dormiré en el piso."_ Dijo Rei, tomando una actitud calmada, como siempre. _"Creo que deberíamos dejar las camas para Tyson y Max…¿No lo crees Kai?"_

_"¿Y tengo alguna opción?"_

_"¡Está decidido entonces!" _Gritó el chico de gorra, y sin desperdiciar un segundo más, subió a su cama y segundos más tarde empezó a roncar ruidosamente.

_"¿Cómo puede ser tan simple?"_ Exclamó en voz baja Kai, pero no lo suficientemente baja como para no ser escuchado por sus compañeros que aún no se habían dormido.

_"Es feliz como es."_ Le respondió Max, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. "_Siempre ha sido de esa forma, y para él ha funcionado. Nunca esconde sus sentimientos como tú lo haces Kai."_

_"Creo que eso es lo que lo hace fuerte… "_dijo Rei. _"¿Por qué no tratas de ser un poco como él?"_

_"¡Ja! "_ Kai se dio la media vuelta._ "Preferiría morir que convertirme en un ser tan simple como el… tan sólo comer y dormir… él es como… una vaca."_

Max sonrió ante la burda comparación de Kai, y envolviéndose en unas sábanas viejas, dijo:

_"Es mejor que me duerma chicos, creo que mañana será un día muy cansado."_

_"Tienes razón Max. "_Dijo Rei, imitándolo. "_Tú también deberías dormir ya Kai."_

Pero en chico de ojos de color magenta no respondió y se acercó a la ventana mirando vagamente la luna.

_«Así que mostrar sus sentimientos es lo que le da a Tyson su fuerza…»_ dijo Kai para sus adentros. «_Sin embargo, aunque lo deseara, nunca podría ser de esa forma. Es demasiado tarde para una persona que ha sido forzada a ocultar sus emociones durante toda su vida…»_

_"¡Muy bien chicos!"_ dijo una voz que hizo que éstos últimos despertaran. _"¡Ya es hora de irnos!"_

Era Zinrai.

_"Pero…"_ empezó a decir Tyson.

_"No quiero escuchar quejas Tyson. Aceptaste la misión y sabías de lo que se trataba¡Así que cierra la boca y levántate!"_

Tras un breve desayuno, el grupo partió de nuevo.

El sol de Islandia nunca es demasiado fuerte y existen ríos y lagunas en muchos lugares, lo que hizo que el viaje fuera más fácil de lo que hubiera podido parecer.

Nada importante sucedió ese día, excepto que el grupo tuvo que pasar la noche a la intemperie ya que no había ningún refugio disponible en las cercanías.

El día siguiente, el tercero desde que habían iniciado su viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Akureyri; el grupo reanudó su marcha antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia en el horizonte. A pesar de que los víveres que el grupo habían llevado consigo parecían ser suficientes para varios días, Tyson se encargó de hacerlos parecer insuficientes, por lo que de pronto se volvió urgente encontrar más comida. La forma más fácil: comprarla en algún pueblo cercano.

Cerca del atardecer, el grupo logró llegar a un pueblo viejo que estaba muy cerca del camino por lo que no tendrían que desviarse mucho.

_"Tengo una pregunta_" dijo Rei justo antes de que el grupo entrara al pueblo.

_"¿Cuál es?"_ Le respondió Hokka.

_"Si tienen tanto dinero… ¿Por qué no rentan un auto o algo?"_

_"Pues hay una respuesta simple a eso... Dime… alguno de ustedes sabe manejar?"_

_"No"_ fue la respuesta general.

_"Esperen."_ Intervino Tyson. "_Yo puedo apostar a que Kai sabe. Él es rico y debe tener muchos autos.. Así que apuesto a que él sabe manejar. ¿No es así Kai?"_

_"No"_ Respondió el chico de ojos magenta sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tyson.

_"¿Estás tratando de decirme que el Señor Inteligencia no sabe cómo manejar un auto?"_

_"No lo necesito. Tengo un chofer."_

Tyson no respondió.

_"De cualquier forma"_ Continuó Hokka. "_Nosotros tampoco sabemos manejar, en nuestro pueblo no hay la necesidad de tener un auto."_

_"Entonces hubiéramos podido conseguir uno y contratar un chofer…"_

_"Hay una respuesta no tan simple a eso Rei… La mayor parte de las ciudades cercanas a nuestro pueblo simplemente nos odian… ¿Por qué? Sabes que la gente siempre odia a lo que no entiende… rechaza siempre lo que es diferente… la gente nos detesta porque sabe que tenemos poderes… y por eso mismo también nos teme."_

_"No… no sabía que tenían poderes."_

_"Bueno… nunca nos preguntaron… además, es algo que en rara ocasión utilizamos."_

_"¿Y qué clase de poder tienes?"_

_"¿Yo?"_ Preguntó Hokka, un poco avergonzado."_ Pues… yo… yo puedo crear una especie de barrera defensiva en algunos objetos para hacerlos más resistentes… No es gran cosa…"_

_"Eso no importa… yo apuesto a que es útil… ¿Y qué poderes poseen los demás?"_

_"Pues… Yuel puede controlar algunos aspectos climáticos… el viento o la lluvia por ejemplo. Zen tiene habilidades curativas y Zinrai puede invocar espíritus."_

_"¿Invocar¿Y cómo funciona eso?"_

_"Bueno… Supongo que sabes que existen otros espíritus además de sus bestias… y los conocen como bestias bit. Simplemente, Zinrai puede llamarlos._

_"Y esos espíritus son usados para pelear ¿cierto?"_

_"Pues… se supone que debería ser así… pero Zinrai es demasiado joven aún y las técnicas de invocación requieren muchos años para dominarse… Lo que es curioso, él es el único que nació con habilidades de invocación desde hace casi cien años… Pero Zinrai es mucho mejor usando la espada que sus habilidades… Lo único que puede hacer es llamar a espíritus de nivel bajo y hacerlos únicamente aparecer."_

_"¿Espíritus de nivel bajo?"_

_"Los espíritus de nivel bajo pertenecen a los animales, son espíritus muy sencillos como el zorro, el gato, el murciélago, el oso… También existen espíritus de clase media, como el unicornio, el cerbero o animales inteligentes como el lobo… y finalmente están los espíritus de clase alta. Solamente cuatro de ellos y ustedes los conocen a la perfección."_

_"Ya entiendo…"_

_"Pero bueno… a causa de los percances de la vida moderna, el uso de nuestras habilidades ha ido decreciendo… y por eso nuestros poderes no son muy fuertes después de todo… Mi barrera, por ejemplo, solo puede durar un minuto o dos… Las invocaciones de Zinrai no son más que un espectáculo barato. Las habilidades de curación de Zen son limitadas… Y el único que es fuerte es Yuel… por supuesto, su edad le da ventaja… Bueno, no importa…miren este es el pueblo que estábamos buscando."_

_El grupo se detuvo frente a la entrada del pueblo._

_"Esto es extraño."_ Exclamó Zen. _"El pueblo parece estar desierto…_

_"Conozco ese olor"_ dijo Rei con cierto miedo._ "Es…"_

* * *

Continuará...

¿Qué habrá sido lo que descubrió Rei? Ya saben que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, por favor sigan leyendo. Próxima publicación: 13 ó 14 de noviembre. Y ya saben, píquenle al botoncito morado-lavanda de ahí abajo y déjenme saber lo que piensan. Cualquier crítica, duda, comentario o sugerencia es siempre bienvenida. (Y si pueden recomendar a otros mi historia, se los agradecería mucho.) Gracias a todos de nuevo


	13. Rumbo a la Antártica

Hola a todos mis apreciados lectores. Un gusto nuevamente traerles otro capítulo de esta cosa. Bueno, sólo tuve dos reviews esta vez, pero no me desanimo (mucho... TOT) Como sea, he aquí las respuestas personales. sweet angel-LiZzI Hola. gracias de verdad por tu review. Bueno, quizá sea cierto eso de que un ser que esconde sus sentimientos es débil... (en ese caso yo soy débil también TTOTT) Pero bueno, hablamos de nuestro querido Kai. Y yo sí creo que es más fuerte que Tyson :P Como sea, gracias por leer y por dejar review. No dejes de hacerlo por favor. sky d Quizá no tengas que esperar tanto para saber tooda la historia. En cuanto termine de escribir a mano todo el fic, comenzaré a publicar cada semana. Y creéme, creo que revelarte el asunto implicaría casi casi escribirte toda la historia hasta el final... Pero no desesperes. Algún día lo sabrás. Por cierto que quizá este capítulo sea un poco aburrido. Pero prometo sangre y sufrimiento para el próximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Rumbo a la Antártica.**

"_Esto es demasiado extraño_" exclamó Zen, mirando en todas direcciones y escudriñando cuidadosamente cada rincón del pueblo que se ofrecía ante su vista. "Parece no haber nadie por aquí."

"_¿Por qué es extraño?"_ Preguntó Zinrai con actitud despreocupada. _"Casi son las nueve de la noche, la mayoría de ellos ya deben estar dormidos. Así es en los pueblos."_

"_No… Al menos no hoy. No hoy que es el día del Inicio…"_

"_¿El día del Inicio_?"

"_Como todos los pueblos, ellos celebran cada año el día de la fundación. Fljót no es la excepción. Este es el día más importante del año… Sólo algo muy fuerte puede haberlos hecho olvidar este día…"_

"_Entremos entonces. Tenemos que investigar lo que sucede._" Interrumpió Tyson con su habitual entusiasmo imprudente.

"_Espera jovencito_." Le indicó Yuel. "_No tenemos tiempo que perder. No quiero que nos involucremos en algo que pudiera retrasarnos."_

"_Tenemos que entrar al pueblo de cualquier forma Yue_l. "Replicó Zen. "_Hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos comida, y sin ella, nos será imposible continuar, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo así que adelante_."

Yuel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

El grupo caminó silenciosamente por las calles, tratando de descubrir algún signo de vida dentro del pueblo, pero no pudieron encontrarlo, las calles estaban totalmente vacías. Como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a sus habitantes.

"_La gente abandonó este pueblo."_ Dijo Kai.

"_¿Ah si?"_ Contestó con cierto sarcasmo Tyson. "¿Y cómo lo sabes¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no están en sus casas durmiendo pacíficamente?"

"_Porque se llevaron sus autos y sus caballos."_

"_¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?"_

"_Porque hay establos y abrevaderos en todo el pueblo, sin embargo, no he visto un solo caballo. Además, había huellas de llantas de autos y de herraduras de caballos en la entrada del pueblo que se dirigían hacia fuera."_

"_Pero… ¿Por qué un pueblo entero escaparía así nada más?_" Preguntó Max. _"Muchas tiendas y otros comercios aún están abiertos… Es como si hubieran huido despavoridos."_

"_¡Ese…¡Ese olor!_" Exclamó casi involuntariamente Rei, dirigiendo automáticamente su mirada hacia una casa cuya luz estaba encendida y cuya puerta estaba abierta.

"_¿Cuál olor? Yo no percibo ninguno."_ Respondió Tyson.

"_Tú no percibes más olores que el de la comida Tyson…_" Replicó Zinrai _"Además, sabes que Rei tiene sentidos más desarrollados que cualquier humano normal."_

"_El olor viene de esa casa…"_ Continuó Rei… _"Creo que es…"_

Yuel también había podido reconocer ese olor, y se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

Los cuatro sinodales se quedaron estupefactos, Kai sintió asco, Tyson se sintió mareado, Rei bajó la mirada con repulsión y Max, a causa de la impresión, se desmayó.

En la mitad de la habitación, en el piso, había un cuerpo. Se trataba de una mujer joven muerta y ya en avanzado estado de descomposición.

"_Está… muerta…"_ Dijo Tyson, con una tristeza que era perceptible incluso en él.

Yuel se acercó al cuerpo y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

"Esto es extraño" dijo "_Hay pequeños cortes en su cuello y en sus muñecas… sin embargo, no hay rastro de sangre aquí…"_

"_Ella no es la única_." Dijo Rei, quien había ido a investigar en los otros cuartos.

En efecto, dentro de la pequeña cocina de esa casa, estaba el cuerpo de un pequeño niño de ocho o nueve años que se encontraba en el mismo estado que la mujer, quien probablemente era su madre.

Rei sintió asco, pero trató también de acercarse al cuerpo.

"_Es lo mismo"_ Dijo después de ver el cuello y las muñecas del pequeño. _"Y apuesto a que estos dos no son los únicos… Puedo oler más cadáveres."_

"_Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí entonces…_" dijo Yuel, con un gesto de resignación.

"_Pero…"_

"_No tiene caso que nos quedemos. Los sobrevivientes lograron escapar. Aún suponiendo que alguien haya quedado con vida, ya han pasado varios días y lo más seguro es que ya haya muerto, además, no tenemos tiempo para enterrar los cadáveres. Tomaremos la comida que necesitamos y nos iremos."_

"_Bien…_"

Tal y como lo dijeron, entraron a algunas tiendas y tomaron la comida que necesitaban, tras lo cual, dejaron el pueblo y continuaron caminando, casi en completo silencio, a través de las mesetas de Islandia.

"_¿Estás bien Max?"_ Preguntó Rei, al ver que el chico de ojos azules caminaba mientras hacia el piso con la mirada completamente perdida, y tenía el aspecto poco menos perdido que el de un zombie.

"_¿Eh?"_ Contestó Max, a penas volteando.

"_Que si te sientes bien… Max…"_

"_Ah… s-sí… estoy bien… es sólo… esa mujer… y ese niño…"_

"_Tienes razón… fue horrible… quizá si hubiéramos llegado antes… Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que ya te sientes mejor? Es decir… te desmayaste."_

"_Ah… sí, claro, estoy bien ahora."_

Ni una sola palabra fue comentada nuevamente al respecto y cada uno guardó sus propias conclusiones e impresiones para sí mismo.

Dado que aún era temprano y la luz del sol guiaría su camino durante algunas horas más, no perdieron un instante más y continuaron caminando hacia su destino.

Esa noche, el grupo tuvo que dormir a la intemperie, lo que no era tan fácil dado que las noches en Islandia son muy frías, pero no había otro pueblo o cuidad desde ese punto hasta Akureyri, e igualmente, nada digno de mención sucedió en los siguientes cuatro días que duró la travesía de los cuatro guardianes acompañados de sus respectivos sinodales.

Una vez en la mencionada ciudad, todos se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto buscando a alguien que pudiera darles información acerca de cómo comprar un avión. Sin embargo, todos los hombres de negocios los miraban con cierto desprecio, y esto era hasta cierto punto comprensible, pues tanto los sinodales como sus aprendices, traían la ropa raída, maltratada y gastada por el viaje, sin mencionar que un poco sucia. Por esa razón, en más de una ocasión, algún encargado o gerente del lugar estuvo a punto de llamar a seguridad.

"_¿Y si robamos un avión?"_ Preguntó un desesperado y aburrido Tyson a su sinodal. "_Ya estoy cansado de caminar de un lado a otro sólo para que se rían de nosotros."_

"_Puede que no sea tan mala idea… pero… ¿Acaso tú sabes pilotear un avión? Ninguno de nosotros sabe… En todo caso… esa es nuestra última opción._"

El grupo continuó tratando de lograr que alguien les vendiera un jet o algo similar, pero sólo consiguieron más burlas.

"_¡Espere!"_ gritó Hokka al hombre que le acababa de dar la última advertencia de irse antes de llamar a la policía. _"Estamos cansados y hartos de su actitud. Hemos venido desde muy lejos, no somos vagabundos, tenemos dinero suficiente y necesitamos comprar un avión_."

El hombre no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada sarcástica.

"_No estamos bromeando, queremos un aeroplano, avión o lo que sea en estos momentos, tenemos un viaje importante que realizar."_

"_Bien señores… y aunque lo que nos dicen fuera cierto… No tenemos nada que venderles hoy mismo."_

"_¿Cómo? Pero… ¡Lo necesitamos urgentemente¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!"_

"_Espere, espere… comprar un aeroplano no es como comprar un dulce en una tienda, no pueden hacerlo en un solo día, hay muchos… ustedes saben, muchos negocios, papeleo y ese tipo de cosas."_

"_Escuche cuidadosamente señor, tenemos el dinero suficiente como para comprar una flotilla entera, todo lo que necesitamos es un jet para nosotros ocho, y lo necesitamos ahora, no importa cuánto nos pueda costar."_

"_Muy bien señor_" contestó el hombre de negocios, esta vez un poco intimidado por la actitud de Hokka, "_Pero como le dije, lleva días hacer una adquisición de este tipo… Pero si en realidad lo desea tanto, conozco a alguien que vende y renta aviones usados. Tome, esta es su dirección_."

Hokka tomó la tarjeta que el hombre le entregó y la leyó cuidadosamente antes de guardarla entre su ropa. El nombre Hans Andersen se encontraba escrito junto con una dirección y otros datos de no gran relevancia.

El grupo finalmente arribó a una enorme mansión, y sin demora tocaron el timbre que se encontraba a la derecha de la gran reja que los separaba de su objetivo. Una extraña voz, grave y en cierta medida tétrica fue escuchada a través del intercomunicador:

"_¿Sí¿Qué desea?"_

"_Queremos ver a… al señor Hans Andersen."_

"_Está ocupado por el momento. ¿Tienen algún negocio con él?"_

"_Nuestra intención es iniciar uno."_

"_Esperen un minuto por favor. Le avisaré." _

La extraña voz desapareció durante unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales el grupo esperó pacientemente, y después, un mayordomo de apariencia seca abrió la puerta y, a pesar de que su rostro era casi el de un maniquí, o una figura de cera, pudo notarse en él la sorpresa de encontrarse con ocho personas.

"_Les ruego me disculpen"_ Dijo el mayordomo, recuperando rápidamente su compostura. _"Pero sólo uno de ustedes podrá entrar."_

"_Seré yo._" Dijo Yuel, quien estaba a cargo del manejo de dinero.

Y mientras Yuel desaparecía detrás de la puerta de la mansión, los siete restantes tendrían que esperar fuera.

El sinodal fue guiado a través de los pasillos de la casa, llena de decoraciones aparentemente costosas, como pinturas, jarrones, estatuas, esculturas y alfombras entre otras cosas, lo que le daba a la casa un aspecto de estereotipada casa del horror de película.

El mayordomo se detuvo frente a una puerta de ébano y abrió la puerta para que su acompañante pasara. Dicha puerta conducía a una amplia habitación, igualmente decorada, en cuyo centro se encontraba un escritorio hecho también de ébano con incrustaciones de marfil tallado.

"_Bienvenido señor."_ Dijo el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio, a penas volteando. _"Mi mayordomo me dijo que usted desea hacer negocios conmigo… Por favor, sea breve, estoy un poco ocupado."_

"_Bien señor… quiero comprar un avión_."

El hombre del escritorio miró a Yuel por encima de su hombro, sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_Bueno…"_ dijo finalmente el señor Andersen, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad. "_No es mi deber juzgar las apariencias, así que si usted tiene el dinero, puedo mostrarle mi mercancía."_

"_Claro, tengo una cuenta bancaria bastante… solvente, por decirlo de alguna manera."_

"_Muy bien, haré que mi mayordomo lo lleve al hangar, dígame ¿Trae su licencia?"_

"… _¿Licencia?"_

"_Por supuesto… usted sabe que necesita ciertos documentos para comprar un avión¿No es así?"_

"_No… no lo sabía… pero necesito ese avión urgentemente… para hoy mismo… De verdad… lo necesitamos."_

"_Lo siento señor… pero así son las cosas… y no deseo meterme en problemas."_

"_Ya veo…_" Yuel puso su mano en su barbilla en actitud pensativa. _"¿Y acaso no podría rentar uno?"_

"_Oh, claro, eso es lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. Puedo rentarle uno hoy mismo si me paga hoy mismo."_

"_Entonces no habrá problema con eso. ¿Puedo contratar un piloto hoy?"_

"_Bueno… yo conozco muchos pilotos… déjeme ver qué puedo hacer por usted._"

El señor Andersen tomó un enorme libro que resultó ser una agenda, y, mientras seguía buscando números telefónicos, comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Yuel había empezado a sentir cierta angustia al ver cómo los minutos pasaban con rapidez. Increíblemente, ya había transcurrido una hora desde su llegada a esa mansión… Además, cada llamada que hacía el señor Andersen solicitando un piloto, era rechazada.

"_Bien señor, me parece que al fin le he conseguido un piloto, pero desea saber primero el destino."_

"_Ah. Nuestro destino es La Antártica."_

El señor Hans, sin poder disimular su sorpresa, continuó su diálogo con el candidato a piloto del otro lado de la línea, y finalmente colgó.

"_Muy bien señor… eh…"_

"_Yuel… sólo Yuel."_

"_Bueno señor Yuel, ya tenemos un piloto. Sólo tengo un avión disponible por el momento, así que podrá usarlo. Por favor llene esta forma… el precio está incluido ahí. Bien, el piloto vive cerca de aquí, así que no debe tardar… Y… sólo es curiosidad pero… ¿Por qué quiere ir a la Antártica?"_

"_Ah, es sólo… un viaje turístico. Excentricidades.""_

"_Entiendo… Supongo que sabe que es un lugar de muy difícil acceso… El precio será seguramente muy alto… ¿Está seguro de que puede pagarlo?"_

"_Sí… tal y como lo esperábamos… aquí tiene la forma… y… este es el cheque."_

"_Muy bien… permítame revisar si esta cuenta existe en el banco… usted sabe, han tratado de engañarme antes… esto sólo es mi política, no se ofenda."_

"_No. Comprendo perfectamente."_

"_Listo, es un gusto haber hecho negocios con usted…"_

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

"_Bueno, ese debe ser el mayordomo anunciando al piloto… es una verdadera suerte que viva a unos cuantos minutos de aquí."_

Una vez que el mayordomo hubo anunciado la presencia del piloto, éste hizo acto de presencia en la habitación:

"_¡Qué gusto verte Hans!"_ Exclamó el recién llegado.

"_Es un gusto verte también…" _

"_Mira, este es tu nuevo cliente."_

"_Un placer"_ Dijo el piloto, dándole la mano a Yuel quien se puso de pie en ese momento. _"Así que es usted el que quiere ir a la Antártica hoy mismo. Bien, necesitaré hacer una llamada… y después hablaremos de mis honorarios."_

Media hora más tarde, Yuel salió de la mansión y se reunió con el resto del grupo.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_ Preguntó Hokka.

"_Está listo, partiremos hoy a las diez de la noche."_

"_Entonces vayamos a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos para el viaje."_

Tal y como el piloto lo dijo, a las 10:00 PM, todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Akureyri y sin más preámbulos, el viaje dio comienzo.

Tanto los chicos como los sinodales se durmieron pocos minutos después de empezar el vuelo, y durante algunas horas, lo único que se podía escuchar era el suave zumbido de las turbinas… y los ronquidos de Tyson.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad también en el exterior, y fue Tyson quien despertó primero, cosa natural, pues fue él el único que pudo dormir con perfecta tranquilidad. Tras abrir los ojos se estiró perezosamente mientras bostezaba, y limpió discretamente la saliva que había escurrido por las comisuras de sus labios.

"_Oigan…" dijo finalmente. "Oigan todos, despierten"_

"_¿Qué quieres Tyson?_" Respondió su sinodal, aún adormilado, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"_Es que… ya pasaron muchas horas desde que despegamos… ¡Y sigue siendo de noche allá afuera!"_

"_Claro tonto… ¿Qué esperabas? Ya casi estamos sobre la Antártica… y en la Antártica, en esta época del año no amanece… es muy peligroso venir cuando no sale el sol en todo el día…"_

"_Así que estamos a punto de llegar…"_

"_Así es Tyson…"_

"_Es un…_" Comenzó a decir Rei.

De pronto, una fuerte sacudida silenció las palabras de Rei. Instintivamente, Kai se acercó a la ventana y vio que uno de los motores del jet estaba en llamas. Él sabía lo que eso significaba. Iban, con toda seguridad, a estrellarse, pero Kai decidió no decir nada.

"_¡Muy bien todos!"_ gritó Hokka. _"¡Regresen a sus lugares, pronto¡No hagan nada estúpido!"_

El único que permaneció de pie fue Yuel, quien tenía los brazos levantados, lo que desconcertó plenamente a los chicos.

El verdadero terror llegó cuando las luces se apagaron y el jet perdió su silueta dentro de la oscuridad del cielo de la Antártica. Un ruido estruendoso y un fuerte movimiento fue todo lo que los cuatro chicos y sus sinodales pudieron sentir. El piloto hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el aparato en el aire, pero no duró por mucho tiempo, fue cuestión de segundos hasta que el aeroplano se estrelló en la nieve, en un lugar desconocido del continente de la Antártica.

Continuará...

* * *

Y helo ahí. El avión se estrelló. ¿Vivirán¿Morirán¿Atravesarán un agujero que originará una discontinuidad espacio-tiempo que los hará viajar a un mundo donde las algas come-humanos gobiernan en planeta...? Como sea. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, chismes, correcciones, etc. etc. Así que no olviden picarle al botoncito morado-lavanda-azulado (dependiendo de la configuración de su pantalla) o gris (por si su monitor es en blanco y negro) Y dejen review. No importa si no tienen nada que decir. Y nuevamente gracias por leer. 


	14. Entre la Nieve

Hola a todas mis apreciadas lectoras (Y lectores, si es que los hay) He aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi serie. Para los que querían sangre y muerte y destrucción, a partir de este capítulo, les daré gusto. (Síiiiiiiiii) Bueno, ahora a mis dos únicas lectoras que dan señales de vida, he aquí las respuestas personalizadas. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Un placer y un honorque leas mi fic nn. Es un poco largo, espero que realmente me sigas hasta el final... (je je je... es que nadie de mis amigos ha aguantado mis historias... Pero esa... es otra historia.) Gracias nuevamente por tu review. sweet angel-LiZzI ¡Hola! Síiii. Sangre y muerte... ¡Sangre y muerte¡Y a penas empieza! Me halaga que te caigan bien los sinodales (Es la primera vez (que recuerde) que alguien me dice que le agrada alguno de los personajes que yo he creado.) Bueno, próxima actualización 11 de diciembre... En cuanto a lo otro... Sí yo también algún día sacaré todo lo que está en mí... Y ese día... el mundo temblará. Mwa ha ha ha... (Creo que no debo hacerle tanto caso a la voz que me ordena matar gente y quemar cosas...)Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews.Bueno, sin más preámbulos he aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi primer y hasta ahora único fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

**Entre la Nieve.**

Un viento gélido soplaba, lo que hizo que Zinrai abriera lentamente los ojos.

Inconscientemente, un gemido de dolor escapó de su boca. Confundido, trató de incorporarse, y lo logró sólo después de varios intentos. Sacudió la nieve que se había acumulado sobre él y se sentó para mirar a su alrededor, en tan sólo unos instantes recordó lo que, no sabía cuanto tiempo atrás, había sucedido: el avión se había estrellado, y él de milagro seguía vivo. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba casi congelado, era una suerte que aún trajera consigo la gruesa manta con la que se había cubierto para dormir dentro del jet.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia su derecha, halló una parte del avión, a unos cuantos metros de su posición se encontraba sólo una parte del cuerpo, era cerca de una tercera parte de la longitud del aparato. Inmediatamente, buscó heridas en su cuerpo y, entre cientos de arañazos, contusiones y leves cortadas de menor importancia, sólo pudo encontrar dolor en su pierna derecha. La inspeccionó con gran cuidado, pero carecía de conocimientos para hacer su propio diagnóstico. Sólo el dolor le hizo saber que probablemente estaba rota.

En una fracción de segundo, sus compañeros llegaron a su mente, trató de levantarse para ir a buscar a los demás, pero no logró hacerlo, en cambio, a unos cinco o seis metros a sus espaldas, pudo encontrar a alguien más.

Tratando de no moverse demasiado, se arrastró hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, y trató lentamente de despertarlo. Se trataba de Rei.

El chico abrió los ojos y miró vagamente a Zinrai, aparentemente sin acabar de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"_¿Estás bien?_" Inquirió el sinodal.

"_S-sí"_ Contestó el chico, tratando de levantarse.

"_Espera… no te muevas, déjame ver si no tienes alguna herida_."

"_Estoy bien, mi cuerpo no puede ser lastimado tan fácilmente…"_ Rei se puso de pie_. "¿Dónde están los demás?"_

"_No lo sé."_

"_Entonces vayamos a buscarlos."_

"_No puedo… mi pierna está… rota…"_

"_Así que ahí están."_ Dijo una voz que provenía del otro lado de una de las partes del avión. "¿_Están bien?"_

"_Zinrai parece tener una pierna fracturada, pero además de eso creo que estamos bien… ¿Qué hay de ti Kai?"_

"_Yo estoy bien._" Respondió el chico de ojos magenta, mientras escondía discretamente la herida de su muñeca que se había abierto nuevamente.

"_¿Has visto a alguien más?"_

"_Sí, Yuel y Hokka están por aquí."_

"_¿Y ellos están bien?"_

"_Yuel tiene ambos brazos fracturados, y Hokka dos costillas"_

"_Rayos… ¿Has visto a Max, a Zen o a Tyson?"_

"_No… pensé que estarían con ustedes."_

"_Vamos a buscarlos Kai."_

Después de llevar a Zinrai al interior del cuerpo del avión, que parecía ser seguro, donde la temperatura era más soportable y donde estaba la mayoría de su equipaje, ambos chicos fueron a buscar a Max, a Zen y a Tyson. A éste último lo encontraron a algunos metros de donde había caído la cabeza del avión. El chico tenía algunos rasguños, pero nada serio, por lo que lo obligaron a ayudarles a buscar a Zen y a Max.

Zen estaba cerca de la cola del avión, inconsciente, con una seria herida en el brazo izquierdo.

"_Me quedaré con él"_ dijo Rei. "_Necesito hacerme cargo de esto. Ustedes dos vayan a buscar a Max."_

Kai asintió y continuó su búsqueda en los alrededores, con la molesta compañía de Tyson, quien no paraba de hablar.

"_¡Eso fue increíble Kai¡El avión desplomándose hasta estrellarse¡Creí que iba a morir! Pero… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué nuestros sinodales están heridos… y nosotros no…¿Kai? Oye Kai… ¿Qué no me estás escuchando?"_

"_Sí…"_

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué…?"_

"_No te diste cuenta…"_

"_¿Darme cuenta¿De qué?"_

"_De que ellos nos protegieron con sus cuerpos mientras caíamos"_

Tyson no dijo otra palabra y ambos continuaron caminando lentamente entre la nieve. El frío aumentó cuando comenzó a nevar. A esa hora, fue posible ver un poco de luz en el horizonte, lo que les permitió ver un poco más a su alrededor.

"_Escúchame Tyson"_ comenzó a decir Kai al tiempo que se detenía. "_Nos dividiremos, tu irás por ese camino, y yo tomaré éste."_

"_Pero… ¿No sería mejor que estuviéramos juntos por si algo pasa?"_

"_Si Max no ha aparecido significa que probablemente esté herido, así que cada segundo que nos tome encontrarlo podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… Así que deja de desperdiciar el tiempo y vete."_

Tyson asintió sin decir palabra, y aunque con una expresión de inconformidad, emprendió su marcha por el camino que Kai le había indicado.

Kai no tuvo que caminar por mucho tiempo más para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Max estaba bocabajo a varios metros de la zona del accidente, probablemente había caído antes que todos los demás.

Kai no perdió otro instante y se acercó a él. Giró cuidadosamente su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados, y descubrió con horror que el hielo que había estado bajo el chico rubio estaba teñido de rojo. Inmediatamente, Kai buscó la causa de esto y encontró un trozo de metal incrustado en el pecho de su compañero. Afortunadamente, Max se encontraba con vida, seguramente gracias a que la baja temperatura había contribuido a detener la hemorragia, pero aún así era urgente encontrar ayuda.

Sabía que era muy peligroso mover a Max en esas condiciones, pero dejarlo ahí sería definitivamente mortal, así que Kai se quitó el suéter y la manta que traía consigo y envolvió con ellas el cuerpo de su compañero, levantándolo después lenta y suavemente y, caminando con cuidado, lo llevó junto con los demás. Tyson se reunió con él pocos minutos después.

Kai recostó a Max en el piso del avión y Zen acudió inmediatamente para tratar de ayudar.

"_¿Y el piloto?"_ Preguntó sorpresivamente Takao poniéndose de pie. _"Voy a buscar al piloto."_

"_No tiene caso_" Dijo Rei al tiempo que lo detenía sujetando su brazo. "_No lo encontramos… Yo mismo vi que había un paracaídas junto a la puerta cuando subimos. Pero ya no está… El piloto debió haberlo usado…" _

"_Pero… ¿No deberíamos buscarlo? Es decir… Estamos en la mitad de la nada y…"_

"_Puedes ir a buscarlo si lo deseas"_ Contestó Yuel con cierta amargura en sus palabras y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. _"Si te interesa más salvar la vida de alguien que prefirió abandonarnos a nuestra suerte que ayudar a tus amigos… Eres libre de irte en el momento en el que lo desees. Nadie de nosotros tratará de detenerte."_

"_Pero…"_

Tyson miró a sus compañeros buscando una palabra de apoyo, alguna señal que le indicara que había algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero no la encontró, por lo que suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia Zen, Kai y Max.

Nadie dijo una palabra entonces, y el único sonido fue el de la nieve cayendo en el exterior.

"_¿Puedes curarlo?"_ Preguntó Takao a Zen, refiriéndose a Max.

"_Puedo salvar su vida ahora… pero… creo que me tomará más de un intento curarlo por completo…"_

"_Pero cuando salvaste la vida de Kai…"_

"_Eso fue porque transferí sus heridas a otro cuerpo."_

"_Puedes usar el mío ahora para salvar a Max."_

"_Eres un idiota Tyson."_ Respondió hostilmente Kai.

"_Pero…"_

"_¿Qué ganaríamos haciendo eso? En nuestra situación, no hay mucha diferencia si es Max, tú o yo quién está herido… Las dificultades serán las mismas… No trates de hacerte el héroe."_

"_Odio decirlo"_ continuó Rei _"Pero Kai tiene razón. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejar que Zen cure a Max lo mejor que pueda."_

"_Necesitaré la ayuda de alguien."_ Dijo Zen, una vez que hubo revisado detenidamente la situación. _"La herida de mi brazo me impide moverlo, e… irónicamente, me es imposible curarme a mi mismo."_

"_Yo lo haré_" Dijo impulsivamente Tyson. _"Yo te ayudaré."_

"_No Tyson, este trabajo no es para ti, Rei o Kai, cualquiera de los dos por favor ayúdenme."_

"_Entonces me corresponde a mí_." Dijo Rei.

"_No,"_ interrumpió Kai, después de pensarlo algunos minutos. _"Yo sé perfectamente qué es lo que Zen quiere que haga, ahora aléjense."_

"_Muy bien Kai…_" comenzó a decir Zen "_Necesito que…"_

"_Que saque la pieza de cristal rápidamente y entonces presione fuertemente la herida mientras la sanas… Ya te dije que ya lo sé."_

"_Ok, está bien, pero debes tener cuidado… la pieza de cristal está…"_

"_Está muy cerca del corazón de Max, un movimiento en falso y podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos."_

"_E-exacto… ¿Estás listo?"_

"_Lo estoy."_

Zen contó lentamente hasta tres, y Kai, usando sólo la fuerza absolutamente necesaria, sacó con delicadeza la pieza de metal del cuerpo de su compañero, y usando sólo sus manos presionó la grotesca herida que el objeto había dejado tras de sí y que ahora sangraba profusamente, mientras Zen usaba su mano derecha para curarla.

"_Suficiente…"_ dijo Zen, dejándose caer de espaldas, completamente exhausto.

Kai tomó el mismo suéter con el que había cubierto el cuerpo de Max minutos antes, y con él improvisó un vendaje para cubrir la herida que había sido sólo parcialmente sanada, pero que ahora ya no era mortal.

"_K-Kai…"_ Dijo una voz débil.

"_No hables Max."_

"_¿Qué… pasó…?"_

"_Nuestro avión se estrelló"_

Max dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de Kai, las cuales estaban cubiertas con su sangre.

"_¿Voy… a morir?"_

_«Probablemente»_ Estuvo a punto de decir Kai, guiado por su frialdad habitual, pero un recuerdo; algo que había olvidado por completo, lo hizo cambiar su respuesta:

"_No. No te preocupes Max. Yo me encargaré de esto."_

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, el chico rubio cerró sus ojos y se perdió en un sueño profundo.

"_Kai…" _Dijo Zen, acercándose al chico_. "Muéstrame tu mano."_

"_N-no."_

"_Necesito ver esa herida Kai."_

"_Está bien. Déjame en paz."_

"_Muéstramela Kai, hay algo importante que necesitamos saber."_

Kai hizo lo que el sinodal le pidió, aunque no con absoluta disponibilidad, Y Zen miró cuidadosamente la muñeca del chico.

"_Kai… Tú sabes lo que esta herida significa. No ha sanado porque Dranzer no se ha podido restaurar por completo… Eso significa que en el lugar en el que está seguramente le están robando energía y eso le impide volver a la normalidad… Y eso a su vez significa que tenemos que apresurarnos."_

"_Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos"_ Replicó Zinrai.

"_Ah, joven Zinrai"_ Interrumpió Yuel. _"Aún no entiendo exactamente por qué la matriarca te eligió como uno de los cuatro sinodales, siendo que había otros mejor preparados, aunque yo no tengo derecho de criticar eso… se supone que deberías saber que para eso estoy aquí… Sé que ya estamos cerca… y muy probablemente, lo que nos sucedió no fue un accidente. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es reunir todo lo que nos pueda ser útil y permanecer aquí hasta que Zen pueda curarnos."_

No mucho tiempo pasó antes de que todos se quedaran dormidos; todos excepto Kai y Zen, quienes estaban cuidando a Max.

"_Kai"_ comenzó a decir Zen. _"Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieras estudios de medicina siendo tan joven."_

"_No he estudiado."_

"_Entonces… ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer con Max?" _

Kai permaneció unos momentos en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el éter, sin saber en realidad qué responder. Había una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero era algo que él prefería mantener en secreto.

"_Simplemente lo sabía."_ Contestó fríamente al fin. "_Voy a salir."_

"_¿Salir¿Estás loco¡Te vas a congelar allá afuera!"_

"_Alguien tiene que buscar las cosas que se cayeron del avión y que aún nos pueden ser útiles. Regresaré en unos minutos."_

En efecto, Kai sabía que todo lo que era útil ya había sido recogido, excepto las espadas que pertenecían a los sinodales, y que por alguna razón no habían podido encontrar; Y en realidad sabía que las espadas le importaban un comino. Lo único que quería hacer era evitar responder la pregunta de Zen, y con ello recodar la verdadera razón por la que él sabía eso, sin embargo, sabiéndose solo, las imágenes comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Sus recuerdos se habían remontado, una vez más, a la abadía.

(Flash back)

Kai tenía seis años en aquel entonces, quizá siete, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Se encontraba en su cuarto, sobre su cama, tratando de dormir después de un agotador día de entrenamiento y, a pesar de que su cuerpo suplicaba descanso, su mente estaba exaltada. Como todas las noches, tenía miedo. Miedo de vivir otro horrible día en ese lugar; miedo de tener que pasar nuevamente por esos tortuosos entrenamientos; miedo de despertar a la mañana siguiente, y darse cuenta de que no había tenido la fortuna de morir durante la noche.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, llegó a sus oídos. Esto lo paralizó por completo, y a penas y podía respirar, esperando a que su abuelo apareciera. Pero en vez de eso, una vocecita fue escuchada.

"_¡Kai¡Kai abre la puerta por favor!"_

El niño de ojos magenta reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a su puerta. Era Mijail, uno de sus pocos amigos en ese lugar.

"_¡Misha¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ dijo Kai sin abrir la puerta.

"_Kai… Por favor déjame entrar… si me encuentran aquí… me van a matar…"_

Kai abrió lentamente la puerta, sintiendo miedo de ser descubierto cada vez que la puerta producía algún sonido.

"_Misha…"_

"_Kai… yo ya no soporto estar aquí… Estoy cansado de todo esto… quiero regresar con mi familia… Ya… ya no quiero estar aquí."_

Kai estaba conmovido al ver las lágrimas de su amigo, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"_Tienes suerte de tener una familia Misha."_

"_Kai… quiero escapar… Si me quedo otro día aquí me voy a morir… no quiero que eso me pase, ni a ti tampoco… por eso quiero que escapes conmigo."_

"_¿Yo¿Pero por qué yo?"_

"_Porque tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar."_

El pequeño Kai permaneció unos instantes sin saber qué responder. En realidad, deseaba con toda su alma salir de ese lugar, pero eso implicaba abandonar por completo, lo más cercano a una familia que había conocido, por lo que él mismo se sorprendió de la respuesta que dio a Misha.

"_No… no puedo irme… de aquí."_

"_Pero… ¿Por qué?"_

"_No tengo a dónde ir Misha… yo estoy solo…"_

"_Podrás quedarte conmigo… sé que mi mamá no ha muerto como lo dijo Voltaire… ella es muy buena y estoy seguro de que te dejará quedarte con nosotros."_

"_Vamos Misha."_

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr a través de la abadía, pero dado que estaba terminantemente prohibido para todos los niños vagar por los pasillos, ninguno conocía el camino hacia la salida, ni siquiera Kai, y ambos se encontraron perdidos, sin saber qué camino tomar, siendo impulsados únicamente por su necesidad de libertad.

Después de varios minutos de estar vagando sin llegar a la salida, ambos chicos decidieron probar suerte entrando por una enorme puerta que estaba entreabierta y por la que la luz pasaba.

Lentamente la empujaron y se introdujeron en el lugar sin hacer ruido, sonriendo al estar seguros de que se trataba de la salida; sin embargo, su decepción no tuvo límites cuando se encontraron con sólo un cuarto más grande.

"_No te rindas"_ dijo Kai al ver aparecer lágrimas nuevamente en los ojos de Misha_." Encontraremos la salida."_

Pero había dicho esas palabras más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su amigo.

Dado que ya habían recorrido la mayor parte de la abadía, decidieron atravesar ese cuarto para continuar con su búsqueda. El lugar parecía ser un laboratorio, y se encontraba lleno de aparatos extraños y tubos.

De pronto, ambos chicos detuvieron abruptamente su marcha. Se podían escuchar voces a no muchos metros de distancia de su posición. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos entonces? Tan sólo permanecieron inmóviles esperando el momento adecuado para continuar, o correr de regreso si era necesario. Unos instantes después, en medio de su respiración contenida por el miedo de ser descubiertos, encontraron la fuente de las voces.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con batas blancas. Era obvio que eran especie de científicos.

"_¿Ya está listo?"_ Preguntó el hombre a su compañera.

"_Sí."_ Respondió ella observando detalladamente unos documentos y después quitándose los lentes para ponerlos en el bolsillo de su bata. _"Podemos comenzar la prueba ahora. Pero sé cuidadoso con el presurizador."_

"_De acuerdo… La prueba está… en marcha. Interruptor uno. Activado. Interruptores dos y tres… activados…" _

"_El energetizador principal está corriendo…el energetizador de emergencia también… Inicializando Presurizador…"_

"_La prueba está bien… las lecturas son normales…"_

"_Espera… ¡Es…¡Suspende la prueba¡¡Suspéndela!"_

"_¡No puedo¡¡El sistema está congelado!"_

Ninguno de los dos necesitó otra palabra para saber que debían correr para ponerse a salvo. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a escuchar del todo cómo las máquinas hacían un ruido ensordecedor cuando ya habían desaparecido por una puerta.

Los chicos tampoco necesitaron una orden directa, y, al ver que las máquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruido ensordecedor, corrieron tan rápido como sus diminutas piernas se los permitieron… sin embargo, la distancia que los separaba de su objetivo era demasiado, y lo único que pudieron sentir fue una onda que los golpeó y los hizo golpearse contra la pared.

Toda la maquinaria había explotado.

Kai se levantó inmediatamente. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo a causa de los trozos de la máquina que, al explotar, habían volado y lo habían golpeado. Buscó a Misha y lo encontró en el piso, a algunos pasos de distancia. Kai sintió congelarse la sangre dentro de sus venas cuando vio que Misha tenía un enorme trozo de vidrio incrustado en el pecho.

"_¿Kai?"_ Dijo débilmente Misha, abriendo sus ojos azules que derramaban lágrimas sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta.

"_Cálmate Misha"_ respondió Kai, quien estaba probablemente más asustado que su amigo. Y simplemente no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

"_Kai… Voy… ¿Voy…a morir?"_

"_No."_ Respondió Kai, sacando finalmente la pieza de cristal del cuerpo de su amigo. _"¡No¡No vas a morir aquí! Vas a… ¡Vas a regresar con tu mamá!…Y yo iré contigo… "_

Kai estaba aterrorizado, el pánico se apoderó de él al ver toda la sangre que había empezado a brotar de la herida una vez que la pieza de vidrio había sido retirada. Kai no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver que la respiración de su amigo se hacía cada vez más lenta.

Kai, ante su desesperación, tuvo la reacción inconsciente de abrazar a su amigo, como si quisiera retener con su propio cuerpo, la vida que se desvanecía lentamente.

"_¡No vas a morir aquí Misha¡Vamos a escapar de este lugar¡Vamos a salir de este infierno juntos! … ¡Vamos a conseguir nuestra libertad!_

Kai sólo se aferró al cuerpo de Misha, hasta que sintió que todo movimiento había desaparecido deseando con toda su infantil alma que eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

Una sombra se ciñó sobre Kai sin que éste se diera cuenta. Era su abuelo Voltaire que había ido a ver lo que ocurría al escuchar la explosión.

"_¡Oh! Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"_ Dijo el anciano. _"Kai…Dime… ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?"_

El pequeño levantó su mirada inocente, en la que sólo el brillo de sus lágrimas podía expresar su angustia, y simplemente no pudo responder.

"_Ya veo…"_ continuó Voltaire "_Mijail Zhitkov… Ese niño iba a terminar muriendo tarde o temprano… era demasiado débil… pero nunca esperé que mi propio nieto lo asesinara."_

"_¡YO NO LO MATÉ!_" Gritó con toda su fuerza Kai abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, y arrojando con violencia el trozo de vidrio cubierto de sangre que aún tenía en su mano derecha.

"_Eso es lo que tú crees pequeño estúpido_" dijo Voltaire mientras lo tomaba con violencia por el cuello y lo obligaba a ver el cadáver de Misha. "_Mira patético engendro… Pudiste haber salvado su miserable existencia… si no hubieras sacado ese trozo de cristal de su cuerpo…"_

Kai iba a decir algo, iba a tratar de justificarse, pero su abuelo no se lo permitió:

"_Como te dije… eres un niño estúpido… en el momento en el que sacaste el vidrio… cortaste su corazón y eso fue lo que le causó la muerte… Él ya tuvo su castigo por tratar de escapar… Y yo te haré desear haber muerto también."_

(Fin del Flash Back)

_«No recuerdo lo que sucedió entonces.»_ Pensó Kai, en medio de la nieve.

* * *

Y bien. Terminado. Gracias por leer... ¿Qué les pareció? No se queden con la idea y dejen review, aún si es para decir sólo "hola" o "no me gustó" o lo que sea... Todo comentario me es útil para mejorar. Que no les dé pena. (Lo digo porque eso me solía pasar a mí.) Como sea, lo apreciaré mucho. 


	15. Una Eternidad Blanca

Hola a todas mis apreciadas lectoras (y lectores, si es que los hay ¬ ¬) He aquí que les traigo el décimo quinto capítulo de esta historia. Por fin, en el siguiente capítulo empieza la verdadera acción... sweet angel-LiZzI ¡hola¿Que si falta sangre?A penas vamos empezando. se frota malévolamente las manos Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional leyendo este fic ;) Próxima actualización en Navidad. (aunque sea Navidad por acá andaré. sky d ¡hola! Je je je. Hay que reconocer que es muy divertido hacer sufrir a Kai. (vamos, no lo pude evitar :P) Tus preguntas se revelarán en los próximos capítulos... Ten paciencia... Bueno, sin más preámbulos, el décimo quinto capítulo de esta historia:

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Una Eternidad Blanca.**

****

El grupo supo que había amanecido gracias a sus relojes. En la Antártica, era casi imposible ver el amanecer en esa época del año.

El primero en despertar fue Rei y miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban dormidos aún, excepto Kai, quien no había dormido. Aún estaba cuidando a Max.

"_¿Cómo está?"_ Preguntó Rei acercándose a sus dos compañeros tras poner una manta sobre su espalda para aminorar el frío.

"_Tiene fiebre… Y ya perdió mucha sangre… afortunadamente logré detenerla, pero aún está muy débil."_ Respondió Kai frotando sus ojos enrojecidos tratando de aclarar su vista que se había tornado un poco borrosa.

"¿Y tú?"

"_¿Yo?"_

"_No has dormido desde el accidente."_

"_Lo sé."_ Kai desvió la mirada.

"_También estás herido."_

Kai sólo respondió con un monosílabo casi inaudible. Detestaba que le recordaran cosas que él ya sabía.

"_Vete a descansar Kai. Yo cuidaré de Max un rato."_

"_No Rei. Mejor cuida a los demás. Ellos necesitan atención también. Principalmente Zen. Él es el único que no puede ser sanado por sus habilidades."_

"_Pero… necesitas descansar Kai…"_

El chico de ojos color magenta ignoró por completo la pregunta de su compañero, quien se dio por vencido. De antemano sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer a Kai, así que mejor fue a hacer lo que le había indicado. En efecto, los sinodales necesitaban también atención. Kai se había hecho cargo de ellos también durante la noche, pero Max era quien necesitaba prioritariamente cuidados.

"_¿Cómo pude…?"_ Exclamó de pronto Zen al despertar. _"¡Soy un idiota¡Me quedé dormido sabiendo todo esto…!"_

Sin perder otro instante, se dirigió a ver a Max.

"_Has hecho un buen trabajo Kai… ¿Permaneciste despierto toda la noche?"_

El chico tan sólo asintió levemente cerrando los ojos.

"_Dime qué fue lo que hiciste."_

"_Sólo traje hielo para bajar su temperatura."_

"_Bien. Yo terminaré el trabajo ahora."_

Y tal y como la vez anterior, Zen usó su habilidad para sanar la herida.

"_Parece que logré… que cerrara completamente…" _dijo después de unos segundos.

"_¿Y por qué Max no despierta_?" Preguntó angustiado Rei.

"_Perdió mucha sangre…"_ Respondió Kai. "_Además parece que su cuerpo ha reaccionado como si se tratara de una infección.."_

"_¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto Zen?"_

"_No… eso es algo que Max tendrá que hacer por sí solo. Yo sólo puedo tratar heridas físicas, no enfermedades ni similares"_

"_¿Y vas a curar a los demás también?" _Preguntó Tyson

"_Tengo que… o de otra forma moriremos congelados aquí. Mi energía es limitada, pero necesito hacer lo mejor que pueda por ahora. Afortunadamente, una fractura es fácil de sanar…"_

Tal y como lo dijo, y com breves períodos de descanso, Zen se encargó de devolverles la salud a sus compañeros. Kai fue forzado por Rei a descansar, y al final de la jornada, fue decisión de Yuel continuar caminando. Era urgente encontrar la base donde las bestias sagradas estaban encerradas.

El grupo empacó todo lo que podría ser útil. Kai subió a Max a su espalda, y Hokka ayudó a caminar a Zen a quien estaba exhausto. Todos se cubrieron con todo lo que pudieron encontrar y reanudaron su marcha, mientras Yuel trataba de controlar el clima para deshacerse un poco de la incesante caída de nieve.

"_Tenemos que detenernos"_ dijo de pronto Kai, un par de horas de camino después.

"_¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mal?"_

"_No soy yo… es Max…"_

El grupo tomó todo lo que pudo servir para ese fin y levantó una improvisada tienda de campaña.

"_Ya veo_" exclamó Zen tocando la frente del chico rubio. _"No podemos llevarlo por este lugar como si nada… necesitamos bajar su temperatura primero…"_

Sin embargo, mientas los minutos pasaban, Max no parecía mejorar a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kai y Zen.

"_Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí_" dijo el sinodal de Kai. "_Es demasiado peligroso para él moverlo en su condición… Yuel… ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la base del enemigo?"_

"_A seis o siete horas de camino… pero… sólo tenemos hasta la noche de mañana… Zen, no tenemos tiempo que perder."_

"_Sólo esta noche Yuel… sólo esta noche… Estoy seguro de que llegaremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Tanto los sinodales como los chicos contribuyeron a cuidar a Max, pero eventualmente, el ambiente cayó en una especie de calma soporífera, interrumpida únicamente por el soplar del viento en el exterior y la respiración agitada del chico rubio, la cual, al pasar de las horas nocturnas, se normalizó. Unas horas antes del amanecer, los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran Kai y Zen, pero eventualmente, éste último se quedó dormido dado su agotamiento. El chico de ojos magenta, sabiendo que su trabajo con su compañero había terminado, al menos temporalmente, se levantó y salió de la tienda, a estirar un poco sus piernas.

Max llevaba algunos minutos despierto, sin embargo su mente no había alcanzado la plena lucidez y se sentía aún inmerso en un sueño, hasta que el ligero ruido que hizo Kai al levantarse lo hizo volver completamente a la realidad y abrir los ojos.

Su vista aún era borrosa, y sentía un leve dolor taladrar suave pero continuamente, su cabeza; pero a pesar de esto se levantó sintiéndose mareado.

No entendía nada al principio, pero lenta y progresivamente, sus recuerdos regresaron a su mente, aunque eran difusos. Sólo pudo recordar vagamente algunas imágenes. Recordaba que estaba en un avión con destino a la Antártica donde recuperaría a Draciel. A partir de ese momento todo se tornaba aún más difuso. Recordaba la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumido, recordaba sentir que se hundía en algo desconocido que lo aterrorizaba. Había dolor en su pecho y la imagen de Kai frente a él con las manos llenas de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos dormían, todos excepto Kai, como siempre. La idea de que él había sido quien había cuidado de él llegó a su mente. Tenía que estar afuera. Quizá nunca lo había notado, pero a Kai no le gustaban los lugares cerrados. Max se levantó tambaleante. Aún se sentía mareado y débil, pero logró caminar hasta afuera de la tienda, donde encontró a Kai mirando distraídamente al cielo.

"_¿Kai?"_ dijo Max acercándose a su compañero.

"_No deberías estar aquí Max. Regresa ahora. Si recaes, estoy seguro de que será fatal. Tu cuerpo no lo soportará."_

"_Yo sólo…"_ Respondió Max un poco asustado por las palabras de Kai.

"_Regresa ahora."_

"_Sólo quería darte las gracias."_

Kai iba a lanzar otra advertencia para hacer que Max regresara a la tienda, pero las palabras del chico rubio se lo impidieron. Se sintió de alguna forma aliviado por el pecado de su pasado. Y el recuerdo de Misha se desvaneció junto con la aurora boreal.

Finalmente, el momento de partir llegó de nuevo. Era el último día. Todos estaban listos a pesar de que Max aún estaba débil. Yuel, justo después de empacar de nuevo la tienda y demás cosas que habían llevado, se paró frente a los cuatro chicos y comenzó a decirles:

"_Bien jóvenes. El momento finalmente ha llegado. Este será el día decisivo, y necesito que ustedes estén perfectamente conscientes de ello. Todo lo que han aprendido será puesto a prueba el día de hoy y por fin les será útil. Si tenemos éxito, si todo resulta como hemos planeado, podrán regresar a sus vidas normales mañana mismo. Así que, si ese es su deseo, tendrán que dar todo hoy. Por ahora, empecemos nuestro viaje final."_

Y tan y como fue manifestado por las palabras de Yuel, entre la nieve, y a través del infinito en blanco de la nieve de la Antártica, los cuatro chicos y sus cuatro maestros continuaron el camino que esperaban los condujera hacia su libertad.

A la cabeza del grupo se encontraba el mayor de los sinodales, Yuel, caminando con toda la seguridad de quien conoce perfectamente el camino.

"_Yuel"_ dijo Zinrai acercándose a él."_No nos has dicho cómo es que sabes dónde estamos."_

"_Y no hay necesidad de que lo haga Zinrai. Se supone que tú ya deberías saberlo. ¿O acaso no conoces la historia de nuestro pueblo?"_

"_No encuentro qué tiene que ver la historia de nuestro pueblo con el hecho de que sepas perfectamente dónde estamos y hacia dónde debemos caminar…"_

"_Zinrai… Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que la matriarca te eligió. ¿No sabes lo que ocurrió hace cuarenta años?"_

"_Hace cuarenta años… hace cuarenta años… ¿Te refieres a esa pelea en la que echaron a perder los planes del enemigo?"_

"_La misma"_

"_Yo sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso…"_

Yuel suspiró con desesperación, sabiendo que no tendría caso reprochar a Zinrai por haberse quedado dormido en las clases de historia.

"_Entonces supongo que tendré que decírtelo todo de nuevo… chicos… puede ser útil para ustedes escuchar esta historia… Y supongo que la matriarca iba a decírselo pero… De cualquier forma, es por eso que yo fui elegido como uno de sus sinodales. Todo eso comenzó hace poco más de 40 años… El robo de las bestias no es algo nuevo para nosotros. Ya se había intentado antes, hace cuarenta años. En aquel entonces, nosotros éramos los que teníamos a las bestias en nuestras manos, nosotros éramos sus guardianes, hasta que, fueron robadas. Más de la mitad de nuestra tribu pereció tratando de protegerlas, y todo fue en vano. Yo tenía 20 años entonces, y gracias a mis habilidades, fui elegido para la peligrosa misión de ir a recuperarlas… exactamente aquí… No entiendo cómo es que tuvieron el descaro de reconstruir la base en el mismo lugar… De cualquier forma, en aquel entonces, fuimos 20 en total, incluyéndome. Nuestra misión era, como lo es hoy, recuperar a las bestias, pero los guardianes eran parte de nuestro pueblo. Así que venimos con la misión también de destruir el escondite. En una horrible batalla logramos destruirlo. El tal escondite resultó ser un complejo subterráneo donde preparaban máquinas para encerrar a las bestias. Ellos también sabían usar armas… no tengo dudas de que se trata de los mismos. En esa época, logramos nuestros objetivos, pero a base del sacrificio de la mayoría de mis compañeros… Yo fui el único sobreviviente de eso… Nunca esperamos que pasaría otra vez… Por eso esparcimos las bestias en el mundo. "_

"_Es una historia muy cruel…" _

"_Así es Zinrai… Fue un momento muy difícil para nuestra tribu pero logramos recuperarnos… Esa pelea casi fue casi olvidada supongo que porque era una misión secreta. Sólo unos cuantos sabíamos acerca de ella, y la mayor parte ya murieron. La matriarca aún era demasiado joven para saber eso. Así que esa es la razón por la que sé cómo llegar… Bien chicos… Ya hemos llegado. Esta es la base del enemigo."_

Los cuatro chicos miraron hacia todas direcciones, pero sólo pudieron encontrar una infinidad de nieve.

"_Yo no veo nada"_ dijo Tyson. "_Es sólo nieve y más nieve. ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?"_

"_Completamente seguro… Pero…. Joven Tyson… ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? El complejo está bajo tierra…"_

"_Mejor dicho bajo la nieve."_ Dijo en voz baja Kai, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

"_Cierto, la Antártica no es más que un enorme bloque de hielo, no hay tierra sólida. Sin embargo, si se dan cuenta, el hielo de aquí es mucho más suave, y resulta más difícil caminar… Así que según mis cálculos, la entrada debe estar justo… aquí"_

Yuel comenzó a retirar la nieve con sus manos del punto que había señalado, y unos segundos después encontró un círculo negro.

"_Es una compuerta, lo único que tenemos que hacer es abrirla. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos." _

Yuel jaló la compuerta que cedió sin el menor esfuerzo.

"_Está abierta, y eso significa que nos están esperando… Eso no me gusta para nada"_

El grupo se deslizó cuidadosamente por la entrada, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y se sorprendieron de encontrar el interior aparentemente vacío. No había vigilancia, ni sistemas de seguridad.

La entrada conducía a un corredor oscuro, iluminado únicamente por unas lámparas que proporcionaban una tenue luz. Además de eso, y del ruido que hacían al parecer unas máquinas que no eran visibles, el lugar se encontraba absolutamente calmado.

Finalmente, se encontraron con que el camino se dividía, así que decidieron tomar el camino de la derecha, y se encontraron con que el corredor formaba un anillo alrededor de un gran cuarto redondo, por lo que al terminar de recorrerlo, se encontraron en el mismo lugar en el que habían empezado.

El cuarto redondo del centro tenía cuatro puertas, lo que significaba que estaba dividido en cuatro cuartos iguales.

"_Muy bien todos"_ Comenzó a decir Yuel. "_Siento la presencia de las bestias aquí… y no están solas, hay alguien con ellas… Estoy seguro de que nos están esperando. No tenemos tiempo que perder así que nos dividiremos. Cada uno de ustedes irá con su respectivo sinodal y peleará por su propia bestia. Los malditos tuvieron el descaro de poner en cada puerta el símbolo japonés del elemento al que pertenece cada bestia encerrada en cada cuarto. Así que a partir de este momento nos separaremos… Bien, Rei, Max… una cosa más para ustedes dos. Creo que sería mejor que yo fuese con Max. Él aún está débil y mis habilidades serán más útiles para él. Hokka irá contigo Rei, Él puede ayudarte con sus habilidades defensivas… además tengo fe en ti. Así que muy bien todos. ¡En marcha! Max, ven conmigo."_

El chico asintió levemente tratando de ocultar el miedo que había hecho que su piel palideciera aún más, y ambos se acercaron a la puerta marcada con el símbolo 水.

"_¿Listo joven Max?"_

"_Vamos."_

* * *

Y helo ahí. Las batallas están a punto de comenzar. (Por cierto que espero que vean el Kanji...) Como sea, ya saben mi recomendación. No importa que no tengan qué decir, porque el que me digan que no tienen qué decir, es decirme algo y eso me alegrará y me dará ánimos para seguir con esta historia (Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias en todo momento.) Bueno, de antemano gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo y doble gracias a los que dejan review. Ah, cierto, reitero. Próxima actualización 24 25 Dic. 


	16. Torrente Impetuosa

¡Hola a todos! Y aunque sea un poco tarde¡Feliz Navidad! Es, como siempre, para mí un placer traerles el nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Y ahora, las respuestas personalizadas. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. ¡Hola! Es un placer recibir tus reviews (no le hace dónde sean) Si el que me dejes reviews es molestar, entonces me encanta que me molestes, muchas gracias, yo también espero que te deje usar tu computadora, y bueno, la verdad es que no sé dónde dejé mi libro de ruso :P pero lo seguiré buscando, mientras tanto me quedo con japonés. Arigato gozaimasu! sweet angel-LiZzI ¡Hola! muchas, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia, Ahora empieza lo bueno, las peleas y todo eso, espero que te guste. Y gracias nuevamente. sky d ¡Hola de nuevo! Je je, lo dejé emocionante, para que continuaran leyendo, jeje, y ahora por fin empieza lo realmente bueno, a partir de este capítulo, hay más acción. Y sí, dejaré descansar a Kai... ¡Por 1 capítulo! (espero que sea suficiente :P) (broma, es por 3 capítulos) Gracias por leer... y... gracias por dejar review.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16.

Torrente Impetuosa.

Frente a la puerta marcada con el símbolo 水Yuel y Max se miraron el uno al otro. El menor de ellos buscaba en los ojos de su ahora protector, el valor necesario para adentrarse en lo que sabía podría ser la última batalla. Juntos abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta y se introdujeron en la habitación lentamente. El cuarto era amplio y oscuro, y en el fondo, en el único ángulo de noventa grados de la habitación, había un enorme tubo dentro del cual se encontraba encerrada la silueta de Draciel. Aparentemente, dentro de dicho tubo, había un dispositivo que mantenía el bit chip girando, lo que hacía que Draciel permaneciera visible, pero igualmente parecía haber algo que no le permitía moverse.

Max, aun con el deseo latente de correr para tratar de rescatar a Draciel, permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que se mostraba a su vista.

_"Te estaba esperando"_ Dijo de pronto una voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

Max sintió una especie de onda paralizante a través de su espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó con violencia cuando aquélla que era dueña de esa voz salió de las sombras y mostró su cara.

_"Es un placer verte de nuevo «Maxie»"_

Era la misma mujer que había hecho sentir a Max el más horrible y profundo miedo de su vida, hacía sólo algunas semanas, cuando Draciel había sido arrebatado de sus manos.

_"Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho? Ohhh no me digas, es obvio que has venido a recuperar a tu preciada bestia. Me parece excelente. Sólo inténtalo."_

Sin embargo, Max ni siquiera pudo moverse, únicamente pudo percibir cómo su corazón latía cada vez con mayor velocidad y violencia y cómo un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Aún se sentía débil y torpe por lo que había pasado en el accidente del avión. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada también… y sentía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

En ese preciso instante, quizá en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, Yuel puso una mano en su hombro, y le dijo suavemente:

_"Max… Ya no eres el mismo de antes. Ya no eres ese chico débil que pensabas ser. Has crecido…"_

El chico rubio respiró profundamente y tomó su espada, sin poder aún hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

_"No seas tan ingenuo niño."_ continuó la mujer con un tono intimidante. _"No es coincidencia ni error que nuestro jefe nos haya dicho que nosotros cuatro somos suficientes para deshacernos de ustedes, que si no me equivoco son ocho. Je, je, je… ¿Sabes algo? Me siento algo mal porque a mí me dieron la parte más fácil. Tendré que pelear, o mejor dicho, tendré que aniquilar al más débil de todos. Pero esta vez no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Sólo tengo que detenerte… y no será difícil. Ya no hay necesidad de que sufras... mucho. Te acabaré aquí y ahora."_

La mujer tomó el arma, la misma con la que ella había intentado matar a Max, y simplemente disparó, apuntando cuidadosamente, para no dañar las máquinas alrededor del cuarto.

Yuel reaccionó rápidamente y, levantando su mano derecha hizo que una fuerte corriente de viento soplara y por lo tanto detuviera la bala unos centímetros antes de impactarse contra la cabeza del chico.

La corriente de viento fue tan fuerte que el arma también cayó de la mano de la mujer. Ese era un momento ideal para atacar, pero Max estaba tan inmerso en su terror que no pudo siquiera moverse. Todo lo que estaba en su mente era escapar. La mujer no perdió ni un instante y recogió el arma, tratando de disparar nuevamente.

Sabiendo que la situación podría ser un juego sin fin, Yuel, en vez de lanzar otra ráfaga de viento, se abalanzó tratando de arrebatarle nuevamente el arma a la enemiga, haciendo que ésta disparara al aire, y la bala se incrustó en el techo, lo que hizo que éste se estremeciera un poco.

_"¡Max!"_ gritó Yuel, intentado indicarle que él no podría pelear sólo.

El sinodal y la enemiga comenzaron una batalla mano a mano, pero ella era mucho más fuerte que él, y en un movimiento rápido y preciso logró inmovilizar sus brazos, sabiendo que haciéndolo, dejaba a su oponente completamente indefenso.

Max tan sólo miraba. No podía moverse, el miedo estaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su piel, su alma. Sólo quería que todo aquello terminara, No soportaba ver sufrir a sus amigos por causa suya, detestaba sentirse inútil, ser considerado el más débil del equipo, el único que siempre necesitaba protección, pero que nunca podría proteger a alguien más. Sabía que su especialidad era la defensa, y no el ataque, sin embargo, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de hacer algo. Yuel estaba siendo atacado, y lo único que él podía hacer quedarse inmóvil, haciendo absolutamente nada, sintiendo todos sus músculos paralizados… sabiendo que lo único que podría hacer, era sólo sentir miedo y observar. Era un cobarde.

_"¡YA BASTA!"_ Gritó Max, dejando salir al mismo tiempo que su voz, su miedo. Ahora quería pelear. No por venganza, ni por odio. Quería pelear por libertad, por sus amigos incluyendo a Draciel, por su familia… y por sí mismo.

El chico de ojos azules simplemente tomó su espada y golpeó con ella a la mujer, quien cayó al piso, pero no le tomó más de un segundo levantarse.

Yuel permaneció en el piso, el ataque que había recibido no era algo fácil de resistir gracias a su avanzada edad.

_"Muy bien"_ dijo ella. _"Dos contra una, eso no es justo."_

Max respondió atacándola de nuevo, pero ella logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

_"Ríndete Max… Ya es tarde." _

"No es tarde hasta que muera…"

"Precisamente por eso… ya es muy tarde."

Y diciendo estas palabras, la mujer vestida de negro atacó a Max, guardando su arma y tomando de entre las sombras una nueva. Esta vez, no era un arma de fuego, sino que se trataba de una lanza de aproximadamente dos metros de largo; con una superficie negro mate, y una especie de piedra afilada en la punta. Usando esto, ella trató de golpear al chico.

Max usó hábilmente su espada para evitar que la lanza tocara su cuerpo, e inmediatamente después saltó hacia atrás para evitar otro posible golpe.

Sin embargo, la mujer era aún más hábil y pudo leer perfectamente el movimiento del chico, saltando a su vez hacia delante, y, sabiendo que en ese preciso instante Max estaba indefenso, fue capaz de aprovechar esa oportunidad para golpearlo con su nueva arma, lo que lo hizo caer un par de metros hacia atrás.

Max trató de levantarse tan pronto como le fue posible, pero aún así no fue suficiente y la mujer lo golpeó de nuevo; el dolor hizo que él permaneciera en el piso, pero no tardó en tratar de levantarse otra vez, lo cual fue nuevamente frustrado por un golpe de la lanza de la mujer.

A pesar de que el dolor invadía su mente, el chico continuó tratando de levantarse, y después de unos instantes, ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Lo único que intentaba hacer era tratar de evitar que su enemiga continuara golpeándolo. Y sólo podría hacerlo usando su espada. Desafortunadamente, ésta se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Había caído al piso tras el primer golpe de la lanza de la mujer.

La espada se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros a su izquierda, sobre su cabeza. pero no sería fácil recuperarla. Max estiró su brazo izquierdo tanto como le fue posible. Y, sintiendo cada vez más el dolor de los golpes que no habían cesado, cerró los ojos haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para alcanzar la espada.

Repentinamente, los golpes cesaron, y Max respiró casi con agradecimiento hasta que sintió algo en su mano izquierda. La mujer, al ver que su presa trataba de alcanzar su arma, había puesto su pie sobre su mano, disfrutando cada uno de sus movimientos y de los gritos de dolor del chico hasta que un grotesco crujido fue acallado por los gritos desesperados de Max.

De pronto, el chico rubio sintió que la presión sobre su mano disminuía y pudo sentir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la mujer había caído sobre él.

_"¡Max!"_ dijo Yuel, acercándose al chico rápidamente. _"¿Estás bien?"_

Sin embargo, el pequeño guardián no respondió. En su mente, él sólo podía sentir el miedo luchando por entrar en su mente mientras el dolor ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Yuel se puso de rodillas frente al chico, retirando el cuerpo de la mujer, quien estaba tan sólo aturdida por el golpe de viento que había recibido de Yuel.

Max llevó su mano hacia su regazo agobiado por el dolor y luego la presionó fuertemente contra su pecho, en un infantil afán por disminuir su sufrimiento, mientras sentía que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_"Déjame ver Max"_

Yuel tomó la mano de Max y cuidadosamente la revisó, sin poder evitar hacer movimientos que hicieron que el joven rubio lanzara un macabro grito de dolor que hizo al sinodal estremecerse.

_«Está rota»_ Pensó con preocupación Yuel.

De pronto, y en una reacción que pareció casi mecánica, Max se puso de pie y empujó violentamente a Yuel, haciéndolo caer a un lado.

Yuel estaba confuso al principio, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Si Max no lo hubiera empujado, la mujer lo habría matado en ese instante.

Una vez en el piso, Yuel reaccionó rápidamente y lanzó otro ataque a la mujer. Ya no tenía fuerza suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate, el objetivo había sido sólo darle a Max el tiempo suficiente para levantarse.

El chico puso su mano izquierda cerca de su cintura para evitar lastimarse aún más, y, tomando su espada con sólo su mano derecha, se dispuso a volver a la batalla.

La mujer también se levantó rápidamente y tomando su lanza atacó otra vez a Max, quien, a pesar de la fractura de su muñeca, logró bloquear el golpe.

El contraataque de la mujer no se hizo esperar, pero Max, tal como la vez anterior, lo bloqueó.

Esto sucedió tres veces más, exactamente de la misma manera. La verdad era que la mujer estaba probando la fuerza y las capacidades del joven.

La cuarta vez que esta maniobra iba a repetirse, la mujer cambió su estrategia. Atacó a Max con su lanza y éste nuevamente bloqueó el movimiento, sin embargo, la mujer, usando el otro lado de su lanza, golpeó la mano izquierda de Max, quien cayó al piso presa del dolor más intenso que jamás hubiera sentido en su vida. Ella lo había hecho a propósito para recuperar la ventaja que tenía al principio.

Max sintió furia en su interior… la furia que le causaba el hacerse consciente del hecho de que estaba perdiendo la batalla, la furia de saber que si no hacía algo, la muerte sería algo inevitable.

La mujer no perdió otro instante y sacando nuevamente su arma de fuego, disparó apuntando al joven.

Yuel trató de enviar otro ataque para detener la bala, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde.

Max no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó entonces… supo que la bala no lo había tocado, y analizando un poco la situación, comprendió que había logrado detener la bala con la espada, en lo que él pudo llamar un gran golpe de suerte.

La mujer pensó al principio que su ataque había resultado exitoso porque Max se había quedado inmóvil a causa de la impresión. Ella se acercó a él, dispuesta a terminar con él en un instante, y puso el arma en la cabeza de Max.

El chico supo en ese instante que esa era su última oportunidad de terminar la pelea, y no morir, así que, usando su mano derecha levantó su espada sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, y apuntó el filo directo al pecho de su enemiga; sin embargo, a pesar de que su vida estaba en peligro mortal, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No quería volverse como ellos, en un ser cruel capaz de quitar una vida con toda facilidad y sin miramientos. No podría.

Yuel pudo darse cuenta de eso y supo que sólo podía hacer una cosa para cambiar el rumbo de los sucesos. Usando su habilidad para controlar el clima, o en ese lugar, únicamente el viento, rompió el vidrio del tubo donde Draciel se encontraba prisionero, con lo cual, la bestia, junto con el líquido en el que se encontraba inmersa mezclado con agua, fueron liberados.

Yuel, siendo capaz de controlar los elementos, logró hacer que la tremenda ola que Draciel había creado al verse libre, se precipitara hacia la mujer y la empujara hacia delante.

Max sintió el peso de la mujer caer sobre él, y sobre el filo de su espada, ofreciendo resistencia al principio, pero cediendo finalmente y con ello, todo movimiento cesó.

Max estaba horrorizado. El agua corría a su alrededor, esparciéndose por toda la habitación, pero además de eso sintió un líquido tibio resbalar desde la espada hasta su mano derecha, sentía deseos de apartarse del cuerpo de la mujer, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera moverse.

Yuel llegó entonces para retirarle de encima el cadáver de su enemiga.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ Le preguntó al chico.

_"La… maté…"_ respondió éste con voz temblorosa.

_"No fue así… En realidad fui yo… no pensé que terminara de esa manera… de cualquier forma Max, ella ya no era un humano." _

"Pero… ¿Y si tenía familia?"

"Eso no es posible… ella…"

"¡La maté Yuel…!"

"¡Ya basta Max¡Mira su sangre.!"

"No… no puedo…"

"¡Ve su sangre Max!"

Yuel tomó por la fuerza la mano derecha de su discípulo que estaba cubierta del líquido que había brotado de la herida causada por la espada del aprendiz, y la puso frente a sus ojos.

_"Dime cómo es esta sangre Max" _

"Es… es.. negra…"

"Como te dije… no era humana. Rechazó todo en su vida para volverse parte de esto… Triste destino para alguien…"

Su diálogo fue interrumpido por un sonido que parecía venir de todos lados del edificio al mismo tiempo, y que fue acompañado de un movimiento del lugar, un pequeño terremoto.

_"Levántate y vámonos Max, Draciel está aquí. Todo esto terminó, sólo esperemos que los demás hayan tenido éxito también…"_

* * *

Y helo ahí. Espero que les haya gustado... Si sí, háganmelo saber, si no, también. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc. etc. Y me ayudan a mejorar esta historia, así que me despido no sin antes decirles lo mismo de siempre:

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

y

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO!


	17. Relámpago Furioso

¡Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores! Les presento ahora el décimo sexto capítulo de esta serie. sweet angel-LiZzI gracias por tus comentarios, espero que tú también hayas pasado una navidad muy chida... y también un año nuevo y día de reyes... atrasado todo, pero la intención es la que cuenta. Y... ¡Sí¡sangre! Y aún falta más. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia Alexa Hiwatari,Nueva lectora, gracias de verdad, espero que sigas leyendo, y espero que te siga gustando. sky d Gracias a una de mis más asiduas lectoras por seguir leyendo. Cierto, ya dejé en paz a Kai un rato... pero no será por mucho... Mwa ja ja ja... ya sólo falta un capítulo, resiste. Feliz 2006 también para ti.**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**

**Relámpago furioso.**

"_Adelante Rei_" dijo Hokka, una vez que ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta que estaba marcada con el símbolo 雷 _."__Creo que no necesitas que te diga esto pero… necesito estar seguro. Rei, la pelea que estamos a punto de librar es lo que hemos esperando. Este es el momento de que demuestres lo que has aprendido, y si realmente ha valido la pena."_

"_Lo sé."_

"_Entonces adelante."_

En realidad, Rei no había puesto atención a las palabras de Hokka. El único móvil que lo había impulsado a ir a ese lugar era la venganza. La única razón que lo había hecho entrenar día tras día era la idea de hacer que el enemigo pagara por lo que había hecho.

El joven abrió la puerta ansiosamente, tomando su espada con ambas manos, sintiendo al hacerlo que los latidos de su corazón incrementaban su velocidad al igual que su respiración; y una vez dentro del cuarto, se encontraron con que éste parecía estar completamente vacío.

"_Sé que eres tú… Puedo olerte…"_ Dijo Rei de pronto. _"¡Sal de las sombras ahora!" _

"_Rei_" dijo Hokka. _"Debemos evitar las peleas si es posible. Nuestro objetivo aquí y ahora no es derrotar al enemigo sino recuperar a Driger. Yo te cubriré si de verdad hay alguien aquí… pero nuestra prioridad es Driger."_

"_Yo sé que está ahí. Nos acecha en la oscuridad."_

"_No tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo toma a Driger y salgamos de aquí."_

"_No. lo. haré."_

"_Rei…Acaso las enseñanzas de Yuel…"_

"_Yuel es un blandengue. Yo sólo quería aprender el arte de la espada para tomar venganza… Pero él sólo hablaba de la responsabilidad de tomar una vida… Hokka. ¿Crees que a los que atacaron mi pueblo les importó esa maldita responsabilidad?_

"_Pero Rei…"_

"_No vine aquí sólo por Driger Hokka. Ahora, a un lado."_

Rei no perdió otro segundo y atacó a alguien que sólo él pudo percibir, haciéndolo salir de entre la penumbra.

El nuevo enemigo saltó ágilmente esquivando el ataque de Rei para caer detrás del chico y su sinodal.

Rei no lo pensó dos veces y atacó a la silueta difusa quien, con la misma facilidad de la vez anterior, evadió el golpe.

"_¿Qué pasa Rei?"_ preguntó con un tono sarcástico la silueta, lo que hizo que la furia del chico se acrecentara_. "¿Por qué me odias tanto?"_

Rei nuevamente usó su espada hábilmente para responder a la pregunta sarcástica de su enemigo, completamente dispuesto a matarlo sin misericordia o compasión. Éste último, haciendo gala de su desarrollada agilidad, saltó sobre la cabeza de Rei, y al aterrizar le dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda, lo que lo hizo caer hacia delante.

El golpe que la silueta le había dado a Rei en la espalda, estaba perfectamente calculado para hacer su respiración más lenta y más difícil.

A pesar de que a penas podía llevar el aire necesario a sus pulmones, Rei nuevamente se levantó, siempre determinado a aniquilar al oponente.

"_Rei…"_ dijo Hokka. _"Espera…"_

"_¡Déjame!"_ Contestó el chico, haciéndole una indicación con la espada, que probablemente lucía más como una amenaza, al sinodal para que no se acercara.

La otra mano de Rei estaba en su cuello, tan sólo como un acto reflejo ante la dificultad para respirar.

El joven guardián, cegado por la furia, atacó nuevamente, pero su ataque ya había perdido potencia, por lo que, además de fallar, le dio al enemigo la oportunidad perfecta para darle otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, en la espalda, lo que lo hizo caer otra vez al piso.

Rei casi pierde la conciencia a causa de ello, pero, impulsado por su ciega sed de venganza, trató con desesperación de levantarse. De pronto, comenzó a toser violentamente y el piso se cubrió con pequeñas manchas de color rojo.

"_Rei…"_ dijo Hokka casi compasivamente_. "Por favor… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"_

"_Voy… a matarlo…"_

"_Pero… ¡El que va a morir eres tú si las cosas siguen así Rei¡No estamos aquí para matar al enemigo!"_

Rei, ignorando por completo las palabras de Hokka, lentamente se levantó ante una sonrisa macabra que pareció surgir en la cara de la silueta.

"_Rei… ¡Detén ya esta estupidez¡Vas a lograr que nos maten si continúas atacando ciegamente a tu enemigo!"_

Rei permaneció en silencio, limpió la sangre de su rostro y tomó nuevamente su espada.

"_¿Ya terminaron de hablar?"_ preguntó burlonamente la silueta.

"_¿Qué pretendes?"_ preguntó el sinodal.

"_Iba a matarlos sin que siquiera se percataran, pero… el ver la furia ciega de este chico me hace recordarme a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo… me hace querer jugar un poco…"_ la silueta miró a Rei. _"Muchacho… tu ira no es ordinaria… ¿Podrías considerar unirte a nosotros?"_

"_Nunca."_ Murmuró el chico. Deseando atacarlo, pero sabiendo que aún se recuperaba del último golpe.

"_Lo que sientes en tu interior… es lo que estamos buscando. La línea que nos separa a nosotros dos es muy delgada… Únetenos..."_

"_No."_

"_Tan sólo date cuenta de tu tonta actitud… Dime ¿De qué lado estás? Tus pasiones te controlan. Estás más cerca de ser parte de nosotros que de ellos. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás cerca de obtener el mismo poder que nosotros dominamos, pero hay algo más… dime ¿Por qué estás perdido?"_

"_No estoy perdido. Yo estoy del lado de la justicia…"_

"_¿Justicia¿Tienes idea de lo que esa palabra significa¿Te parece justo el que tú sacies tu sed de venganza con mi sangre?"_

Rei atacó una vez más a la silueta quien, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, arrebató la espada de las manos del chico y las puso en su cuello mientras murmuraba en su oído:

"_Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos… y puedo ver a través de ellos cuan confuso estás… No tienes algo en qué creer, y yo puedo ofrecértelo."_

"_N-no…"_

La silueta presionó con más fuerza la espada Byakko contra el cuello de Rei, lo que no le permitió hablar y tampoco respirar.

"_Me gusta esta expresión en tu cara Rei. El miedo y el dolor… como todos aquellos en tu pueblo…"_

Rei, quien había contraído su cara en una expresión de dolor, repentinamente abrió los ojos y trató desesperadamente de liberarse de su enemigo.

"_No tiene caso Rei. Soy mucho más fuerte y rápido que tú. Yo poseo algo de lo que tú careces, aunque estás cerca… Ahora quiero que sientas cómo esta navaja se desliza lentamente en tu cuello…"_

Rei trató aún con más desesperación, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que la hoja de su propia espada cortara aún más la piel de su cuello.

Hokka estaba también aterrorizado, sabiendo que su poder era inútil contra el enemigo. El crear una barrera tan sólo podría ayudar un poco a su aprendiz, o quizá sólo prolongar inútilmente su sufrimiento. A pesar de esto, Hokka trató de buscar el momento oportuno de entrar en acción, pero no tuvo éxito. Sólo le quedó el pensamiento de atacar, pero cualquier movimiento podría poner en riesgo la vida de su discípulo.

Rei dejó de luchar en el momento en el que sintió, junto con el dolor, ese líquido tibio que él conocía perfectamente.

De pronto, un ruido estruendoso se dejó escuchar. El tubo de cristal donde Driger había estado atrapado se había roto, y la bestia había sido liberada, junto con una explosión de energía eléctrica.

Dicha explosión golpeó a ambos, a Rei y a la silueta, haciéndolos caer al piso. Afortunadamente, la espada había sido separada de las manos de la silueta y había caído al piso sin dañar, aún más, al chico.

Rei supo aprovechar esa oportunidad a pesar de su escasa energía, y tan pronto como pudo levantó su espada antes de que el enemigo se pusiera nuevamente de pie.

Una vez más, el cuarto se hundió entre la penumbra, que había sido interrumpida por los destellos de la electricidad que Driger había expulsado al verse libre. Rei y la silueta permanecieron uno frente al otro, midiendo cuidadosamente cada movimiento que el contrario llevaba a cabo, esperando a cada instante, el momento preciso para atacar.

Usando de la manera más perfecta su bien desarrollada velocidad, la sombra sacó otra arma. Una que no había considerado necesario utilizar hasta ese momento.

Hokka sabía que en ese momento tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa para salvar la vida de su aprendiz, y la llevó a cabo, sin tener tiempo de pensar si era la más adecuada, o las consecuencias que podría tener.

Su movimiento fue extremadamente rápido, tanto que no pudo ser previsto por la silueta. El sinodal simplemente saltó, derribando a la silueta, con la intención de arrebatarle el arma.

En efecto, hubo un forcejeo cuando ambos cayeron al piso, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo. Terminó en el preciso momento en el que el sonido de un disparo cortó el aire.

Hokka inmediatamente se levantó, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, pero en vano buscó heridas. En cambio, la silueta yacía en el piso, inmóvil, pero aún con vida.

Rei miró a su enemigo, y simplemente, una involuntaria sonrisa de placer se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Te mostraré mi justicia ahora"_ Dijo el chico mientras sostenía su espada y la levantaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, sin embargo, Hokka tomó su mano, deteniéndolo.

"_No hay necesidad Rei…"_ dijo el sinodal. _"Driger está con nosotros¡Tómalo y vámonos!"_

"_No"_ Contestó fríamente el chico. _"Primero le mostraré lo que es para mí la justicia. Le haré sentir lo que la gente de mi pueblo sintió cuando fueron asesinados."_

Hokka estaba desconcertado. Rei parecía otra persona. Su mirada estaba llena del más profundo odio que él jamás hubiera visto. Sintió terror al recordar las palabras de la silueta. "La línea que los dividía era muy delgada."

"_Rei."_ Dijo finalmente, situándose justo frente a él e interponiéndose parcialmente entre el chico y su enemigo_. "Adelante, hazlo. Pero es justo que te diga esto antes. En el momento en el que te atrevas a arrebatar su vida, te volverás uno de ellos y por lo tanto mi enemigo. Entonces tendré la misión de buscar otro guardián para Driger y tomarlo de tus manos en una batalla a muerte si es necesario… Y… No creo que sea necesario…"_

Hokka ya no pudo terminar su frase. Repentinamente, Rei sintió algo en su costado derecho al mismo tiempo que escuchó algo que por desgracia conocía bien.

Instintivamente, miró hacia abajo, hacia donde había sentido es extraña sensación que lentamente se convirtió en un dolor profundo y punzante. Sólo le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que era una herida de bala, pero al parecer el proyectil sólo había rozado su piel. Hokka permaneció unos segundos de pie frente a él, para después caer en los brazos de su aprendiz, quien lo sostuvo, sentándose lentamente en el piso sosteniendo el cuerpo del sinodal.

La silueta aún tenía el arma humeante en sus manos temblorosas, hasta que la muerte llegó y el arma cayó de sus manos.

El enemigo había disparado y la bala atravesó completamente el cuerpo de Hokka, para después pasar rozando levemente por el costado de Rei.

Rei miró el cuerpo de Hokka, tratando de pensar en algo para salvar la vida de su compañero. Pero vio con desesperación que ya era tarde. Hokka murió sin decir una palabra más. Y las últimas que habían dicho habían sido para amenazarlo.

Todo había sido su culpa.

Pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta de ello e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante dejando que las lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayeran sobre el cuerpo del sinodal muerto, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su mano inmóvil que había sostenido con fuerza hacía algunos segundos el bitchip de Driger.

* * *

Continuará... 

Y helo ahí. Gracias por seguir leyendo a todas. Ahora sólo faltan Tyson y Kai, juar juar juar. Cuídense mucho y feliz 2006.


	18. Viento Intempestivo

Hola a todas (os)

Ya saben que me es un placer presentarles cada uno de estos capítulos. Ahora es el turno de la "bola de grasa" (Con todo respeto) Bueno, ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Hola de nuevo. Bueno, este capítulo es sobre Tyson, el siguiente será sobre tu hermano... mua ja ja ja. (¿uh¿Quién dijo eso?) Muchas gracias por leer. sky d Hola. Sí, tienes razón, yo tampoco me hubiera esperado que Rei tuviera una reacción así... Pero... todos tenemos un lado oscuro... Y sí, en efecto, el de Kai será el último. (Bueno, es una costumbre que no puedo evitar... Je je je...) Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Alexa Hiwatari. ¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia. Realmente esta es la primera vez que publico... Más bien no tengo mucha imaginación para escribir algo verdaderamente original... y debiste haber leído algo similar. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review. sweet angel-LiZzI Sí. La tecnología en contra del hombre... (eso y el bajo presupuesto gubernamental en las escuelas...) Síii, viva la sangre... Y esto aún no ha terminado, falta Tyson y Kai. Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les presento este nuevo e inédito capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Viento Intempestivo.**

"_Tengo miedo."_ Confesó Tyson, en voz baja, casi sin pensar y casi arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

"_Yo también"_ Contestó Zinrai. Conociendo la actitud de su joven aprendiz… comenzaba a dudar seriamente sobre el éxito de esa misión. Se sabía diestro en el uso de la espada, y hasta antes de perder la suya había confiado en que ambos trabajarían juntos para derrotar al enemigo, sin embargo, ahora, sin su arma, no era mucho lo que podría hacer.

"_Abre la puerta Tyson."_

"_No, ábrela tú."_

Sabiendo que no tenía caso ponerse a discutir una trivialidad de esa magnitud, fue el sinodal quien, después de suspirar con cierto fastidio, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, encontrando una habitación oscura.

Tyson no se preocupó en lo más mínimo sobre lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor e inmediatamente corrió directo hacia el fondo en el cual, dentro de un gran tubo de cristal, se encontraba Dragoon, y sin perder otro segundo más, buscó una manera de liberarlo.

"_¡Espera!"_ Dijo una voz extraña que provenía de entre las sombras.

Tyson volteó hacia atrás buscando a quien había pronunciado esas palabras, y encontró a una mujer quien, como todos los demás, estaba vestida completamente de negro.

Tyson tomó su espada, y se preparó para pelear mientas decía:

"_Dragoon se irá conmigo, no importa lo que hagas para detenernos."_

La mujer sacó su arma y, al igual que sus compañeros, disparó con toda la disposición de matar a Tyson.

Pero éste último logró saltar hacia su lado derecho.

"_Necesitarás más que eso para evitarlo."_ Dijo el chico. "_Como te dije_, _Dragoon se va conmigo¡Así que quítate de mi camino!"_

Tyson saltó hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y, usando a Seiryuu, en un sorpresivo movimiento, hizo que el arma de la mujer cayera al piso. Zinrai recogió el arma tan pronto como pudo.

"_¡Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa!"_ dijo ella al mismo tiempo que saltaba y le daba una patada a Tyson en la cara.

El chico cayó al piso, llevando su mano derecha a su rostro y limpiando con el dorso la sangre que había brotado de su nariz. Después de unos segundos, levantó la cara y sonrió.

"_¿Qué te hace sonreír de esa forma, tonto? No creas que me has derrotado sólo porque me quitaste mi arma."_

Y sin quitar su vista del muchacho, la mujer tomó, de una esquina que se hallaba en completa oscuridad, una nueva arma. Esta vez se trataba de una espada larga, cuyo brillo, incluso dentro de ese cuarto sumido en penumbra, parecía ser mágico.

"_Adelante"_ dijo Tyson, levantándose, sin dejar que la sonrisa se desvaneciera de su cara.

Ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en una encarnizada batalla. Las espadas producían chispas cada vez que chocaban entre sí, el despliegue de energía de ambos luchadores era muy grande, y sin embargo, ninguno parecía dominar sobre el otro.

Zinrai estaba asombrado al ver las habilidades de Tyson, nunca había pensado que ese muchacho pudiera sostener una pelea con el enemigo, ni mucho menos ganar.

Después de unos minutos, ambos contendientes lucían cansados, Tyson respiró hondamente, lo que lo hizo descuidarse por tan sólo una fracción de segundo, lo que la enemiga supo aprovechar perfectamente y derribó al chico, levantando su espada sobre él.

Tyson logró reaccionar a tiempo e interpuso su espada entre la de su enemiga y su cuerpo, forcejeando por unos instantes.

"_No hay necesidad de que te resistas más. Acepta la muerte como tu destino."_

"_No perderé ante alguien que está tan confundido."_

"_¡Yo no conozco el significado de confusión!"_

La mujer de negro retrocedió unos decímetros para lanzar un nuevo ataque lleno de furia a Tyson, quien aún estaba en el piso.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó sorpresivamente el chico mientras, usando su espada, bloqueaba la de la su enemiga.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Repitió, al no recibir respuesta, y la miró a los ojos.

"_Soy lo último que verás antes de morir."_

Ella levantó una vez más su espada y liberó una gran parte de poder en un solo movimiento, enfocada únicamente en perforar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Tyson, pero éste logró rodar, apenas evadiendo la hoja de la espada.

"_Eres humana ¿Cierto?"_ dijo Takao, poniéndose de pie. _"Tal como yo. ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

"_Ella no es humana"_ Dijo Zinrai. _"Ya no lo es."_

"_Tu patético compañero tiene razón."_ Continuó ella. _"No soy humana. He rechazado esa patética condición, y me he vuelto un ser superior. ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí!"_

Tyson logró bloquear con su propia espada el ataque que la mujer le acababa de enviar. Al empezar la batalla, parecía que ambos peleadores eran iguales en fuerza, pero ahora Tyson comenzaba a lucir cansado, estaba sudando, y respiraba agitadamente, pero en sus ojos, estaba el brillo de la determinación.

Ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar ventaja de la condición de su oponente, y comenzó a atacarlo con mayor fuerza.

Lo único que Tyson podía hacer era bloquear los golpes usando su espada, sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

"_¿En qué te has convertido… ahora?"_ Preguntó el chico, aún tratando de bloquear los golpes de la mujer_. "Aún puedo ver al humano dentro de tus ojos."_

"_¡Cállate!"_ Gritó ella, enfureciéndose y dando un golpe aún más fuerte con su espada, el cual Tyson no pudo bloquear, y trató de saltar hacia atrás para evitarlo.

Una tibia sensación le hizo saber que no había evitado el ataque por completo.

De alguna forma, las palabras de Tyson habían despertado en su enemiga un extraño sentimiento, la habían enfurecido de una manera inaudita. Algo en su interior se había abierto, algo en su mente que sólo ella podía sentir y que le causaba dolor.

"_¡NO SOY HUMANA!"_ Gritó nuevamente ella. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, casi frenética, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, desorbitados e inyectados en sangre. Cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso, esperando el momento indicado para actuar. Aprovechando esa sensación del más profundo odio que sentía, usó su espada para golpear a Tyson otra vez en la cara, pero en realidad no fue más que un engaño. Ella hizo el ademán de atacarlo así que el chico levantó su espada para protegerse de dicho ataque, y en ese momento, ella lo golpeó en el vientre, usando sólo su mano izquierda, lo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, y le robó el aliento.

La mujer seguía respirando agitadamente, y de pronto, llevó una de sus manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor.

A pesar de ello, levantó nuevamente su espada, que parecía ser mucho más pesada para ella que antes.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que aún yacía en el piso, luchando por respirar y presa de la más desesperante sensación de dolor. Ella sabía que sólo necesitaría un breve movimiento, algo no demasiado fuerte, para terminar todo. Lo único que necesitaba era la fuerza suficiente para penetrar la piel de su víctima, y arrebatarle la vida.

La idea de quitarle la vida a su presa la exaltaba, a tal grado, que sus manos y sus labios estaban temblando. Su piel se tornó pálida y el dolor en su pecho se volvía más fuerte. Entre más acercaba la espada al cuerpo del chico, su sufrimiento se acrecentaba. Comenzó a sentir miedo… era como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar. Tenía que terminar con todo ello cuanto antes…

En ese momento, sintió algo que le inspiró cierta alegría, y la hizo sonreír con sadismo. Esa sensación había liberado la presión dentro de su cuerpo y tanto su mente como su corazón sintieron alivio al ver que gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían desde su nariz y caían en sus manos.

Tyson continuaba en el piso, presa del pánico luchaba por respirar. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados en una expresión de dolor.

Zinrai fue el único que pudo hacer algo. Había estado buscando el momento para actuar, y lo encontró en ese instante. Con un hábil salto, se apresuró a arrebatar de las manos de la mujer la espada brillante, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fiero ataque que le produjo una profunda herida en su brazo y costado izquierdos.

La mujer regresó inmediatamente a su misión: Proteger a la bestia... al menos sólo por unos minutos más. Y si conseguía aniquilar al guardián, mejor.

Tyson escuchó el grito de dolor de Zinrai, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos, sólo para ver justo frente a él la filosa hoja de la espada de su enemiga, a punto de deslizarse en su cuello.

Tan pronto como le fue posible, hizo un violento movimiento hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, pero ya era tarde. Aunque la espada no cortó su cuello, sintió el filo penetrar en su hombro, hasta que la hoja del arma se topó directamente con el hueso, es decir, con su clavícula.

Ella cayó al piso y la espada se resbaló de entre los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras que la estaba frente a su pecho, denotando el dolor que sentía. Respiraba rápida, pero irregularmente, y su nariz sangraba cada vez más.

Tyson se levantó lentamente, y sintió escalofríos cuando se dio cuenta de que su propia sangre escurría de la herida, recorriendo todo su brazo y terminando en sus dedos para después caer al piso.

Su brazo estaba completamente inmovilizado. La espada había cortado más de lo que parecía.

Tyson tomó su propia espada con su otra mano, y destrozó el tubo dentro del cual estaba Dragoon quien, una vez que se vio libre, hizo que un fuerte viento soplara y casi derriba a su guardián. Cuando Dragoon hubo regresado a su bitchip, Tyson lo puso en su bolsillo y le hizo una señal a Zinrai que le hizo saber que era tiempo de irse.

"_Aún… estoy… viva"_ Dijo la mujer.

Pero Tyson y Zinrai continuaron caminando.

"_Es mejor que no te levantes."_ Dijo el sinodal, dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás. "_Tu corazón no soportará el esfuerzo."_

"_Mientras siga… latiendo… ¡Tendré la fuerza… para aniquilarte!"_

La mujer trató de levantarse, pero falló miserablemente.

"_Tu corazón es humano."_ Dijo Tyson. _"Por eso duele. Si no lo liberas, morirás."_

Ella tan sólo recogió su espada.

"_No tiene caso. Vámonos ya Tyson."_

Ambos, sinodal y aprendiz salieron del cuarto, y pudieron escuchar, detrás de la puerta, que la mujer gritaba, entre exclamaciones de dolor:

"_¡Es tarde¡Ha despertado¡Está despierta!"_

_

* * *

_Bien. He ahí el capítulo. No es muy grande, pero espero que les haya gustado. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier crítica o comentario. O sea no olviden dejar review (Aunque sea nada más para saludar) ¡Gracias!


	19. Flamas Incandescentes

¡Hola a todas y bienvenidas al décimo noveno capítulo de mi fic ! Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. sweet angel-LiZzI Ja ja ja, cierto, a mí también me sorprendió don Tyson, pero pues igual en la serie era determinado cuando llegaba el "momento de la verdad" traté de respetar el carácter de cada personaje, pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo logrado. Y en cuanto al que ya despertó, je je, tendrás que esperar un poco más. Alexa Hiwatari. Gracias por leer y por dejar review. Te garantizo que le seguiré echando ganas, espero que me sigas leyendo. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. ¡Hola! Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, je je, ahora sí le toca a tu hermanito espero que te guste, échale ganas a la universidad, tú que tienes la oportunidad de estudiar algo que te gusta. sky d Síiiii finalmente Kai en acción, y que viva la sangre. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias por dejar review. MisaoQ.Q Hola qué milagro, hacía rato que no te veía por acá. Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad me halagaron tus palabras. Ja ja ja, ya no te agradar Rei... bueno, creo que me pasé con su lado oscuro, je je. Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Bueno, ahora sí directamente al décimo noveno capítulo.

**

* * *

Capítulo 19**

**Llamas Incandescentes.**

Kai y su sinodal se detuvieron unos momentos ante la puerta que estaba marcada con el símbolo "火"

"_Kai…"_ Comenzó a decir Zen.

"_Lo sé."_ Respondió el chico dejando salir bruscamente casi todo el aire de sus pulmones _"No es necesario que me lo repitas. Sé que esta puede ser la pelea que pondrá fin a todo."_

"Podrás regresar a tu vida normal si todo resulta como planeamos."

Kai no respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte. La verdad era que no quería regresar a su vida "normal". No quería seguir bajo el absoluto control de su abuelo. Había olvidado que no tenía un propósito en su existencia. No era más que una figura de barro maleable en las manos de Voltaire. La idea de recobrar a Dranzer le había dado una nueva perspectiva a su vida, pero era temporal, una vez que lo hubiera llevado a cabo. ¿Qué haría? No tenía deseos de regresar a esa vida de encierro en el internado…

"_Entremos"_ dijo finalmente Zen, cortando de tajo la corriente de los pensamientos de Kai.

El sinodal abrió la puerta, que estaba entreabierta como las otras, y ambos se introdujeron en el cuarto con cautela, analizando cualquier hecho que pudiera ser peligroso, y decididos a reaccionar en el momento en el que fuera preciso.

Dicho cuarto estaba casi completamente oscuro. Los _leds_ de las extrañas máquinas en ese lugar proporcionaban una escasa iluminación. Pero se distinguía perfectamente, en la esquina central del lugar, el enorme tubo dentro del cual se encontraba Dranzer, quien despedía también su propia luz.

El ave Fénix abrió un ojo cuando sintió la presencia de su guardián y se movió levemente para tratar de liberarse, pero fue en vano.

Zen miró a su alrededor, buscando con cuidado alguna presencia, alguna trampa o algún otro peligro, pero lo único que pudo hallar fue oscuridad. Kai, por su parte, se acercó al tubo y miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar una forma de liberar a su amigo. Sin embargo, la única forma en la que pudo pensar fue liberarlo por la fuerza. Kai desenvainó a Suzaku, su espada y la levantó, buscando el lugar preciso para romper el cristal sin lastimar a Dranzer.

De pronto, algo se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca derecha, y le hizo detener todo movimiento que pudiera hacer con ella. Era un látigo que provenía de algún lugar entre las sombras.

Kai pasó su espada a su mano izquierda y la guardó en un estuche que traía en su espalda. Entonces intentó liberar su muñeca, sujetando un extremo del látigo con su mano libre y tratando de desenrollarlo, pero no pudo. El látigo se había enroscado con tal fuerza que parecía poseer vida propia.

"_Es un placer verte de nuevo Kai Hiwatari"_ dijo de pronto una voz extraña.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, pero sólo pudo encontrar la misma oscuridad. Sintió escalofríos y una vez más, percibió esa extraña sensación. Sin lugar a dudas, era lo mismo que había sentido cuando conoció a esa chica en el colegio privado.

"_Sal de ahí"_ Dijo con aparente tranquilidad el chico, tratando de sobreponerse a la situación.

"_¿Qué pretendes Kai¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? Fui capaz de asesinarte una vez. Y lo haré de nuevo."_

"_Sólo un debilucho presume acerca de lo que puede hacer."_

El látigo se enroscó con más fuerza la muñeca de Kai lo que hizo que pequeñas espinas, casi invisibles, que poseía el arma; comenzaran a penetrar en su piel.

Kai hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar para liberarse y desenvainando de nuevo su espada, trató de cortar el látigo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como éste sintió la proximidad del arma de Kai, regresó con asombrosa velocidad a las manos de su dueño. Tal y como si tuviera voluntad e inteligencia propias.

"_Es fácil si peleas desde las sombras"_ Dijo desafiantemente Kai. _"Quiero ver tu cara ¡Ten el valor de mostrarte ante tu enemigo!"_

"_Me estás viendo en estos momentos… Kai… Estoy a tu alrededor… Estoy en todas partes."_

Kai sólo apretó los puños y respondió con el tono de voz de alguien que comienza a perder la paciencia:

"_No soporto las burlas. Yo he venido a recuperar a Dranzer, y no tendré remordimientos su eso significa acabar contigo."_

"_Oh, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así en los primeros minutos de nuestra pelea. Relájate. Vamos a jugar un poco primero."_

Creada aparentemente de la misma oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, una silueta apareció, dejando que la poca luz se reflejara en su superficie, o mejor dicho, que la absorbiera.

La silueta tenía forma aparentemente humana, pero tanto su edad como su género eran imposibles de identificar. Kai estaba intimidado, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en jamás dar ni una pequeña muestra de debilidad ante su enemigo.

"_Sólo eres un humano"_ Dijo Kai, con un fuerte dejo de desdén en sus palabras.

"_No Kai, ya no es un humano"_ Le advirtió Zen.

"_Es cierto."_ Continuó la silueta y señaló levemente a Zen. _"Ese insecto despreciable tiene razón. Ya no soy un humano. Yo soy uno cuyo cuerpo aceptó casi completamente la sangre de La Sombra. Ahora me he transformado y he rechazado completamente mi calidad de inferior... he rechazado mi patética humanidad. Ahora me he convertido en algo superior… soy invulnerable a lo que puedan hacerme... soy… casi un dios…"_

Kai lo miró con cierta compasión, que reemplazó inmediatamente por una mirada fría y le respondió:

"_No te tengo miedo, para mí sigues siendo un patético humano, ahora dame a Dranzer y déjanos salir de aquí."_

"_No digas tonterías. ¡Esto es lo que yo voy a darte!"_

La silueta usó nuevamente su látigo para golpear a Kai, pero éste fue capaz de desviar el golpe con su espada.

Al mismo tiempo, Zen buscaba una forma para liberar a Dranzer. Sabía que la bestia podía ser útil para la batalla, la única salvación en un momento desesperado en el que no hubiera otra solución; e igualmente era el principal objetivo de su estancia ahí, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus manos eran inútiles para romper el grueso vidrio… echaba de menos la espada que había perdido durante el accidente del avión.

La silueta continuó intentando golpear a Kai y al mismo tiempo hacía lo posible por bloquear todos los ataques que el chico trataba de hacerle. Ninguno de los dos parecía dominar sobre el otro, pero la silueta, al poder atacar a larga distancia, tenía ventaja.

La sombra, quien en realidad estaba midiendo la capacidad de su oponente, cambió su estrategia, e hizo que el látigo se enroscara alrededor de la cintura de Kai. Éste trató de liberarse, pero la fuerza con la que el arma lo presionaba era demasiada. La silueta hizo un movimiento con la mano que sostenía el látigo, que parecía más bien una orden a la que el arma respondió con prontitud, y azotó contra la pared a Kai violentamente, en repetidas ocasiones.

Después de varios golpes, Kai había comenzado a sentir que sus costillas casi se fracturaban, y finalmente, el látigo lo liberó haciéndolo caer al piso.

El chico permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos; esperando a que el dolor desapareciera lo suficiente como para permitirle ponerse de pie y continuar la batalla. Suzaku había caído un par de metros a su derecha y Kai trató de alcanzarlo desde su posición, pero el látigo se enroscó una vez más alrededor de su muñeca, esta vez aún con más fuerza.

Kai trató con toda su fuerza de liberarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las diminutas espinas del látigo penetraran en su piel con mayor profundidad que la vez anterior.

"_Te arrepentirás si tratas de librarte de mi látigo por la fuerza_" dijo la silueta al ver los desesperados esfuerzos de Kai por soltarse de látigo. "_Seguramente ya sentiste las pequeñas espinas que entran en tu piel… Esas espinas pueden ser… digamos que hasta cierto punto inofensivas, siempre y cuando no trates de retirarlas… pero una vez que entran con la suficiente profundidad no podrás sacarlas a menos que quieras arrancarte la piel del brazo…"_

Kai no le respondió. Dejó de luchar para liberarse cuando comprobó la veracidad de las palabras de la silueta, pues su muñeca derecha había comenzado a sangrar por el esfuerzo de retirarse el látigo que se ceñía a su alrededor.

"_Suéltame"_ dijo Kai con furia contenida en sus palabras.

"_Lo dices como si de verdad pensaras que te haré caso"_ le respondió la silueta con tono burlón.

La furia de Kai llegó a un límite y tomando el látigo con ambas manos, lo jaló hacia sí tratando de arrebatárselo de las manos a la silueta, pero lo único que consiguió fue herirse las manos con las espinas del arma, pues ésta permaneció en su sitio, como si se encontrara clavada a las manos del enemigo y éste a su vez clavado al piso.

Kai entonces no supo qué hacer, y permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, mirando sus manos heridas y sintiéndose inútil. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de liberar a Dranzer si no era capaz ni de liberarse a sí mismo?

Inesperadamente, el látigo regresó a manos de su dueño, soltando la muñeca de Kai con la misma facilidad con la que se había enroscado en ella.

"_No tiene caso si no peleas joven Hiwatari."_ Dijo la sombra. _"Te estoy dando una paliza, y lo único que haces es quedarte inmóvil. Qué patético. Fui modificado con el propósito de pelear contigo Kai, y creí que te habías vuelto más fuerte después de nuestro primer encuentro…"_

Kai no estaba poniendo mucha atención a las palabras de su enemigo. Tan sólo pensaba en una forma de recuperar a Dranzer, ahora que estaba libre, y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Una idea surgió en su mente desesperada. Levantándose, simplemente caminó unos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo justo frente al tubo donde estaba Dranzer. Dio media vuelta y le dijo a su enemigo:

"_¡Atácame!"_

La silueta rió con cierta condescendencia y después dijo:

"_No soy estúpido joven Kai. Sé lo que intentas hacer. Pero, aunque caiga en tu infantil trampa, ya es muy tarde. Todos tus esfuerzos fueron, son y serán en vano. Nosotros ya hemos ganado."_

Kai permaneció frente al tubo donde Dranzer estaba prisionero. Su plan había sido que, en el momento en el que el enemigo tratara de atacarlo, él saltaría a un lado, de manera que el ataque del látigo de la silueta rompiese el tubo y Dranzer fuera liberado… Sin embargo, ese no era su único plan…

Kai levantó su espada con su mano derecha, dispuesto a romper el cristal si tenía la oportunidad. El enemigo reaccionó como la primera vez, y tal y como Kai lo esperaba, lanzó su látigo hacia la muñeca del chico para detenerlo.

Pero esta vez, el joven hizo algo diferente. En el momento en el que su mano derecha fue sujetada por el látigo, soltó la espada, y usando su izquierda logró atrapar el arma en el aire, y sin darle tiempo a la silueta de intentar otro ataque, con un ágil y veloz movimiento, rompió el cristal de donde Dranzer estaba atrapado.

Sólo un ligero viento tibio salió del tubo antes de que Dranzer volviese a su Bit chip.

Esta acción causó la furia de la silueta, quien evitó que Kai recuperara a Dranzer, haciendo que su látigo se enroscara nuevamente, esta vez, alrededor del cuello del chico.

El látigo se ceñía a su piel con tal fuerza, que casi le impedía respirar. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silueta se dio cuenta de que la fuerza que ella ejercía sobre el látigo no era mucha, pues no estaba tenso. Sin embargo, se sentía tan fuerte como si se tratara de una serpiente… como su poseyera sus propios músculos.

"_Parece que es suficiente"_ Dijo la silueta, apartando su atención de su presa y revisando una computadora cercana, sin que por ello disminuyera la presión ejercida sobre el cuello de Kai _"He cumplido mi misión. Te he entretenido hasta que todo estuviera listo. Sólo necesitaba evitar que liberaras a Dranzer por unos minutos más… No pude resistir pelear contigo sólo por diversión. De cualquier forma, esto se acabó, ustedes perdieron y ya nada pueden hacer… así que te usaré para mi último propósito antes de matarte."_

La silueta se desvaneció nuevamente entre la oscuridad y Kai fue liberado del látigo.

El chico comenzaba a sentirse débil a causa de la falta de aire. El látigo regresó a su dueño y Kai cayó al piso agradeciendo inconscientemente el haber sido liberado, tosía violentamente, como si los músculos de su garganta lucharan por volver a su posición normal. Sabía que tenía que levantarse a como diera lugar, o el enemigo tomaría ventaja de su posición.

Lentamente apoyó ambas manos en el piso para impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba, pero se encontró con que había algo alrededor de su muñeca derecha, lo que le impedía separarla del piso.

Era una mano, que provenía directamente de la oscuridad que era reflejada, por decirlo de alguna forma, en el suelo.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, sus dos tobillos y ambas muñecas eran fuertemente sujetados por cuatro manos negras que provenían de la misma sombra que rodeaba todo el lugar.

Una quinta mano apareció justo frente a la cara de Kai y alargándose grotescamente, envolvió el cuello del chico presionándolo fuertemente hasta que su espalda tocó el piso y yacía horizontalmente, inmovilizado por completo por las cinco manos.

Zen no perdió otro instante y tomó el bit chip de Dranzer poniéndolo en su bolsillo asegurándose de que no saliera de ahí. Tomó la espada de su aprendiz y trató con ella de liberarlo.

"_No tiene caso"_ dijo la silueta, cuya voz parecía venir de todas partes en la habitación._ "Yo no te permitiré que liberes al muchacho… No gastes tus energías, las necesitarás para salir vivo de este lugar…"_

Y en efecto, una sexta mano había aparecido y sujetaba con fuerza su pierna, impidiéndole llegar a donde se encontraba su discípulo.

Zen trató entonces de liberarse a sí mismo, usando la espada de Kai para cortar la mano que lo sujetaba y lo logró. La extremidad de la silueta fue separada del resto de la oscuridad, pero, tal y como una gota de mercurio, no tardó en volverse a unir.

En el breve momento en el que Zen se vio libre de la sombra, trató de correr hacia Kai, pero, una vez más, una mano proveniente de la sombra en el piso, tomó su tobillo y lo hizo caer.

A pesar de que cortaba una y otra vez las manos que salían, más y más extremidades aparecían y lo aprisionaban, hasta que en pocos segundos, se encontraba en la misma situación que Kai.

"_Ya veo lo bien que has entrenado a tu aprendiz"_ dijo sarcásticamente la silueta, cerca del oído de Zen. _"Para ti, no sería un castigo matarte. Sería una recompensa. Te dejaré vivir. Quiero que observes con mucho cuidado cómo le quito la vida lentamente a tu aprendiz, mientras lo único que tú puedes hacer es observar. Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara al sentirte inútil siendo sólo un repugnante humano…"_

La voz se dirigió hacia Kai.

"_Con mi misión cumplida, mi voluntad desaparecerá. Mi vida como individuo terminará. Pero una nueva vida nacerá de mí. Volveré a mi origen, a donde pertenezco. Nací para volverme parte de ella y ahora el momento ha llegado… nos volveremos un dios. Sin embargo, cumpliré mi último deseo que le dará más fuerza a la Sombra. ¡Saciaré mi sed contigo Kai Hiwatari!"_

El chico continuaba en el piso, aún luchando por liberarse, sin soportar sentirse tan indefenso. Había recuperado a Dranzer, pero ahora se había resbalado de sus manos otra vez. Ese era su deseo, lo que lo quemaba por dentro. Detestaba sentirse indefenso. Odiaba ser débil…

La silueta aumentó cada vez más la presión sobre sus manos, sus pies y su cuello. La herida sagrada de su mano izquierda, que aún no sanaba del todo, le dolía, al igual que la que le habían causado las espinas en la muñeca derecha, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que sintió unos instantes después. Era como si cientos de agujas entraran en su piel al mismo tiempo, pero podía sentir cada una de ellas penetrando al parecer hasta sus huesos.

Sólo pudo permanecer inmóvil, sintiendo angustia, y dolor que hacía que su vista se nublara, hasta que gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de manera involuntaria.

Sentía que las heridas que le estaban causando las manos de la estaban sangrando y que lo hacían profusamente, por lo que creyó que ya debería estar rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, pero no era así. No sentía esa característica sensación fría y que producía escalofríos del líquido carmesí empapando su ropa.

No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de lo que la silueta le estaba haciendo. Eso le hizo recordar la resurrección de Dranzer. La chica que había bebido su sangre. Era la misma que ahora se alimentaba de su vida. Recordaba, como en un sueño, haber visto una silueta oscura salir del cuerpo de la chica después de que ésta le había disparado. Pero creía que había sido sólo su imaginación.

Zen, quien había gritado y tratado de liberarse frenéticamente, ahora yacía en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era como si ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Como si las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos. Todo resultaba inútil.

Kai había comenzado a perder la conciencia. Entre más sangre bebía, la silueta se volvía más fuerte y sujetaba con mayor intensidad.

De pronto, el piso se sacudió con un temblor moderado. Era como si algo se moviera dentro del edificio.

El silenció volvió por unos segundos, hasta que un segundo temblor se dejó sentir, esta vez con mayor fuerza que el primero.

_"Me está llamando"_ dijo la silueta. "_Se ha despertado… y me está llamando"_

* * *

Y helo ahí. 

Ahhh qué cruel soy, lo dejé en lo más emocionante. Pobre Kai... perdió mucha sangre... mmmmm ¿Morirá¿Qué cosa será lo que habrá despertado¿Estará cerca el final de esta historia? Me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan dejar review.

Hasta dentro de 15 días.


	20. Despertar

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que este fin de semana no estuve en mi bella ciudad, y ayer que pude venir no pude subir el documento, pero aquí les traigo sin falta el capítutulo número 20.

Bueno, veamos. mc Ah, hola, lectora nueva, no te preocupes... te hice caso en tu petición... al menos por ahora mua ja ja ja ja. sweet angel-LiZzI Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste, ahora la historia se pondrá un poco compleja. si te resulta difícil de entender, te recomiendo encarecidamenate que le des otra leída a todo. (bueno, uno siempre descubre cosas nuevas cada que lee un libro, un cuento o cualquier cosa): Y no... aunque sea de curiosidad, no mueras... mejor sigue leyéndome. sky d ¡Hola! gracias por seguir leyendo. Hey hey... tus deducciones no andan perdidas... pero eso pasa en capítulos posteriores (mmm, creo que no debí haber dicho eso...) bueno, sigue leyendo y eventualmente verás a lo que me refiero. Aún falta un buen trozo de la historia. (Y sí pelearán contra las fuerzas del mal : P )

Sin más preámbulos les presento el capítulo 20.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

"**Despertar"**

"_¡Me está llamando¡Me está llamando!"_ Continuó diciendo la silueta, cuyas palabras eran pronunciadas con progresivo frenesí. Su agitación era tanta que, respondiendo tan sólo a su deseo, se incorporó, aunque sin tomar una forma definida y liberó así a Kai y a Zen.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, aparentemente escuchando algo que sólo ella podía percibir. Se acercó a una consola que se encontraba a su derecha y revisó algunos datos que se mostraban en una pantalla oscura.

"_No hay duda"_ dijo en voz baja. _"Es ella."_

Habiendo cobrado nuevamente forma humana, la silueta abrió una puerta que se hallaba oculta detrás de una consola, a un lado del tubo donde se encontraba Dranzer; por la que se alcanzaba a ver una escalera que conducía hacia arriba; probablemente hacia la superficie, y desapareció detrás de ella ante la mirada expectante de Zen.

El sinodal corrió apresuradamente hacia Kai, quien aún se encontraba con vida, pero las heridas en sus muñecas y su cuello sangraban profusamente. Eran diminutas, como causadas por agujas o espinas, pero también eran profundas y numerosas por lo que se apresuró a sanarlas, sin embargo, éstas eran demasiadas, así que Zen usó su poder para sanarlas sólo parcialmente, deteniendo así en gran parte la hemorragia. Sabía que tenía que guardar su energía, por si los demás chicos o sinodales habían resultado heridos.

Zen rasgó parte de su ropa, improvisando algunos vendajes que colocó sobre las heridas de su aprendiz, teniendo especial cuidado sobre la herida sagrada resultado de la resurrección de Dranzer y que el látigo se había encargado de abrir más. Un tercer temblor hizo que algunas máquinas cayeran y polvo se desprendiera del techo, que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Zen tomó a Kai, quien aún no había recuperado la conciencia; en sus brazos y salió rápidamente de ese lugar dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, buscando a los otros chicos y sus sinodales. No tuvo que dar más de diez pasos para encontrar a Tyson y Zinrai.

"_¿Están bien?"_ Preguntó Zinrai.

"_Yo estoy bien."_ Respondió Zen. _"Pero Kai… No resistirá mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes… ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"_

"_Yo estoy… bien"_ Dijo Tyson, a punto de colapsarse a causa de la masiva pérdida de sangre.

Zen puso una mano en su hombro y usando sus poderes hizo que la hemorragia se detuviera un poco.

"_No puedo sanarla completamente"_ dijo Zen. _"Es demasiado profunda, además, este edificio está a punto de venirse abajo y tenemos que buscar a los otros." _

Max y Yuel se unieron a ellos pocos segundos después.

"_¿Están bien?"_ preguntó Zen.

"_No estaremos bien hasta que salgamos de aquí. Vamos a ayudar a Rei."_

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que caminar demasiado hasta que lo encontraron, sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, y con su cara escondida en sus piernas.

Un terremoto más hizo caer trozos del techo.

"_¡Rei!"_ Gritó Yuel y corrió hacia él para verificar que estaba bien, o al menos con vida.

"_Rei. ¿Estás bien?"_

El chico levantó su cara al sentir la presencia de su sinodal, pero no dijo palabra. Yuel se asustó al ver sangre en el cuerpo de su aprendiz y lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"_¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mism_o!" Gritó Zinrai con desesperación, por lo que Yuel tomó a Rei en sus sobre su espalda y entonces el chico dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

"_Pero… ¿Dónde está Hokka?"_ preguntó Zen, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a su compañero. _"Rei¿Dónde está Hokka?" _

Como toda respuesta, el chico de cabello negro ocultó su cara entre las ropas de Yuel.

"_Rei" _insistió Zen_. "¿Me escuchas¿Dónde está Hokka?"_

"_Está… muerto."_ Respondió Rei, sin mostrar la cara.

El grupo detuvo abruptamente su marcha, sin poder creer lo que el chico acababa de decir.

"_¡Hokka!"_ gritó Zen, corriendo de regreso a donde su compañero debería estar, pero la mano de Yuel lo detuvo violentamente.

"_¡Si regresamos moriremos todos!"_

"_¡Pero podría salvarlo¡Tengo que salvarlo!"_

Un golpe seco fue escuchado incluso por encima del sonido del edificio derrumbándose y Zen tuvo que apoyar su mano en la pared más cercana para no caer, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mejilla, aún conmocionado. Yuel tomó su brazo y lo hizo caminar hacia fuera del lugar.

A pesar de que la compuerta era un lugar estrecho, no tardaron en encontrarse en el exterior y comenzaron a alejarse tan pronto como la nieve blanda se los permitía. Tan sólo se habían alejado unos metros cuando pudo sentirse un terremoto aún más fuerte que los anteriores.

El edificio bajo la nieve comenzó a colapsarse, y la nieve empezó a hundirse, formando así un agujero que crecía en diámetro cada vez más.

El grupo aceleró su marcha para evitar ser tragado por el hundimiento. Tyson, por su parte, estaba teniendo dificultades en mantener la misma velocidad que sus compañeros, por lo que comenzó a rezagarse. A pesar de que respiraba tan rápido como le era posible, el aire parecía ser insuficiente para sus pulmones, la sangre que había empapado su ropa estaba congelándose por el clima, y eso le producía fuertes escalofríos. La temperatura de todo su cuerpo bajaba con rapidez y sentía sus extremidades entumecerse, sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo más, su vista comenzaba a nublarse e incluso le parecía que el mismo dolor había empezado a desaparecer.

"_¡Tyson!"_ gritó Zinrai, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su aprendiz. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y encontró al chico a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en el piso, luchando por ponerse nuevamente de pie, sin conseguirlo.

"_Continúen_" gritó dirigiéndose a Zen, a Max y a Yuel, mientras él retrocedía para alcanzar a su aprendiz, quien ya estaba cerca de ser tragado por el hundimiento.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que Zinrai ya no podía retroceder hacia donde se encontraba su discípulo. A cada paso que daba, sus pies se hundían cada vez más en la nieve, hasta que le hacían imposible caminar, por lo que optó en colocarse de rodillas, tratando de distribuir el peso de su cuerpo sobre una superficie mayor y así no hundirse más.

"_¡Dame tu mano Tyson!"_ Gritó el sinodal, mientras se estiraba tanto como podía, tratando de evitar hundirse también en la medida de lo posible.

"_No puedo"_ dijo Tyson, con voz a penas audible.

En efecto, Tyson no había desaparecido en la nieve que se hundía porque estaba sujetado con su mano izquierda de una pieza de la estructura del complejo subterráneo que aún se mantenía en pie, y su mano derecha estaba inutilizada por la profunda herida en su hombro.

"_Ya… no…"_ comenzó a decir Tyson, al mismo tiempo que su mano se soltaba de la columna y era lentamente tragado por la nieve que continuaba hundiéndose.

"_¡Tyson!"_ gritó con desesperación Zinrai, mientras hacía un último esfuerzo por alcanzar a su aprendiz, pero falló.

"_Retrocede, aléjate lo más que puedas."_ dijo de pronto Yuel, quien se acercó corriendo.

"_Pero…"_

"_Voy a crear una tormenta de nieve para sacar a Tyson de ahí, y eso es muy peligroso si se quedan cerca. Ahora vete. ¡Rápido! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde." _

Zinrai dudó por unos instantes, pero finalmente se reunió con los demás. Yuel por su parte, dio también unos pasos hacia atrás y una vez ahí cerró los ojos, levantando ligeramente los brazos con lo que un viento helado comenzó a soplar alrededor de él…

Repentinamente hubo otro terremoto exactamente igual que los anteriores, que segundos después se volvió aún más violento que antes, lo que hizo que tanto Yuel como los demás perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

La causa de los estragos se mostró súbitamente; justo del centro de lo que ahora era un enorme agujero de nieve y escombros, surgió algo, un cuerpo extraño que fue ocultado por unos instantes por la nieve que surgió junto con él con la misma violencia con la que sale el agua de un géiser y que hizo que tanto los escombros como la nieve y todo lo que se encontrara a unos veinte metros de distancia, saliera volando… incluyendo a Yuel y a Tyson.

La "cosa" que había surgido, y cuyo cuerpo era alargado, comenzó a emerger lentamente de las ruinas y mostró dos brazos cuyos dedos terminaban en afiladas garras. La nieve se movía a intervalos fijos, eso quería decir que lo que salía de ese lugar había comenzado a respirar.

Zen y Zinrai se acercaron a Yuel y a Tyson quienes habían caído a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tyson estaba inconsciente, y Yuel solamente aturdido, pero hubo algo que llamó más su atención, y esto era lo que había surgido de las ruinas. Era un ser extraordinariamente grande, cuya sola visión era imponente. Todos supieron en ese momento que se trataba de La Sombra. Aquél ser cuya aparición intentaban detener.

Su apariencia era la de un dragón oriental, es decir, tenía un cuerpo alargado parecido al de una serpiente, su piel era por completo negra y lisa, pero, de alguna forma despedía una aura oscura. Poseía varios pares de patas, quizá cuatro o cinco, con cuatro dedos cada una que terminaban en garras agudas. Su cabeza estaba rodeada de espinas aparentemente óseas, y tenía dos cuernos ligeramente curvos. Su hocico, por su parte, tenía dos hileras de dientes visibles a simple vista.

Una vez que el monstruo sintió que su cuerpo se hallaba completamente libre, abrió los ojos. Parecía tener cuatro de ellos, dos de mayor tamaño que los otros, y de una tonalidad amarilla que contrastaba con el resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, parecían ser inexpresivos pues carecían de pupilas.

Inesperadamente, algo llamó su atención, algo a su lado hizo que La Sombra dirigiera su mirada hacia abajo. Era la silueta contra la que había peleado Kai.

La Sombra inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, de manera que su cabeza quedaba casi al ras del suelo, con lo que pudo ver de frente a la extraña silueta y observarla detenidamente. Le inspiraba curiosidad, por lo que después de unos segundos de mirarla con atención la tomó con una de sus garras y la llevó hacia arriba, recuperando una posición casi vertical, sosteniendo a la silueta a la altura de sus amarillos e inexpresivos ojos.

La silueta estaba en una especia de trance, estaba fascinada, simplemente extasiada por el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. El sentir la sencilla mirada de La Sombra, su razón de existir, de su dios, la había paralizado. Ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido cuando, ese ser que había estado esperando, hizo un movimiento violento, llevándola hacia su enorme hocico lleno de dientes, y dividiéndola en dos por la cintura de un solo mordisco, lo que produjo un crujido escalofriante.

Los chicos y sus sinodales estaban horrorizados y apartaron su mirada casi al mismo tiempo, con un gesto de asco, para no ver cómo La Sombra devoraba el resto del cuerpo de la silueta.

Una vez que el dragón terminó, dirigió su enorme cabeza hacia los chicos y sus sinodales y, al igual que a la silueta, los miró atentamente, movía lentamente su hocico, los estaba oliendo, parecía sentir curiosidad acerca de esos seres que estaban frente a ella; el aire que expulsaba por los orificios nasales hacía que el cabello de cada uno de los guerreros. Era un aire helado, a la misma temperatura que el ambiente. Ellos no sabían que hacer. Su primera reacción hubiese sido correr, y escapar, y realmente eso era lo que deseaban. Pero La Sombra parecía estar buscando la mínima provocación para atacar, y ellos no querían dársela.

Repentinamente, una voz salió de las ruinas:

"_¡Espera!" _

Se trataba de un hombre de extraña apariencia que salió de entre la nieve que había sepultado lo que había sido un complejo subterráneo. Su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada y sucia, pero no parecía estar herido.

"_Eres hermosa"_ Dijo el hombre, caminando lentamente hacia el dragón mirándolo con admiración. _"Acércate a mí… mi creación… mi hija… déjame tocarte… hija mía…"_

La sombra dirigió bruscamente su mirada hacia la voz, mirando a aquél de quien provenía.

"_Saluda a tu padre. A tu amo y creador"_

Sin embargo, esto no pareció ser del agrado de La Sombra, quien tomó al hombre en sus garras de la misma manera en la que había tomado a la silueta.

"_No querrás matarme. Mira."_

El hombre se deshizo de un grueso abrigo de lana y después desgarró su camisa, descubriendo por completo su pecho, que mostraba una enorme herida que cubría desde su cuello hasta su vientre y que aún no había cicatrizado del todo. La herida latía grotescamente, lo que hacía que sus bordes, que habían sido cosidos con tosquedad, se separaran mostrando la herida abierta.

"_¿Sabes lo que es esto?...-_ continuó diciendo el hombre ¿Sabes _qué significa?... Una parte de tu corazón late junto con el mío… Si me matas, esta parte de tu corazón morirá junto conmigo…aún si me comes… no absorberás este… Nuestro corazón…_ _He pensado acerca de todo… No temas… Ambos seremos un gran equipo. Cuando mi metamorfosis esté completa… tú y yo nos volveremos uno."_

El Dragón Sombra no pareció estar del todo de acuerdo con ello, pero no tenía otra opción. Sabía que la parte del corazón que le había sido arrebatada, era una parte demasiado importante como para abandonarla; así que tuvo bufó con cierto enojo y después accedió sumisamente a que el hombre subiera a su cabeza.

El nuevo amo de La Sombra miró a los chicos y a sus acompañantes, y le dio la orden al dragón de acercarse a ellos.

"_Aniquílalos."_ Dijo suavemente.

Entonces, el grupo ya no lo dudó, sabían que debían correr para salvar sus vidas y lo hicieron. Sin embargo, la nieve les dificultaba inmensamente la marcha. Yuel llevaba a Rei, Zinrai, con mucha dificultad a Tyson y Kai iba semiinconsciente sobre las espaldas de Zen. De pronto, éste último, agobiado por el peso tropezó y cayó. La Sombra sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su presa, por lo que no dudó en aprovecharla y creó una fuerte corriente de viento helado que hizo a ambos salir volando a varios metros de distancia y los siguió para darles el golpe final.

La sombra sacó las garras de su primer par de patas, y aunque sus brazos eran cortos, sus garras eran retráctiles y podían alcanzar casi la misma longitud que sus brazos.

La bestia se cernió sobre Kai, dirigiendo la punta de su garra directamente a su pecho, sabiendo que requeriría poca fuerza para atravesar su corazón y matarlo en pocos segundos. En ese preciso instante, el chico abrió sus ojos color magenta, y su mirada se cruzó por unos momentos con la del hombre que controlaba al Dragón Sombra, quien mostraba un semblante sombrío, pero a pesar de ello, miraba a Kai con una mirada extraña, parecía reconocer algo en él. Zen trató de evitar que la garra de la bestia se acercara más a su discípulo, pero la bestia los aprisionó con otra de sus patas impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Kai, a pesar de haber recuperado la conciencia, no podía moverse. El dragón comenzó a deslizar la afilada punta de su garra a través de la piel del pecho de Kai. Lo hacía muy lentamente pues buscaba un espacio entre las costillas para que su garra atravesara con facilidad. Kai, por su parte, ni siquiera podía gritar, el dolor en su cuerpo era ya tanto, que le parecía que no sentía ya nada. Tan sólo su mirada suplicante se posó sobre el hombre que lo seguía mirando atentamente.

"_No, espera"_ dijo de pronto el amo de la Sombra, con lo que ésta se detuvo inmediatamente, liberando a Zen y contrayendo nuevamente sus garras. _"he cambiado de opinión. Déjalos, no valen la pena. Tengo una mejor idea… Vámonos."_

Y cual si fuera un dócil corcel, la sombra obedeció el mandato de su nuevo e impuesto amo y ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Zen había quedado profundamente impresionado al ver la muerte tan cerca. Y a penas y pudo percibir cuando sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

"_Zen. ¿Estás bien?"_

"_No estoy… seguro… Estoy completo… creo… ¿Y Kai?"_

"_Sigue con vida"_ comentó Zinrai, tras buscar signos de vida en el cuerpo inerte del chico, quien se desmayó nuevamente segundos después de que la Sombra se había ido.

"_¿Qué fue lo que los detuvo?"_ preguntó Zen tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. _"Estuvieron a punto de matarnos y deseaban hacerlo… ¿Qué pudo haberlos detenido?"_

"_No importa por ahora Zen. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de regresar."_

"_¿Qué… fue ese monstruo?"_ Dijo Max acercándose mientras el desconcierto y el miedo se reflejaban en su rostro.

"_Ese monstruo… es La Sombra. Es precisamente lo que tratábamos de evitar que despertara… No creo que sea conveniente que nos quedemos aquí… Hay un aeropuerto relativamente cerca, donde debimos haber aterrizado. Tenemos que llegar ahí cuanto antes."_

"_No"_ dijo Zen. _"Es mejor levantar una tienda aquí. Tyson y Kai están heridos… no podrán llegar en ese estado."_

"_Tienes razón."_

Cuatro horas después. Los siete sobrevivientes yacían dentro de la tienda de campaña, completamente en silencio.

Kai se despertó y se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de poner en orden sus agitados recuerdos.

"_¿Qué pasó?" _

Sin embargo, el único que se dignó responderle fue el silencio.

Un repentino mareo hizo que Kai recargara su cabeza en la almohada improvisada, sin embargo, desde su posición horizontal, pudo ver a su alrededor. Yuel y Zinrai estaban sentados, acomodando algunas cosas. Zen estaba atendiendo las heridas de Tyson, quien estaba también recostado, con los ojos abiertos mirando quizá a ninguna parte, y, a pesar de su naturaleza ruidosa, estaba en silencio. Max estaba llorando sin hacer ruido y Rei estaba sentado en una esquina de la tienda de campaña, con la mirada perdida.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ Repitió Kai.

Zen se sintió con la responsabilidad de contestar la pregunta de su discípulo, así que dijo:

"_Recuperamos las bestias_" Kai cerró los ojos_. "Pero La Sombra despertó."_

El ambiente de pronto aún se tornó más pesado.

"_¿La Sombra?"_ preguntó Kai, mientras a su mente llegó la difusa imagen del extraño monstruo que lo había atacado a él y a Zen, y de pronto pudo recordar con gran nitidez la cara del hombre que estaba sobre la cabeza de ese monstruo.

"_Necesito que me escuchen chicos. Es necesario que les diga qué es la sombra…."

* * *

_

_Continuará..._

Y helo ahí. Ohhh, la sombra ha despertado... ¿Qué será la sombra? Por cierto, aquí la historia se torna un poco más compleja, si quieren y si pueden les recomiendo mucho que le den otra leída a tooooda la historia, les ayudará bastante, créanme.

Bueno, y para terminar les digo lo que ya saben. Cualquier comentario, duda, chisme, lo que quieran¡Dejen Review! Todas sus ideas, pensamientos y lo que sea ayudan a mejorar esta historia.


	21. La Sombra

¡Hola a todas! Es como siempre un placer traerles un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Ah, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que la escuela de verdad me está volviendo loca. Bueno, gracias por leerme hasta aquí. LiZzI Hola Gracias por leer mi fic. Al fin contesto tu duda sobre quién es la sombra... Y efectivamente, es sospechoso... Quizá estén tramando algo... Ah, bueno, probablemente revele eso en capítulos posteriores. Physis. Ah¡¡hola comadre!. Bueno, pues yo también espero que regrese 4 spirits... Aunque ya hace un buen que no ando por aquí, y pues ya no podré venir tan seguido como lo hacía en vacaciones, pero bueno, igual aprecio tu lectura aquí. Ah, sí, yo también quiero un dragón así... Ah.. ¿Qué no haría con uno de esos? Ahhh, bueno, ya, no quiero escribir algo acá todo bien fumado. Y sí, je je, parece que aún va a continuar, al menos, por un ratito más. Bueno, gracias de verdad por leer. Cuidaos. Witch Griselda Ravenwood ¡Hola! Como siempre un gusto leer tus reviews. Me da gusto que te hayan gustado mis capítulos, la verdad es que sí le eché ganas al escribirlos. Bueno, échale muchas ganas a la universidad. (O vas a acabar como yo ToT) Do Svidanya... (¿Lo escribí bien? Ya hace un año que no estudio ruso) sky d ¡Hola de nuevo! Je je, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber quién es ese personaje... ... ... ¿Cuál personaje? Bueno, ya sabes, acutalizo cada 15 días más o menos... (Aunque ahora sí me tardé de más) Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 21:

**

* * *

Capítulo 21**

**La Sombra.**

"_A nombre de toda la tribu Birtari Ljós,"_ Comenzó diciendo Yuel. _"Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haberles hablado acerca de La Sombra antes. Pensamos que no sería necesario si todo salía como lo habíamos planeado, es decir, si recuperaban las bestias y las protegían el resto de sus vidas. Creímos que no habría necesidad de involucrarlos aún más en este asunto que más adelante podría traerles problemas. Nuestro plan era pues, que si llegásemos por algún motivo a fallar, si la sombra era despertada les revelaríamos toda la información, así que mi deber ahora es decirles._

_La Sombra es un ser oscuro que siempre ha peleado en contra de las bestias en su insaciable afán de dominación, aunque para ser honesto, no es mucho lo que sabemos acerca de ella. Una gran parte de las escrituras de nuestro pueblo, en las que se encontraba todo este conocimiento fue robado hace poco más de cuarenta años, y aquéllos que poseían esos conocimientos ya fallecieron._

_La Sombra, en realidad, se trata de otra bestia, tiene la misma naturaleza que las que ustedes tienen ahora en sus manos, y también vivía en libertad; sin embargo, su objetivo parece ser tan sólo dominar y destruir. Ellas existen desde la misma creación del universo y permanecieron siempre en su estado natural. Entonces, la raza humana apareció sobre la faz de la tierra. Las personas y las bestias fueron capaces de comunicarse entre sí. La Sombra de alguna manera vio en el ser humano un instrumento, e inmediatamente trató de ejercer su dominio sobre él. No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, el ser humano tenía la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo y no se dejaría subyugar, al menos, no tan fácilmente. Por esa razón, ocurrieron horribles guerras y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la raza humana estaba cediendo y a ese paso desaparecería o quedaría bajo el mando absoluto de La Sombra. Los únicos que conocían la forma de evitar que esto sucediera, eran nuestros ancestros. Esto sucedió hace más de dos mil años. Nuestra tribu decidió poner fin a esto encerrando de alguna forma a esta bestia con la ayuda de Dragoon, Draciel, Driger y Dranzer. Fue así que cuatro hombres, cuatro maestros de la espada como nosotros, usaron sus poderes para dividir la fuerza de La Sombra en cuatro partes que pusieron dentro del cuerpo de las demás bestias. Y una vez que toda la energía fue extraída de ella, lo único que quedó fue su corazón petrificado._

_Sin embargo, ese corazón era indestructible, por lo que lo único que pudieron hacer fue llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo. Los mismos cuatro hombres partieron con esa misión, y nunca volvieron, por lo que la ubicación de la bestia permaneció como un misterio incluso para nosotros. En cuanto a las otras bestias, para evitar que fueran usadas para revivir nuevamente a La Sombra, acordaron llevar a cabo un pacto, con nuestros ancestros, por lo que fueron selladas también, y encerradas en la cueva en la que se encontraban sus espadas, que había sido construida en realidad como un templo. Durante cientos de generaciones, cuatro personas fueron escogidas para ser sus guardianes._

_Pero, dado que las leyendas antiguas se pierden poco a poco, gracias a un descuido nuestro, las escrituras fueron robadas hace cincuenta años. Y diez años después, las bestias fueron robadas también. Sabíamos que las bestias eran importantes, por lo que uno de nuestros compañeros, que tenía la capacidad de sentir las presencias, las buscó y las encontró en el continente de la Antártica. También pudo sentir una extraña presencia que era débil y pequeña, y que identificamos como La Sombra._

_El propósito con el que habían sido robadas era absorber la energía que había sido robada de La Sombra para volverla a la vida. Como se los había dicho, algunos compañeros y yo logramos evitar que en ese entonces la sombra fuese despertada. Yo mismo llevé las bestias de regreso a nuestro pueblo donde se llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería esparcirlas por el mundo para evitar que fuesen robadas nuevamente. Sabíamos que las bestias buscarían por sí mismas a sus nuevos guardianes, así que fueron enviadas a Japón, Rusia, Estados Unidos y China. Y… el resto de la historia, ustedes ya la conocen… No teníamos idea de que las bestias pudieran ser utilizadas para un juego… _

"_Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora_?" Preguntó Tyson.

"_Tendremos que volver a encerrar a la bestia… no será fácil…"_

"_Así que…"_ Dijo Tyson, con un tono de tristeza y decepción _"No podré volver a casa…"_

"_La Sombra pondrá en riesgo a la raza humana… Bajo el mando de ese hombre… "_

"_¿Quién es él?"_ Preguntó Zinrai. _"¿Lo habías visto antes?"_

"_No. No recuerdo haberlo visto. No sabemos qué es lo que pretende exactamente. Obviamente lo que busca es control… aunque probablemente esa no sea su verdadera intención. El corazón de la sombra pudo haber alterado su mente…"_

"_Ya dejen de decir todas esas estupideces." _dijo Kai con su frialdad habitual _"¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?"_

"_Hoy iremos al aeropuerto militar y regresaremos inmediatamente a Islandia. Una vez ahí buscaremos a La Sombra usando a uno de nuestros compañeros… Y una vez que la encontremos, tendremos que pelear contra ella."_

"_¿Pelear!"_ Replicó Tyson con sorpresa. _"Pero… ¡Eso es absurdo¡Yo mismo vi cómo casi mata a Zen y a Kai¡Es suicidio enfrentarnos a ella!"_

"_Es cierto."_ Continuó Zen. _"Es casi un suicidio. Tyson, puedes sentarte y aparentar que nada sucede. Te corresponde sólo a ti decidir si quieres morir tratando de detener a La Sombra, o tratando de huir de ella. En la situación en la que estamos… no tengo dudas de que eso es lo que va a suceder.."_

"_Sólo no olviden algo que es muy importante."_ Continuó diciendo Yuel. _"las bestias están con nosotros ahora, y con ellas en sus manos, ustedes son más que chicos ordinarios. De hecho, puede que tengan más poder del que puedan imaginar…"_

Unos minutos después, el grupo se encontraba dormido de nuevo, excepto Rei, quien estaba en el piso, aún abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder la cordura. No podía creer del todo lo que había pasado. La Sombra, la pelea… Y sobre todo la muerte de Hokka, quien había perdido la vida por su culpa, y ahora era como si su espíritu lo siguiera sin detenerse.

Si cerraba sus ojos, aunque fuera por un instante, lo único que podía ver era la imagen de Hokka muriendo en sus brazos, como si estuviera grabada indeleblemente en su cerebro, tan claro como si lo estuviera viendo, pero tan increíble como si fuera un sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar que él había causado directamente la muerte de su compañero, gracias a su sed de venganza, a su mente cegada por la furia hacia el hombre que había atacado su pueblo.

Tanto su cuerpo como su mente se hallaban extenuados, sentía ya la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para hundirse en el sueño, pero cada vez que sus párpados se juntaban, esas grotescas imágenes y pensamientos llegaban a él y lo mantenían despierto.. Era como si una parte de su ser quisiera gritar para liberarse de todo aquello, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil… era como si se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo, paradójicamente, dentro de sí mismo.

Una débil luz anunció con su presencia el amanecer, o mejor dicho el medio día, por lo que Tyson , Kai, Yuel, Max y Zinrai despertaron y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para ponerse nuevamente en marcha. Rei ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello.

"_Me preocupa Rei"_ dijo Zen _"No ha dicho palabra desde la batalla…."_

"_Lo sé."_ Respondió Yuel. _"Parece ser que vio morir a Hokka. Y dice que es su culpa."_

"_¿Ya intentaste hablar con él?""_

"_Sí… pero ni siquiera pareció escucharme… En su condición, creo que no es mucho lo que podemos hacer. Él tiene que sobreponerse por sí mismo a lo que sucedió. Es fuerte. Quizá no debamos preocuparnos tanto por él._

El grupo comenzó a levantar la tienda de campaña, y a pesar de ello, Rei aún estaba en el piso, inmóvil.

"_Es hora de irnos"_ Dijo Tyson a su compañero, pero éste ni siquiera le prestó atención.

"_Rei… vámonos, dejemos ya este lugar."_

Pero como la vez anterior, no hubo respuesta.

Kai se acercó a ambos, se detuvo en frente de Rei y apoyó una rodilla en el piso de manera que ambos podían verse a los ojos. Sorpresivamente, un golpe seco se escuchó.

Rei, quien había estado sentado, ahora se encontraba en el piso cuan largo era y, llevando una mano a su mejilla dirigió una mirada a Kai que era una mezcla de furia y confusión. Tyson reaccionó inmediatamente.

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kai¡¿Por qué…!"_

"_¿Es que planeas seguir escondiéndote para siempre?"_ Dijo Kai, ignorando la pregunta de Tyson. _"Es muy fácil esconderte de lo que hay a tu alrededor¿No es así? Es más fácil evadir tu responsabilidad que enfrentar los hechos… Si no logras salir de ahí, no mereces tener a Driger en tus manos…"_

Kai no dijo otra palabra y continuó con los preparativos para la partida del grupo.

"_¿Estás bien Rei?"_ Preguntó Tyson.

"_Sí…"_ Contestó el chico de cabello negro, no sin sorprenderse de que finalmente habían salido las palabras que antes se negaban a emerger.

El grupo entonces continuó sus preparativos en el más profundo silencio.

"_Max…"_ Comenzó a decir Rei, habiendo puesto un poco de orden en sus pensamientos, y una vez que ya se encontraban en marcha hacia el aeropuerto. _"Perdóname."_

El chico rubio lo miró sorprendido.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Hokka… Él era tu…"_

"_No sigas. No tiene caso… él me enseñó a ser fuerte, así que creo que ahora es mi deber honrar su memoria. Tengo que ser fuerte ahora…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_No digas nada Rei. Se ha ido… y ahora tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos. Ahora, de quien tienes que buscar el perdón, es de ti mismo…"

* * *

_

Bueno, helo ahí. Es un capítulo cortito, pero espero que les haya aclarado la duda acerca de qué cosa es La Sombra. Cualquier otra duda, no duden en hacérmela saber, así como todos su comentarios, críticas, chismes, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc, etc, etc. Bueno, ya saben dejen review.

¡Domo Arigato!


	22. Un Nuevo Reto

¡Hola a todos mis queridas y apreciadas lectoras. Estoy muy contenta porque recibí muchos reviews esta vez. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 22 de este mi único fic. Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Alexa Hiwatari. Hola, gracias por dejar review. Je je, sí, en efecto, te ausentaste por un rato, me alegra que hayas regresado, bueno, ya actualicé, espero que sigas leyendo. mc Gracias por dejar review. Síp, el Fic seguirá un ratito más (pero creo que no será por mucho) Aún así todavía faltan algunas cosas por escribir. Y bueno, sí, salvé a Kai... pero no será por mucho tiempo Mwahahahaha. Physis ¡Comadre! Un gustazo saludarte, como siempre, al igual que es un placer recibir un review tuyo. Je je, sí, el capítulo es corto para hacerlas sufrir, juar juar juar. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Hola, gracias por tu review. Cierto, Kai es un poco... brusco, pero bueno, así es su personalidad (o al menos así quise que fuera en mi historia :P) Ah, y bueno, ya falta poco para las cortas vacaciones. Échale ganas a la escuela. A ver, déjame intentar. Poka. Sigue leyendo. LiZzI Bueno, gracias por tu review, qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que está un poco complejo, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate tú también. sky d Hola. Gracias por tu review Síiiii, me gusta poner más dudas (así mis lectoras siguen leyendo) pero no te preocupes (mucho) ya llegará el momento en el que todas las dudas sean aclaradas. Je jeje, no creo que conozcan a ese hombre... o quizá sí... ja ja a, tendrás que esperar otros cuantos capítulos para descubrirlo. Uh, y gomen nasai. Este capítulo también es muy corto.

**

* * *

Capítulo 22**

**Un nuevo reto.**

Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei, Zen, Yuel y Zinrai se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto militar del que les había hablado Yu el. Zen había curado casi al cien por ciento las heridas de todos, pero aún así se encontraban cansados. Sus cuerpos resentían el tremendo esfuerzo que habían llevado a cabo durante las batallas, por lo que se encontraban extenuados y débiles, sin mencionar que sus ánimos estaban deshechos, que no había comido en cerca de dos días y el frío les calaba hasta los huesos.

Finalmente, poco antes de que sus energías llegaran al límite, llegaron al aeropuerto militar, donde se encontraron con la noticia de que los habían estado buscando como sobrevivientes tras el accidente del avión, e incluso habían enviado brigadas de rescate en su busca. Durante su estancia ahí tuvieron que relatar una y otra vez cómo el avión se había desplomado exactamente de la manera en la que había sucedido, pero agregando que habían estado vagando por algunos días en busca de ayuda.

Tras un par de días de descanso en esa base militar, el grupo fue puesto en un vuelo privado de regreso, y logró llegar a Islandia una vez más, sin tener ningún contratiempo en el viaje. El pueblo continuaba en ruinas, pero los sobrevivientes estaban trabajando muy duro para reconstruirlo.

Estando aún a varios metros de distancia de la entrada del pueblo, el grupo se detuvo. Algunas personas los vieron acercarse, y se reunieron en la entrada para esperarlos. Incluso la misma matriarca había salido a recibirlos.

Los sinodales se detuvieron frente a la gente que se había aglomerado en la entrada y que los miraba expectativamente; la matriarca dio un paso al frente, y, tan sólo con su mirada, demandó una explicación detallada de todo lo que había acontecido en la batalla contra los que habían capturado a las bestias.

Los chicos se limitaron a dirigir su mirada al suelo, y los tres sinodales se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo quién sería el que debería hablar, y tratando también de librarse de dicha responsabilidad.

"_Hemos fallado."_ Dijo inclinando la cabeza Yuel, quien, siendo el mayor, se sintió con el deber de hablar. _"La Sombra está despierta."_

Una conmoción general entre los presentes se dejó escuchar, pero fue acallada por una señal de las manos de la matriarca.

"_¿Trajeron las bestias?"_ continuó diciendo ella _"¿Las recuperaron?"_

"_Sí…" _respondió Yuel, dirigiendo su mirada esta vez a sus compañeros._ "Tuvimos éxito en recuperar a las bestias, pero… Hokka fue… Perdimos a Hokka."_

"_Hokka…"_

"_Fue mi culpa."_ Intervino inmediatamente Rei, tratando de justificarse. _"Yo…"_

"_Silencio Rei."_ Lo interrumpió la matriarca con gravedad. _"No sé exactamente lo que haya sucedido, pero la muerte de un compañero es algo que siempre debe estar en nuestras mentes como posibilidad, esto es, aun antes de que ocurra, para estar siempre preparados y no dejar que nos afecte. Hokka se ha ido, y el que tú te culpes o te deprimas, no lo traerá de vuelta, es por eso que el luto para nuestros guerreros no está permitido en esta tribu."_

"_E-entiendo."_

"_Y aunque sé que nunca reemplazaremos a nuestro compañero Hokka, y esa no es mi intención, en nuestra situación, no puedo dejar a alguno de nuestros guardianes sin un sinodal. Max, tendré que asignarte a Joshua, ven conmigo. Él iba a acompañarlos de todas formas pero dadas las circunstancias, ahora tendrá que ser tu encargado. Los demás vengan también, aún hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarles."_

El grupo de siete siguió a la matriarca hasta su cabaña, en la que residía en compañía de los otros maestros de la espada que habían logrado sobrevivir al último enfrentamiento con el enemigo y que eran tan sólo quince o veinte.

"_Max," _dijo la matriarca, señalando a una persona sentada de espaldas en un sencillo sofá, y que ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas a sus espaldas_. "Déjame presentarte a Joshua, tu nuevo sinodal."_

Max extendió la mano cortésmente a Joshua, con la intención de saludarlo, pero éste simplemente lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Joshua, o simplemente Josh, era aún más joven que Zinrai, y apenas mayor que los chicos. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era tan rubio que parecía casi ser blanco, al igual que su piel. Su complexión era delgada y hasta cierto punto parecía ser frágil, a diferencia de aquéllos que habían nacido en las tierras de Islandia.

"_Por favor sean amables con él"_ dijo la matriarca _"Joshua fue forzado a tomar el entrenamiento. Sus poderes fueron descubiertos muchos años después de su nacimiento porque su madre emigró a Australia y se casó allá. Joshua no nació aquí… él tenía ya doce años cuando comenzó su entrenamiento forzado… así que… entiendo por qué se comporta de esa manera… Pero él no entiende que siendo el único con el poder de sentir las presencias, lo necesitamos mucho_…"

Joshua sólo volteó evadiendo la mirada de la matriarca.

"_Aún te falta un largo camino por recorrer para convertirte en un sinodal y maestro de la espada, Joshua… así que pediré a Yuel que te tome como un aprendiz también."_

"_Está bien, lo acepto."_ Dijo Yuel

"_Ahora todos. Esto es lo que tienen que hacer ahora. La Sombra está despierta por lo que nuestro deber ahora es detenerla. Sin embargo, obviamente primero tenemos que saber dónde está. Ése es el trabajo de nuestro nuevo sinodal. Ahora, La Sombra, sin duda comenzará a atacar y a destruir por sí misma porque esa parece ser su naturaleza y también su razón de existir… Ahora que las cuatro bestias sagradas no están en los elementos para protegerlos, La Sombra puede controlarlos a voluntad."_

"_Entonces…"_ Dijo Zinrai_. "¿Por qué no simplemente liberamos a las bestias para que ellas se encarguen de controlar a La Sombra?"_

"_No es tan fácil. Aunque sabemos que las bestias vivían en libertad antes del pacto con nuestro pueblo, desconocemos la forma de regresarlas a su estado natural… no sabemos por qué, pero simplemente no podemos, la forma, si es que existe una, debe estar en los escritos que fueron perdidos, así que la única opción que es factible por el momento es pelear en contra de la sombra para sellarla de nuevo."_

"_Pero… ¡Sólo somos…!"_ Exclamó Tyson

"_No me interrumpas Tyson. No he terminado de hablar. Sé que el poder y las habilidades que tienen ahora no son suficientes para siquiera pelear al nivel de la Sombra, aún siendo los ocho juntos. Pero tienen a las bestias ahora… y no es coincidencia que les hayamos dado cuatro espadas especiales. Ahora jóvenes, síganme hacia fuera del pueblo. Zinrai, Yuel, Zen y Joshua, vengan también._

El grupo, bajo las miradas curiosas de los pocos habitantes que quedaban, se dirigió hacia las afueras del pueblo, no a una gran distancia, pero sí la suficiente como para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción.

"_Con toda seguridad se están preguntando la razón por la que los he traído aquí. La respuesta es muy sencilla. Están a punto de experimentar un gran poder, los traje aquí para que no pusieran en peligro el pueblo… Ahora, quiero que solamente me escuchen. Miren sus espadas con detenimiento, y descubrirán una pequeña ranura en la empuñadura. Esa pequeña ranura ha sido diseñada especialmente para que introduzcan son bit chip. Pero no lo hagan ahora. El poder que liberen puede ser difícil de controlar, así que sean muy cuidadosos. Lo intentaremos uno por uno. Kai, quiero que seas el primero en intentarlo."_

El joven se adelantó, poniéndose frente a la matriarca, pero ésta le indicó que guardase una distancia prudente. Tomó su espada y deslizó su bestia bit por la ranura de la empuñadura, sintiendo en el preciso momento en el que lo hacía, una fuerte onda de calor que lo impulsó hacia atrás y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Suzaku cayó un par de metros hacia delante y el bitchip de Dranzer salió bruscamente de la ranura de la espada.

"_No te preocupes Kai."_ Dijo la matriarca. _"Está bien para ser la primera vez."_

Kai se levantó inmediatamente, escondiendo su frustración detrás de una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona. Tomó su espada nuevamente e introdujo a Dranzer por segunda vez en ella.

Un simple, pero fuerte paso hacia atrás evitó que cayera nuevamente, pero ahora el calor que generaba la espada era demasiado. Aún así, él no se rindió. Sentía que sus manos se quemaban y comprendió que lo que sentía se trataba del poder de Dranzer, quizá en su forma más pura. Pensó que lo más lógico que podría hacer sería controlarlo, tal y como lo hacía en el Beyblade.

Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como lo había pensado. Entre más trataba de controlar el poder de su bestia, el calor se volvía más intenso.

"_Cálmate Kai"_ dijo la matriarca. _"La única forma en la que puedes controlar ese fuego, es controlando tus propias emociones."_

Kai escuchó las palabras de la matriarca y trató de tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de eso sentía que el miedo se estaba apoderando de él cada vez más. Sabía que Dranzer tenía el poder suficiente como para matarlo a pesar de ser su guardián, así que, respiró profunda y lentamente y así intentó calmarse con lo que la fuerte onda de calor se desvaneció, y en su lugar apareció una pequeña flama en la punta de la espada que segundos más tarde la rodeó por completo.

_«Se convirtió en una espada de fuego»_ Pensó Kai.

Parecía que todo había resultado bien, pero de pronto el fuego se apagó y Kai cayó de rodillas, usando su espada para apoyarse y no desplomarse completamente.

Zen corrió a él inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Kai respondió fríamente:

"_Estoy bien"_

Sin embargo, esto no era del todo cierto. Kai miró sus manos y se percató de que estaban severamente quemadas, y lo que era peor, dolía como si aún estuviera dentro del fuego. Zen no dijo palabra y se apresuró a curar las quemaduras.

"_Bien chicos, esto les muestra que tienen que ser muy cuidadosos. La espada reaccionará a sus emociones, cuanto más agitados se encuentren, el poder de la bestia dentro de su espada será mayor, y puede salir de control tal y como sucedió con Kai. Lo escogí como el primero porque sé que siempre permanece calmado… no me percaté de la magnitud de su poder interior… Ahora, Tyson, quiero que seas el siguiente."_

Tyson estaba nervioso, pero definitivamente no quería quedar en vergüenza frente a los demás, por lo que obedeció las órdenes de la matriarca y, respirando profundamente un par de veces, introdujo el bit chip dentro de su espada.

Todos miraron expectativamente, pero nada sucedió.

"_¿Qué rayos…?"_ Preguntó desconcertado el chico, observando por todos lados su espada preguntándose por qué el poder de Dragoon no se manifestaba de la misma manera que Dranzer se había manifestado.

"_No te preocupes Tyson"_ comentó la matriarca, _"Tan sólo haz como si estuvieras llamando a Dragoon."_

Tyson cerró sus ojos, y puso todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse, repitiendo continuamente "Dragoon, Dragoon" llamando así a su bestia con su mente.

Un viento suave comenzó a soplar alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que su cabello y su ropa se agitaran un poco pero cesó casi inmediatamente.

"_Bueno Tyson,"_ dijo la matriarca. _"No estuvo mal para la primera vez."_

"_Eso fue patético."_ Murmuró Joshua.

La matriarca miró con severidad al joven sinodal y después se dirigió a Rei.

"_Es tu turno."_

El chico repitió nuevamente la mecánica, sintiendo confianza en cada uno de sus movimientos y tan pronto como la bestia se encontró dentro de su arma, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y pequeñas chispas aparecieron alrededor de su espada. Rei sabía perfectamente que se trataba del poder de la electricidad.

"_Perfecto "_dijo la matriarca. _"Ahora finalmente Max._

El chico rubio suspiró hondamente y, tratando de concentrarse en permanecer calmado, llamó con su mente a Draciel.

Una sensación fría envolvió el cuerpo de Max y él, a pesar de sentir miedo, siguió intentando permanecer calmado, concentrándose en liberar con cautela el poder de su bestia.

Pudo sentir cómo la energía continuaba fluyendo libremente; era como si esa misma energía que emanaba de su propio cuerpo y de la espada al mismo tiempo, atrajera algo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Pronto encontró que el liberar esa energía resultaba cansado, por lo que simplemente dejó de concentrarse, y al instante, la sensación del flujo de energía desapareció. Max suspiró aliviado y encontró que su ropa estaba completamente empapada.

"_Qué estupidez"_ Exclamó Joshua. _"No es más que un truco tonto. ¡Es imposible crear agua de la nada! Eso va en contra de las leyes de la Física."_

"_No estamos creando nada Joshua."_ Replicó la matriarca. "_Si te das cuenta, lo único que Max hizo por medio de su poder, fue atraer el agua del ambiente para brindarle su poder a la espada. Este ambiente es muy húmedo, y la espada sería casi inútil en un lugar seco como un desierto. De la misma manera, Tyson controla el aire que se encuentra a su alrededor, Rei puede cambiar las cargas eléctricas de algunas moléculas en el aire y así convertirlas en electricidad, y Kai transforma su propia energía en fuego. No es nada extraño. Sólo es el poder de las bestias."_

Joshua tan sólo dejó escapar un gruñido y se alejó.

"_Muy bien chicos…"_ continuó la matriarca ignorando al joven sinodal. _"Dado que no sabemos cómo es que va a actuar La Sombra, debemos estar preparados para cualquier incidente en cualquier momento. Por ello es necesario que aprendan a controlar sus espadas tan pronto como le sea posible y…"_

"_Esto hubiera sido mucho más útil cuando recuperamos las bestias en la Antártica. "_Dijo Rei "_¿Por qué no nos dijeron esto antes?"_

"_Como pudiste ver con Kai, el poder de las bestias reacciona a las emociones de su guardián. En ese momento ustedes estaban demasiado exaltados, y el haber usado a las bestias en ese instante hubiera significado que su poder saliera por completo de su control y hubieran puesto en riesgo incluso sus vidas. Sabíamos que tenían el poder y la habilidad suficientes para derrotar al enemigo y recuperar las bestias. Además, si morían en ese lugar, hubiera significado que no eran realmente dignos de poseer a las bestias… Es cierto que cada bestia escoge a su guardián pero… En realidad no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona eso… Gran parte del conocimiento acerca las bestias se ha perdido. Hay mucho que no sabemos. Así que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Necesitamos saber dónde se encuentra la sombra."_

"_Hay algo importante que no le hemos dicho matriarca."_ Dijo Yuel. _"Hay un ser humano detrás de esto"_

"_Naturalmente."_ Contestó ella, _"Alguien tuvo que haber despertado a La Sombra…"_

"_Pero no sólo eso matriarca. Él controla a La Sombra"_

"_Eso no es posible. La sombra no obedece a nadie, mucho menos a un ser humano."_

"_Él tiene una parte del corazón de La Sombra dentro de su cuerpo."_

La matriarca sólo miró a Yuel, sin parecer entender lo que el sinodal acababa de decir.

"_El hombre tomó una pieza del corazón petrificado de la bestia, y lo puso dentro de su pecho. Lo hizo para poder controlar así la bestia, pero no sabemos quién es ese hombre."_

"_Eso pone todo bajo una nueva perspectiva… No sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz La Sombra… ahora bajo el mando de un ser aún más cruel…"_

_

* * *

_Y helo ahí. El capítulo 22. Es corto y carece de mucha acción. Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. A las fanáticas de las aventuras, batallas y sangre, no se me desesperen, aún falta algo de acción y todo eso.

No se olviden de dejar review, no importa si no tienen nada que decir, ahora que si sí lo tienen adelante, manifiéstense y dejen review.


	23. Apocalipsis

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Nuevamente estoy muy, muy contenta por haber recibido aún más reviews que la vez anterior. Una enorme disculpa por haberlas hecho esperar más de lo que se supone debería, pero este fin de semana tuve muchas cosas en qué pensar y mucho en qué hacer. Bueno, ahora vayamos a los agradecimientos personales.Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Un placer recibir nuevamente reviews tuyos... ja ja ja, es cierto, Joshua es más odioso que Kai... Y sí, una vez más, dejaré en suspenso mwa ha ha ha. Sigue leyendo. Poka. Prisca-Angel. Ah, qué bueno que esta vez pudiste dejar review... luego las computadoras se ponen medio especiales... espero que puedas seguir leyendo. Gracias. mc Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y tus reviews. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo (y dejando review). Un saludo para ti también. LiZzI Ah, je je, No es para tanto... a decir verdad se me hizo un poco... extraño eso de meter las bestias en las espadas, bueno, je je, sí Joshua cae mal... ese es el objetivo. Bien, actualizo cada dos semanas. Mil gracias por leer y por dejar review. Physis ¡Comadre! como siempre un gusto leer tus reviews (y que tú leas mi historia :P) Yuel como narcotraficante... bueno, después de todo... ¿De dónde crees que saca dinero la tribu para comprarse un avión y para subsistir en medio de un frío lugar como Islandia...? Ok, te lo dejo a tu consideración. Ah, sí, lo de las espadas no podría faltar, el chiste muchas veces es hacer parecer lógico lo que no es lógico. Mil gracias por leer y por tus reviews como siempre. sky d Síiii, un placer leer tus siempre puntuales reviews. Aún falta lo más interesante de la historia, que es la parte final y la forma en la que se tornan las cosas... pero aún faltan algunos capítulos para eso. Mmm Joshua como sinodal de Kai... como que digo yo que chocarían mucho... (probablemente acabarían matándose el uno al otro... ja ja ja) Y a ver... unas pistas para saber quién es el que controla a La Sombra... tiene ojos, nariz y boca... (¬¬ Ok, me callo) Una pista es... mmmm... que no ha salido en la serie (que yo sepa) Pero tendrás que esperar como 13 capítulos para saber quién es... Aún así se dan algunas insinuaciones por ahí. Suerte y mil gracias por tus reviews. Angy B. Mizhuara. Je je, gracias por tu review y por haber leído lo que escribo. Ja ja, dices que parece una cuarta temporada de Beyblade... lo curioso es... que no juegan beyblade. Pero bueno, las bestias es lo interesante. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, claro que seguiré escribiendo. (mientras haya vida). Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo número 23 de esta serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Apocalipsis.  
**

Mientras los días pasaban, los chicos continuaron su entrenamiento para poder ser capaces de controlar las espadas elementales. El entrenamiento llegaba a ser muy duro, los únicos descansos que tenían era mientras dormían y mientras comían, aunado a esto, la energía que consumía el mantener despierto y activo el poder de las espadas era mucho, por lo que caían rendidos cada noche; pero gracias a ello, progresaban con relativa rapidez.

Una semana pasó casi sin sentirse y, precisamente el séptimo día después de su llegada, al encontrarse entrenando en los alrededores del pueblo, los cuatro chicos vieron que la matriarca se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

"_Sucedió._ "Dijo ella respirando agitadamente. _"La sombra comenzó a atacar."_

"_¿Cómo es que lo sabe?"_ preguntó Zen.

"_Lo vi en televisión." _Dijo ella sentándose en el piso para recuperar el aliento "_Algunos lugares están siendo destruidos. Lugares como las más famosas prisiones alrededor del mundo, instituciones mentales… Truenos, extrañas bolas de fuego, fuertes tormentas… dijeron que no parecía ser muy importante al principio, pero ya son muchos los lugares que están siendo destruidos uno tras otro… Mucha gente está muriendo.. Y yo estoy segura de que esto es obra del hombre... La Sombra aniquila sin miramientos, sin importarle qué o quién. El hombre debe tener otro tipo de intereses… Al destruir lugares como prisiones…"_

"_¿Y qué haremos ahora?"_ Interrumpió sorpresivamente Kai

"_Esperar. Si van ahora lo único que conseguirán será una muerte segura, y como la matriarca de este pueblo y por el momento responsable de ustedes es algo que no puedo permitir. Al menos tienen que entrenar por un mes entero."_

"_¡Pero mucha gente morirá!"_ Exclamó Max.

"_Ya se los dije Max. Si van ahora, en el pobre estado en el que se encuentran, seguramente perderán la vida."_

"_Así que más vidas serán sacrificadas…"_ Dijo Rei, con una expresión de tristeza.

"_Sólo para proteger las nuestras." _

"_En una…cruel forma de decirlo, así es. Pero la única fuerza capaz de enfrentarse a La Sombra son las bestias que ustedes tienen en sus manos."_

" _Eso es… ¡Eso es absurdo¡Ya no podemos permitir que más gente inocente muera!"_ Dijo finalmente Tyson. _"Pelearemos ahora. ¡Vamos muchachos!"_

Tyson echó a correr, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante, al ver que nadie lo seguía.

"_¿Qué les pasa chicos¿Acaso van a permitir que toda esa gente inocente pierda la vida?"_

Pero ninguno de ellos se dignó responderle, así que Tyson buscó apoyo en cada uno de sus compañeros.

"_Max.."_

Pero el chico rubio no pudo verlo a los ojos, así que sólo dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"_Rei… tú…" _Dijo Tyson buscando apoyo esta vez en Rei

"_Lo siento Tyson…" _Respondió Rei, en in tono a penas audible.

"_Kai"_

"_Eres un idiota Tyson."_ Respondió el chico, riendo casi abiertamente. _"¿Quieres decirme hacia dónde planeas dirigirte?"_

Tyson iba a responder algo, pero la matriarca se lo impidió poniendo bruscamente una mano frente a su cara, casi golpeándolo.

"_Aún no sabemos dónde se encuentra La Sombra, pero antes de discutir eso, necesito que me escuchen. ¿Han pensado en lo que sucederá si van ahora mismo y mueren? Una vez que ustedes pierdan la vida, las bestias deberán buscar otros guardianes, y, dado que cada uno de ellos es elegido por las bestias antes de nacer, tomará años para nosotros encontrarlos y darles el entrenamiento adecuado."_

"_Pero… no es justo dejar que tanta gente muera…¿Qué tal si esperamos sólo dos semanas?"_

"_No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero si ustedes lo creen conveniente… de cualquier forma, Joshua tiene que buscarlas primero."_

"_No puedo."_ Respondió fríamente el sinodal, dirigiendo con brusquedad su mirada hacia otro lado.

"_No puedes porque no quieres." _Le recriminó la matriarca_ "No sé qué más puedo hacer o decir para tratar de convencerte de que eres necesario para nosotros,"_

"_No me importa. Yo tenía una vida, yo nunca quise venir aquí… En lo que a mí respecta, ustedes, sus bestias y su "Sombra" pueden irse al infierno. Yo quiero volver a mi casa."_

"_No quiero discutir eso otra vez. Es inútil. Pero tus poderes…"_

"_¡Al diablo mis poderes¡Yo no pedí tenerlos!"_

"_Josh…"_

Sin embargo, el joven sinodal no escuchó lo que la matriarca estaba a punto de decirle, se alejó casi corriendo entrando de nuevo en el pueblo y perdiéndose entre las cabañas.

"_¿Y ahora?"_ Preguntó Tyson.

"_Es inútil"_ respondió la matriarca mientras dejaba salir un profundo suspiro de resignación. _"Sin el poder de Joshua, tendremos que buscar a la bestia por nuestros propios medios."_

Esa noche, Max y Tyson se encontraban ya profundamente dormidos, Kai, por su parte, se encontraba solamente recostado, sin dormir, viendo hacia la ventana, probablemente observando las estrellas.

Rei, por su parte, también se encontraba despierto. Desde el incidente de la muerte de Hokka, no había podido dormir con tranquilidad. No soportaba estar quieto en un solo lugar, por lo que decidió salir a caminar un poco. A Kai no pareció importarle.

Tan pronto como había puesto un pie en el exterior, un ruido llegó hasta sus extremadamente sensibles oídos, lo que lo hizo voltear. Pudo ver una silueta que se deslizaba fuera de la cabaña de la matriarca.

No pudo identificar a quién pertenecía esa silueta al principio, por lo que decidió seguirla, hasta que un rayo de luz de luna le permitió ver que se trataba de Joshua.

El joven sinodal estaba vestido de manera occidental y traía una mochila en la espalda. Miró hacia la cabaña y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

"_Joshua. Espera."_ Dijo Rei, acercándose algunos pasos.

Sin embargo, el hombre joven ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Rei casi se arrepiente de haber llamado su atención, pensando que pudo haberlo hecho huir. Joshua finalmente se detuvo, y sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Rei, dijo:

"_No me importa lo que tengas pensado hacer. La única forma de detenerme es matándome, así que adelante, hazlo. No pienso correr si decides pelear. He aprendido a usar la espada, y no temo a luchar por mi libertad aún si eso implica perder mi vida."_

"_No entiendo a qué te refieres con pelear por tu libertad…"_

"_A pelear contra lo que me mantiene atado a este lugar. En este caso, Tú."_

"_No pretendo detenerte y mucho menos matarte… sólo quiero que sepas que…"_

"_¿Que sepa qué¿Que me necesitan?… Eso ya lo sé. Lo he escuchado cientos de veces…"_

"_¿Entonces… ?"_

"_No necesitan de mí. Necesitan de mis poderes… Mi persona carece de valor para ustedes. Yo tenía una vida donde era alguien. Tenía familia, amigos… Aquí no soy más que "el que puede sentir las presencias." Y… no tienes idea de cómo lo odio…"_

"_Pero… ¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría si regresaras? Con todo lo que está sucediendo… ¿Podrías vivir en paz¿Serías capaz de cerrar los ojos cada noche sin preocuparte por todo lo que pudiste haber hecho¿No pensarías a caso en toda esa gente que murió y que pudiste haberlo evitado?"_

Joshua no respondió y se limitó a bajar la mirada.

"_Nosotros también teníamos una vida Joshua y al igual que tú, la dejamos para venir aquí. No pretendo realmente cambiar tu forma de pensar, por mi parte, eres libre de irte en cualquier momento pero… ¿Qué harás cuando te vayas?. Creo que nuestros poderes, además de ser un deber, son una gran oportunidad. Tú decides si la tomas o la dejas. Pero recuerda una vez que sabes todo esto y lo que tienes en tus manos, ya nada en tu vida podrá ser igual."_

"_No me importa."_ Respondió Yoshua, pensativamente.

"_Está en tus manos."_ Dijo Rei antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, a buscar un poco de paz para su interior.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y los cuatro chicos continuaron su entrenamiento que era cada vez más estricto y difícil. Sorpresivamente, Joshua se había unido a estos entrenamientos por voluntad propia y de esta forma, los cuatro chicos fueron finalmente capaces de controlar, aunque aún con cierta torpeza, las espadas elementales.

Mientras tanto, la sombra no había vuelto a atacar, o al menos, no se había hecho público algún incidente relativo.

Dieciséis días pasaron desde que los chicos habían decidido entrenar sólo dos semanas. Los cuatro estaban conscientes de que el lapso que ellos habían fijado para partir ya se había cumplido, pero tenían miedo.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará al hombre darse cuenta del poder que tiene en sus manos?"_ Preguntó Yuel a la matriarca, esa noche, después de que los chicos se habían retirado a dormir.

"_Estoy convencida de que no será mucho. Por ahora parece que lo que tiene en mente es algo así como un mundo perfecto. El atacar lugares como cárceles y centros parecidos me da la impresión de que ese hombre es una especie de elitista. Pero… el poder en sus manos se volverá demasiado como para que lo pueda controlar. Y la pieza de corazón de La Sombra dentro de su cuerpo acelerará el proceso…"_

"_Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se dé cuenta."_

La matriarca se dirigió a la modesta sala de su cabaña, en la que tenía uno de los pocos televisores que existían en la tribu.

"_Me temo que ya es tarde."_ Dijo ella, viendo las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla de cristal del viejo aparato.

Se trataba de un edificio que estaba en llamas; un edificio que era bien conocido a nivel mundial. La Casa Blanca.

"_Como lo puedes ver Yuel."_ Continuó la matriarca. _"Ese hombre quizá ya se dio cuenta de que tiene demasiado poder en sus manos. Ahora peleará por el control de todo lo que se ponga frente a él. Por favor, tráeme a Joshua."_

Dos minutos después, el joven sinodal entró a la habitación.

"_Josh, por favor, necesito que busques a La Sombra ahora." _Dijo la matriarca sin siquiera darle tiempo al joven sinodal de decir una palabra.

"_Cree… ¿Cree que ya estoy listo?" _Respondió él tímidamente tras sentir una fuerte descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo. "_Puedo… puedo sentir las presencias de la gente a mi alrededor, incluso puedo sentir a la gente en los poblados cercanos pero… Buscar algo que ni siquiera conozco y que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo… No sé si…"_

La matriarca suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza para después decir con un tono amargo:

"_¿Y qué es lo que esperas que te diga¿No, no lo hagas, vete a casa o algo por el estilo? Es tiempo de que tomes tus propias responsabilidades en tus manos Joshua. Estoy cansada de tratar de convencerte. Si crees que es demasiado para ti, adelante, vete. No puedo negar que eres necesario aquí, pero no eres absolutamente indispensable."_

Joshua la miró a los ojos. Sus palabras lo habían lastimado.

"_Está bien. Necesitaré un cuarto vacío donde nadie me interrumpa. Esto me tomará horas o probablemente días."_

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Tyson, quien, tras despertar por el diálogo de la matriarca y Yuel, había seguido con curiosidad a Joshua.

"_La Sombra atacó de nuevo."_ Le respondió Yuel.

"_Lo sabía."_ Respondió Tyson. "_Ya es tiempo de que nos pongamos en marcha y le pateemos el trasero a esa sombra."_

"_Ehhh, claro joven Tyson, pero primero, es necesario que Joshua busque su ubicación…"_

Joshua pasó toda esa noche encerrado en el cuarto vacío que le fue proporcionado, y al amanecer, aún no había tenido resultados, en realidad, pasó tres días y tres noches confinado en esa habitación a la que sólo tenía acceso la matriarca quien entraba de vez en cuando con un poco de comida o agua, pero Joshua se negaba a tomarla."

Finalmente, casi a media noche del cuarto día, un grito escalofriante se escuchó por toda la cabaña de la matriarca proveniente del cuarto en el que se encontraba Joshua.

Yuel entró de inmediato y se encontró con el joven sinodal, recargado en la pared, a penas pudiendo tenerse en pie, mientras el miedo se reflejaba claramente en su expresión. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados. Trató de calmarse un poco al ver a Yuel, pero no lo consiguió.

"_La… encontré…"_ dijo el joven, justo antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Ah... Joshua encontró a la sombra... ¿Dónde podrá estar¿Por qué se desmayó Joshua? Todo esto y más... en el siguiente capítulo... Ya lo saben, no olviden dejar review aunque sea para decir que este fic apesta o que es bueno o lo que sea (si no tienen nada que decir, digan "hola") Muchas gracias por leer.  



	24. Preludio de Renovación

Hola a todas mis lectoras (y lectores si es que los hay) Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Bueno, ahora voy a responder los reviews que esta vez fueron menos pero muy valiosos. Prisca-Angel Hola. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Espero que sigas leyendo. LiZzI Hola. Me gusta mucho cuando alguien hace comentarios sobre mis personajes, sí Joshua es algo extraño... creo que me faltó trabajar en él. Bueno, qué bueno que te guste (o te caiga mal). El chiste es que haya reconocimiento de los personajes. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Physis. ¡Comadre! Ah... sí... este... yo... bueno... Probablemente el que Josh no haya comido ni dormido a pesar de su "mala costumbre" haya influido quizá un poquitito... Pero no lo creo : P Como sea, tienes razón... el cambio es muy repentino y drástico en él... quizá este capítulo lo aclare un poco... pero la verdad es que me faltó trabajar un poco en él (eso me pasa por escribir mis capítulos cuando estoy en clase ¬ ¬)... ¿O te referías al nombre? Bueno, gracias por leer y por tus comentarios. sky d Hola de nuevo. Síii, el chiste es dejarlo emocionante para que sigan leyendo... (truco publicitario : P) Bueno, sí hay pistas en capítulos posteriores, pero necesitas estar muy atenta para captarlas... Bueno, gracias por leer y por dejar review. Cuídate tú también. Kai Angel Ohhh, no recuerdo haberte visto antes leyendo mi historia. Mil gracias por hacerlo. Qué bien que te guste... Bueno... ¿Matar a Kai? No lo creo (por ahora Mwa ja ja ja ja) La sombra... ¿Joshua? Uh... pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo. Gracias por leer y dejar review. Y gracias también a los que leen pero no dejan review.

Y ahora sin más les presento este capítulo, aunque es un poco corto.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24**

**Preludio de Renovación**

Yuel cargó a Joshua no sin cierto esfuerzo, y lo llevó a un pequeño catre que encontraba en una habitación contigua a la pequeña sala de la cabaña de la matriarca donde lo recostó con cuidado. Los cuatro chicos y los demás sinodales estaban ahí. La matriarca llegó unos segundos más tarde.

"_¿Puedes curarlo?"_ Preguntó distraídamente Tyson a Zen, refiriéndose a Joshua.

"_No, no puedo. No tiene ninguna herida. Sólo está exhausto, no comió nada en casi cuatro días enteros y consumió una fuerte cantidad de energía buscando a La Sombra. No puedo curar eso."_

"_Sólo hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere_." Terció la matriarca. _"No hay de qué preocuparse."_

Sin embargo, el sueño de Joshua parecía intranquilo. Murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y a ratos su rostro se contraía en una expresión de sufrimiento. No despertó sino hasta casi un día completo después, y mientras tanto, La Sombra se atrevió a atacar a Rusia e Inglaterra, sin aparente razón alguna, pues esta vez los ataques habían ocurrido en zonas donde habitaban civiles inocentes.

Tal parecía que La Sombra, o mejor dicho, el hombre que la controlaba tan sólo trataba de infundir el miedo en la gente. No había mostrado aún su cara, pero lo haría pronto.

"_¡Lo sabe!"_ gritó repentinamente Joshua, tratando de incorporarse y asustando a Yuel quien estaba cuidando de él en esos momentos.

"_Cálmate muchacho. ¿Ya te sientes…?"_

"_Lo sabe."_ Dijo una vez más el joven sinodal, mientras trataba débilmente de levantarse.

"_Debe haber sido una pesadilla Josh…"_

El joven sinodal miró por unos momentos a su interlocutor, buscando dentro él o dentro de sí mismo la respuesta a todas las ideas que se agitaban frenéticamente en su mente. Lo que había visto, lo que había sentido, lo que sabía o al menos creía saber… ¿Podría haber sido sólo una pesadilla?

"_No."_ Dijo finalmente con convicción. _"No fue una pesadilla. Antes de desmayarme… iba a decírtelo… pero ya no pude… ¿Cuántas horas estuve dormido?"_

"_Casi un día."_

"_¡Casi un día?" _El joven sinodal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó tan sólo por unos segundos ya que sus piernas se negaron a mantenerlo de pie más tiempo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el catre, poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca y mirando fija y perdidamente al piso.

"_¿Qué…?" _Comenzó a decir Yuel.

"_La Sombra… Y el hombre… Ellos ya saben dónde estamos… Tengo que decirle a la matriarca… Tenemos que dejar este lugar cuanto antes."_

"_Joshua, calma…"_

"_¡No hay tiempo que perder Yuel!"_ gritó el joven sinodal tomando la ropa de Yuel casi con desesperación, mientras trataba de levantarse dejando que el pánico comenzara a invadirlo.

Un golpe fue escuchado y Joshua llevó su mano izquierda a su labio sangrante.

"_Tranquilízate de una buena vez y dime lo que sabes. Pero primero, trata de comer algo."_

Minutos después, Joshua comentaba a Yuel todo lo que había visto y sentido mientras intentaba buscar a La Sombra.

"_Me tomó mucho localizarla… Y finalmente la encontré en Rusia, Siberia… Pero cuando la pude percibir, ella me encontró también… Sentí como si leyera dentro de mis pensamientos y eso hizo que me paralizara… Logré escapar de ella y conseguí que no leyera más de mi mente al cortar el flujo de mi poder de búsqueda. Quise avisarles en ese momento pero… ya no tenía energías y fue cuando me desmayé…quizá por la impresión… Yuel… Lo que sentí cuando La Sombra y yo nos encontramos… fue algo que me hizo estremecerme hasta lo más profundo…. Pude sentir su maldad, fue algo que jamás había experimentado antes… Cuando leyó mi mente… Sentí el miedo más horrible de mi vida… por un segundo… fue como si fusionáramos nuestras mentes… Pude sentir su deseo de matar, su ambición por poder… La destrucción gobernaba en su voluntad. Sentí tanto miedo que me pareció que…""_

"_Está bien Joshua… iré por la matriarca."_

"_No es necesario."_ Dijo, precisamente, la matriarca_. "Ya escuché todo. Creo que es necesario que abandonen todos este lugar, es demasiado peligroso permanecer aquí. Hablaré con la gente del pueblo."_

"_¿Abandonen?"_

"_Yo no me iré Yuel. Nací en este lugar, y en el momento de recibir mi nombramiento como matriarca derramé mi sangre y mis lágrimas como el símbolo de mi unión con esta tierra. Ese vínculo es algo que no puedo ignorar. Como la gobernante de este lugar, tengo el deber de protegerlo."_

"_Pero también tiene el deber de proteger a la gente."_ Dijo Joshua. _"¿Acaso va a abandonar a su pueblo? Además, no hay necesidad de que muera aquí."_

"_No Josh. Hay muchas cosas valiosas que no puedo dejar aquí así nada más. Si lo hago, fallaría a mi palabra como matriarca y entonces merecería la muerte más vergonzosa. Fui preparada para proteger todo esto a lo largo de, y con, mi vida… Ya he pensado sobre mi sucesora si algo llegara a pasar. No se preocupen por mí, y no le digan esto a los chicos. Yuel, quiero que partan tan pronto como Joshua se recupere lo suficiente. Yo oraré por su bienestar y su éxito. Ya no me busquen, tengo cosas que hacer así que estaré ocupada y no quiero que me interrumpan. El aeropuerto de Dalviek ya está en funcionamiento. Digan a los chicos… que les deseo suerte."_

La matriarca dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

"_Matriarca, espere por favor"_ Dijo Joshua con cierta timidez, a lo que la matriarca respondió con una simple mirada expectante.

"_Yo sólo…"_continuó Joshua cuya voz se había tornado temblorosa. _"Necesito saber si… ahora que he cumplido con mi misión…"_

"_No."_ respondió casi con agresividad ella, intuyendo la pregunta del joven sinodal. _"Josh, has sido nombrado el sinodal de uno de nuestros guardianes. Tu misión no ha terminado"_

"_P-pero… He puesto mi mejor esfuerzo estos días… he soportado el entrenamiento… meses en este miserable pueblo… que he llegado a detestar… también tengo que aguantar el estar lejos de mi padre… de lo que conocí alguna vez como vida… ¡Busqué a la sombra sin siquiera darme un segundo para descansar o comer! Todo esperando este momento… para… para… ¿nada?"_

"_No quiero comenzar esa vieja discusión de nuevo Josh…"_

"_Ya sabe que yo no tengo deseos de estar aquí… me porté de acuerdo al reglamento de los maestros de la espada preparándome para buscar a esa Sombra y tener la oportunidad de largarme de aquí… No… ¡No es justo!..."_

La matriarca ignoró las últimas palabras de Joshua y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, cruzando el umbral con indiferencia.

"_Yuel… Yuel…"_ dijo Zen, quien acababa de entrar_. "¡Ven pronto!… ¡La Sombra acaba de atacar otro lugar¿Dónde está la matriarca?"_

Yuel, sin responder la pregunta de Zen, y seguido por Joshua, se dirigió a la sala, donde los cuatro chicos estaban frente a la vieja televisión que mostraba la imagen del dragón negro que habían visto en aquélla ocasión, y que ahora se encontraba sobre una cuidad.

"_¿Dónde está?"_ Preguntó Yuel.

"_Creo que… Australia_." Respondió Zinrai.

Joshua abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mostrando el miedo que sentía, y corrió frente a la televisión, como para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

"_Es Adelaide… El lugar de donde vengo…."_

Yuel subió el volumen de la televisión, y después de la voz de un reportero, el hombre sobre la cabeza del dragón negro comenzó a hablar.

"_Escúchenme con cuidado humanos. Yo soy el que ha estado causando todos estos acontecimientos en el planeta. He nulificado gran mayor parte de la escoria de la humanidad… Gente que había cometido crímenes, gobiernos totalizadores e imperialistas. He aniquilado a muchos que merecían morir. Todo en pos de mi sueño de la perfección absoluta. Yo soy el que posee las respuestas. Soy su nueva luz, y aquél que los conducirá a la verdad. La destrucción, no es más que un preludio de la resurrección. ¡La regeneración siempre viene tras la muerte¡Sigan mis designios¡Los…!"_

La voz del hombre de pronto se detuvo, y fue sustituida por una exclamación de dolor.

La cámara se enfocó en el cuerpo del hombre, y mostró que había puesto una mano en su pecho, con tal fuerza, que parecía perforar su propia piel con sus uñas en una reacción involuntaria.

"_Está comenzando…"_ continuó diciendo el hombre, ignorando las amenazas de la milicia que en unos cuantos segundos se había hecho presente. _"Todo está comenzando…La purificación del mundo ya es solo una cuestión de tiempo… ¡Crean en mí! Rechacen lo que poseen, y vuélvanse uno de nosotros… Ya es inevitable… Esto es un círculo… es un eterno retorno. Muerte, destrucción y Resurrección y reconstrucción. Esa es la regla del universo."_

Después de eso, el dragón negro y el hombre sobre su cabeza desaparecieron detrás de las nubes, dejando una ola de destrucción, dolor y tristeza a su paso.

"_Nos iremos mañana por la mañana."_ Dijo fríamente Yuel al ver a Joshua en el piso, hundido en sus propias lágrimas y sollozos de ver su lugar de nacimiento completamente devastado. _"Nuestro destino es Siberia."_

_

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 24. Ahhh el fin cada vez está más cerca. Bueno, ya saben, me interesa saber lo que piensan, sienten, opinan, quieren, etc. _  
_Así que dejen review, no les cuesta (al menos económicamente) se tardan menos de un minuto y ayudan a que esta historia sea mejor. Así que bienvenidas todas las observaciones, críticas o comentarios.


	25. Reencuentro

Hola a todos mis apreciados lectores, mil gracias por leer este intento de fic. Bueno, vayamos a los agradecimientos personales a los reviews que les agradezco mucho, mucho muchísimo.

Kai Angel Ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo. Ah, y ya leí tu historia. Gracias por leer la mía. Prisca-Angel. Gracias por molestarte el leer. Continúa haciéndolo. Luna Adyta Dark Gracias por leer, me da gusto que te guste mi historia. Seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al final. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Bueno, sí, Joshua cambió un poco... pobrecito... Y sí. Nunca he estado en Rusia (ni otro país) pero se me antojó Siberia. Gracias por leer. MC Sí, tienes razón, el capítulo fue corto... los DB se supone que no pueden aparecer porque cada quien hizo su vida y pues andan desaparecidos... Pero creo que sí tengo planes a futuro para ellos, aunque no es seguro. Gracias por tu sugerencia, me ha dado una nueva idea LiZzI Gracias por leer, je je, tardo de no tardarme en publicar, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo por la escuela y todo. Bueno, qué bueno que te guste y gracias. sky d Cierto... creo que Joshua no tiene mucha solidez como personaje... y quizá sí hubiera quedado mejor como sinodal de Kai, pero... se la pasarían peleando... por eso no quise que así fuera :P Atta651 Hola de nuevo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Por lo general publico cada 15 días. En cuanto a tus preguntas, pues seguramente se resolverán en capítulos posteriores... (algunos de ellos muy posteriores XD) Ja ja ja, a mí también me gustan los personajes antipáticos. Por eso es que Joshua es así. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y por tus reviews, no dejes de hacerlo.

Bueno, sin más ni más, les presento el capótulo 25. Es muy cortito y tiene poca acción... Creo que andaba medio falta de inspiración para hacer este capítulo...

**

* * *

Capítulo 25.   
**

**Reencuentro. **

Una vez más, el amanecer de Islandia llegó, y esta vez, la luz del sol no fue la que se encargó de despertar a los cuatro chicos.

El grupo de ocho integrantes, Joshua, Max, Zen, Kai, Zinrai, Tyson, Yuel y Rei; ya se encontraba caminando a través de los llanos fríos de ese país, con dirección a Dalviek, casi en completo silencio. Ninguno de los ocho había logrado dormir bien o al menos lo suficiente. Tenían miedo. Habían visto el poder al que se iban a encarar, a pesar de la esperanza latente y del rechazo a la derrota.

Sin embargo, todos ellos tenían en mente que su muerte estaba más cerca a cada paso que daban. Y ninguno de ellos sabía si era peor enfrentar a La Sombra, o a la misma muerte. Eran dos caminos imposibles después de todo.

Joshua a penas podía caminar por sí mismo. Era débil antes de lo que había visto, y las imágenes de La Sombra destruyendo lo que alguna vez había llamado vida, lo habían devastado. No había pronunciado palabra desde el incidente. Su piel se había tornado pálida, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, su caminar era lento y torpe; y parecía que pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Dalviek estaba a sólo un día y medio caminando. El grupo pasó la noche junto a una montaña y nada realmente importante pasó entonces. Sólo las palabras más indispensables fueron pronunciadas.

Al día siguiente, poco antes de acercarse el atardecer, el grupo arribó al aeropuerto de Dalviek, y una vez ahí y tras indagar un poco sus destinaciones; compraron ocho boletos con destino al aeropuerto de Novokuznetsk, Rusia.

Zinrai se detuvo frente a un mapa de Rusia y lo miró con detenimiento.

_"El aeropuerto hacia el que vamos aún está lejos de…" _

_"¡Silencio!"_ Ordenó Yuel, y llevó a Zinrai a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlos… "_Sólo somos turistas. Nuestro objetivo sólo es conocer. A causa del ataque de La Sombra, la gente está asustada. No necesitamos más problemas ¿ok?" _

_ "Entiendo." _

_"Ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" _

_"Que el aeropuerto aún está lejos de donde está La Sombra." _

_"Lo sé Zinrai Y eso es exactamente lo que buscamos. Tendremos que caminar, así nadie sospechará de nosotros…" _

_"Nuestro vuelo sale en media hora."_ Dijo Zen_. "Podemos abordar ahora si quieren.   
_

Todos los presentes lanzaron una exclamación afirmativa, a excepción de Joshua, quien estaba parado frente a un mapa de Australia, mirándolo con detenimiento y pasando su mano sobre su superficie.

Yuel se acercó a él, e hizo que su cabeza se recargara sobre su pecho. Joshua se resistió en un principio, pero eventualmente cedió hundiéndose entre las ropas del sinodal y cayendo de rodillas al piso, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Yuel, por su parte, se sintió conmovido, se dio cuenta de que Josh aún era en realidad un niño, quizá aún menor, en cuanto a su mentalidad, que los cuatro guardianes, y aún así todos se esforzaban en tratarlo como a un adulto tan sólo por la habilidad que poseía.

Yuel en ese instante tomó la responsabilidad de tomar el papel del padre y protector del joven sinodal, más que su maestro. Sin decir una palabra, trató de ayudar a Josh quien se encontraba de rodillas, a ponerse de pie, pero éste se había quedado dormido por el agotamiento tanto físico como moral. Yuel entonces tomó al joven en sus brazos, percatándose de que su cuerpo era más delgado y frágil de lo que parecía.

El vuelo tomó cerca de ocho horas, y la mayor parte del grupo sentía miedo por lo que había pasado la última vez que viajaron en un avión. Pero a pesar de eso, lograron aterrizar sin mayor problema en Novokuznetsk, Rusia.

En el preciso instante en el que el grupo salió del avión, el viento helado de Rusia los golpeó. Un viento helado que Kai conocía perfectamente, como uno de los recuerdos de su infancia, los menos gratos de su vida.

El grupo continuó su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sin poner atención a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor. Era natural, estaban seguros de que nadie sabía acerca de su viaje a Rusia. De pronto, a Kai le pareció que alguien decía su nombre, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ello y continuó su marcha.

_"¡Kai!"_ Repitió una voz que ahora parecía familiar, una vez que el grupo se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Y el aludido volteó inmediatamente .

Kai estaba sorprendido al encontrarse con que el que había pronunciado su nombre no era otro sino Wyatt.

Zen también se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podría estar ese chico en ese momento frente a ellos? Parecía que tan sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos días desde que él había ayudado a salvar la vida de Kai. Quizá el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que aparentaba… Era sólo que… parecía muy poco…

_"Me da gusto ver que estás bien Kai."_ Dijo Wyatt con su habitual jovialidad.

_"Wyatt…" _Respondió Kai sin poder evitar mostrar susorpresa_ "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _

El chico lo miró un poco confuso, y le dijo:

_"¿No te da gusto verme también Kai?" _

El chico de cabello azul dudó por unos instantes y después dijo:

_"Sí… claro que me da gusto pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es decir, la última vez que te vi estabas…" _

_"Ah, te refieres a eso… No te preocupes, ya estoy bien." _

_ "Pero…" _

Kai se detuvo. Iba a decir que la piel de Wyatt parecía estar más pálida de lo normal, pero pensó que después de lo que había pasado era algo natural.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_ Preguntó Yuel quien nunca había visto al chico.

_"Él fue el receptor cuando salvé la vida de Kai." _Respondió Zen.

_"Ah, ya veo…"_ Yuel se acercó a él y lo observó con detenimiento. _"Wyatt es tu nombre si no me equivoco." _

_"No se equivoca señor, me llamo Wyatt" _

_"Y dime Wyatt… ¿Cómo es que supiste de nuestra llegada?" _

_"Simplemente lo supe… usted sabe cómo se esparcen los rumores sobre la gente famosa." _

_"Bueno Wyatt."_ Continuó Yuel. "_Te agradecemos mucho el hecho de que te preocupes por uno de nuestros muchachos… pero, en este momento tenemos un poco de prisa así que debemos irnos. Bien chicos, vámonos ya.   
_

_"Voy con ustedes."_ Dijo, con una gran sonrisa Wyatt, _"Quiero acompañarlos a donde quiera que vayan." _

Yuel lo miró fijamente, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

_"No jovencito. No hay forma de que vayas con nosotros. Es muy peligroso para un muchacho como tú. Así que más te vale que regreses a tu casa." _

_"Pero… por favor…" _

_"Escucha Wyatt."_ Dijo Yuel después de suspirar con desesperación y casi gritando mientras veía directamente a los ojos al chico_."Esto no es un juego. No estamos aquí por motivos de placer. En el lugar de nuestro destino yace algo que podría matarte en cuestión de segundos. No queremos tener que cargar contigo." _

_"Pero…"_ Wyatt bajó la mirada, y su voz se tornó entrecortada_. "No tengo otro lugar a donde ir… El colegio fue destruido… al igual que mi casa… por todos esos desastres que están ocurriendo alrededor del mundo… He perdido todo… Conozco a ese extraño dragón negro… Me conoce… y se que me persigue… Yo no sé por qué." _

_"Creéme jovencito. Estarás más seguro solo que con nosotros. Tan sólo vete." _

_ "Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que vaya con nosotros."_ Dijo Tyson. _"Yo mismo me encargaré de protegerlo. Si dice que La Sombra lo persigue, entonces el mejor lugar en el que puede estar es con nosotros_.."

_"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello."_ Yuel acarició su barba en actitud pensativa, sin dejar de ver a Wyatt. _"Llámenme loco, paranoico, o lo que deseen, pero no confío en él."_

_"Nosotros sí."_ Terció Max. _"Lo conocemos desde hace algunos años y podemos asegurar que es un amigo." _

_"Hagan lo que les plazca." _

El grupo (y Wyatt) salieron del aeropuerto y llegaron, después de cerca de cinco horas de viaje en autobús, hasta un pequeño pueblo, cuyo nombre no aparecía en ningún mapa. Era gente que vivía de lo poco que podía arrebatarle a ese lugar con un clima tan inhóspito. De ese pueblo, al lugar donde la sombra estaba oculta, debían caminar varios días.

Esa noche, justo antes de partir hacia los bosques congelados de Siberia, los nueve se instalaron en una posada, en ese pequeño pueblo. La posada era tan pequeña que sólo tenía dos cuartos. Uno fue ocupado por los chicos y otro por los sinodales.

Justo antes de dormir, Yuel le dijo a Joshua, en voz baja, para que no lo escucharan Zen ni Zinrai:

_"Joshua, quiero pedirte un favor." _

El joven sinodal sólo lo miró en actitud expectante.

_"Primero, no quiero que menciones nada de esto a los demás ¿Entendido?" _

Joshua se limitó a asentir y a pronunciar un débil "sí"

_"Quiero que sientas la presencia de ese chico Wyatt." _

Joshua dirigió esta vez una mirada inquisitiva.

_"Es sólo para asegurarnos… No confío en él ni en lo que dijo." _

Joshua miró a Yuel a los ojos y levantó una ceja, demostrando así su interrogante.

_"No entiendo…" _

"Bueno, hay varias razones.. Primero. ¿Cómo sabía que vendríamos?"

_"Kai es una persona famosa." _

_"Bueno… quizá. Ahora, él dijo que perdió su familia y todo. Yo escuché sobre un ataque a Rusia, pero fue muy lejano al lugar donde según Zen encontró a Kai y a Wyatt. Además, un chico de su edad no hablaría al respecto tan fácilmente como lo hizo él." _

_"La presencia de Wyatt es fuerte… igual que su espíritu." _

_"¡Pero ni siquiera derramó una lágrima! Parecía que iba a llorar, pero nunca lo hizo." _

_"Yuel, actúas como un paranoico." _

_"Tal vez, pero por eso te estoy pidiendo que me hagas ese favor y examines su presencia." _

Joshua se encogió de hombros mientras decía:

_"Si eso te tranquiliza…" _

Joshua cerró sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco. Concentrándose, puso sentir lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sintió a Yuel, a Zinrai y a Zen. Yendo un poco más lejos sintió la presencia de los chicos. Se concentró inmediatamente en Wyatt, examinando cuidadosamente su presencia, pero no pudo encontrar nada extraño más que cierta debilidad.

_ "Puedes estar tranquilo"_ Dijo Joshua abriendo los ojos. _"No pude encontrar nada extraño en él. Sólo olvídalo y vete a dormir." _

Yuel hizo una expresión de resignación y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

El día siguiente, el grupo partió nuevamente, y consiguiendo ocho caballos, se aseguraron de acortar el tiempo que tardarían en llegar al escondite de La Sombra.

* * *

Y helo ahí, El capítulo 25 

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc. Dejen review.

Gracias

* * *


	26. La Nieve de Siberia

¡Hola a toda la gente linda de fanfiction. net ! Es un enorme gusto traerles como siempre el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Ah, primero que nada, les debo una enorme disculpa ya que estoy actualizando hoy jueves, siendo que debí haberlo hecho el fin de semana. Gomen nasai, hubo reparaciones en mi casa y mi compu estuvo literalmente arrumbada. Iba a publicar desde el martes, pero he tenido que hacer tarea. Bueno, ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Kai Angel. Síp, fue corto, seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes, Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar review sky d Ah, capítulo 25... la verdad es que esto está llegando más lejos de lo que pensé... Aunque no creo llegar al capítulo 50, sinceramente... quizá al 40, pero al 50 lo veo muy difícil. Ja ja, sí, yo también pensaría que Wyatt es un poco sospechoso... Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Prisca-Angel. Así es Wyatt va con ellos... nomás de metiche, realmente... pero se me hace un personaje algo curioso... Honestamente no sé ni por qué lo metí en la historia... pero hasta la fecha ha sido importante... Muchas gracias por tomarte la atención de leer y dejar review. Everytimeheaven Ahhhhh, lectora que no había conocido antes. Mucho, mucho gusto en saber de ti, espero que mi historia no llegue a aburrirte. De verdad muchas gracias. Sigue leyendo. (Y dejando review XD) Physis ¡Comadre! Wiiii... gracias por dejar tu opinión a mi capítulo "peoresnada" (Es que así me dijiste XD) Siempre es un gusto recibir tus reviews... Andaba un poco corta de inspiración por esos días en los que escribí estos capítulos... Y sí... sob varios los que están bastante cortos... incluyendo este... y creo que los dos que siguen. Pero después vendrá lo bueno (Síiii, sangre, sangre) Y... la verdad yo también me sorprendí al reutilizar al Wyatt. Ja ja ja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Sigue leyendo. LiZzI ¡Hola! Síiiii malditos exámenes... Hay que quemar todas las escuelas... ¿Qué Wyatt es sospechoso? Sí definitivamente lo es... Quizá quedó con daño cerebral después de lo que le pasó el los primeros capítulos... Ohhh tendrás que leer para descubrir si hay algo en él o no... Bueno Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y dejar review...

Bueno, sin más ni más, les presento el capítulo número 26.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26**

**La nieve de Siberia.**

"_¿Estás seguro de que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta?" _Preguntó Zinrai con cierta desconfianza a Joshua.

"_Sí, lo he estado confirmando cada dos horas…"_ Contestó Joshua con cierto fastidio. Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba esa pregunta, y la cuarta vez que la respondía de la misma manera.

"_¿ Y cuánto nos tomará llegar?"_

"_A este paso… cinco o seis días… los caballos son de gran ayuda…"_

"_Pero no podremos llevarlos todo el camino."_ Interrumpió Yuel. _"La temperatura descenderá cada vez más y ellos no podrán soportarlo. Tendremos que dejarlos en el siguiente pueblo que encontremos y continuar a pie."_

El grupo continuó su incansable marcha durante dos días más. La temperatura descendía perceptiblemente, pero los nueve se hallaban debidamente arropados, por lo que sus vidas no corrían riesgo.

Al final del tercer día desde que habían empezado su marcha, cuando la oscuridad estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, el grupo comenzó a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, donde el frío no los azotara tan cruelmente. Estaban a punto de levantar su tienda como lo habían hecho las dos noches anteriores cuando Zen vio algo a la lejanía, algo que parecía ser el brillo de luz eléctrica, o quizá fuego.

"_No parece estar lejos de aquí."_ Dijo. _"Podría ser una buena idea pasar la noche ahí."_

"_¿Estás seguro de que no se trata sólo de el brillo de la nieve en la luz del atardecer?"_

"_Sí, estoy seguro. Los reflejos de la nieve son blancos y la luz eléctrica y la que despide el fuego son amarillas." Vamos a investigar, no perderemos nada."_

El grupo fue conducido hacia donde Zen había visto las luces y encontraron un pequeño pueblo con algunas cabañas. En efecto, la luz que el sinodal había visto era del fuego utilizado para mantener caliente a la gente de adentro.

"_Kai._ "Dijo Yuel_. "Necesito que hables con esas personas. Nosotros no sabemos ni una palabra de ruso._

El chico asintió a penas perceptiblemente y tocó la puerta de la cabaña más cercana, de la cual salió una mujer de edad avanzada.

"Скажите… "Comenzó a decir Kai, pero la mujer cerró la puerta justo en frente de él.

"_Eso no fue cortés…"_Dijo Tyson_. "¿Dijiste algo que no debiste Kai?"_

"_Claro que no… Casi no pude decir nada…"_

"_Entonces intentemos en otra cabaña"_ dijo Zen señalando la más cercana.

Sin embargo, obtuvieron la misma respuesta en esa y en las demás cabañas a cuyas puertas tocaron. Incluso en algunas ni siquiera se dignaron acudir al llamado.

"_Tendremos que pasar la noche fuera después de todo."_ Dijo Yuel _"Pero me parece que será este el pueblo donde dejaremos nuestros caballos. La temperatura en nuestro camino ya es excesivamente fría como para que ellos lo soporten, además no habrá alimento para ellos."_

Era cerca de media noche cuando terminaron, hacía unos minutos que había comenzado a nevar, por lo que el grupo encendió una fogata para mantenerse calientes.

"_Muy bien todos." _Dijo Yuel, asumiendo el liderazgo como era su costumbre. _"Ya es tarde así que creo que ya es tiempo de que entren a la tienda a dormir si no quieren morir congelados."_

Nadie dijo una palabra y los cinco chicos entraron a la tienda.

"_Esperen"_ dijo Zinrai _"Creo que sería buena idea si nombramos un guardián por esta noche. Las personas del pueblo no me inspiran mucha confianza."_

"_Sí." _Contestó Yuel tras acariciar un poco su barba blanca._ "Es cierto. ¿Quién será el primero?"_

"_Yo lo haré."_ Dijeron Kai y sorpresivamente Wyatt al mismo tiempo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al chico de cabello castaño. No habrían esperado una respuesta de él.

"_Creo que es mejor que Kai se quede haciendo guardia esta noche."_ Dijo Yuel.

"_Pero…"_ Comenzó a decir Wyatt _"Quiero hacer algo por ustedes, quiero decir… ustedes me están protegiendo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles… por favor déjenme hacerlo."_

"_No."_ dijo Kai terminantemente_. "No podemos dejar nuestra seguridad en manos de un debilucho como tú. Te quedarás dormido en los primeros minutos."_

"_Pero quiero hacer esto para pagarles por lo que han hecho por mí."_

"_Está bien, está bien."_ Dijo Yuel. _"No creo que haya mucho peligro por aquí, a pesar de los aldeanos… Ni siquiera se atreven a salir de sus cabañas… Dejemos que Wyatt haga este trabajo."_

"_Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso."_ Dijeron casi todos al unísono.

Kai no dijo palabra y se introdujo en la tienda sin poder ocultar su disgusto.

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Wyatt quien montaba guardia en el exterior, y por supuesto Kai, quien solo estaba recostado dentro de la tienda. En realidad no confiaba en Wyatt, así que, silenciosamente, se cubrió con una gruesa manta y salió para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Encontró al chico de cabello castaño, sentado en una roca frente al fuego, mirándolo directamente, sin siquiera parpadear y con una mirada perdida. Parecía estar, como hipnotizado por las llamas que jugaban alegremente.

Kai se acercó lentamente, pero él pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta. Movía ligeramente sus labios, como si estuviera hablando en voz baja con algo que sólo él podía ver y escuchar.

Kai se sentó en otra piedra, junto a su compañero, pero éste pareció no darse cuenta en absoluto de eso, ni de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"_Wyatt."_ Dijo Kai sin gritar, pero con voz fuerte, lo que hizo que el chico se sobresaltara como si hubiera estado en una profunda concentración y hubiera sido bruscamente asustado.

Wyatt estaba tan asustado, que cayó hacia atrás, entre la nieve y le llevó un par de minutos recuperarse lo suficiente como para reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder.

"_Wyatt"_ dijo Kai, a decir verdad un poco preocupado. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_S-sí."_ Dijo el chico de cabello castaño después de balbucear un poco. Su piel se había tornado un poco más pálida.

"_¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?"_

"_Creo…" _dijo mientas se incorporaba lentamente, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban._ "Creo que me quedé dormido…"_

"_¿Con los ojos abiertos y sentado?"_

"_Sí… debió haber sido… Creo que… Tienes razón. Yo no soy el indicado para este trabajo… creo que me iré a dormir."_

Y Wyatt, apoyándose en algunos árboles que encontró cerca, para evita caer, entró a la tienda dejando a Kai por demás sorprendido.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo continuó caminando, y Kai no mencionó una palabra a nadie respecto a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Conforme avanzaban, el clima se tornaba cada vez más frío.

"_¿Cuánto más tendremos que caminar así? "_ preguntó Tyson, frotando sus manos para mantener el calor.

"_Sin los caballos… dos o tres días más…" _Respondió Yuel

De pronto, Wyatt se tropezó y cayó en la nieve.

"_Wyatt… ¿Estás bien?"_ le preguntó Tyson, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"_Sí… no se preocupen por mí…"_

Tyson, al ayudar a su compañero a levantarse, notó que sus manos estaban heladas y que habían adquirido un color azulado; además, al momento de caerse, una rama que había caído al piso había herido su rodilla.

"_Wyatt… Mira tu rodilla."_

El chico miró hacia donde le había indicado Tyson, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes, y no supo que decir.

"_Es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello…" _dijo Max

"_Debe ser porque el frío me ha entumecido…"_contestó nerviosamente. Su piel se notaba aún más pálida y su voz se había tornado temblorosa.

_«Bajo temperaturas tan frías los nervios del dolor se sensibilizan_» pensó Kai _«No es posible que no haya sentido dolor.»_ Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

"_La herida es profunda_" dijo Yuel, revisando la rodilla de Wyatt… _"Y tus manos… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"_

"_Sí… señor… estoy bien"_

Yuel, percibiendo en el chico un cierto rastro de debilidad y probablemente enfermedad, tomó Wyatt en sus hombros y continuó el viaje llevándolo a cuestas.

El grupo no le dio gran importancia al hecho, pues sabían que su prioridad era llegar a su destino y continuó en marcha.

Nada realmente importante sucedió los tres días siguientes. Kai seguía pensando en que era extraño el comportamiento de Wyatt, quien tenía una apariencia cada vez más demacrada, pero no se quejaba como sería su costumbre.

En medio del bosque, donde sólo el frío estaba presente, y donde el único sonido era el viento a través de las coníferas, el grupo encontró un edificio enorme que solía ser antiguamente una prisión construida bajo el principio de panóptico. El edificio estaba rodeado por una cerca y en cada esquina había una torre. En el centro también había una torre, pero de mucho mayor tamaño.

"_Aquí es."_ Dijo Joshua. _"Puedo sentir a La Sombra dentro de este edificio. Busquemos la entrada."_

Dado que el lugar estar abandonado, algunas partes de la cerca perimetral estaban derruidas, por lo que le grupo logró introducirse fácilmente.

Por alguna razón, que resultaba evidentemente sospechosa, la puerta frontal del edificio, que visto de cerca parecía ser una impenetrable fortaleza, estaba abierta, por lo que no dudaron en entrar, a pesar de que esa era una clara muestra de que los estaban esperando.

Dentro del lugar estaba casi completamente oscuro. Tan sólo algunos reflejos del sol sobre la nieve lograban entrar. Había un ligero pero continuo zumbido que hizo saber a todos que aún había energía eléctrica en el lugar. Eso sólo podía significar que la planta generadora estaba funcionando… y que había alguien para operarla.

"_¿Qué tan lejos está La Sombra desde aquí Josh?" Preguntó Zen._

"_Creo que está en el centro de este lugar… supongo que debe ser la torre que vimos desde afuera. Pero no sé cuántos cuartos o corredores tendremos que atravesar…"_

El lugar, una vez visto desde adentro, no parecía ser del todo una cárcel. Parecía haber sido modificado de alguna forma; muy recientemente.

El cuarto hacia el que el pasillo que provenía de la puerta principal los condujo parecía haber sido una vez la "recepción." Y este cuarto conducía a su vez a dos lugares desconocidos, pues tenía dos puertas.

"_Dos puertas… dos caminos… dos destinos…" _dijo con cierto sarcasmo Zinrai_ ¿Cuál escogeremos?"_

"_Esperen"_ dijo Joshua. "_Puedo sentir algo detrás de ambas puertas… hay dos personas en cada una de ellas… dos extrañas presencias."_

"_¡Es fácil!"_ dijo Tyson. _"Los cuatro entraremos en un cuarto y patearemos el trasero de los que estén adentro."_

"_No parece una idea tan descabellada."_ Dijo Yuel con actitud pensativa.

"_Pero…"_ comenzó a decir Max _"¿Qué hará Wyatt?... ¿Wyatt?... ¿Dónde está Wyatt?"_

En efecto, el chico había desaparecido. Joshua buscó inmediatamente su presencia ante la orden de Yuel.

"_No puedo encontrarlo… su presencia también ha desparecido… es como… si estuviera muerto."_

Sintió escalofríos al escuchar el eco de sus propias palabras, no había dicho eso a propósito.

* * *

Y helo ahí... Ohhhhh pobre Wyatt, se desapareció... ¿Qué pasará con él¿Habrá caído en una trampa¿Se lo habrán secuestrado los villanotes? Ya saben, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... (Ohhhh no puedo creer que ya casi tengo 100 reviews) ¿Quién será el afortunado número 100? 

No olviden dejar review...


	27. Dos Caminos, Dos Destinaciones

Hola a toda la gente linda de FanFiction. net. Un gustazo como siempre traerles el nuevo capítulo de este fic. En esta ocasión, las respuestas personalizadas de los reviews irán al final... para variar un poco.

Por cierto, se trata de un capítulo verdaderamente corto, pero no se me desesperen... Ya empieza lo bueno... este es el último capítulo que podrán llamar aburrido... A partir del que sigue comienza la acción de verdad... la aventura y sobre todo ¡La Sangre!

Yonde kudasai!

**

* * *

Capítulo 27.**

**Dos caminos, dos destinaciones.**

"_¿Dónde rayos se metió ese chico?"_ preguntó Zinrai con cierta furia y desconcierto, refiriéndose a Wyatt. "_Estoy seguro de que estaba con nosotros cuando entramos aquí. Creo que mejor voy a buscarlo…"_

Zinrai volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la entrada, sin embargo, no había puertas abiertas, ni muebles ni recoveco alguno suficiente para ocultar a una persona, incluso un chico. Aún más intrigado decidió salir del edificio y buscó entre la nieve, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, llamando una y otra vez el nombre de Wyatt, sin poder encontrarlo por ningún lado. Por si fuera poco, revisó las huellas en la nieve; ninguna parecía indicar que alguien hubiera salido. Por fuerza, Wyatt tenía que estar aún dentro del edificio.

"_No pude encontrarlo…" _Dijo el sinodal una vez que se reunió con el grupo._ "Grité y grité, pero no hubo respuesta… Sólo había una puerta que estaba cerrada electrónicamente. No hay forma de entrar si no se tiene una tarjeta magnética."_

"_No creo que Wyatt esté muerto."_ Dijo Yuel, _"Josh, búscalo de nuevo."_

"_Lo he estado buscando desde…Ah, está bien."_ dijo el sinodal mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse. Unos segundos después los abrió dijo: _"Creo que lo encontré… No estoy muy seguro de que esa sea su presencia porque se siente muy débil pero… es lo único que pude encontrar que aún parece humano…"_

"_Entonces tenemos que buscarlo inmediatamente. Josh. ¿Puedes decirnos su ubicación?"_

"_Pude sentirlo… en el centro de este edificio… en un piso superior… y está junto a La Sombra."_

"_Debieron haberlo capturado"_ terció Zen. _"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar nuestro camino. Seguramente el enemigo lo usará como rehén o algo así…"_

"_Y entonces continuar con nuestro camino equivaldrá a caer directamente en su trampa."_ Objetó Rei.

"_¿Tienes alguna otra idea jovencito?" _Preguntó Zen, levantando una ceja.

Rei negó usando su cabeza.

"_Así que está acordado. Los ocho entraremos en uno de los cuartos y derrotaremos a lo que sea que se encuentre ahí dentro."_

"_Entonces ¿Qué puerta escogeremos?"_

"_Dejaremos que la suerte decida eso. Hagamos un juego de azar. ¿Alguien trae una moneda?"_

"_Yo traigo una."_ Dijo Yuel sacando una vieja moneda de un rublo de su bolsillo. "_Este lado iremos por la puerta de la derecha, este otro, por la de la izquierda. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Todos asintieron con las cabezas.

Tyson, por favor lanza tú la moneda.

"_¿Por qué él?"_ Preguntó abiertamente Kai, mostrando su descontento, pero fue ignorado, lo que provocó en él su reacción habitual, haciendo que lanzara una exclamación de fastidio profundo, se separara del grupo, recargara su espalda en la pared más cercana, se cruzara de brazos y cerrara los ojos.

"_Adelante Tyson"_

El chico tomó la moneda con un aire solemne, y con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus brazos, la lanzó hacia arriba.

La fuerza con la que la moneda fue lanzada fue tal, que golpeó una de las lámparas del techo, rompiéndola y haciendo que algunos fragmentos de cristal cayeran sobre todos. La moneda, que había sido perdida de vista dado que todos desviaron su mirada para proteger sus ojos de los cristales que caían; fue encontrada por Tyson, ya que le cayó justo en la cabeza, y después de eso, el trozo de metal rodó y rodó, hasta que se perdió por la ranura que separaba el piso, de la puerta de la derecha.

"_Bueno,"_ dijo Yuel rascándose la cabeza_. "El destino tiene sus formas de mostrarnos el camino que debemos seguir. Iremos por la puerta de la derecha."_

Yuel, armándose de valor, fue el que decidió ir a la cabeza del grupo cuando se internaran a lo desconocido; así que fue él quien abrió la puerta… o al menos quién intentó abrir la puerta, puesto que ésta ni siquiera se movió.

En una pequeña pantalla, en el lado derecho de la puerta, apareció una pequeña frase escrita en ruso.

"_Kai, haznos el favor"_ dijo Zen.

"_Liberen la otra cerradura."_ Dijo Kai, tras haber leído la pantalla.

"_¿Liberen la otra cerradura¿Qué significa eso?"_

"_Miren."_ Dijo Rei, señalando la otra puerta que mostraba un led verde parpadeando insistentemente.

Zen se acercó a la otra puerta y, la empujó al mismo tiempo que Yuel abría la de el otro lado, lo que permitió que ambas puertas se abrieran.

Zen regresó inmediatamente con sus compañeros, pero en el preciso instante en el que soltó la puerta que sostenía, ésta se cerró, y, por más esfuerzos que Yuel hizo para mantener la otra puerta abierta, fue en vano.

"_Parece que tenemos que abrir las dos puertas al mismo tiempo si queremos entrar…"_ dijo Zen mientras ponía una mano en su cara en actitud pensativa.

"_Entonces tenemos dos opciones."_ Continuó Yuel. _"Una es hacer que alguien abra una de las puertas, y el resto entrar por la otra. Por supuesto, no es justo dejar a alguien solo atrás… así que a menos que alguien quiera ser el voluntario que se atreva a entrar solo en una de las puertas, la mejor opción es dividirnos en dos equipos. ¿Están de acuerdo o alguien tiene una mejor idea?"_

Una afirmación general se dejó escuchar.

"_Bien. Seré yo quien decida los equipos._ "Yuel acalló con sus palabras el intento de protesta de Tyson_. "Cada chico irá, naturalmente, con su respectivo sinodal. Así que los equipos quedarán así. Max y Joshua irán con Rei y conmigo. Así que obviamente Zen y Kai irán con Zinrai y Tyson."_

"_Pero¿Por qué?"_ caso gritó el chico de gorra. _"¿Por qué tengo que ir con… con… ¡con ÉL!"_ se refirió a Kai.

"_Cállate Tyson."_ Reprimió el aludido_. "Yo no estoy precisamente feliz con tu compañía."_

"_Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ir con el señor antipatía¿Por qué no con Rei o con Max?"_

"_Cálmate Tyson."_ Continuó Yuel. _"La decisión no es un capricho mío. Escucha. De los cuatro sinodales, yo soy el más fuerte, y Joshua el más débil, así que naturalmente, mi deber es protegerlo. Zen y Zinrai ya son lo suficientemente fuertes como para encargarse de sí mismos y uno del otro."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Además. Hay una razón todavía de más peso. Se trata de los elementos que pueden controlar. Max controla el agua y Rei la electricidad. Sus poderes combinados pueden hacer un arma muy poderosa. Y tú, controlando el viento y Kai el fuego, también pueden crear ataques aún más fuertes. No veo mucho sentido en enviar por ejemplo a Kai y a Max porque sus elementos se neutralizan, e igualmente el viento y la electricidad no se relacionan mucho entre sí ¿Me entiendes?"_

"_Lo entiendo. Pero lo odio."_

"_Ya no hay tiempo que perder, vamos."_

Así que ambos equipos, tras desearse suerte el uno al otro, desparecieron detrás de las puertas.

* * *

Y pues helo ahí. El capítulo 27. Ahora pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews. Que ahora fueron pocos... Prisca-Angel Whooola. Mi feliz de leer tus reviews. ¿Que si Wyatt estará muerto? Bueno, probablemente lo esté... probablemente no... Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¡Sigue leyendo! sky d En efecto, lograste ser el review número 100. Un gusto recibir siempre tus comentarios... Oh... que si Wyatt guarda algo... probablemente... se develará en capítulos posteriores. LiZzI ¡Hola nuevamente! Ah, la escuela es un fastidio, qué bien que yo saldré de vacaciones dentro de poco... y podré escribir más. Bueno, Wyatt, Oh vaya que logré crear curiosidad acerca de nuestro pequeño niño de cabello castaño... ¿Qué será del pobre? Physis samaaaa Hola. Ahhhh yo quería que te flagelaras...(broma... no despiertes a mi espíritu sádico... aún) Eso de flagelarse suena muy divertido... ¿Puedo hacerlo¿Puedo? Bueno, gracias por leer, sabes que siempre actualizo pronto, Nuevamente gracias. 

Y a las personas que leen y no dejan reviews... ¿No les gustaría estar en el párrafo anterior? Bueno, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... Y los que sí dejan review... Igual ya lo saben...


	28. Black 1

Hola a todas. Un placer traerles el nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Ahora comienzan de nuevo las peleas y habrá sangre y muerte y violencia y todo eso. Ah, y una disculpa por la tardanza, nuevamente no estaba en la Ciudad de México. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 28.**  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo 28**

**Black I**

La puerta de la izquierda, por la que Yuel, Joshua, Max y Rei entraron, conducía a un largo y oscuro pasillo, el cual, a su vez, conducía a otro pasillo que atravesaron en completo silencio.

"_Puedo sentir que las presencias están muy cerca_" Dijo Joshua, cuando se encontraron frente a una tercera puerta._ "Tengan cuidado."_

"_Entremos."_ Replicó Yuel, muy decidido.

Dentro sólo encontraron, como en cada cuarto en el que había librado una batalla; oscuridad hasta donde sus vistas alcanzaban.

"_Muestren sus caras."_ Dijo Josh retadoramente. _"Sé que están ahí."_

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibieron fue un fiero ataque que los hizo caer a todos. El ataque había sido como una tremenda onda de energía que hizo un sonido estruendoso y pareció hacer que el edificio entero se estremeciera. Ninguno de los cuatro supo de dónde había salido ese ataque.

"_Muestren ya sus miserables caras…"_ Dijo nuevamente Joshua, y, tal y como la vez anterior, la respuesta fue un feroz ataque.

"_Mejor no digas nada, Joshua_" intervino Max. _"Miren. Hay otra puerta. Apuesto a que ese es el lugar al que tenemos que ir." _

El chico rubio se levantó apresuradamente y, situándose frente a la puerta trató de abrirla, sin embargo, en el momento en el que tocó la superficie de ella, una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo hizo caer de espaldas, pero se levantó unos segundos después frotando su piel para deshacerse de esa sensación cosquilleante.

"_Tú no vas a ninguna parte"_ dijo una voz entre la oscuridad. _"Hasta que nosotros lo digamos, o hasta que estemos muertos."_

Dos extrañas siluetas aparecieron de entre las sombras. En efecto, eran siluetas humanas, pero… una mirada un poco más detenida, reveló que había algo diferente en ellas… algo diferente y grotesco.

Una vez que las dos extrañas presencias salieron casi por completo de las sombras, una leve luz de una pequeña lámpara en el techo reveló , aunque parcialmente pues la luz era muy tenue, sus verdaderas apariencias.

Joshua y Rei no pudieron evitar dejar salir una exclamación de horror y Max dirigió bruscamente su mirada hacia otro lado. El único que pudo soportar esa visión, no sin sentir cierto estremecimiento, fue Yuel.

"_Estos son nuestros verdaderos rostros."_ Dijo cínicamente uno de los dos seres.

Ambos seres parecían ser humanos… o parecían haberlo sido, en algún momento de su existencia. Ahora, sus cuerpos estaban deformes, lo que los hacía parecer monstruos. Tenían extremidades faltantes y extremidades extras… el color de su piel, aunque sólo era visible en algunas partes, tenía variaciones de color que le daban la apariencia de encontrarse ya en estado de avanzada descomposición. Y, lo que los hacía ver aún más grotescos, era que tenían extraños dispositivos alrededor de su cuerpo. Eran partes mecánicas y electrónicas, cables, placas y tubos cuya función era desconocida.

"_¿Qué diablos…?"_ Pensó en voz alta Yuel.

"_No es algo que te concierna_" respondió uno de ellos, claramente ofendido por el comentario e hizo un ademán de atacar al sinodal.

"_Tranquilízate"_ dijo su compañero, de apariencia un poco más calmada, pero igualmente grotesca, y después se dirigió al grupo: _"¿Están asustados por nuestro aspecto? Quizá están demasiado acostumbrados a todos esos enemigos que tienen cuerpos perfectos… Pero nuestros cuerpos, tal y como los ven, sólo relatan por sí mismos la historia de nuestra existencia… y de nuestra ambición… "_

"_No tienes que contarles nuestra historia…"_ dijo el otro, quien parecía estar lleno de furia por alguna razón. _"Sólo procedamos con nuestra misión. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo¿Sabes?"_

"_Aceptamos ser parte de un experimento"_ dijo finalmente el enemigo, ignorando la indicación de su compañero. _"Se nos prometió la perfección… y estos cuerpos fueron la perfección que obtuvimos. Seríamos convertidos en seres superiores lejos de la debilidad y pequeñez del ser humano… y después nos convertiríamos en parte de aquéllos que sobrevivirían. Y así crearíamos un nuevo mundo una vez que La Sombra hubiera llevado a cabo la purificación de la humanidad… Así que el experimento comenzó. Inyectaron en nuestros cuerpos una pequeña dosis de la misma sangre de La Sombra._

_Muchos de los que tomaron parte en el experimento murieron entonces gracias a que su cuerpo rechazó esa sangre. Mi hermano y yo… nuestro cuerpo también la rechazó. Y estas deformidades que ven son la consecuencia de nuestra ambición… En ese momento nuestro destino seguro era la muerte, pero nuestro jefe se encargó de librarnos de sus garras, haciendo modificaciones a nuestros cuerpos que aumentaron nuestro poder. Ahora somos parte de la sombra, y amos de estos elementos. Nuestro amo nos confió dos de sus armas más poderosas, que son las que nos guiarán a través del cumplimiento de nuestra misión… Y aunque sabemos que el mundo que nos han prometido no es para nosotros, debemos nuestras vidas a nuestro amo, y por tanto cumpliremos su mandato."_

La sola vista de estos seres era suficiente para infundir el pánico en cualquiera. Especialmente uno de ellos. Dada su apariencia, era imposible decir su edad, pero parecía ser el menor de los dos hermanos, y tenía el brillo del odio en su mirada. Se podía percibir, en esas facciones ocultas por los numerosos cables y demás dispositivos electrónicos, el deseo y la disponibilidad de matar sin miramientos, una especie de sed de sangre y de venganza contra algo que sólo él sabía qué era. Este ser, sin esperar un segundo más, y sin previo aviso, lanzó un ataque que pareció ser un relámpago, directamente hacia Max, quien no pudo evitarlo y cayó al piso, completamente inmóvil, mientras la superficie de su piel echaba humo.

"_Pensé que serían capaces de hacer algo mejor que eso"_ Dijo el menor de los hermanos; el que había atacado a Max.

"_Sólo… sólo me tomaste por sorpresa."_ Dijo Max, levantándose y frotando nuevamente la piel de sus brazos para deshacerse de la sensación de cosquilleo que el ataque le había producido, lo que le indicó que el ataque que había recibido había sido un con base en la electricidad. Inmediatamente sacó su espada que cargaba en su espalda, y deslizó rápida, pero cuidadosamente el Bit chip de Draciel dentro de ella, con lo que el arma produjo una sensación fría y de alguna forma refrescante.

Rei hizo lo mismo, y su espada produjo un suave y casi adormecedor zumbido. Esta vez, Yuel y Joshua habían llevado consigo también sus espadas, y, a pesar de que estas armas no tenían poder especial alguno, Yuel era muy hábil en su uso y Josh tenía la ventaja de poder pelear perfectamente aún en la plena oscuridad.

El primero en atacar fue nuevamente el menor de los hermanos. Sacó, de alguna parte de su cuerpo, un arma que parecía ser una enorme ametralladora, y que estaba conectada al cuerpo de su dueño, por algunos cables.

"_Creo que es demasiado pronto para que uses eso."_ Dijo el hermano mayor.

"_Sólo quiero terminar con esto rápido. No me importa nada más."_

"_Adelante entonces."_

Una luz azul apareció en la punta del cañón del arma que el enemigo había sacado, y la luz se convirtió gradualmente en una pequeña pero brillante esfera que crecía cada vez más mientras iluminaba parcialmente la escena.

No había necesidad de gran inteligencia para saber que esa arma estaba cargando energía para su siguiente ataque, pero de que cuando el grupo se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde, saltaron lo más rápido que pudieron para tratar de evitar un golpe directo.

La esfera de energía azul atravesó el aire sin lastimar a ninguno, y se estrelló contra la pared, creando una explosión que hizo que trozos del muro salieran volando y uno de estos trozos golpeó con fuerza a Rei en un hombro y se incrustó en él.

_«Puedo seguir peleando…»_ Pensó tratando de darse valor, mientras sacaba con violencia el trozo de concreto de su hombro_. «Puedo seguir peleando.»_

Tan pronto como se levantaron, el enemigo cargaba nuevamente el arma.

Quizá fue valor, o probablemente sólo estupidez, lo que impulsó a Joshua a intentar algo para detener el ataque.

Sabía que el arma funcionaba gracias a que estaba conectada al cuerpo del enemigo, y por lo tanto lo que tenía que hacer para detenerla era cortar los cables que lo unían con un rápido y preciso movimiento.

Tomando ventaja de su complexión, la que le daba velocidad, saltó justo frente al enemigo y atacó con su espada, tratando de llevar a cabo su plan de cortar los cables.

Pero estaba demasiado oscuro, y los dispositivos electrónicos carecían de presencia. Pensó que una vez que hubiese cortado los cables, estaría a salvo, pero no tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que existiera falla alguna, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Sin haber detenido el inminente ataque del arma del enemigo, Joshua recibió un ataque directo en el pecho, lo que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, junto a sus compañeros.

"_Deberías pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas"_ dijo el que había lanzado el ataque _"Eso es lo que les sucede a los que intentan hacerse los héroes."_

"_Hermano… parece que su ataque no fue tan inútil después de todo."_ Replicó el mayor, quien sólo había estado mirando.

El menor miró hacia abajo, donde su hermano le indicaba, y una leve luz le permitió ver que algunas gotas comenzaban a caer de su cuerpo.

"_Esto es insignificante_." Se dirigió a Joshua quien estaba en el piso. _"Lo único que pudiste hacer fue cortar un único cable… el que conectaba mi arma con mi cerebro… Podía disparar con tan sólo desearlo… ahora no puedo, pero… ¿Adivina qué? Puedo hacerlo con mis manos también."_

A penas acabando de decir esto, con una de sus manos, tomó el cable que provenía directamente de su cerebro y que goteaba sangre mezclada con un líquido transparente pero amarillento. Era líquido sináptico. Y ató la punta del delgado tubo para que este líquido no se desperdiciara más.

El hombre cargó una vez más su arma apuntando directamente a Joshua quien estaba indefenso e incapaz de moverse.

La piel de su pecho estaba quemada y Max hacía lo posible para detener el daño de tejido dejando caer algo de agua sobre la herida, o al menos para aliviar el dolor.

La esfera de brillo azulado apareció nuevamente. Yuel tomó a Joshua desesperadamente entre sus brazos para sacarlo del rango de impacto del ataque del enemigo, pero debía ser muy preciso en la sincronización. Si lo hacía antes de tiempo, el enemigo no tendría problema en cambiar el blanco en tan sólo un segundo, en cambio, si demoraba demasiado…

Esta vez, quien se decidió a hacer algo fue Rei. Él, siendo más ágil que Joshua, y teniendo un sentido del oído altamente refinado y sensible, dirigió su ataque hacia otra parte. No al arma del enemigo, como lo había hecho su compañero, si no hacia la mano con la que la sostenía.

A pesar de que sus cálculos fueron perfectos, falló. Al menos, al separar completamente el brazo de su enemigo. La razón por la que había fallado era porque algo, que no había tomado en cuenta hasta entonces, lo había detenido.

El enemigo que minutos antes había estado sólo de pie mirando la batalla, finalmente había reaccionado; el hermano mayor golpeó a Rei en la espalda.

A pesar de eso, el ataque del chico de cabello largo y negro no fue completamente en vano. Por lo menos, fue capaz de cambiar la dirección del disparo.

La esfera de energía blanquiazul, tras el ataque de Rei, se impactó con el techo directamente arriba de ellos, lo que hizo que, segundos después, éste se desquebrajara y una gran loza de concreto cayera sobre ambos hermanos y Rei.

Max, Joshua y Yuel observaron ansiosamente, esperando a que la nube de polvo que la caída del techo había creado, se disipara.

Finalmente, de entre los tres sobre los que había caído el trozo de techo, sólo uno permaneció de pie. Era el hermano mayor.

El otro hermano había recibido un golpe en la espalda, donde se encontraba su corazón artificial, protegido por una estructura metálica semejante a un tórax; la cual había sido destrozada por el trozo de concreto que había caído sobre él.

"_¡Hermano!"_ Gritó éste al ver a su compañero en el piso. Dado que el corazón artificial, al igual que uno natural, era el encargado de llevar la sangre hacia todo el cuerpo, una vez que fue destruido, este líquido comenzó a regarse por todas partes.

"_Espera"_ continuó el hermano mayor. _"Conectaré tu corazón al mío para que…"_

"_No… déjalo… Sólo termina la pelea."_

"_¡No me importa la pelea…¡Ya lo sabes!"_

"_Pero… la purificación del…"_

"_¿Para qué quiero ese mundo si estoy solo? Tú… tú eres el único que puede entender mi dolor… ser… un monstruo…"_

En la grotesca y deformada cara del moribundo, se dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa.

"_Lo sabíamos desde el principio… No hay un mundo para… nosotros."_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció.

Los demás estaban incluso conmovidos por la escena; una vez que su hermano había muerto, el ahora único enemigo se puso rápidamente de pie; sintió su corazón artificial latir más rápido, en respuesta a los neurotransmisores que su cerebro había enviado a través del líquido sináptico. El objeto más cercano para atacar: Rei.

Éste último se encontraba luchando desesperadamente para liberar su pierna derecha de una enorme pieza metálica que había pertenecido también a la estructura que conformaba el techo. Al percatarse del inminente ataque, sólo pudo tratar de proteger su cara con sus brazos, pues ésta era el blanco del ataque del enemigo.

Su arma era una pequeña ballesta, cuya flecha tenía la punta de hielo, y estaba tan afilada como una hoja metálica.

Yuel, con un sencillo movimiento, lanzó una corriente de aire dirigida al arma del contrincante, con la intención de arrebatársela de las manos, o por lo menos desviar la trayectoria de la flecha; pero a pesar de eso, la flecha ya había sido lanzada, y su punta estaba tan perfectamente delineada que simplemente podía cortar cualquier corriente de aire, por fuerte o turbulenta que esta fuera. Fue así que la intensidad de la corriente de aire no fue suficiente para alejar a la flecha de su objetivo, al menos no tanto como Yuel lo había planeado.

La flecha no golpeó la cabeza de Rei, pero en cambio se incrustó en su hombro, de lado a lado. El poder con el que había sido lanzada fue tal, que la punta se insertó incluso en el suelo, dejando al chico literalmente clavado en el piso.

Rei tan sólo dejó escapar un grito de dolor y trató con desesperación de sacar la flecha de su cuerpo, pero la punta de hielo tenía espinas en varios niveles, es decir, estaba hecha especialmente para causar más daño si era retirada.

El enemigo no perdió otro instante en repetir su ataque, esta vez, acercándose más para impedir que algo pudiera evitar su éxito.

Yuel atacó nuevamente, y para cuando el enemigo pudo percatarse de lo que había sucedido, estaba en el piso; su mano derecha, con la que sostenía la ballesta, había sido completamente separada de su cuerpo; y muchos cables habían sido cortados, además, ya no sentía dolor. Hacía tiempo que ya no era capaz de sentirlo. Afortunadamente para él; no era algo que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida.

Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era el espadachín que cernía la punta de su arma justo sobre su cuello...

"_No hay necesidad de que mueras."_ Dijo Yuel, sin retirar su espada. _"Si nos dices dónde está La Sombra, y nos dejas ir."_

Como respuesta, el hombre, aún en el piso, extendió su única mano, con lo que una onda fría salió de todo su cuerpo y empujó a Yuel violentamente hacia atrás.

"_Mi muerte es su salvación… su muerte será mi castigo… mi deber es su despertar…"_

Yuel se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sin preocuparse en entender las palabras que su contrincante acababa de pronunciar. Su ropa, que era gruesa y larga para soportar el frío, se encontraba ahora pesada, estaba empapada, o mejor dicho congelada, lo que restaba considerablemente su agilidad.

Ahora, el único que podía pelear con todo su potencial era Max.

Trató de no permitir que su miedo apareciera y se apresuró a atacar al hombre usando su espada; sin embargo, éste tenía una especie de armadura alrededor de su cuerpo que a su vez sostenía y mantenía en su lugar las extremidades extras y los dispositivos eléctricos que lo mantenían con vida. Era una armadura que no fácilmente podía ser destruida, por lo que en lo único en lo que pensó Max fue en encontrar las partes más vulnerables de esta armadura, seguramente, las articulaciones o la espalda, en donde se encontraba el corazón artificial.

Sin embargo, el enemigo era demasiado ágil, evadía con facilidad todos los ataques y sobre todo, conociendo su vulnerabilidad, nunca daba la espalda.

Max comenzó a atacar con mayor furia y aún así el enemigo era capaz de evitar cada golpe. El chico rubio empezó a pensar que no había manera de derrotar a su enemigo.

El enemigo entonces creó una masiva onda de agua y la hizo caer sobre Max.

"_¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer_?" Preguntó sarcásticamente el enemigo. "_Me dijeron que eras un enemigo digno de temer…"_

Y sin perder otro instante, lanzó otra onda de agua helada.

El chico rubio vio el agua frente a él. Era como una ola hecha de pequeñas partículas de agua fría. Si no era capaz de esquivarla, lo haría impactarse contra los fragmentos del techo que se había colapsado.

Quizá fue una especie de instinto oculto o algo semejante; pero algo dentro de él, dentro de su ser, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Como si algo en el interior de su alma se despertara, algo de cuya presencia jamás se había percatado.

Esta extraña fuerza lo impulsó casi mágicamente a levantar sus manos con lo cual, la ola se detuvo y todas las partículas se fusionaron, formando una gran burbuja líquida flotante que distorsionaba la luz que pasaba a través de ella. Esta burbuja obedecía los movimientos de la mano derecha de Max.

Cuando éste se dio cuenta conscientemente de lo que estaba pasando, sólo pudo ver esta enorme burbuja que literalmente flotaba y se movía frente a él. Este hecho lo sorprendió mucho, tanto que perdió la concentración y la burbuja de agua cayó al piso, salpicando y empapando casi todo el lugar.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cómo había hecho eso cuando una segunda ola de agua estaba tras él.

Intentó llevar a cabo el mismo movimiento que antes, pero esta vez le fue mucho más difícil ya que en esa ocasión, el agua estaba congelada, por lo que Max tan sólo pudo hacer que la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada disminuyera, gracias a esto, la masa de escarcha lo hizo caer hacia atrás, y rápidamente trató de levantarse y quitó con sus dedos el hielo que se había formado alrededor de su cuerpo y que le causaba una sensación de dolor.

_« ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre también pudiera controlar el agua?»_

Max analizó detenidamente la situación. Y una idea llegó a su mente.

Utilizando la habilidad que acababa de descubrir, levantó su mano lentamente y el agua que se había esparcido frente a él comenzó a elevarse a la misma velocidad. Y después, con un movimiento brusco que consumió gran parte de su energía, la envió hacia donde estaba su enemigo, derribándolo. Max inmediatamente se acercó a Rei, y tras confirmar su estado, le dijo:

"_¡Rápido Rei¡Haz que una onda eléctrica caiga sobre él!"_

"_No puedo._ " Respondió. _"Mi posición no me lo permite… además, está demasiado lejos y no tengo la capacidad de controlar la electricidad a voluntad… sólo puedo… usar mi espada para conducirla…"_

Max se dio cuenta entonces de que el piso estaba casi inundado, y que el agua llegaba hacia donde estaba el enemigo, pero también llegaba hasta Rei, y Joshua, por lo que descartó por completo esa opción.

"_Rei. Necesito que hagas lo que yo te diga."_

El enemigo no perdió otro instante y se levantó pero volvió a caer de inmediato. Yuel se había levantado y lo había atacado por la espalda, pero sin hacerle en realidad daño alguno. Lo único que Yuel obtuvo fue otro ataque… y la distracción momentánea del enemigo.

Max aprovechó esta oportunidad y, usando todas sus fuerzas y sus energías restantes, levantó toda el agua que le fue posible, y una vez que esta masa líquida se encontró frente a él, le dijo al chico de cabello negro:

"_Rei. Ahora quiero que toques con tu espada la punta de mi espada y cuando yo te lo indique envíes una onda eléctrica tan fuerte como te sea posible."_

"_Pero Max… eso… eso te matará a ti también."_

"_No. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Créeme."_

El enemigo intentó evitar ser alcanzado por la masa líquida tomando control de ella, y ambos pelearon por ese control durante unos segundos, hasta que, en un acopio de fuerza, Max envió la burbuja con violencia hasta adelante mientras gritaba:

"_¡Rei¡Ahora!"_

Con lo que su compañero levantó suavemente la espada, llamando a Driger para enviar la onda eléctrica más intensa de la que era capaz.

El cuarto se llenó con un enorme destello y un estruendoso sonido, tras lo cual todo quedó en silencio.

El hombre cayó al piso, mientras todos sus dispositivos electrónicos echaban chispas y humo.

Max también se desplomó pesadamente sin siquiera hacer sonido.

Yuel, a penas repuesto del último golpe, se acercó a él tan pronto como su ropa congelada y la baja temperatura de su cuerpo se lo permitían. Buscó en el chico rubio señales de vida, pero no las había.

Su corazón se había detenido por completo.

Continuará...

* * *

Ohhhh pobrecito Max, se murió. (Fans de Max no me linchen...) ... ¿O a caso no se habrá muerto¿Lo podrán revivir? Ohhh qué pasará... Bueno, ahora pasaré a responder los reviews... Kai Angel Ahhhh Que si Wyatt es la sombra... Mmmm puede ser que sí... puede ser que no... Pero hasta donde sé la sombra es un dragón negro que gusta de esparcir el pánico por el mundo... Mil gracias por tus reviews... Prisca-Angel No importa que te hayas tardado, tómate tu tiempo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sigue haciéndolo. sky d : p Así es, me gusta dejar con misterio mis capítulos... para que sigan leyendo, Y sí, pobre Kai que tendrá que soportar a Tyson, apuesto a que ni si mamá lo aguantaba (por eso no vive con ella XD) En efecto, Wyatt tiene que ver con lo que está pasando... ¿Qué será? Physis ¡Comadreeeee! Claro, lo prometido es deuda, hay sangre y falta mucha. (litros y litros...) Y Kai, pues... no, no andaba en sus días... Pero pues igual y todos tenemos días en los que tenemos ganas de quejarnos.. Y Kai no es la excepción... Ah, sí, le doy permiso a Allen para que se lleve a Yuel de parranda cuando quiera, no le hace cómo regrese (si regresa ¬¬) Y sí soy sádica. soy sádica y tierna, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Y pues... para flagelarme con esa condición... tendré que esperar un poco. XD Gracias y sigue leyendo. Witch Griselda Ravenwood Ah, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus comentarios. (Vaya que Kai está salado, y ya verás posteriormente por qué, jeh, jeh, jeh... ) Sigue leyendo, Poka! LiZzI Claro que te dejé picada, ese es mi objetivo, muchas gracias por leer... Sigue así. 

Bueno, Esta historia continuará... Comentarios y sugerencias y todo siempre bienvenidos.


	29. Black 2 0

¡Hola gente! Es para mí un placer traerles, esta vez a tiempo, el nuevo capítulo de este mi hasta ahora único fic. Y sí, es cierto que se acerca el final... pero aún faltan bastantes capítulos... igual y se aburren antes de que esto termine XD Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, espero que continúen... Je je je... maté a Max... pero aún tendrán que esperar para ver qué le pasa...¿Morirá¿Lo resucitarán? Por ahora leerán un poco de sangre... XD Quizá les parezca un poco incompleto el capítulo... originalmente era mucho más largo... pero tuve que dividirlo en dos...

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Black 2.0**

El grupo formado por Zinrai, Kai, Zen y Tyson caminó en silencio casi sepulcral a través del oscuro corredor cuyo piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra, la cual absorbía incluso el sonido de sus pasos y, después de un par de minutos, encontraron la puerta. Una puerta de metal, que no era muy ancha ni resistente, y que en esos momentos se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que el grupo no tuvo dificultad en introducirse a la siguiente habitación.

El cuarto al que llegaron medía cerca de cinco metros por cada lado, y tenía dos puertas de idéntica apariencia; una era por donde el grupo había llegado, y la otra era por ende, la meta a la que tenían que llegar.

"_Permanezcan atrás."_ Dijo Kai, mientras, dando tres pasos hacia el frente, se ponía cuidadosamente a la delantera, mirando en todas direcciones, a la expectativa de cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecer.

Tyson hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero y se apresuró inmediatamente a la puerta que supuestamente los conduciría hasta su objetivo, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Alguien había aparecido de la nada.

"_Tu camino termina aquí"_ dijo el extraño, y levantando lentamente una mano hizo que una fuerte corriente de viento soplara, empujando a Tyson contra sus compañeros, derribando a ambos sinodales.

Kai reaccionó inmediatamente, deslizando a Dranzer dentro de su espada, preparándose para atacar en el momento en el que fuera necesario.

"_Te dije que te quedaras atrás, estúpido"_ le recriminó con rudeza Kai a Tyson, casi fulminándolo con la mirada. _"Vas a conseguir que te maten antes de siquiera empezar la pelea"_

Tyson no respondió; se levantó inmediatamente retirando de su cara algunos flecos que le obstaculizaban la vista. Zinrai y Zen también se levantaron rápidamente, preparándose para la pelea.

Una silueta más siluetas apareció de las sombras, como aparentemente era su costumbre.

_«No de nuevo»_ Murmuró Kai

Una de estas siluetas parecía ser un hombre, era el mismo que había atacado a Tyson, y nada parecía ser inusual en él; además de lo obvio. Se trataba de un hombre de estatura más bien alta, complexión media, cabello corto y traje de dos piezas, por supuesto, negro. La oscuridad no permitía ver más detalles como el color de sus ojos o algunos rasgos faciales. La otra silueta, en cambio, llamó la atención de todos.

Era un niño que parecía tener aproximadamente diez años, quizá once, pero no más, y en su cara, llevaba una expresión de furia y odio que no iban de acuerdo a su edad, lo que lo hacía verse tristemente grotesco.

Ambos, tanto el niño como el hombre, traían armas. El mayor de ellos llevaba consigo una especie de espada que estaba dentro de un estuche, a manera de katana; y el niño llevaba un arma de fuego de cañón corto, o por lo menos parecía serlo, pues la llevaba en la cintura y también estaba cubierta por un estuche.

Ninguno de los seis presentes se movió en ese momento.

Tras unos segundos de inseguridad, Tyson fue el único que se atrevió a atacar, tratando de golpear al enemigo más grande con Seiryuu, su espada; sin embargo, el enemigo también desenfundó su arma y con un único movimiento, a penas visible por su velocidad, empujó fuertemente a Tyson hacia atrás cerca de tres metros, casi haciéndolo golpearse contra el muro a sus espaldas.

Justo después del ataque, el enemigo devolvió su espada a su estuche.

Tyson revisó su cuerpo en busca de heridas causadas por la espada de su enemigo, pero no pudo encontrarlas. El ataque que había recibido se sentía más como si hubiera sido golpeado por una onda de energía más que con una hoja afilada y cortante. Finalmente, el chico levantó la cara y sonrió diciendo:

"_Me gustan los oponentes fuertes."_

Kai lo miró con cierta lástima y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Los enemigos parecieron no inmutarse por las palabras burlonas del Tyson, y sólo observaron tranquilamente cómo éste se levantaba e introducía el bitchip de Dragoon dentro de su espada para después levantarse rápidamente con la disposición de atacarlos, o al menos, al mayor de los dos.

El hombre no se movió sino hasta que el ataque de Tyson era inminente, y, exactamente de la misma manera que la vez anterior, no le fue necesario más que un simple movimiento para enviar a Tyson hacia atrás, esta vez con mayor fuerza lo que provoco que el chico se impactara con violencia contra el muro.

"_El ser humano es el único ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer dos veces en la misma piedra_" murmuró el niño, cuya expresión no cambió excepto por una leve sonrisa burlona con la que a penas dejó entrever que no carecía de emociones.

"_Déjamelos a mí_" Dijo el adulto, a lo que el niño respondió asintiendo levemente y después dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recargarse en un muro, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos dispuesto a observar la batalla con toda tranquilidad.

Tyson permaneció unos segundos en el piso, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo de lado el dolor que le había provocado el golpe. Ahora sentía furia, causada por la frustración de no haber podido siquiera tocar a su enemigo, mientras que éste ya le había propinado dos ataques. La furia que sentía se vio inmediatamente reflejada en la fuerza con la que Dragoon se manifestaba dentro de su espada y dentro de su mismo cuerpo. Sabía que entre más intensas fueran sus emociones, mayor sería el poder que adquiriría, así que decidió aprovechar su situación tratando de atacar nuevamente al enemigo con su espada.

El enemigo intentó usar nuevamente la misma estrategia que las dos veces anteriores para librarse del ataque de Tyson, pero a diferencia de ellas, el ataque del enemigo no tuvo el poder suficiente para enviar a Tyson hacia atrás, o mejor dicho, el poder de Tyson ahora ejercía una mayor resistencia por lo que ambas espadas se confrontaron durante algunos segundos, liberando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de viento.

Eventualmente; dado que Tyson era más ligero que su enemigo, el viento comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, y, aunque él hizo todo lo posible por resistir, llegó un momento en el que no le fue posible y perdió el equilibrio, dejando que el viento lo derribara.

Tyson, habiéndose encontrado frente a frente con su adversario, se dio cuenta de un hecho peculiar: la hoja de la espada de su enemigo no parecía tener una forma definida; aparecía ante su vista como algo casi invisible, aparentemente de un material transparente y que a penas distorsionaba la luz que la atravesaba. Por más que se preguntó de qué podría tratarse, no consiguió llegar a una respuesta lógica, y muy probablemente, pensó él, eso carecía de importancia y no disponía del tiempo para tratar de averiguarlo a fondo, por lo que hizo de lado sus pensamientos deductivos y atacó nuevamente, ante la mirada un poco fastidiada de Kai y los dos sinodales.

Este nuevo ataque le permitió darse cuenta de que en realidad, la espada que el enemigo tenía en sus manos, no sólo no tenía una forma definida, sino que en realidad no tenía una hoja, pero cortaba el aire como si la tuviera.

"_Kai"_ gritó finalmente en su frustración _"¡No te quedes ahí parado¡Ayúdame!"_

"_Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes"_ contestó el chico con algo de furia. "_Si te crees tan valiente como para enfrentar al enemigo solo, adelante."_

En ese preciso instante, y acallando las palabras de Tyson, el enemigo lanzó un nuevo ataque que el chico de gorra se dispuso a detener; pero no tuvo que hacerlo, Kai había dado un paso al frente y usando su espada lanzó una corriente de calor que expandió el aire y detuvo el ataque de viento que les había sido dirigido.

Tan pronto como el ataque del enemigo había sido completamente neutralizado, sólo hubo uno quien se atrevió a atacar y fue Zen, quien imprudentemente se adelantó, con el objetivo de aprovechar el breve momento de confusión tras el movimiento de Kai, y trató de atacar al enemigo con su espada de acero.

Zinrai reaccionó inmediatamente también, tratando de detener a Zen. Este último dirigió su ataque a la parte baja de la espada del enemigo, con la intención de quitársela de las manos, pero dado que la espada carecía de hoja, su ataque fue completamente inútil, y gracias a este error, perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso, lo que lo convirtió automáticamente en una presa perfecta para el enemigo, quien dirigió su siguiente ataque a la espalda de Zen, o mejor dicho, directamente a su corazón.

Zinrai supo en ese instante que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que, en cuanto a las habilidades de pelea y todo aquello que pudiera ayudarles a vencer al enemigo, él era inútil. Sus habilidades con la espada no eran grandes, y no poseía alguna otra cosa que lo hiciera valioso en ese sentido; Zen, en cambio, no era sólo valioso, sino necesario, dada su capacidad de sanar; así que sabiéndose incapaz de detener el ataque que el enemigo le había dirigido a Zen, sólo pudo concebir una idea, y cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero con el suyo propio.

El acontecimiento inmediato fue confuso para ambos sinodales. Ambos pudieron sentir sobre sus cuerpos una especie de ráfaga de viento, y al mismo tiempo sintieron calor. Tras unos cuantos segundos, levantaron sus cabezas. El enemigo había desaparecido de enfrente de ellos y se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

La razón había sido simple: Tyson y Kai habían lanzado un ataque al mismo tiempo, lo que había creado un remolino de fuego, aún más fuerte que cualquier ataque que ambos hubieran podido lanzar por su cuenta, habiendo mezclado el aire con el fuego.

"_¡No vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez Zen!"_ gritó Zinrai.

"_¿Hacer qué?"_

"_¡Poner tu vida en peligro de esa manera¡Tú eres a quien más necesitamos…! Si tú mueres… lo más probables que nosotros también…"_

"_Ustedes dos"_ interrumpió Kai_. "No se metan en esto. No hay necesidad de que arriesguen sus vidas. Me encargaré de todo yo mismo, así que retrocedan."_

El enemigo que había sido golpeado por el ataque simultáneo de Kai y Tyson comenzó a incorporarse, y en ese preciso instante, el niño se rió de él abiertamente diciendo:

"_Dijiste que podrías con esto por ti mismo… Coronel…"_

"_Sé lo que dije, sólo me tomaron por sorpresa. No volverá a suceder. Lo juro."_

Aún con la piel humeante, el Coronel se puso rápidamente de pie, y sacó nuevamente su espada, mostrando esta vez abiertamente que, en efecto, no había hoja. La espada tan sólo consistía en una empuñadora vacía.

Tyson fue nuevamente quien se adelantó con la intención de atacar, pero fue nuevamente rechazado por un hábil movimiento de la espada invisible del hombre.

"_Estúpido…"_ dijo Kai dirigiéndose a Tyson. _"¡Estúpido y mil veces estúpido! Escúchame cuidadosamente. No quiero ser el que tenga que salvar tu miserable existencia una y otra vez… Así que si quieres evitar morir… haz todo lo que yo te diga."_

"_Pero…"_ comenzó a decir Tyson, sin embargo, un fuerte ataque dirigido hacia él le impidió terminar su frase.

El ataque había sido muy fuerte; tanto que, a pesar de que Kai intentó detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos chicos fueron empujados con violencia hacia atrás, hasta golpearse contra el muro.

"_¡Levántate Tyson!"_ gritó Kai.

Sin embargo, el chico no tenía la misma resistencia que su compañero, por lo que tardó unos instantes más en ponerse de pie.

Zen corrió hacia él para averiguar si estaba herido o requería ayuda.

"_Estoy bien"_ respondió Tyson levantándose lentamente y retirando de su cara el cabello que le impedía una visión clara de lo que estaba pasando.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, un segundo ataque fue dirigido hacia ellos.

Kai reaccionó inmediatamente, y, dando un paso adelante, trató de contrarrestar el ataque lanzando una onda de calor y así protegerse tanto a sí mismo, como a Zen y a Tyson, pero no lo logró del todo. Aunque el ataque del enemigo fue disminuido por el movimiento de Kai; aún fue suficiente para empujarlos con fuerza hacia atrás.

"_¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esta pelea?"_ preguntó Kai con cierta furia y frustración en sus palabras.

"_Obviamente es nuestra muerte lo que buscan"_ respondió Zen.

"_No"_ dijo Kai al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza_. "Este hombre posee el poder suficiente como para matarnos con un simple movimiento. Su intención no es matarnos, parece que sólo nos está probando… o sólo juega con nosotros, por puro placer."_

El hombre sólo sonrió, dando con sus sonrisa a las palabras de Kai, el poder de la razón.

"_Tyson"_ continuó Kai, ignorando la sonrisa sádica de su enemigo. _"No sabes cómo detesto decir esto, pero… Lo único seguro que nos traerá esta pelea será la muerte… a menos… que decidamos trabajar juntos."_

Ambos enemigos permanecieron inmóviles. El hombre estaba perfectamente conciente de la fuerza que poseía, así que sabía a la perfección que no había necesidad de apresurarse.

"_Permanezcan atrás"_ ordenó expresamente Kai a Zen y a Zinrai. _"Tyson. ¿Puedes crear un remolino cerca del enemigo?"_

"_¿Un… remolino? Temo…"_ comenzó a decir el aludido. _"Temo que no puedo… sólo puedo controlar el aire que está a unos cuantos centímetros de mi espada. No puedo tomar control de él cuando está lejos."_

"_Entonces… Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora… ¡Es atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos!"_

Tan pronto hubo terminado de decir estas palabras, Kai literalmente se lanzó en un intento de ataque rápido, sin embargo, su contrincante no tuvo que hacer más que levantar ligeramente su espada para enviar una fuerte corriente de aire directamente hacia Kai.

Tyson supo aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacar también, pensando que el enemigo estaría unos momentos vulnerables tras lanzar su ataque, pero los reflejos del Coronel eran mucho muy superiores a los suyos, por lo que fue de igual manera violentamente rechazado.

"_No está funcionando"_ Dijo el extraño hombre a su pequeño compañero.

"_Espera un poco Coronel… permíteles que te ataquen sólo un poco."_

"_¿Qué me ataquen? Pero… ¡Eso es…!"_

"_No olvides que tu rango militar aquí no tiene validez alguna. "Coronel" A pesar de todo lo que hayas hecho en la milicia, en este momento no eres más que un soldado que está bajo mis órdenes a pesar de ser un niño… ¿O es que tienes algún problema con ello?"_

El Coronel reprimió un gesto de ira y respondió con una negativa a penas audible

"_Escucha… Mantén su nivel de frustración bajo control. Si los dejas atacarte, estoy seguro de que el nivel de adrenalina en su sangre subirá."_

"_Entendido." _

"_Coronel…. Una cosa más. Simplemente no bajes la guardia."_

Para los chicos, esto era el colmo del cinismo. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los enemigos estuviera descaradamente aceptando permitir ser golpeado mientras ellos peleaban con toda su fuerza?

Era obvio que se trataba de una especie de trampa, pero en su situación, no tenían más opción que tantear el terreno y esto era solamente arriesgándose; además, cualquier posibilidad de ventaja que tuvieran, debían saber aprovecharla.

Esta vez, tanto Kai como Tyson atacaron al mismo tiempo, usando físicamente sus espadas, es decir, prescindiendo de sus elementos pretendiendo hacer daño directamente con la hoja afilada, mientras que el hombre ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su espada para contrarrestarlos. Tan pronto como sintió el primer golpe, el de una espada de fuego, golpeó a su propietario en el brazo derecho con tal fuerza que lo hizo impactarse con violencia en el piso.

Al mismo tiempo, Tyson atacó el cuello de su enemigo con su espada de viento, pero fue rechazado con un fuerte golpe en el vientre.

Kai levantó la cabeza y trató de tomar su espada para levantarse rápidamente. Pero se encontró con que no había respuesta en su brazo derecho. Sentía dolor, y mucho; sin embargo, la masiva cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas no le había permitido darse cuenta en un principio de que su brazo no estaba precisamente roto, sino destrozado, ya que el hueso parecía estar fuera de su lugar en diversas partes e incluso asomaba a través de la piel.

Tyson también estaba en el piso, luchando contra su propio dolor para llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. El golpe se había sentido como si destruyera todo su interior, pero para fortuna suya no fue así, pues el dolor comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente, lo que le permitió ponerse de pie en poco tiempo.

"_Creo que fuiste demasiado lejos Coronel"_ dijo el niño a su compañero. _"Así que creo que ya es tiempo para el plan B"_

"_Entendido" _

Zen corrió para ayudar a Kai, quien a pesar del dolor se levantó, tomando a Suzaku con su mano izquierda y dejando que su brazo derecho colgara cual si estuviera hecho de trapo. Sin embargo, el sinodal no pudo llegar hasta su aprendiz ya que el enemigo se colocó frente al chico tomándolo del cuello con una mano, y elevándolo.

Kai trató de liberarse usando su propia espada, pero el hombre, usando su otra mano tomó la mano izquierda del chico, presionándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus dedos crujieron haciéndolo soltar el arma.

Suzaku cayó al piso, e inmediatamente después, Kai trató de liberar su mano izquierda de la de su enemigo, quien no opuso resistencia y permitió que Kai llevara su mano a su cuello, en un afán más bien instintivo por retirar la fuerza que lo lastimaba y así tomar aunque fuera sólo un poco de aire, para mantenerse vivo.

Zen, Tyson e incluso Zinrai corrieron para tratar de ayudarlo, pero fueron rechazados con un leve ataque de viento.

Kai continuó luchando por su vida, pero a pesar de toda su fuerza, el enemigo no disminuyó en lo más mínimo la intensidad con la que se había aferrado a su cuello. No importó cuanto golpeara o rasguñara, Kai no pudo hacer nada para liberarse. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, por el dolor, por el daño a su cuello, pero sobre todo por la frustración que le causaba ese sentimiento de impotencia, de saberse débil. Quizá, si no era capaz de seguir luchando, sería mejor que muriera.

Tyson se levantó sin perder otro instante y al ver la vida de su arrogante compañero en peligro trató de atacar al enemigo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, sólo para ser rechazado, una vez más, con un ataque de viento.

Se sintió frustrado, los últimos ataques de aire que había recibido no lo habían lastimado en lo absoluto, tan sólo tenían el propósito de mantenerlo alejado… a él y a todo el que intentara interferir… ¿Por qué¿Era acaso que sólo podría mantenerse ahí, inmóvil observando cómo la vida de su amigo era lentamente arrebatada justo frente a sus ojos? Mientras él… sólo podía hacer patéticos intentos de ataques… Se supone que había entrenado muy duro, pero no era suficiente. Todo parecía indicar que su amigo moriría mientras él sólo podía mirar.

Tyson se encontró a sí mismo llorando¿La razón? Frustración. Quizá lloraba más por sí mismo que por la posibilidad de la muerte de Kai. Una cosa era segura. Se sentía inútil.

Kai, finalmente, dejó de moverse. Había luchado hasta el fin, pero eventualmente la falta de aire había hecho su efecto. No estaba muerto, pero seguramente lo estaría en unos cuantos minutos más si no era liberado. Tyson vio esta escena con tristeza, que una fracción de segundo más tarde se transformó en furia. Una furia que había llegado a su límite y le produjo una sensación extraña, que jamás había experimentado antes.

Era como una voz que trataba de comunicarse con él; una voz que hablaba sólo para sus oídos y que sólo él podía entender, pues no hablaba con palabras, además se encontraba al parecer dentro de su propio cuerpo, o para ser más precisos, dentro de su espíritu y le mostró un deseo abierto de manifestarse...

Continuará...

* * *

Sí, ha terminado... Ohhhh, se ve interesante... Pobrecito Kai... ¿Y si también lo mato? Bueno, vamos a ver los reviews. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. ¡Hola! Un placer leer tus reviews, como siempre Sí... pobre Max... pues sí, técnicamente se murió... Pero pues todo puede pasar ¿o no? Muchas gracias por leer. sky d Ahh, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Sí, pobrecito Max... pero hasta donde sé nadie se atreve a matar a Max... ¿verdad que soy original? Sigue leyendo Gracias de nuevo. Physis... ¡Comadreeee! konnichi wa. Sí... los exámenes tienden a dejarla a una dañada... ojalá que no sea irreversible como a mí... ToT Y gracias por tus comentarios sigue leyendo. RANIA. ¡Holaaaa! Lectora nueva... Mi feliz Ah... no te gustó que muriera Max... Lo siento... pero me atreví a hacerlo porque se me hizo original... espero que no te desilusione... sigue leyendo por favor, te prometo sorpresas, y sí pienso llevarla hasta el final. Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios. 

Y a todos, gracias por leer, y ya saben ¡Dejen Reviews!


	30. Black 2 1

¡Gente! Como siempre, es un placer traerles este nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Personalmente, es uno de mis favoritos, un poco largo, pero no quise dividirlo en dos... (Y pensar que originalmente este y el anterior eran uno solo...) Bueno, el pobrecito de "Maxie" sigue muerto... pero pronto se sabrá de él. (O bien de su cadáver XD) Y en cuanto a Kai... bueno... eso están a punto de descubrirlo. Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leerlo (Los que se le vayan a tomar, claro) Y a los fanáticos de la sangre, dudo que se decepcionen con este capítulo.

**

* * *

Capítulo 30**

**Black 2.1**

Kai, finalmente, dejó de moverse. Había luchado hasta el fin, pero eventualmente la falta de aire había hecho su efecto. No estaba muerto, pero seguramente lo estaría en unos cuantos minutos más si no era liberado. Tyson vio esta escena con tristeza, que una fracción de segundo más tarde se transformó en furia. Una furia que había llegado a su límite y le produjo una sensación extraña, que jamás había experimentado antes.

Era como una voz que trataba de comunicarse con él; una voz que hablaba sólo para sus oídos y que sólo él podía entender, pues no hablaba con palabras, además se encontraba al parecer dentro de su propio cuerpo, o para ser más precisos, dentro de su espíritu y le mostró un deseo abierto de manifestarse...

Tyson obedeció a ese deseo de la voz que sonaba dentro de sí mismo e hizo todo lo que le decía, tomó su espada con ambas manos, en posición vertical y golpeó el piso con fuerza, perforándolo y clavando la hoja afilada en él, con lo cual, algunos fuertes remolinos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la habitación.

El chico cerró sus ojos, y levantó su mano derecha, como si estuviese sosteniendo en ella algo pesado; y lentamente los remolinos aumentaron su fuerza e intensidad produciendo un sonido silbante.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Tyson, sin dejar de mover su mano derecha, hizo que todos los remolinos convergieran hacia el centro de la habitación, exactamente hacia donde estaban Kai y el Coronel, quien había creado unos segundos atrás una especie de barrera hecha también de viento para protegerse; sin embargo, no fue capaz de calcular la fuerza y resistencia de la barrera, con respecto a la potencia del ataque de su contrincante, por lo que los remolinos creados por Tyson pudieron atravesarla.

El hombre fue lo suficientemente ágil como para no perder el equilibrio con el ataque y tampoco soltar a Kai.

"_Perfecto"_ dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa sarcástica. _"Parece que has descubierto algo muy interesante. Lástima para ti que no fuiste lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de que con tu ataque herirías a tu amigo también."_

En efecto. La ropa de Kai se había teñido de rojo y cientos de pequeñas cortadas aparecieron por toda la superficie de su cuerpo.

Dándose cuenta de que el pulso de Kai se había vuelto débil e irregular, el Coronel literalmente arrojó el cuerpo del chico hacia delante con la intención casi explícita de evitar que muriera, al menos, en sus manos.

Zen corrió hacia donde estaba Kai, esta vez, tomando su espada, resuelto a inflingir tanto daño como le fuera posible si alguien se ponía en su camino como la vez anterior; sin embargo, pudo tomar el cuerpo de su aprendiz sin problemas y sacarlo del campo de batalla, dejando plena libertad al Coronel y a Tyson para pelear.

Éste último estaba ahora más furioso que antes, y comenzó a formar nuevos remolinos alrededor del cuarto, de la misma manera que la vez anterior, pero teniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar a nadie de sus amigos.

Los remolinos parecían tener más ímpetu esta vez y obedecían incluso el menor movimiento que Tyson llevaba a cabo con su mano derecha.

El Coronel adoptó una posición extraña y se preparó para recibir el inminente ataque de Tyson quien, una vez que estuvo seguro de haber reunido tanta energía como le era posible, usó ambas manos para controlar el viento e hizo que todos los remolinos atacaran al mismo tiempo.

El hombre siempre se mostró confiado en no recibir daño alguno gracias a su técnica defensiva.

"¡_Estúpido!"_ gritó repentinamente su joven compañero. _"¡Una técnica defensiva en ese nivel no será suficiente!_

Y era verdad. En pocos instantes, la barrera con la que el hombre había cubierto su cuerpo comenzó a ceder en las partes en las que el viento la golpeaba con mayor intensidad. A pesar de que trató de usar toda su fuerza para mantener su escudo activo, los remolinos a su alrededor eran demasiado rápidos y tan sólo unos segundos después el ahora vulnerable cuerpo del Comandante cayó ante el ataque del guardián del dragón del viento.

Todos los remolinos desaparecieron como por arte de magia, el hombre estaba en el piso con múltiples cortes y golpes, mientas que Tyson cayó de rodillas.

El niño, quien solamente había estado mirando la escena desde una distancia prudente, se acercó repentinamente al hombre arrodillándose junto a él.

"_Estúpido… Te pedí que te dejaras golpear, no matar. Bueno… Vayamos a la siguiente parte… Tú ya has cumplido tu misión, así que ya no hay necesidad de que continúes aquí…"_

Y poniendo un a mano sobre la frente del Comandante, hizo aparecer una especie de aura oscura alrededor de su mano, hasta que, tan sólo unos segundos después, el hombre dejó de moverse por completo.

El pequeño tomó la espada del hombre y la ocultó entre su ropa.

Kai, por su parte, se levantó rápidamente, incluso antes de que Zen hubiera terminado de sanar sus heridas.

"_¡Tyson!"_ le gritó a su compañero _"¡Cuidado!"_

El niño había sacado su arma, al mismo tiempo que guardaba la espada de su compañero, y apuntó directo a Tyson.

Inesperadamente, ninguna bala salió del arma del niño, en realidad actuó más como una especie de lanzallamas que arrojaba esferas de energía semejantes a bolas de fuego.

Tyson trató de ser lo más rápido posible al esquivar el golpe, pero estaba demasiado agotado por el ataque que había utilizado unos minutos antes, como para siquiera levantarse.

Fue Kai el único que fue lo suficientemente rápido al reaccionar y, usando su propia espada de fuego se protegió a sí mismo y a Tyson del ataque de fuego.

"_Excelente"_ murmuró el niño casi para sus adentros.

"_¿Cómo rayos lo conseguiste?"_ Preguntó Kai al niño con notoria furia y hasta cierto desconcierto en sus palabras.

"_¿Conseguir qué?"_ le respondió, con un tono burlón.

"_Sabes a lo que me refiero… lo conozco perfectamente …"_ Kai comenzó a exasperarse, _"¡Dime dónde diablos lo conseguiste!"_

El niño tan sólo dejó entrever en sus labios una sonrisa casi inocente y miró su arma con curiosidad.

"_¿De qué se trata Kai?"_ Preguntó Tyson, al ver a su compañero tan exaltado. _"¿Qué hay en esa arma?"_

"_No la he visto… pero creo… que hay una bestia dentro de esa arma…"_

"_¿Una… bestia?"_ Preguntaron al unísono tanto Tyson como los dos sinodales.

"_Estoy seguro de que es el Black Dranzer."_

"_Eres tan intuitivo como lo imaginé…"_ dijo el niño sin desvanecer su sonrisa infantil_. "Es natural que conozcas la energía que manipulaste y por la que fuiste manipulado hace poco… En efecto. En mis manos se encuentra el Black Dranzer… y no sólo eso… Este…" _dijo sacando de entre su ropa la espada sin hoja de su compañero._ "Este es el Black Dragoon… Y sus amiguitos deben estarse enfrentando en estos momentos contra el Black Driger y el Black Draciel… "_

"_¿Cómo…?"_ comenzó a decir Kai.

"_No hay necesidad de tus preguntas Kai. El Black Dranzer no fue más que el primero de esta serie de creaciones. Fue lo único que alcanzamos a crear la primera vez que las bestias fueron robadas, hace cuarenta años. El Black Dranzer, al igual que las otras tres bestias sagradas negras, son el resultado de una mezcla de la esencia de las bestias con la sangre de la sombra y su poder es incluso mayor, como ya pudieron comprobarlo."_

"_El Black Dranzer fue creado en la abadía… ¿Qué tiene mi abu… Voltaire que ver con todo esto?"_

"_Te equivocas Kai… el Black Dranzer no fue creado en la abadía… sino en un laboratorio, en la Antártica. En realidad Voltaire no ha actuado más que como una herramienta en todo esto. Él solamente ha aportado el dinero necesario para el financiamiento de todos nuestros experimentos. Le dimos el Black Dranzer para que jugara un poco con él y así hacerlo creer que tenía el dominio sobre todo, pero nada más."_

"_Entonces… ¿Quién…?"_

"_Basta Kai… ¿Hacia dónde pretendes llegar con tu insistente curiosidad? No veo necesidad de explicar más nuestros asuntos a los muertos… Tú has experimentado a la perfección el poder de La Sombra. A través del Black Dranzer pudiste sentir ese deseo, esa necesidad de dominación y posesión… Estuviste bajo el dominio de La Sombra… Ahora… honestamente… ¿Crees poder derrotarla?"_

Kai no respondió. Apretó con furia sus puños y le dijo a su compañero:

"_Tyson… No tenemos otra opción más que atacar juntos, esa es la única forma en la que podremos derrotarlo…"_

"_Kai…"_ respondió Tyson. "_No… no puedo… ¡No puedo atacarlo! Es sólo un niño…"_

"_¡Ya lo sé…! No estoy ciego… Pero en ese caso, no me importa si cuento con tu ayuda o no… Me encargaré de él yo mismo."_

Tyson sólo se mordió los labios, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

"_¿Tensiones en el equipo?"_ Preguntó sarcásticamente el niño. _"Patético… veamos… escuché que tu nombre es Tyson¿Me equivoco?. Bueno, Tyson… tu duda te costará la vida."_

De entre las sombras de los muros, emergieron tentáculos que se acercaron furtivamente hacia Tyson, para finalmente sujetarlo por sorpresa y jalarlo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con el muro inmediato.

"_No… no otra vez."_ Murmuró Kai cerrando aún con más fuerza sus puños.

Los tentáculos presionaron a Tyson contra el muro, con la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlo por completo.

"_¿Cuántos hay como tú?"_ Preguntó Kai al pequeño.

"_¿Cómo yo¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Puedes manipular las sombras a tu alrededor…"_

"_Ah… sí, la sangre de La Sombra… No hay ninguno como yo. Yo soy el único con una perfecta compatibilidad."_

"_Claro… La… "cosa" con la que me enfrenté antes dijo lo mismo."_

"_Naturalmente, y, según sé, él ganó la batalla contra ti en dos ocasiones… ¿Honestamente crees que hubiera sido tan fuerte si no creyera que era el mejor?"_

"_Eso no lo sé… Pero eso significa que probablemente tú no eres el más fuerte."_

"_No Kai. Te equivocas. Sé que hay dos quienes son más fuertes que yo. Uno es La Sombra misma, y otro es mi padre… de cualquier forma… ¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo con tanta tranquilidad mientras tu amigo está sufriendo?"_

Tyson trató de decir algo, pero fue silenciado cuando un tentáculo aplicó mayor presión en su cuello.

"_Y bien Kai"_ continuó el niño. _"¿Cómo salvarás a tu amigo¿Qué harás ahora Kai Hiwatari?"_

"_Nada."_ Respondió el chico con toda calma. _"No haré nada."_

"_Ah… ¿En serio?"_ La voz del niño se había tornado sarcástica. _"¿No importa si hago… esto?"_

Un grito silenciado se escuchó y todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Tyson. Los tentáculos negros presionaban con tal fuerza su pecho y su cuello, que él ni siquiera podía respirar y sus manos comenzaban a adquirir un tono violáceo a causa de la circulación interrumpida.

"_Kai Hiwatari… ¿Permitirás que tome la vida de tu amigo?"_

"_No me importa… haz lo que desees."_

"_¡Pero Kai!"_ dijeron Zinrai y Zen. _"¿Cómo…?"_

"_Silencio ustedes dos. No me digan lo que tengo que hacer… Estoy harto de esto."_

"_Entonces…"_ comenzó a decir nuevamente el niño.

"_Sí… mátalo si eso es lo que quieres… No pienso moverme de este lugar para salvar su vida."_

La expresión del pequeño de pronto cambió de una mueca de placer a una seria.

"_Si eso es lo que deseas…"_

La presión alrededor del cuerpo de Tyson disminuyó un poco, permitiéndole ahora respirar, aunque ruidosamente. En cambio, en los tentáculos comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas espinas.

"_¿Recuerdas esto Kai? Yo no estuve ahí, pero lo sé… ¿Quieres que tu amigo sienta ese mismo dolor que tú experimentaste?"_

Las espinas comenzaron a atravesar la piel de Tyson, y mientras tanto Kai, a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo a toda costa, tensó involuntariamente sus músculos, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el niño.

"_No… no me importa_" contestó Kai fingiendo toda la frialdad de la que era posible, lo que no le era de gran dificultad.

"_Kai… tu voz dice que no tiene importancia para ti… pero tu cuerpo muestra lo contrario…"_

De las partes en las que los tentáculos negros estaban sujetando a Tyson comenzó a fluir sangre que caía libremente al piso.

"_Oh, no te preocupes,"_ continuó el chico. _"No pienso alimentarme de su sangre…. Es inútil… pero eventualmente se desangrará por sí solo… Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad te importa…_ _¿Por qué no haces algo?"_

"_Ya basta. Me cansé de este estúpido jueguito… Sé que no lo matarás. Por alguna razón lo necesitas, a él y a mí."_

"_Parece que te subestimé… claro, era de esperarse de ti Kai Hiwatari… Tienes razón, no puedo matarte a ti ni a tu amigo… pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo sufrir."_

"_Él es fuerte, sé que resistirá."_

"_Pero todos tenemos límites… Esto podría marcarlo durante toda su vida… sabes a lo que me refiero… puedo experimentar con esos límites aún manteniéndolo con vida… ¿Cuánto dolor será capaz de soportar su mente antes de deformarse?"_

"_No importan los recursos que utilices… no caeré en tu juego con algo tan simple como eso."_

"_¿Te parece simple? Bien, bien. Adelante entonces… Sacrifica a tu compañero, si crees que tienes el derecho de sacrificar la vida de alguien más."_

"_Ya dije que no caeré en tu trampa."_

El niño finalmente perdió la compostura y su expresión seria se transformó en un gesto de enojo.

"_En ese caso, tendré que forzarte..."_

Zen y Zinrai, quienes estaban cerca de la puerta, fueron también sujetados por los tentáculos de la misma forma que Tyson.

"_Sabes que no tengo la necesidad de herirlos o matarlos… Pero tampoco tengo restricciones en cuanto a ellos, es mi decisión ahora lo que les suceda… Ah, es cierto… según sé, uno de ellos tiene habilidades curativas… y es invaluable para ustedes por ello… ¿No es así? Es demasiado importante como para dejarlo morir…"_

"_Maldito…"_ Musitó Kai.

"_¿Jugarás mi juego ahora?"_

A pesar de que en realidad Kai no quería, su furia comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. Una vez más, sentía lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Su impotencia. El saber que se enfrentaba contra una fuerza que trascendía la suya, mientras se daba cuenta de que él sólo era un humano. Un patético humano. Y supo que no tendría entonces ya otra opción más que pelear.

Permitió entonces que dicha furia corriera libremente por sus venas, y con ella sintió también el poder de Dranzer en su interior, un calor que se elevaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta aflorar por su piel. Incluso el aire a su alrededor estaba tan caliente, que las imágenes se distorsionaban a través de él.

Una extraña sensación ardiente apareció en su mano, y Kai sintió la necesidad de liberarla. Miró la palma de su mano, y vio surgir en ella una pequeña y débil chispa que poco después se transformó en una flama que cubría casi toda su mano, sin hacerle daño alguno.

Con un movimiento de su mano, cerrando su puño, Kai hizo desaparecer esa flama para tomar su espada que ahora se quemaba con intensidad con ambas manos, y así atacó al niño, pero éste evitó el ataque fácilmente.

"_Tal y como te lo dije… estás jugando mi juego."_

Como respuesta, Kai atacó ferozmente. El niño desvió el ataque de su contrincante con la espada de viento que había quitado a su compañero.

"_Oye, espera… No querrás matarme… sólo soy un niño"_

"_No eres un niño. Eres un ser perverso."_

Kai tomó por el cuello a su adversario, quien claramente lo permitió, para unos segundos después cambiar los papeles. El niño tomó ahora el cuello de Kai, aplicándole presión en unos puntos estratégicos, lo que provocó que su cuerpo comenzara a adormecerse y a perder la sensibilidad y el movimiento, con lo cual pudo liberarlo inmediatamente sin temor a ser atacado…

"_¿Eso es lo que crees?... Kai… mírame… mírame a los ojos… ¿Puedes ver lo que trato de decirte? Kai… ¿Sabes mi nombre?"_

"_No me importa tu maldito nombre_" Contestó en medio de su desesperación Kai, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

"_Me parece perfecto. Tú y yo ya no tenemos necesidad de pelear… así que si no te importa cómo me llamo, tal vez te importe… él."_

El niño, usando la sombra que podía controlar a voluntad, abrió la puerta de la cual apareció un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad de Kai y cabello café.

"_¡Wyatt!"_ gritó Kai y ambos sinodales.

"_Ya no hay necesidad de que yo continúe aquí"_ dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que liberaba a Tyson y a los sinodales.

"_Espera."_ Dijo Kai, atreviéndose a tomar del brazo al niño, aún sin haber recuperado del todo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó el pequeño sin siquiera voltear_. "Dije que la batalla se acabó. He liberado a tus amigos y ahora Wyatt está con ustedes. ¿Qué más quieres? Puedes matarme en este momento si lo deseas, no trataré de detenerte."_

Kai levantó su espada.

"_No lo hagas" _gritó Zinrai, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Kai de un brazo, pero tuvo que soltarlo inmediatamente, pues su piel estaba ardiendo_."Kai… no hay necesidad de que lo mates… sólo es un niño."_

Kai no estaba de acuerdo del todo con ello, pero no quería agregar otro pecado a su conciencia, por lo que bajó su espada y respirando hondamente se relajó, con lo cual la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta llegar a la normalidad.

"_Wyatt…¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Zinrai corriendo hacia el chico quien no se había movido, mientras Zen se encargaba de curar las heridas de Tyson.

"_Kai"_ dijo finalmente el chico, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. _"Espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste. Sólo recuerda. El Black Dranzer te tomó una vez… Y puede hacerlo nuevamente…"_

"_El… Black Dranzer…"_ Repitió mecánicamente Kai.

"_Wyatt_" repitió Zinrai al no recibir ni una palabra del chico_. "Wyatt, responde. ¿Estás bien¿Te hicieron daño?"_

Pero Wyatt permaneció impasible.

"_Bueno… vamos Wyatt… no tenemos tiempo que perder… hay que buscar a los demás." _

Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, Zinrai tomó a Wyatt de un brazo.

"_¡No me toques!"_

Zen, Zinrai, Tyson y Kai miraron la escena con desconcierto, sin saber qué hacer, decir o incluso pensar.

"_No…"_ dijo Kai, quien comenzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando.

"_Wyatt"_ dijo Zinrai_… "No… entiendo lo que está pasando… o lo que quisiste decir con eso… Pero… nuestra prioridad en este momento es encontrar a los demás, así que démonos prisa, ven con nosotros."_

Wyatt dirigió su vista hacia abajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía al cuarto central, donde se supone debería estar La Sombra. Todos lo siguieron, especialmente Kai, quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, incluso aplicando cierta violencia."

"_¡Dije que no me tocaran con sus despreciables manos!_

Todos lo miraron en ese momento con la mayor de la sorpresa en mis rostros. Zen se acercó a él con la intención de ver qué era lo que le pasaba y ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible.

"_No te acerques_" le dijo Kai. _"Él ya no es Wyatt."_

Éste último simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Bien, helo ahí... Síiii, ese Wyatt tenía algo sospechoso... Bueno, parece que Kai no murió... aún XD. Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Kai Angel Tyson... bueno... él no es mi prototipo de héroe... aunque tiene sus cosas buenas... Y claro, a menos que me pase algo, este fic llegará hasta el final, es una promesa. Por cierto que ya leí "Buscando de nuevo la luz" Es linda la historia. Muchas gracias por leer. Witch Griselda Ravenwood ' Creo que no será necesario que mates a Tyson (Léase bola de grasa)... Yo misma lo haré XD (> No debí decir eso... olvídalo ¿Ok?) Más ligero que su oponente... Buen punto... ¿Qué pesa más¿La grasa o el músculo? Bueno, me refería a que Tyson es más pequeño (por la edad y por tanto la "masa") Y el villanote es uno bien grandote... Pero sí, tienes razón... me temo que tendré que repensar eso... Muchas gracias por leer. Senshi Hisaki Raiden. Holaaaa, un gusto verte por estos lares... Ahora conoces por qué no he actualizado Wingless en un buen rato XD Pero bueno, no tengo nada en contra del shonen, no es mi estilo de escribir... pero pienso darme una vuelta por tus fics, y gracias por tus cumplidos... sería un crimen que a mi edad escribiera peor de lo que lo hago... Bueno, sí, Max murió... ya verás después qué pasa con él, Y Kai... si te cae mal, te gustará la mayor parte de este fic Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios. sky d Como siempre, un placer leer tus reviews, y sí, parece que Kai está bien, no ha muerto, al menos hasta ahora... Bueno, sigue leyendo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por leer. BRIGHID ANGEL Hola de nuevo, sí, yo también espero llegar a un final excelente... No creo perder la inspiración... Porque nunca la he tenido XD, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a nadie. Muchas gracias por leer y por molestarte en dejar review. Prisca-Angel. Hola de nuevo nn Sí... lo siento... la verdad es que soy un poco sádica... algunos escriben yaoi o shonen... yo escribo sobre sangre... me gusta, no lo puedo evitar... De todas formas, espero que te siga gustando... si es que te ha gustado hasta el momento Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review... 

Bueno, gente. Parece que me explayé más de lo permitido... Bueno, terminaré agradeciéndoles a todas (os) por molestarse en leer y/o en dejar review. Por favor sigan haciéndolo, y cualquier duda, comentario, error o incoherencia que encuentren en esta historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Gracias


	31. Primera Ausencia

Hola gente de fanfiction .net Aquí les traigo el capítulo 31 de esta serie... Un honor que haya gente que de verdad lee lo que escribo. Y estoy muy contenta por recibir cada vez más reviews y tener nuevas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar Review...  


**

* * *

Capítulo 31**

**Primera ausencia.**

Wyatt sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"_Él ya no es Wyatt"_ dijo Kai.

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Mírenlo… su mirada… es…"_

"_¿Qué hay de malo en mi mirada_?" preguntó Wyatt con un sarcástico tono de inocencia que jamás antes había utilizado.

"_¿Dónde está el verdadero Wyatt?"_ preguntó Kai tomando al chico de cabello castaño por la ropa, asiéndolo con brusquedad.

"_Vaya que eres sagaz... Eres el único que se dio cuenta de la diferencia."_

"_Entonces ya no hay necesidad de que conserves el disfraz. Muestra tu verdadera forma y pelea."_

"_¡Ja! Estúpido. Ésta es mi verdadera forma… Y esta es la prueba."_

Wyatt se despojó de la gruesa chamarra que traía puesta y después desabotonó lentamente su camisa, para mostrar su pecho desnudo, revelando en él una grotesca cicatriz de bala.

"_¿Recuerdas Kai? Esta es la herida que iba a arrebatar tu vida… Y es la misma que tomó la mía."_

"_Wyatt…"_ dijo Zen, mientras se acercaba.

"_¡No te acerques! Tú prometiste que no iba a morir… pero nunca pensaste en que yo no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esa herida en mi cuerpo… fuiste egoísta…"_

"_Wyatt… pero tú mismo consentiste que lo hiciera"_

"_Como ya te lo dije, eso fue porque prometiste que no iba a morir"_

"_Y no moriste… Aquí estás"_

"_Bueno… esa tan sólo es una verdad a medias… Todo empezó como una leve fiebre… y comenzó a subir… después, estado de coma… del que nunca habría salido… Ustedes nunca estuvieron ahí, ni mi familia… Sólo ellos. Salvaron mi vida… inyectando en mí la sangre de La Sombra…"_

Todos palidecieron ante estas últimas palabras.

"_Entonces…"_ musitó Kai, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado con claridad por todos. _"Te convertiste en uno de ellos."_

"_¿Y acaso tenía opción? Salvaron mi vida y ahora se las debo… Y si me preguntaran si me quedaría del lado de aquellos que me condujeron a la muerte o del lado de los que me salvaron… bueno… creo que la respuesta es obvia… Así que creo que después de todo agradezco lo que ustedes hicieron por mí…"_

"_Wyatt_" dijo Yuel _"No eres tú el que está hablando… es la sangre de La Sombra"_

"_Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir cuando dije que era tan sólo una verdad a medias el que yo haya muerto… es decir… el viejo Wyatt… el débil y patético Wyatt está muerto."_

"_Basta ya de trivialidades_." continuó Kai después de un largo silencio. _"¿Cuál es tu propósito ahora?"_

"_¿Ahora? Pues… ahora sólo tengo uno…"_

De pronto, la puerta que conducía al cuarto donde Max, Yuel, Joshua y Rei estaban se abrió, y el joven sinodal apareció, profundamente agitado y exaltado.

"_¡Zen¡Zen, tienes que venir rápido¡Es Max!"_

Zen corrió rápidamente hacia donde Joshua le había indicado, sólo para encontrar una cruel escena.

Rei estaba en el piso, mientras una enorme piedra que estaba sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que había una flecha incrustada en su hombro. Max, por su parte, estaba a su lado, inmóvil en el piso. Joshua tenía severas heridas en todo su cuerpo, y Yuel estaba literalmente congelado, casi incapaz de moverse.

La primer reacción de Zen fue dirigirse a donde estaba Rei, ya que éste estaba rodeado de su propia sangre.

"_Estoy bien"_ murmuró débilmente el chico de cabello negro…_"Max está…"_

Zen se acercó al cuerpo de Max y tras examinarlo cuidadosamente, puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, y una leve luz apareció, pero se desvaneció unos segundos después.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Tyson.

"_Esto… tiene que funcionar…"_ respondió Zen mientras hacía que la luz volviera a aparecer, pero el resultado fue el mismo. _"¡No puedo hacer nada!"_ gritó entonces, al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe en el piso_. "¡Estas manos no pueden salvar una vida una vez que se ha ido! No… no puedo curar un cuerpo que ya está muerto…"_

"_¿Muerto?"_ dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Yuel, quien ya lo sabía.

"_Una vez que un corazón se detiene, ya no puedo hacer nada… mi poder sólo acelera el proceso de regeneración natural del cuerpo pero… una vez que el corazón se detiene… ya no hay regeneración natural."_

"_Lo maté"_ dijo Rei. _"Igual que la vez anterior…"_

"_Así que..."_ dijo Wyatt _"Uno de los guardianes ha muerto…"_

"_Esperen"_ se adelantó Kai. _"Quizá aún podamos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… si la electricidad mató a Max… creo que podemos utilizarla para traerlo de vuelta… pero sólo tenemos unos segundos para hacerlo. Rei… necesito tu ayuda"_

"_No puedo hacer mucho si estoy aquí…"_

Como si se les hubiera dado la orden explícita, todos los presentes trataron de mover la enorme piedra, y Zen se apresuró a remover la flecha y curar sus heridas sólo lo suficiente para que su vida ya no corriera riesgo, y así guardar la mayor cantidad de energía posible para ayudar a Max.

"_Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer Kai_" dijo Zen _"Yo me encargaré de guiarlo. Ahora escúchame Rei… ¿Qué tan bien puedes controlar el poder de tu espada? Me refiero al voltaje de la electricidad que puedes enviar a través de ella?"_

"_No… muy bien… pero haré lo que pueda."_

"_Bien. Ahora tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con esto… sostén con fuerza tu espada y quiero que claves la punta en el pecho de Max."_

"_¿Qué¿Que la clave? Pero…"_

"_No puedes matarlo, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya está muerto. Yo te guiaré… Y después necesito que envíes una descarga pequeña, lo más leve que te sea posible." _

Rei, guiado directamente por la mano de Zen, siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, pero nada pasó.

"_Hazlo de nuevo"_ dijo Zen, mientras trataba de acercar la punta de la espada lo más posible al corazón de Max. _"Otra vez Rei… eleva el voltaje…"_

Pero nuevamente, nada pasó.

"_No conseguirán nada haciendo eso"_ dijo sorpresivamente Wyatt, quien hasta el momento tan sólo había estado observando_. "Su cuerpo está demasiado dañado como para continuar viviendo… No se necesita ser demasiado inteligente para saber que hay demasiado tejido dañado en su cuerpo… ¡Casi está calcinado por dentro! Sólo pueden traerlo de vuelta si curan sus heridas internas… pero… ¿Adivinen qué? No pueden curarlo si ya está muerto."_

"_¡Cállate!"_ Dijo un Tyson furioso, poniendo su espada en el cuello del chico de cabello castaño.

"_Bueno estúpidos humanos… alimenten su fútil esperanza. Todos sus esfuerzos serán completamente inútiles. Me encantaría quedarme a reírme de ustedes… pero este no es el momento de jugar. Ya que ellos fallaron con uno de ustedes… tendré que encargarme de ello yo mismo… Veamos… Rei… ¿Qué se siente ser un asesino?"_

Rei sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado, y la furia comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, trató de contenerse, pues dado que su espada aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de Max, si dejaba que la furia lo dominara, hubiera podido ser peligroso. Sólo cerró sus ojos y continuó tratando de revivir a Max.

"_Vamos Rei… responde… Dos personas murieron a causa tuya… ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Que eran tus amigos. Tus manos están llenas de la sangre de dos inocentes… Rei… yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo logras concebir el sueño cada noche sabiendo eso? "_

"_¡No lo escuches Rei!"_ dijo Tyson.

"_Ah Tyson… Rei sabe que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Es sólo un despreciable asesino."_

Rei se levantó repentinamente, tomó su espada y dejando que la furia lo dominara, sin saber concientemente lo que estaba haciendo, perforó el piso con su espada, y un enorme relámpago, que provenía del cielo y pasó a través de una enorme grieta en el techo, cayó exactamente sobre Wyatt.

Con él, una luz cegadora llenó el lugar. Cuando tanto la luz como el sonido cesaron, Wyatt estaba en el piso, inmóvil, con la piel humeante… El ataque que había recibido parecía haber sido suficiente para matarlo. Rei, aunque trató de apoyarse en su espada para evitarlo, cayó al piso también. Puso una mano sobre su cara y después se acercó al cuerpo de Max, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, donde rompió a llorar ruidosamente y dijo entre sollozos.

"_Max… perdóname…"_

Zen se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo para examinarlo con cuidado.

"_Ya es muy tarde."_ Dijo finalmente.

"_Bueno… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?"_ preguntó Kai con su frialdad habitual.

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento como este?"_ Preguntó Tyson en un tono recriminador, pero que denotaba una profunda tristeza.

"_¿Es que piensas que no siento dolor al haber perdido a Max? Pero ya se ha ido. ¡Nada de lo que hagamos lo traerá de regreso¿La vida no te ha enseñado eso Tyson¿Jamás has enfrentado a la muerte?"_

Tyson sólo guardó silencio.

"_La vida es sólo para aquéllos que están vivos… Nosotros aún podemos pelear, y, por si ya lo olvidaste, peleamos en contra de La Sombra. Si tenemos éxito, tendremos todas nuestras vidas para guardar luto, pero ahora tenemos que seguir peleando."_

"_¿Y tampoco te importa lo que le pase a Wyatt?"_

"¿A Wyatt_? No… él no está muerto… tenemos que seguir avanzando… parece estar inconsciente, pero nada más… si derrotamos a La Sombra… quizá podremos encontrar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad… Pero por ahora debemos seguir avanzando."_

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Kai quien hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran. Todos excepto Rei.

"_Yo no iré con ustedes. Ya estoy cansado de esta estúpida pelea… Dos amigos míos murieron por mi mano… Y ya no voy a permitir más muertes"_

Yuel se acercó a él, y puso una mano en su hombro.

"_No caigas en la trampa de Wyatt."_

"_Es… como una cadena que no termina… primero mi pueblo… Lee... entonces Hokka… y ahora Max…"_

"Rei… necesitamos que pelees a nuestro lado"

"_No"_ Dijo con fuerza Rei, quitando bruscamente la mano que Yuel había puesto en su hombro y levantándose_. "Sólo hay una forma de acabar con esta cadena de sangre… Es… es algo que tengo que hacer… para proteger a las personas que quiero… para proteger a las personas que están a mi lado… Sólo… sólo hay una salida…"_

Rei dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de todos, y tomó su espada con su mano derecha, observándola cuidadosamente por unos instantes; después, pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda por su filo, quitando de la punta algo de sangre de Max, que aún estaba fresca.

"_Sólo uno más…"_

Rei respiró hondamente y tomando su espada con ambas manos, la puso en posición vertical, justo frente a su cara, para después bajar sus manos, y acercar la punta de Byakko a su cuello, tocando su piel ligeramente.

"_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"_ preguntó Yuel, quien dio unos pasos acercándose a Rei.

"_¡Ni un paso más Yuel! Ya les dije… que la única forma de detener esta cadena de sangre… es terminar con el primer eslabón… que soy yo."_

"_¡Rei!"_

"_¡No Yuel¡Dije que no te acercaras…! Un paso más… de cualquiera de ustedes… Y cortaré mi cuello ahora mismo… aunque… Lo haré de cualquier forma… Así que no hagan esto más difícil"_

"_Entonces Rei…"_ Terció Kai, sin moverse de su lugar. _"¿Vas a terminar esa que llamas cadena de sangre¿O vas a empezar una nueva?"_

"_No intentes engañarme Kai…"_

"_Bueno… adelante. Corta tu maldito cuello, si es que te atreves. Max está muerto, y si te suicidas sólo quedaremos Tyson y yo. Cuatro bestias, dos guardianes. Lo más probable es que todos acabemos como Max… Ya fuimos testigos del poder de los mensajeros de la Sombra… y no se compara con el poder de la misma Sombra. ¿Qué crees que nos pase? Yo no lo sé. Pero… la cadena de la que hablas… no será comparada con la que está a punto de empezar."_

"_Y aunque esté con ustedes… sólo somos tres… la cadena ya empezó y yo no puedo evitar que continúe… pero al menos puedo evitar que continúe la que yo mismo empecé."_

"_Me parece excelente. Hazlo. Muere como un cobarde si eso es lo que te place, no me importa. Si esa es la forma en la que «proteges» a los que están a tu alrededor, adelante. Déjalos a su suerte. ¿Qué esperas Rei¿Temes cortar tu propio cuello? Si eso luce mejor que pelear por tu propio futuro…"_

Rei cerró los ojos, y respirando profundamente, levantó su espada un poco, buscando el lugar preciso para hacerlo todo lo más rápido e indoloro que fuera posible. Tensó involuntariamente todos sus músculos y se preparó para dar el golpe.

De pronto, algo o alguien a sus espaldas, le arrebató la espada de las manos.

"_Tú, estúpido"_ dijo una voz proveniente de atrás. _"No necesitamos más muertes."_

Continuará..._  
_

_

* * *

_Bien, helo ahí. El capítulo número 31. Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Kai Angel Muchas gracias por tus reviews... Bien, el secreto de Wyatt está revelado... espero esté tu máquina de regreso pronto y así poder leer tus actualizaciones. Gracias de nuevo. sky d ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, Oh... muchas especulaciones... Wyatt... bueno, aún no decido qué le pasará. No creo que Kai vuelva al lado oscuro. Max se murió... La Sombra... bueno, aún falta para que se revele quién es. El padre del niño... pues eso también se revela después... Je je je, espero que sigas leyendo, muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre constantes y puntuales. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. ¡Hola! Um placer leer un review tuyo... Sí, es muy divertido hacerlos sufrir... no sólo a ellos dos... el sufrimiento es un constante en todos mis escritos. Mil gracias por leer. Physis ¡Comadre! Gracias por tus reviews... Aunque haya sido uno sin inspiración... XD Muchas gracias por leer mi patético intento de fic. LadyOrochi Oh, lectora nueva. Un gran, gran honor que leas esta historia. No soy realmente muy afecta a escribir Yaoi... y tampoco me gusta ver viejas encimosas tras Kai... XD Espero que aguantes leer todos los capítulos y que no se te haga aburrida la historia... me dices que te mate a ti pero no a Kai... Ummm, a ti no te puedo matar XP Bueno¿Compasión a Tyson...? Um... tomaré en cuenta tu petición XD Bueno, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, espero que puedas y quieras seguir haciéndolo. edi Gracias por leer y por todos tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo. BRIGHID ANGEL Aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para el final. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias por leer y por tus reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que puedan seguir haciéndolo en el próximo capítulo...

No olviden dejar review.


	32. Reencuentro 2

Hola gente linda de Fanfiction. net. Es un placer traerles este nuevo capítulo de GBR. Estoy muy contenta por recibir tantos reviews. De verdad muchas gracias por leer esto. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí está este nuevo capítulo No olviden dejar review

**

* * *

Capítulo 32**

**Reencuentro (2)**

"_Tú, estúpido"_ dijo una voz proveniente de atrás. _"No necesitamos más muertes."_

Rei volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, más por su sobresalto, que para ver quién había sido el que había evitado que se quitara la vida.

"_¿Wyatt!"_

"_Eres fuerte para ser sólo un asqueroso humano…" _contestó el chico de cabello castaño,_ "me hiciste perder la conciencia por un rato…"_

Rei no respondió y haciendo un gesto de furia, recuperó nuevamente su espada, arrebatándola de las manos de Wyatt, y se preparó para continuar con su tarea de auto sacrificio.

"_¡Tranquilo!" _Dijo Wyatt, sorpresivamente, tomando la mano de Rei y tratando de quitarle nuevamente la espada._ "Ya te dije que no necesitamos otra muerte en vano."_

Como era de esperarse, todos estaban sorprendidos. Primero, Wyatt lo había llamado asesino, causando su furia y su deseo de suicidio, y ahora evitaba que lo consumara.

"_Wyatt… "_dijo Tyson. _"¿Eres…?"_

"_No te confundas Tyson…"_ replicó el chico de cabello castaño. _"Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice… pero mis intenciones nunca han sido ayudarlos…"_

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué…?"_

"_Cállate ya. Estoy harto de sus repugnantes voces. Ahora, fuera de mi camino."_

Wyatt ignoró todas las miradas expectantes, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Max, tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo levantó con la mayor facilidad.

"_¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"_ preguntó Tyson, preparando su espada.

"_Me llevo a Max conmigo… ¿Qué no ves¿Eres estúpido, ciego o algo así?"_

"_En ese caso… tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver…"_

"_Otro que se quiere suicidar… Ya está muerto… ¿Para qué lo quieres¡Sólo déjalo ir!"_

"_Dije que tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver"_ Reafirmó Tyson, sujetando aún con más fuerza su espada.

"_Entonces intenta detenerme… si puedes."_

Wyatt dejó el cuerpo de Max a un lado, y usando el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda, dibujó en el piso un círculo imaginario a su alrededor, dentro del cuál se encontraban ambos, él y el cuerpo de Max.

Tyson estaba un poco confuso por lo que acababa de hacer Wyatt, pero finalmente se decidió a atacar y lo hizo con toda la fuerza que le permitió la intención de no dañar más el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que no pudo acercarse, y no solo eso, fue violentamente rechazado por una fuerza extraña, una fuerza que lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás y que había quemado moderadamente la piel de sus manos, con las que había tenido contacto con esa extraña fuerza.

"_¿Alguien más?"_ preguntó Wyatt sarcásticamente, levantando ambas manos, con lo que un muro de fuego apareció del círculo que había dibujado.

"_Ya sé que está muerto"_ dijo de pronto Kai. _"Pero estoy seguro de que Max no querría que su cuerpo fuese tomado por el enemigo así como así. Si tú usas fuego para pelear… yo usaré mi fuego también."_

"_Ah, idiota. Tu fuego sólo puede quemar cosas… en cambio esta energía que ves aquí… no sólo es fuego… esta energía puede quemar o no dependiendo de mi voluntad… y no sólo eso… también puede ser capaz de quemar almas… este fuego no viene del combustible que quema, sino de la energía negra que emana mi cuerpo… Así que… ¿Quién se atreverá a oponerse a mí?"_

"_Yo"_ dijo Kai, dando resueltamente un paso al frente.

"_Ah¿Es que acaso no me tienes miedo?"_

"_No."_ Respondió Kai con toda _confianza "En absoluto. Tú mismo dijiste que no querías otra muerte, así que estoy seguro de que al menos no me matarás. Así que, como tu amigo y como amigo de Max… mi deber es salvar su cuerpo y salvarte a ti también."_

"_No hay forma_" dijo Wyatt, negando levemente con la cabeza. _"Y no tengo nada que explicarte, ni tiempo para jugar contigo."_

El chico de cabello castaño se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, como si pusiera atención a algo que sólo el podía escuchar. Movía sus labios lentamente, lo que hizo que Kai recordara la vez que lo vio en el bosque siberiano. Pero a pesar de ello, Wyatt no hizo desaparecer la barrera de fuego alrededor suyo.

Para Kai, fue el momento perfecto para atacar y recuperar el cuerpo de Max, así que usó el poder que hacía unos momentos acababa de descubrir. Con Dranzer dentro de su espada, Kai hizo que una ola de calor emergiera de su cuerpo y lo rodeara, hasta que su piel parecía arder.

Kai fue rápido, pero cuidadoso al momento de tratar de perforar con su espada la barrera de fuego, la cual ofreció mucha resistencia en un principio, pero, conforme Kai incrementaba la intensidad de sus emociones y con ello la fuerza con la que Dranzer se manifestaba; la barrera comenzó a ceder.

Kai estaba sudando, pero esto no era perceptible ya que el sudor se evaporaba tan pronto aparecía. Dado que la temperatura de todo su cuerpo había sido elevada, era hasta cierto punto inmune al fuego de Wyatt, aún así, la energía que consumía era mucha, por fortuna, no tardó en perforar la barrera e introducirse en ella.

Tomó el cuerpo de Max con ambos brazos, teniendo en cuenta que debía relajarse para evitar dañarlo. Una vez que logró poner a Max sobre su espalda para sacarlo de ahí, su plan era inmovilizar de alguna manera a Wyatt, para así escapar, pero su plan fue frustrado, sin que se diera cuenta, el chico de cabello café lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder la conciencia inmediatamente.

"_Tan necio como siempre Kai…"_

Rei y Tyson, al igual que los sinodales, reaccionaron inmediatamente, pero Wyatt los detuvo con una onda de calor, empujándolos hacia atrás.

"_Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que los hace pelear tan estúpidamente? Ya han perdido y lo saben"_

"_No hemos…"_ comenzó a decir Rei, mostrando su repentino cambio de parecer, pero fue silenciado con una onda de calor dirigida directo a su cara.

"_Silencio, ser inferior. Dije que ya han perdido. Se encuentran en el territorio del enemigo, quien es mucho más fuerte que ustedes… y por si no fuera suficiente, uno de sus compañeros perdió la vida. Me causa risa saber que han venido aquí a morir."_

Rei se levantó lentamente y puso una mano en su nariz para tratar de detener la sangre que había comenzado a salir profusamente. Entonces dijo:

"_No perderemos hasta morir"_

"_Claro."_ Respondió Wyatt con tono burlón. "_Y no falta mucho para que eso pase… pero bueno, si de verdad están interesados en saber lo que va a pasar con Max… pueden venir conmigo."_

"_¡No!"_ Exclamó Tyson. _"Estoy seguro de que es una trampa."_

"_Bueno, si creen que es una trampa, pueden quedarse aquí. Yo ya no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes… Tengo un poco de prisa. Tarde o temprano serán llamados, y tendrán que venir de todas formas."_

Wyat disolvió su barrera de fuego y, empujando a Kai, quien seguía inconsciente, tomó el cuerpo de Max y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba camuflada en el muro.

Tyson, con su acostumbrada impulsividad, trató de atacar a Wyatt, golpeándolo con una onda de aire en las piernas, con la intención de hacerlo caer, pero el chico de cabello castaño lo rechazó fácilmente, sin siquiera tener que voltear.

"_Ya se los dije"_ continuó Wyatt. _"No hay forma de que nos derroten… pero si de verdad están interesados en el cuerpo de su amigo, acompáñenme… Es mejor que me sigan por su propia voluntad… antes de que tengamos que venir por ustedes…_

"_¿Iremos?"_ preguntó Tyson.

"_Creo que es una trampa…"_ dijo Zinrai. _"Deberíamos…"_

"_Yo iré"_ dijo sorpresivamente Rei_. "Lo seguiré y… me enfrentaré con la sombra yo solo si es necesario."_

"_Rei"_ dijo Yuel, _"No intentes hacerte el héroe. Debemos permanecer juntos."_

"_Entonces vengan"_ musitó Wyatt. "_No pueden dejar ir el cuerpo de su amigo."_

"_Adelante entonces… Estaremos… estamos conscientes de que esto seguramente es una trampa, no dudaremos en defendernos si intentas algo estúpido Wyatt."_

"_Sí, como sea."_

Yuel tomó a Kai en sus brazos, colocándolo después en su espalda. El chico no estaba herido, pero aún estaba inconsciente, y así el grupo siguió a Wyatt, quien atravesó la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Dicha puerta conducía a un lugar extraño y muy oscuro. Wyatt comenzó a subir unas escaleras, con tal seguridad que parecía que lo hacía a plena luz del día.

Se trataba de unas escaleras en espiral; seguramente se encontraban en la torre central y dichas escaleras los conducirían a la parte más alta de la construcción.

De pronto, Tyson tropezó, pero evitó caer gracias a que pudo sujetarse de la pared.

"_No puedo ver nada"_ dijo el chico de gorra_. "Me voy a caer.. Wyatt… ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?"_

Sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera puso atención a las palabras de Tyson.

"_No te preocupes."_ Le dijo Zinrai_. "Sólo es una escalera, sigue subiendo."_

Eventualmente, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y el grupo comenzó a subir a la misma velocidad que Wyatt.

"_Yuel…"_ dijo Zen al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano el en hombro del sinodal mayor.

"_¿Mmm?"_

"_¿Quieres que te ayude? Subir escaleras es difícil… Yo llevaré a Kai por un rato… después de todo él es mi aprendiz"_

"_Está bien."_

"_No."_ Dijo de pronto Kai quien acababa de despertar. _"Puedo caminar por mí mismo… Gracias"_

Kai estaba confuso, pero no quiso decir nada, no sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero lo averiguaría por sí mismo.

Tyson se detuvo repentinamente, como si hubiera quedado paralizado por alguna fuerza extraña.

"_¿Pasa algo Tyson?"_ preguntó Rei al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo.

"_¡Se movió!"_

"_¿Se movió¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Algo… en el centro… de este lugar…"_

"_Estás demasiado alterado en este momento Tyson… debió haber sido tu imaginación."_

"_No… no estoy imaginando cosas… ¡Yo vi que algo se movió porque algo se movió y estoy completamente seguro de que algo se movió!"_

"_Qué lentos son"_ dijo Kai, con su frialdad habitual y sin siquiera detenerse. _"¿Cuánto les tomará darse cuenta?"_

"_¿Cuenta de qué?"_

Kai metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y deteniéndose unos segundos unos escalones arriba de sus compañeros, les dijo con toda tranquilidad:

"_De que lo que se mueve en el centro de este cuarto, es el largo cuerpo de La Sombra."_

Todos los presentes, excepto por supuesto Wyatt y Kai, se detuvieron en seco, dirigiendo una mirada firme y penetrante hacia el centro de la escalera, con lo que pudieron darse cuenta, quizá más producto de su imaginación y sugestión, de que, lo que estaba ahí, se tratase o no de La Sombra, estaba respirando lentamente.

"_Esta puede ser…"_ comenzó a decir Tyson, mientras tomaba su espada.

"_Ni siquiera lo pienses"_ dijo Wyatt, quien finalmente se había detenido también al ver la violenta reacción de Tyson_. "Ese cuerpo que ven está protegido por una barrera oscura muy semejante a la que yo puedo hacer, pero mucho más poderosa e inteligente. Podría matarte si intentas siquiera tocarla con la intención de dañarla."_

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso Wyatt continuó su marcha, sin parecer en ningún momento agobiado por el peso del cuerpo de Max.

"_Rápido estúpidos, no tengo tiempo que perder."_

El grupo continuó su marcha, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo que se encontraba en el centro de ese lugar y que respiraba lentamente.

"_Dense prisa."_ Dijo Joshua. _"Creo que ya estamos muy cerca…. Parece ser que la salida es visible desde aquí, miren, puedo ver una luz… creo que es… luz del sol."_

Tan sólo les tomó unos minutos más llegar a la salida, donde se encontraron con una luz que les pareció tan intensa que los deslumbró, aún antes de encontrarse fuera.

"_¡Señor!"_ Exclamó Wyatt una vez que estuvo fuera, y corrió, alejándose de la vista del grupo.

Finalmente, los chicos y sus sinodales llegaron a la parte más alta, donde encontraron una terraza desde la cual, sólo dos cosas podían ser vistas. Una era el cielo, y la otra, la infinita nieve de Siberia.

Dicha terraza era muy amplia, quizá más grande que una cancha de futbol; el piso estaba hecho de piedra y a pesar del clima imperante, no estaba cubierto de nieve, de hecho, la temperatura se sentía un poco más alta en ese lugar, a pesar de estar al aire libre. Alrededor había lo que parecía haber sido una barda de metro y medio o más de altura, pero ahora estaba derruida en su mayor parte y sólo quedaban algunos partes en pie.

En el centro del lugar, y proveniente del resto de la torre, se encontraba La Sombra, o mejor dicho, su cabeza; y a su lado, se encontraba el hombre que la controlaba.

Él se encontraba en el piso, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo directamente en el cuerpo de La Sombra. Parecía estar dormido, hasta que Wyatt se acercó a él.

"_¡Señor¡Por favor!"_

"_Wyatt"_ dijo el hombre, a penas abriendo los ojos y con claros signos de debilidad y sufrimiento.

"_Señor… El momento ha llegado."_

_

* * *

Continuará..._

Helo ahí. Muchas gracias por haber leído... Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Senshi Hisaki Raiden. u Se nota que Kai no te cae bien... bueno, este fic debe gustarte... en parte... ya verás más adelante por qué... Y sí... creo que hubiera sido una buena idea matar a Kai en vez de matar a Max... pero creo que nunca he leído un fic en el que Max muera XD Y bueno... no maté a Rei (aún mwa ha ha...) Oh... no debí escribir eso... Olvídalo ¿ok? Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, sigue haciéndolo si deseas. Mata! Prisca-Angel  ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Sigue haciéndolo por favor. Lady Orochi ¡Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! Um... en cuanto a lo del título "Primera ausencia"... bueno... pues... este... yo... ah... matar... ah... Mejor sigue leyendo O La respuesta vendrá por sí sóla... Bueno... la razón por la que no puse a otros personajes como villanos fue porque este es mi primer fic... y no me creí capaz de manejar muchos personajes al mismo tiempo... y lo reconozco, tu idea es excelente, desearía haberla tenido antes Muchas gracias. Witch Griselda Ravenwood Séee. Ese Wyatt era sospechoso desde el principio... Y Rei... sí, un poco traumado, pero tiene sus razones... (aún así veré si Kai puede darle otro guamazo XD) Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. sky d Ah... no... Lamentablemente no fue Max quien detuvo a Rei... Y pues... puedes hacer todas las especulaciones acerca de la historia... creéme que me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerme en silencio... me encantaría contarte toda la historia... pero mejor léela... Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Por favor sigue haciéndolo. edi Hola. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Lo relativo a Max se revelará quizá en el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto al nombre de Yuel... bueno... Joel es uno de mis nombres en inglés favoritos... pero en este fic, quise usar el nombre Yuel sin relación a Joel por lo que creo que tengo el crédito de haberlo inventado... lo que quiero decir es que en este fic, Yuel y Joel no tienen relación Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sigue leyendo. Physis samaaaaaaaa ¡Holaaaaaaa! (Wiiii) XD Oye... si yo leo Doujinshis... ¿Me haré tan talentosa como tú? Tengo que terminar los que tengo XD Ohhh. De modo que soy original... Bueno... un suicidio frente a tus amigos no es algo común... pero quizá realmente no tenían intenciones de suicidarse XD Y Tenshi admirar más a Physis. Muchas, muchas gracias

Bueno, parece que me extendí un poco el día de hoy... Pero de verdad agradezco que haya quien lea mis arremedos de historia. Muchas gracias a todos y sigan leyendo por favor.


	33. Una Muerte

Hola a toda la gente linda de Fanfiction. net. Como siempre es un honor traerles un nuvo capítulo, pero es un honor aún mayor el que ustedes lo lean y dejen review. Muchas gracias. Este es un capítulo corto, pero espero que les guste... Ah, fanáticos de Tyson... (si los hay...) no me linchen XD

**

* * *

Capítulo 33**

**Una Muerte.**

"_El… momento… ha llegado."_ Repitió el hombre, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

"_¡Espere un momento Señor!"_ casi gritó Wyatt. _"Uno de los guardianes… está muerto…"_

El hombre a penas pudo ocultar su ira, a pesar de que ésta fue controlada por el dolor que parecía sentir en ese momento.

"_No sé… si pueda concentrarme Wyatt… ¡Estúpido¡Te dije… que no dejaras… morir a ninguno!"_

"_No fui yo Señor… ¿Por qué no usa la sangre de La Sombra como lo hizo conmigo…?"_

"_No… no puedo… la sangre de la Sombra es…"_

Su frase fue bruscamente interrumpida por un extraño movimiento que llevó a cabo su cuerpo, el cual, a juzgar por el escalofriante grito que dejó escapar, le causó un gran dolor. La sombra también se estremeció un poco, pero su sufrimiento parecía ser menor.

"_Date prisa…"_ dijo el hombre una vez que recuperó un poco la compostura. _"Wyatt… deja el cuerpo de este guardián aquí… trataré de resucitarlo… "_

El hombre retiró la mano de su pecho. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de su propia sangre, y los puso en la cabeza de Max, mientras su otra mano se dirigió al pecho del chico rubio, entonces el hombre cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse.

"_¿Qué va a hacer?"_ preguntó Tyson, tratando de acercarse. _"¿Qué le va ha hacer a Max?"_

"_¡Cierra la boca, inferior!"_ gritó Wyatt, dándole un fuerte golpe a Tyson en la cara con una onda de calor y creando también un muro de fuego alrededor de su superior y el cuerpo de Max para evitar que cualquiera de los guardianes o sus sinodales se acercaran.

"_Está… el daño en su cuerpo es demasiado…"_ dijo finalmente el hombre. _"No podré revivirlo yo solo…" _Su vista se dirigió al grupo de chicos y sus sinodales. _"¿Quién de ustedes… tiene la habilidad de curar…?"_

"_Y-yo…" _contestó Zen, titubeante.

"_Acércate… ¡Rápido¡No tengo todo el tiempo…!"_

Zen se apresuró al espacio que Wyatt había abierto en su muro de fuego, y llegó a donde estaba el cuerpo de Max, arrodillándose junto a él.

"_Escucha cuidadosamente…"_ comenzó a decirle el hombre. _"Quiero que uses… tus habilidades en él…"_

"_Pero…"_ comenzó a decir Zen…

"_¡Aún no he… terminado!... Ya sé… que está muerto…. Por eso… tú sólo has…lo que yo te ordene… Y no olvides… curar el tejido… dañado por el tiempo que… ha estado muerto…"_

"_S-sí."_

Ambos pusieron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Max, y mientras usaban sus poderes, un extraña aura apareció alrededor del cuerpo del chico rubio. Poco después, éste comenzó a respirar, al principio de una manera irregular, pero se normalizó unos segundos después. Finalmente, el chico abrió los ojos.

"_Perfecto."_ Dijo el hombre, unos instantes antes de dejarse caer cuan largo era tras el esfuerzo. _"Ahora… es tiempo de dejar que todo comience…"_

Zen tomó consigo a Max, quien estaba demasiado desorientado y confundido como para siquiera hablar, y ambos se alejaron de La Sombra, a quien no pareció importarle este hecho, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

"_Wyatt."_ Dijo el hombre. _"Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer."_

"_Sí mi Señor."_

Como respuesta a la demanda de su jefe, Wyatt miró al grupo, específicamente a los sinodales y cerró sus ojos, como su estuviera profundamente concentrado, entonces levantó sus brazos y una especie de onda salió de su cuerpo e hizo que la misma torre se estremeciera.

Como si la onda tuviera inteligencia propia, solamente golpeó a los cuatro sinodales, empujándolos hacia atrás con tal violencia, que los hizo caer de la torre.

Fue algo muy sorpresivo, sin el menor esfuerzo, Wyatt había hecho a los cuatro sinodales caer varios metros hacia abajo, a la nieve del piso, incluso Zen, que tenía en sus brazos a Max había caído, pero Wyatt fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso y hábil para separarlos y evitar que el chico rubio cayera también.

"_Excelente"_ dijo el hombre. _"Ahora, mi querida hija… recibe tu nuevo poder… ¡Kyo!"_

Tan pronto como el hombre había dicho este nombre, el mismo chico contra el que Kai y Tyson habían peleado, hizo aparición, saliendo de las mismas escaleras de donde provenía el grupo.

"_Lord Zione"_ dijo el recién llegado. _"¿Cuál será?"_

"_Te dejaré escoger, hijo."_

Kyo, el chico, miró cuidadosamente a los cuatro guardianes, y puso su vista fija en Kai.

"_No… "_dijo Zione _"Él no…"_

Kyo dejó escapar un breve suspiro de resignación y, dirigiendo su mirada esta vez a Tyson, y, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar o siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sacó su arma y le disparó al guardián de Dragoon.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, después de que el sonido del disparo fue escuchado, el único ruido fue el de Tyson cayendo pesadamente al piso.

Max, Rei y Kai trataron de correr hacia su amigo, pero Wyatt se los impidió creando una barrera de fuego alrededor de ellos. Kai fue el único lo suficientemente hábil como para librarse por poco de la barrera, corriendo lo suficientemente rápido.

Logró llegar a donde se encontraba Tyson, quien seguía con vida, pero la herida de bala era muy profunda; tanto que había traspasado por completo su cuerpo, justo en la mitad del pecho.

Tyson respiraba rápidamente, mostrando con esto que sentía dolor y desesperación, y sobre todo, que estaba asustado; tanto que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"_Kai"_ dijo finalmente Tyson, entre sollozos, pero no supo qué más decir. Tal vez había llamado el nombre de Kai, para asegurarse de que había alguien a su lado.

"_No hables"_ respondió Kai, mientras trataba de buscar la herida y una forma de detener la hemorragia.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Kai darse cuenta de sólo era cuestión de minutos, quizá tan sólo segundos, antes de que Tyson estuviera muerto, pese a todos los esfuerzos que hiciera. El único que tenía posibilidades de salvarlo era Zen, por lo que corrió al borde de la torre para ver qué había pasado con los sinodales.

"_Qué patético"_ dijo Zione, al mismo tiempo que, con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha le daba una orden a La Sombra, la cual obedeció inmediatamente, sacando una parte de su largo cuerpo, lo suficiente para dejar libre una de sus patas y con ella golpeó a Kai, haciéndolo caer lejos del cuerpo de Tyson y presionándolo contra el piso, lo que lo inmovilizó inmediatamente.

"_Wyatt…"_ continuó Zione. _"No dejes… que interfieran…"_

"_No mi Señor."_

"_Ahora… Kyo… acércate… ayúdame a ponerme de pie."_

El chico, a pesar de su corta estatura, puso el brazo izquierdo de su padre sobre su hombro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y a llegar a donde estaba Tyson.

Zione buscó entre la ropa de Tyson. El chico aún estaba con vida, pero ya estaba tan débil que a penas y podía respirar, por lo que no hizo nada para evitar que Zione le quitara el bitchip de Dragoon.

"_Esta es la primera… mi querida hija…"_ dijo Zione, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía el bitchip al enorme dragón negro.

La Sombra se acercó a él y su cuerpo alargado y negro comenzó a despedir cierto brillo extraño a medida que se acercaba, y marcas amarillas comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo.

Dragoon también parecía reaccionar de alguna forma a este brillo producido por la sombra, y apareció del bichip, como un espíritu, semitransparente, pero parecía débil, y una mirada más cercana reveló que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

La Sombra y Dragoon se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y después, Dragoon volvió a su bitchip. El enorme dragón negro cerró sus ojos y Zione también lo hizo, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

"_Entiendo..."_ dijo el hombre mientras ponía el bitchip sobre el cuerpo de Tyson, más específicamente sobre su pecho ensangrentado que a penas y se movía. La Sombra también se acercó y su piel comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

Tal como la vez anterior, Dragoon reaccionó inmediatamente, pero no solo él; el cuerpo de Tyson reaccionó también.

Dragoon se hizo visible y, del cuerpo de su guardián, apareció una especie de esfera luminosa que se elevó junto con Dragoon, hasta que se fusionaron y se volvieron una masa azulada brillante que fue absorbida por una mancha en forma de diamante en la cabeza de La Sombra.

Entonces, todo quedó en silencio. Kai había dejado de luchar para liberarse de la garra de la sombra, así como Rei y Max que estaban paralizados de miedo por lo que acababan de ver. Tyson, yacía ahí, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, completamente inmóvil.

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

**Y helo ahí. Espero que les haya gustado... Ahora vayamos a los agradecimientos personales: Prisca-Angel. Hola. Muchas gracias por leer... Bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que piensan hacer con Max XD, espero que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias. Kai Angel- Fye Tenshin chan. ¡Hola! Síp... en efecto... en este fic, no sólo Kai va a sufrir XD mwa ha ha ha. Son malvada cruel y mezquina... Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas haciéndolo. sky d Bueno... el cuerpo de Max no va a ser utilizado... en cierta manera, ah, olvidé decirlo, siéntete siempre libre de hacer todas las especulaciones que desees al respecto, la verdad me gusta mucho leerlas Gracias por leer, espero que decidas seguir haciéndolo. Senshi Hisake Raiden. ¡Hola de nuevo! Síp... Kai es bastante arrogante... (No lo digas... pero a veces me identifico con él. XD) Bueno, después de todo, en el fondo (MUUUUY en el fondo,) sí tiene sentimientos... Además, es uno de los buenos XD Aún no decido si matarlo o no XD Muchas gracias por leer. Physis-SAMAAAA (Wiii) XD Un placer y un honor leer tus reviews como siempre.Que si me proyecté en Wyatt... Um... puede ser... después de todo es algo a lo que yo tiendo mucho... en realidad me proyecto en todos mis personajes, como te podrás haber dado cuenta... Ah, y de todas formas, voy a leer Doujinshis a ver si me hago más como tú. Gracias.

Y a todas, no olviden dejar review. Gracias


	34. Tras una Muerte Apacible

Hola a toda la gente de Fanfiction .net. Aquí les traigo el capítulo número 34 de esta serie que cada vez se acerca más a su final. Pero aún faltan algunos capítulos por escribir. Bueno, mil gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review. Me interesa saber lo que piensan, opinan, etc, etc. Muchas gracias.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 34**

**Tras una muerte apacible.**

"_¿Quién será el siguiente?"_ Preguntó Kyo a su padre, al mismo tiempo que volvía a cargar su arma y miraba al grupo con una mirada en la que reflejaba cierta impaciencia.

"_Espera Kyo… no te precipites… No podemos recibir dos almas en un corto periodo de tiempo. La Sombra y yo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para asimilar nuestro nuevo poder…"_

"Está bien" respondió el chico guardando su arma en su estuche y resoplando mientras intentaba hacer que su impaciencia se esfumara.

"_¡Ah_!" Exclamó Zione, mientras respiraba hondamente, como si percibiera algún agradable olor._ "El poder de esta alma ha restaurado mi cuerpo… y ya no siento… tanto dolor… Pero… es extraño… Las escrituras nunca mencionaron algo sobre la dualidad…"_

"_¿Dualidad?"_ Preguntó distraídamente Kyo, sin llegar a interesarse verdaderamente por el tema.

"_Parece ser que las bestias tienen una dualidad… Significa que sus almas están divididas en dos partes… Para absorberlas necesito ambas… La bestia dentro del bitchip y el espíritu dentro del cuerpo del guardián. Bueno, eso no es realmente primordial… Los sacrificios siempre son necesarios para alcanzar algo de gran magnitud. La vida de cuatro chicos carece de importancia cuando aspiro a algo tan grande… algo de tanta magnificencia, como la renovación de la Tierra misma."_

"_Entonces, si la muerte es lo que nos espera a nosotros los guardianes, no te importará responder a una de mis preguntas."_ dijo Kai, aún bajo la garra de La Sombra.

"_¿Qué deseas saber, mi joven guardián?" _Respondió Zione, con un dejo de sarcasmo y burla en sus palabras.

"_¿Por qué haces todo esto¿De qué se trata esa gran meta que quieres alcanzar? Quiero decir… ¿Qué ganarás con tu supuesta renovación de la Tierra?"_

"_¿Es que acaso es tan difícil de entender para ti? Dime… Kai… Si pudieras tener el poder más grande en tus manos… Si estuviera a tu alcance… ¿No harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo? Para conseguir ese maravilloso poder… la increíble oportunidad de cambiar al mundo… a tu voluntad."_

"_Y una vez que hayas alcanzado ese poder… ¿Qué harás?"_

"_¿Qué no me estás escuchando¡Cambiaré el mundo a mi voluntad!"_

"_¿Y para qué lo cambiarás?"_

"_Todos, Kai. Todos soñamos alguna vez en cambiar el mundo…"_

"_¿Asesinando gente inocente en masa?"_

"_Hice lo que tenía que hacer… Aniquilé a todos aquéllos que no merecían vivir."_

"_¿Y tú quien eres para decidir quién vive y quién muere?"_

"_Soy…" _Zione dudó por unos instantes_. "Soy el que tiene el poder para decidirlo… ¿Qué no es eso suficiente?"_

Kai se limitó a sonreír para después continuar:

"_Veo que… sigues siendo tan humano como nosotros…"_

"_¿Humano¿Yo un despreciable humano¡Repítelo¡Anda¡Repítelo!"_

El hombre cerró sus ojos, aún mientras gritaba y sin dejar que su expresión de furia desapareciera. La Sombra también cerró los ojos. Esta era la forma que tenían para comunicarse.

El dragón negro, como respuesta, presionó el cuerpo de Kai contra el piso con tal fuerza, que el chico dejó escapar un alarido de dolor, mientras sentía que la mayoría de sus huesos crujía, sin llegar a romperse. La fuerza que La Sombra aplicaba estaba perfectamente medida para causar el máximo dolor sin causarle heridas que pusieran en riesgo su vida.

"_Señor…" _Dijo Wyatt repentinamente. _"No podré mantener el muro de fuego por mucho tiempo más…"_

"_Bien. Libéralos ya."_

"_¿Y cuánto más tendré que esperar_" Preguntó Kyo, sin poder ya ocultar más su impaciencia.

"_No mucho… Yo te haré saber cuando sea el momento… pero por ahora… mantenlos entretenidos…"_

Opuesto a lo que habían pensado, tan pronto como Rei y Max fueron liberados, se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuerpo de Tyson.

"_Está muerto"_ dijo Max, sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas.

"_¡Maldito seas!"_ gritó Rei a Zione, y en una impulsiva e imprudente acción, trató de atacarlo usando a Byakko.

Sin embargo, Kyo se interpuso, defendiendo a su padre y golpeando a Rei en un costado, lo que lo hizo caer.

Max también trató de atacar, pero Kyo era inhumanamente fuerte y veloz, por lo que golpeó al chico rubio y lo hizo caer también.

"_No entiendo_" dijo Kyo. _"Papá…"_

Zione se puso de pie y sorpresivamente, golpeó al chico en la cara, casi hasta hacerlo caer.

"_¡Te he dicho que no me llames así¡Para ti y para todos los demás soy Lord Zione¡LORD ZIONE¿Entendiste?"_

"_S-sí."_ Musitó Kyo, frotando discretamente su mejilla con su mano al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconder sus lágrimas. _"Le suplico que me disculpe… Lord Zione…"_

"_Ahora, di lo que tenías que decir."_

"_N-no… nada. Era algo sin importancia."_

"_¿Nada? No te comportes como un niño caprichoso Kyo…"_

"_Es sólo que…"_ continuó finalmente el chico, tratando de recuperar su compostura. _"No entiendo a los humanos… Saben que han perdido la batalla… saben que están condenados a morir, pero siguen peleando…"_

"_Tú mismo dijiste la respuesta. Son humanos. Los humanos son los únicos seres lo suficientemente estúpidos como para perseguir un objetivo aún sabiendo perfectamente que no tienen oportunidad._

"_Tienes razón."_ Terció Kai, aún bajo la presión de la garra de La Sombra. "_Quizá somos estúpidos… pero en el momento en el que dejamos de pelear perdemos nuestras vidas… Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer."_

Zione tan sólo rió en voz alta y después le dijo a La Sombra:

"_Bien, hija. Libéralo ya. Kyo, Wyatt, ustedes dos son suficientes para mantenerlos entretenidos por un rato."_

"_¿Por qué no nos matas ahora?"_ preguntó Max_. "¿Por qué juegas con nosotros de una manera tan cruel? Si ibas a matarme de todas formas… ¿Por qué me devolviste la vida en primer lugar?"_

"_No necesitas saberlo. Ustedes no son más que pequeñas piezas dentro de un enorme rompecabezas. Sólo son las herramientas que me ayudarán a alcanzar mi gloria y el inicio e una nueva era en este mundo corrompido… Kyo, encárgate de ellos"_

Zione retrocedió hasta donde estaba La Sombra y sentándose, recargó su espalda en ella, lo que al enorme dragón negro no pareció importarle.

"_Ya lo sé..."_ Dijo Zione, acariciando la piel de La Sombra_. "No tomará mucho_…"

"_¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Rei a Kai, una vez que éste había sido liberado y se había puesto de pie.

"_Sí… no quería hacerme daño… sólo estoy un poco adolorido… Pero puedo pelear."_

"_¿Vamos a pelear?"_ Preguntó Rei, con un gesto que denotaba una mezcla de decepción y miedo.

"_¡Por supuesto que vamos a pelear!"_ respondió Max con asombrosa resolución.

"_No Rei."_ continuó Kai. "_No puedo forzarte a hacerlo, pero deben saber que a estas alturas tenemos sólo dos opciones. Una es quedarnos quietos aquí, y esperar que la muerte venga por sí sola. Y la otra es ir a su encuentro y quizá peleando contra ella podamos vencerla."_

"_Pero las oportunidades de derrotarla son…"_

"_No sabemos hasta que lo intentemos Rei… Así que ¿Qué deciden? El niño llamado Kyo y Wyatt no se moverán hasta que nosotros los ataquemos primero. Si ustedes dos deciden quedarse aquí, yo pelearé por mi cuenta…"_

"_Tú pelearás… ¿solo?"_

"_Iré tras ella. Tras mi propia muerte… Es mejor que quedarme aquí sentado a esperarla, si es que de todas formas va a llegar."_

Kai respiró hondamente y deslizó a Dranzer dentro de su espada, preparándose para pelear.

"_No podía esperar otra cosa de ti, Kai Hiwatari._ " Dijo Zione. "_Pero tus compañeros no parecen estar tan seguros… míralos… están temblando de miedo… Son tan cobardes…"_

"_Y miren quién lo dice… Alguien que envía a pelear a dos niños en vez de pelear por sí mismo…"_

"_No… no lo creo… Kyo y Wyatt no son niños… Y creo que eso ya lo has comprobado…"_

"_Cierto… tienes razón… ellos no son niños para ti… sólo son tus juguetes y tus herramientas."_

Zione sólo soltó una carcajada y después cerró sus ojos.

"_Bien… Ella dice que ya está lista para recibir un segundo espíritu…"_

"_¿Puedo hacerlo yo Mi Lord?"_ preguntó Wyatt. _"Quiero tomar un papel activo en la construcción de este nuevo mundo…"_

"_Adelante Wyatt, tienes mi permiso. Consigue para mí esa segunda alma, pero…"_

"_Sí Mi Señor, ya lo sé. Por eso ya he escogido al siguiente."_

"_Pero… ¿Qué hay de mí pa--- es decir, Lord Zione? Prometió que me dejaría…"_

"_Ya te dije que dejes de actuar como un niño Kyo, ya no lo eres… Wyatt, adelante._

"_Sí Mi Lord…"_ se dirigió a los guardianes_. "Escojo pelear contra ti Rei… Y te prometo… que ni siquiera tendré que ensuciar mis manos de sangre."_

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

Y helo ahí. Estuvo también un poco corto, pero bueno, al menos nadie murió XD (Aún, mwa ha ha ha...) Bueno, ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales:

sky d Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por molestarte siempre en dejar review. ¿Que por qué Lord Zione no quiso que le hicieran algo a Kai... Bueno pues... este... um... Sí, en efecto hay una respuesta a esa pregunta pero... será hasta el capítulo 37 exactamente... aunque probablemente ya te lo imaginas... Pero es secreto XD Gracias por leer, sigue haciéndolo. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Bueno, sí, pobrecita bola de grasa... pero ni modo, así tenía que ser... XD (Te soy honesta, lo disfruté, pero no lo digas XD) Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Lady Orochi Síii, fue divertido matar a Tyson, lo admito. No creo que La Sombra se indigeste... probablemente, sólo tendrá pesadillas... bueno¿Que si Zione revivió a Max para matarlo después? Bueno, eso se revela dentro de los próximos dos capítulos y la razón en este XD Bueno Kai trató de salvar a Tyson, porque en el fondo se preocupa por sus amigos (según ¬¬) Siguen a Wyatt porque de alguna forma confían en él... o algo así... o porque son adolescentes XD Zione llama a la Sombra su "hija" porque fue él quien la regresó a la vida. Bueno, espero haber contestado todas tus preguntas, muchas gracias por leer. XD edi. Hola. Bueno, es bastante obvio que no hay muchas personas a quien les agrade Tyson, a mí tampoco, para ser honesta, gracias por leer y por dejar review. Prisca-Angel ¡Hola¿Que si alguien queda sin morir? Ah, para ser honesta, aún no lo he decidido... pero acepto sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Senshi Hisaki Raiden Hola... Perdónameeeee Gomen nasaaaaai ToT Pero tenía ganas de matar a Tyson... bueno, también tenía ganas de matar a Max... (Y me dan ganas de matar a Rei, y a Kai, y a los sinodales y a todos) Mwa ha ha ha ha. La verdad lo disfruté, no puedo mentir... pero no es personal, (aunque no me cae muy bien XD) Ya no lo volveré a matar, lo juro... (Al menos no en este fic.) Y síp, están medio zafados, pero la explicación, si no me equivoco, está en este capítulo... bueno, espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional leyendo este fic XD

Miles de gracias a todas, sigan leyendo y dejen reviews XD_  
_


	35. Segunda Alma

Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction. net. Es un placer como siempre traerles este nuevo capítulo de mi hasta ahora único fic. Espero queles guste y siéntanse libres de hacer toda clase de comentarios

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Segunda Alma.**

"… _Y no tendré siquiera que ensuciar mis manos con su sangre."_

"_Wyatt… pelear contra uno significa pelear contra todos. _"dijo Max, poniéndose de pie junto a sus compañeros, en señal de unión.

"_No hay duda de que obtendré otro de los espíritus de ustedes sin tener que hacer gran esfuerzo. Estoy absolutamente seguro de eso. Es más… estoy tan seguro que no me afectará en absoluto hacer… esto."_

Wyatt buscó entre su ropa y sacó un arma de fuego la cual arrojó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El arma rebotó un par de veces antes de quedar inmóvil.

Max, dominado por la frustración que le causó el cinismo de Wyatt, trató de atacar, pero Kai lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

"_¿Qué haces Kai?"_ preguntó el chico rubio, confundido.

"_Esto es lo que él quiere que hagamos…"_ se dirigió a Wyatt_. "¿Qué pasa si no peleamos¿Qué harás si no caemos en tu juego?"_

"_¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa ahora Kai?"_ Preguntó Wyatt, con un tono burlón. _"¿Dónde está esa actitud de "Voy al encuentro de mi propia muerte? Verás… Yo no haré nada si ustedes no comienzan la pelea… pero si yo no consigo el espíritu de la bestia… La Sombra lo conseguirá por ella misma."_

"_Entones no veo razón para que tú pelees con nosotros… Hemos venido a derrotar a La Sombra, no a ti."_

"_Entonces adelante… peleen contra La Sombra… Aunque creo que tus dos amiguitos no se ven muy dispuestos a hacerlo… ¿Crees que quieran pelear¿Crees que se atreverían a enfrentarse contra un enemigo como La Sombra?"_

"_No me interesa… no tengo nada que arreglar contigo Wyatt. Ya te dije que hemos venido a pelear contra La Sombra, no contra un niño… Ahora a un lado… "_

Kai ignoró a Wyatt y se acercó al dragón negro, donde, extendiendo una mano para señalarlo, le dijo:

"_Esto es un reto directo… lo que quiera que seas."_

"_Ah, pero qué estupidez_" dijo Zione, entre carcajadas. _"La Sombra dice que te matará con un simple movimiento… y también dice que de verdad desea hacerlo."_

"_¿Y qué está esperando?"_ respondió Kai, adoptando una pose de pelea.

"_¡Esperen!"_ gritó Wyatt. _"¡No lo haga Señor¡Por favor permítame ser quien obtenga la siguiente alma para usted…!"_

"_Wyatt… ¿Por qué esa insistencia?... Espera, espera, no me digas… es tu patética manera de tratar de demostrarme que eres digno de ser uno de nosotros ¿No es así?"_

Wyatt sólo bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

"_Sí…"_

"_Entonces eso es todo lo que quieres… bueno, adelante… ni Kyo ni yo interferiremos… son todos tuyos… pero en el momento en el que transgredas una de mis reglas, pagarás… con tu vida."_

Kyo sólo hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y regresó al lado de su padre.

"_Entonces…"_ comenzó a decir Wyatt, concentrando toda su atención en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _"Hagamos que esta pelea comience."_

"_Yo dije que no voy a pelear."_ Reafirmó nuevamente Kai.

"_¡Tú cierra la boca¡Tú no vas a pelear contra mí porque yo no quiero que pelees conmigo!"_

Y diciendo esto, Wyatt encerró a Kai dentro de un muro de fuego al igual que la vez anterior.

"_En quien estoy interesado… es en este pequeño Neko-jin…"_

"_Yo tampoco pienso pelear contigo Wyatt_." Respondió el aludido. _"Te conozco y te reconozco como un amigo… así que por eso no puedo pelear contigo."_

"_Es curioso… pero déjame decirte sólo dos cosas… Número uno… ese "amiguito" que conociste hace algunos años está muerto. ¿Me escuchaste? MUERTO. Y número dos… dices que no quieres pelear… Pero no es que tengas opción… porque no puedes permitir… ¡Que haga esto!"_

Con una velocidad impresionante; Wyatt tomó a Max del cuello, presionándolo con fuerza.

El chico rubio trató de liberarse por cualquier medio posible, pero fue inútil. La fuerza de Wyatt era mucho mayor que la suya.

"_No voy a pelear Wyatt_…" Dijo Rei, apretando con fuerza los puños.

"_Entonces tendré que ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de este jovencito… Es algo muy sencillo ¿sabes? No es que esté completamente prohibido ensuciar mis manos… es sólo que yo no quiero…"_

"_No… caigas…en…"_ comenzó a decir débilmente Max, pero fue inmediatamente silenciado por la creciente presión en su cuello.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… Aún puedo conseguir el alma sin tener que manchar mis manos de sangre…"_

Wyatt literalmente arrastró a Max hasta el borde de la torre, donde lo puso contra los restos de lo que parecía haber sido un muro, que ahora ya estaba derribado en su mayoría, y, usando trozos metálicos que pertenecieron a la estructura de la pared, y el fuego que era capaz de moldear y dar forma a voluntad, sujetó las manos de Max al muro como si fuera con esposas, asegurándose de que el chico no fuera capaz de liberarse por sí mismo.

"_No intentes hacer nada estúpido"_ dijo Wyatt. _"¿Ves ese trozo de muro detrás de ti? Está fracturado y podría caerte encima en cualquier momento si haces un movimiento en falso. Bueno, Rei, esto va para ti. Mi nuevo poder me permite materializar mi fuego hasta convertirlo en sólido. ¿Qué significa eso? Mira…"_

Wyatt levantó su mano derecha y en ella hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego negro, y, pasando su mano izquierda sobre ella, la bola de fuego se transformó en un objeto largo.

"_¿Lo ves?"_ continuó Wyatt, ignorando técnicamente a Kai y mostrando a Rei el objeto que acababa de crear. _"Aunque esta es una flecha creada de energía pura, una vez que la lance es capaz de hacer tanto daño o incluso más que una flecha común hecha de madera o metal… Debes estar agradecido porque te he dado una explicación que no merecías. Bueno… supongo que no necesitas que te diga también para qué quiero esta flecha¿verdad?"_

"_No voy a caer en tu sucia trampa… No voy a pelear contigo Wyatt."_ Replicó Rei cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos.

"_Bueno, bueno. Parece que has ganado la conciencia de que en tu situación actual no estás en posición de decidir si mueres o no, sino cómo y quién va a matarte. Y te concedo toda la razón… Es sólo que… me hace reír la forma en la que abandonas a tu amigo…"_

"_No estoy abandonando a nadie…No quiero cometer de nuevo la misma estupidez que hice antes. Sé que dentro de esas crueles palabras y acciones el verdadero Wyatt está escondido, y haré lo que sea preciso para traerlo de regreso."_

"_Sí, sí, como sea… Puedes ser tan ingenuo como te plazca; pero tu ingenuidad no salvará a Max… es más… te diré una cosa. Si peleas conmigo, y ganas, tienes una oportunidad más de llegar a La Sombra. Eliminándome, estarás más cerca de alcanzar tu objetivo."_

"_¿Qué esperas obtener de una pelea?"_ preguntó Max a sus espaldas.

"_No espero que lo entiendas… pero es algo muy simple… Como te lo dije miles de veces antes, he renacido, y esta, mi nueva existencia, tiene sólo un propósito. Pelear por la renovación del mundo. Ese es el significado de mi nueva vida, y como tal, mi deber es ayudar a que eso ocurra…"_

"_Oye Wyatt" _dijo Zione, quien estaba sentado al lado de La Sombra. _"Ya déjate de parloteos y acaba de una vez… ella y yo estamos ansiosos de conseguir la nueva alma…"_

"_Disculpe Mi Lord… sólo déme unos minutos más… le prometo que no se arrepentirá."_

Zione sólo asintió y calmó con una caricia al dragón negro, que parecía haber empezado a inquietarse.

"_Bueno…"_ dijo Wyatt colocando la flecha que había creado en una diminuta ballesta que ocultaba entre su ropa. _"Rei… la vida de Max está en tus manos."_

"_Es una pena…"_ dijo sorpresivamente Rei.

"_¿Qué¿Qué es una pena?"_

"_Verte en una condición tan… triste… verte reducido a… esto…"_

"_El que debería decir eso soy yo… Rei, tú y tus amigos no son más que patéticos humanos… en cambio yo, he trascendido esa forma de vida menor…"_

"_¿Y qué has perdido a cambio¿Dónde están tus sentimientos, tus emociones¿Dónde está todo eso?"_

"_Um… pues… no sé…"_

"_Sin todas esas cosas… no eres más que una despreciable máquina…has perdido por completo tu alma…"_

"_Sí, ya entiendo, ya entiendo"_ dijo Wyatt, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el _cielo "¿Estás intentando encontrar al viejo Wyatt a través de tus palabras… pero… ja, ja, ja… no funcionará…"_

"_Wyatt… es muy triste verte así…"_

El chico de cabello castaño miró a Rei con fijeza, y mostró en su cara un poco de confusión que trató de ocultar con una sonrisa sarcástica y maligna.

"_Ya no tengo tiempo de hablar, sólo pelea y terminaremos rápido con esto…"_

"_No Wyatt… no puedo pelear contra un ser tan… miserable que ha perdido el significado de su existencia."_

"_¡Pero te lo acabo de explicar!"_

"_Y… si ganas o pierdes, el sentido que le has dado a tu vida carece de significado."_

"_No pierdas tiempo… no lograrás confundirme…"_

"_Y no lo estoy intentando… Pero sólo dime… ¿Qué harás una vez que hayas ganado? Si tu objetivo sólo es pelear… no habrá espacio para alguien como tú en ese mundo "renovado"… serás olvidado para siempre y no habrá necesidad de pelear más…¿Qué harás entonces? Cuando tu vida haya perdido todo significado. ¿Tendrás el valor para vivir así¿O tendrás el coraje para quitarte la vida? El viejo Wyatt tendría la respuesta a flor de piel…"_

Wyatt permaneció inmóvil con la mirada hacia abajo, y ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

"_Sé que el viejo Wyatt está escondido dentro"_ continuó Rei. _"y también sé que lucha por salir… por revelarse… déjalo salir…"_

"_No digas…" _Comenzó a decir Wyatt.

"_Wyatt… somos amigos."_

El chico de cabello castaño cerró fuertemente sus puños y su pecho comenzó a moverse como si estuviera llorando… ¿o riendo?

"_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja.¡Pero qué idiotez! Me das mucha risa… ves demasiadas películas… qué patético… pero bueno, sigue creyendo en lo que desees, pero no volveré a ser el debilucho que fui antes, y menos si eso me hace ser un cobarde como ustedes."_

"_No voy a caer otra vez"_ reiteró Rei.

"_Sí, sí, lo que desees. Pero déjame decirte una cosa más. Prefieres quedarte ahí, y no pelear conmigo, aunque me he vuelto tu enemigo; que pelear conmigo y salvar así a tu verdadero amigo… ¿Eso no es cobardía?"_

"_No sé. Y no me importa."_

"_Sí… me lo has demostrado antes… ¿Cuántas veces? Según sé… con tu pueblo… tu amigo… ¿Lee es su nombre? Tu ex sinodal Hokka… con Max una vez antes… y finalmente ahora… Es bastante obvio el que no te importe."_

"_¡No es que no me importe!"_ gritó Rei al sentirse atacado en su dolor más profundo.

"_¡Ah, decídete ya¿Te importa o no?"_

Finalmente, Rei perdió el control de su paciencia y deslizando a Driger en el interior de Byakko, se preparó para pelear.

"_Excelente, no necesitaré armas para pelear contra ti."_

Rei estaba simplemente furioso, con lo cual el poder de su espada subió sobremanera. Las chispas literalmente volaban a su alrededor; y sin previo aviso, usó su espada y la habilidad que había descubierto recientemente para hacer que un rayo cayera, lo que Wyatt a penas y pudo esquivar.

"_Wow"_ Exclamó Wyatt. _"Parece que te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que imaginé… pero yo no sería tan descuidado si fuera tú… Golpeaste con tu rayo una antena en la estructura de esta torre."_

"_¿Y qué hay con eso?"_

"_¿No viste acaso qué usé para atar a Max a esta torre? El metal conduce la electricidad ¿no es así?"_

Rei abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y dirigió su mirada insegura a donde estaba Max. El chico rubio parecía estar desmayado, pues no se movía en absoluto.

"_¡Max!"_ gritó con fuerza Rei.

"_Estoy… bien…"_ musitó el rubio, sin ser siquiera capaz de levantar la cabeza.

"_Ahhh."_ Continuó Wyatt. _"Pobrecito Max… ¿Por qué siempre la gente inocente es la que tiene que sufrir a causa de la gente incompetente que no piensa las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas?"_

"_¡Cállate!"_ Gritó Rei nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque directo a su nuevo enemigo, sobrecargado de furia, abalanzándose hacia él.

El ataque fue planeado para golpear exactamente el cuello de Wyatt. Pero éste último fue lo suficientemente hábil como para crear un muro de fuego a su alrededor y evadirlo por completo.

"_Ese ataque tan sencillo no será suficiente para derrotarme. Y esto completamente seguro de que ninguno de los ataques que puedes hacer con esa espada podrá siquiera dañarme… Sólo podría hacerlo algo más rápido que la vista… Y… ¿Por qué estoy diciéndote esto?"_

Rei respiraba frenéticamente. La furia que había intentado esconder y controlar, la misma furia que antes le había causado tantos problemas, estaba ahora fuera de control.

"_Hay dos formas_" dijo Wyatt.

Usando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, Rei atacó a Wyatt, haciendo al mismo tiempo un rayo caer sobre Byakko.

Wyatt creó una vez más su muro de fuego para evitar el ataque, pero no se percató de que Rei usó exactamente la punta de su espada para perforar el muro, acrecentando el poder de su espada con un masivo relámpago.

Wyatt no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la espada de Rei atravesara su muro, y tampoco lo fue para que la hoja de Byakko perforara la piel tanto de su brazo izquierdo como de su costado.

Wyatt dejó escapar un grito de dolor, y llevó con furia su mano derecha al lugar donde había sido herido, sin que esto hiciera que el muro de fuego con el que se había protegido, desapareciera o siquiera se debilitara.

La herida que había recibido era profunda, y su ropa, al igual que su mano se mancharon con su propia sangre. Manchas negras empezaron a aparecer en el piso también.

"_Me descuidé, es todo."_ Dijo finalmente el chico de cabello castaño, haciendo un violento movimiento con su mano derecha, sacudiendo la mayor parte de la sangre que había en ella y mirando a Zione, con un profundo miedo de su desaprobación. Finalmente, se disculpó diciendo: _"No volverá a pasar"_

Y a penas terminando de decir esto, Wyatt envió una masa de aire caliente directa a Rei, empujándolo hacia atrás y derribándolo con violencia.

El chico de cabello largo estaba aturdido por el golpe y levantó levemente su cabeza, para así tratar de evitar otro golpe. Mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, se percató de la presencia del arma de fuego que el mismo Wyatt había arrojado momentos antes de que su batalla empezara. Rei, subrepticiamente, la tomó, esperando el momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento final.

Kai gritó casi con desesperación una negativa, pero Rei la ignoró por completo.

Rei era muy ágil, y sabiéndose así, se levantó con un sencillo movimiento, y sin decir ni hacer otra cosa, le disparó a Wyatt.

El impacto hizo que el chico diera un paso hacia atrás, para evitar caer y tocó con su mano derecha, la herida en su pecho, después usó una parte de su propia ropa para cubrirla y detener la hemorragia

"_Bien Lord Zione¡Sombra! Acérquense para que puedan tomar el espíritu que he conseguido para ustedes." _Se dirigió a Rei _"Necesitarás más que un simple disparo para matarme… Pero… te diré algo… La bala que disparaste atravesó por completo mi cuerpo… mira_." Le dio la espalda a Rei _"Este es el orificio de salida."… y… Había algo justo detrás de mí… ¿Recuerdas qué… o QUIÉN era… Rei?"_

Wyatt dio un paso hacia un lado, permitiéndole ver a Rei, que Max seguía en el muro, completamente inmóvil, con una enorme mancha de sangre en el pecho.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Pobrecito Maxie... Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales:

Witch Griselda Ravewood. Hola Muchas gracias por leer este patético intento de fic... Sí, la verdad me gustó matar a Tyson. XD Bueno, no, no fue el neko-jin esta vez, aunque pareció serlo... XD La verdad sí pensé en matarlo, pero al final decidí hacer que la cosa tomara un giro inesperado, hasta para mí. Bueno, nos leemos después. Mata ne Prisca-Angel. Hola de nuevo, mil gracias por tus reviews. Sí, esa fue la pelea de Rei contra Wyatt. Nuevamente gracias, espero sigas leyendo edi Hola. Pues... bueno, no fue Rei quien murió esta vez, aunque era mi plan inicial. Honestamente hablando, esta historia ya está en su mayor parte escrita y en realidad decidí desde hace ya algunos meses quién muere, cómo y por qué. Aún así, me alegra que compartamos la opinión acerca de Kai. Más adelante verás a lo que me refiero... Y sé que sabes que es imposible complacer a todas las personas que se molestan en escribir un review... Y la verdad yo escribo porque amo escribir, Muchas gracias por leer mi patético intento de fic. sky d ¡Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Me gusta responder directamente los comentarios porque siento que así llevo una mejor relación con mis lectoras... bueno, no creo que te falte mucho para descubrir bien qué es lo que pasa... la verdad la historia ya está cerca del final. Sigue leyendo, muchas, muchas gracias

Y a los que no han dejado reviews, (Si es que los hay) Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier clase de comentario. Muchas gracias


	36. Al Borde de la Locura

Hola a todas mis apreciadas lectoras... Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza... Estoy teniendo algunos problemas de falta de inspiración, pero no se preocupen... (Asumiendo que se preocuparan...) A lo que me refiero es a que continuaré esta historia hasta el fin, y es una promesa. En lo personal, este es de mis capítulos favoritos. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Agradecimientos personales, al final.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Al Borde de la Locura**

"_¡Lord Zione!"_ repitió Wyatt con una burlona risa de satisfacción _"La segunda alma está lista. Tómela antes de que abandone el cuerpo."_

Wyatt se acercó al cuerpo de Max con la intención de buscar el bitchip de Draciel para ofrecérselo a su amo, pero La Sombra de pronto lo derribó con una de sus garras, apartándolo con violencia del cuerpo del chico rubio.

Wyatt los miró confundido.

"_¿Por qué…?"_ comenzó a decir.

"_No me malinterpretes Wyatt."_ Respondió tranquilamente Zione. _"Eso no fue personal... Si tocas a la bestia con tus manos llenas de tu sangre negra, la pureza del alma de la bestia será contaminada. Kyo, hazlo tú."_

El chico obedeció inmediatamente las órdenes de su padre y, liberando a Max del metal alrededor de sus muñecas, buscó entre su ropa el Bitchip, pero no tuvo suerte, hasta que recordó que debería encontrarse dentro de la espada.

Tanto La Sombra como Zione, se acercaron y, de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron con Tyson y Dragoon, extrajeron dos esferas brillantes, una del cuerpo de Max y la otra directo del bitchip, que se fusionó con la silueta de Draciel, para ser segundos después absorbida por la mancha amarilla de la frente de La Sombra.

Rei estaba demasiado impresionado como para siquiera moverse. Aún sostenía el arma con su mano derecha, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara. Estuvo observando cómo Zione había obtenido su siguiente alma mientras él permanecía por completo inmóvil.

La única reacción que Rei tuvo fue arrojar el arma a un lado, mientras dejaba escapar un grito capaz de helar la sangre.

Puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si sintiera un dolor insoportable, e instantes después se dejó caer al piso, encogiendo su cuerpo en posición fetal aún sosteniendo su cabeza y llorando convulsivamente como un bebé.

Kai fue liberado en el momento en el que Wyatt había sido golpeado por La Sombra, pero no hizo nada más que ver a Rei en el piso, girando sobre su cuerpo como si tratara de deshacerse de una fuerza invisible que le causaba un dolor profundo.

Zione terminó de absorber la nueva alma, y se dejó caer al piso, extenuado, pero con una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

"_Dos…y faltan dos…"_ dijo.

"_Padre... es decir Lord Zione… ¿Puedo tomar la siguiente alma?"_

"_Sí… pero tendrás que esperar a que ella está lista… Sólo nos tomará unos cuantos minutos asimilar el poder del agua…"_

Rei, al escuchar estas palabras dejó de moverse con desesperación, pero, con un gesto de profundo sufrimiento en el rostro, se incorporó parcialmente hasta ponerse de rodillas.

El chico sonrió de la misma manera en la que sonreiría alguien que ha perdido el juicio y recogió el arma que había arrojado antes. Con voz entrecortada, que mostraba que su mente estaba a punto de colapsarse, le dijo a Zione y a La Sombra:

"_Les… tomará unos cuantos… minutos… conseguir la siguiente alma… ¿Qué pasa si…?"_

Rei se detuvo por unos segundos, mientras su mano temblorosa llevó el cañón del arma hasta su sien derecha.

"_¿Qué pasa si… me quito la vida antes… de que puedan absorber mi alma…?"_

La enorme sonrisa en la cara de Zione se desvaneció en tan solo un instante.

"_No pude evitar que Tyson fuera asesinado… Maté a Max con mis propias manos… y estoy seguro que tampoco podré evitar la muerte de Kai… pero… haciendo esto podré evitar que La Sombra absorba al menos un alma…"_

"_Pues adelante"_ Dijo Wyatt con indiferencia.

"_¡Wyatt!"_ gritó Zione.

"_Confíe en mí, Señor."_ Se dirigió al chico de cabello negro, observándolo con actitud retadora. _"Adelante Rei, si es que tienes el coraje suficiente para quitarte la vida en busca de salvar el mundo."_

"_Un simple sacrificio para salvar miles de vidas…me parece justo… Ja, ja, ja… Y como dije antes… No puedo permitir que esta vida pecadora continúe… En un mundo sin futuro… Sólo me arrepiento de algo… y es de no haber hecho esto antes… en mi primer intento"_

Rei cerró con fuerza sus ojos y contuvo la respiración, preparándose para recibir el impacto.

Kai permaneció impasible. Una parte de él quería detenerlo y unir fuerzas con él para pelear contra La Sombra, pero supo que, en la situación en la que estaban, su compañero tenía razón. Sacrificándose a sí mismo podría evitar que La Sombra tomara control de ambos… Y quizá él debería tomar la misma decisión que Rei, para evitar que Zione tomara también a Driger y a Dranzer.

"_Kai…"_ dijo finalmente Rei. _"Dejo todo en tus manos."_

El chico de cabello negro reunió todo el valor del que fue capaz y jaló el gatillo.

Después de que el sonido del arma fue escuchado, todo quedó en silencio y el arma cayó al piso.

Rei aún estaba de rodillas y dejó caer parcialmente su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado sobre sus propias piernas.

"_Es una pena… ¿no?"_ Dijo Wyatt. "Hice bien en asegurarme que el arma sólo tuviera una bala dentro… la misma que tú usaste para matar a Max."

"_No necesito el arma para quitarme la vida… "_Replicó Rei, tras llorar con desesperación por unos segundos más mientras puso la punta de su espada en su garganta, de la misma forma que la vez anterior, tomándola no de la empuñadura, sino de la hoja afilada. La tensión que estaba sintiendo era tal, que no podía controlar su cuerpo entero que no paraba de temblar, mientras las palmas de sus manos sangraban a causa de la fuerza con la que sostenía la espada.

"_No necesitas el arma"_ continuó Zione. _"Pero careces del valor que necesitas para hacerlo, y cuando te des cuenta de ello, será demasiado tarde. Tú ya conoces el dolor que causa una herida provocada por una espada, y también conoces el esfuerzo que necesitarás para cortar tu cuello; si es que quieres que todo termine rápido, pero, si decides hacerlo, cuando hayas cortado solo la mitad, te darás cuenta de que estás tan aterrorizado y el dolor será tanto que todo lo que desearás será detenerte. No tendrás el valor para seguir, y el sentir tu débil valor confrontándose con el instinto de conservación, el más poderoso de todos, te causará la peor desesperación, aun más horrible que el mismo dolor de cortar tu cuello. Tal como te acabo de decir, Rei… careces del valor para llevar a cabo un sacrificio¿No es así? Aun cuando de ello dependan las vidas de miles de personas… Además, debes saber, que yo necesito sólo tres de las cuatro almas para completar la mutación de mi cuerpo, así que, mientras uno de ustedes dos siga con vida, todo seguirá tal y como lo planeé."_

"_Entonces… yo también tendré que llevar a cabo ese sacrificio"_ Dijo finalmente Kai.

"_Bien, aquí tenemos otro caso"_ dijo Wyatt, con cierto sarcasmo. _"Pues entonces adelante, hazlo."_

"_Espera"_ intervino Zione. _"Conozco a Kai, y estoy seguro de que el sí es capaz de hacerlo. Sombra, por favor cuídalo. Yo me encargaré de él más tarde."_

El enorme dragón negro, tal y como su amo se lo pidió, usó una de sus múltiples patas para tomar a Kai y lo levantó varios metros en el aire. Kai, por su parte, sabiéndolo inútil, ni siquiera se resistió.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?"_ Preguntó el joven Kyo a Rei, quien permanecía en la misma posición, con la punta de Byakko en su cuello y sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. "_Cuando decidas suicidarte ya será tarde y en realidad nos estarás ahorrando el trabajo sucio a todos para que La Sombra te pueda absorber inmediatamente."_

"_Sí…"_ dijo Rei en un volumen a penas audible. _"La Muerte es mi destino… Ya no tengo miedo." _

Rei cerró sus ojos y sorpresivamente se levantó con la agilidad de la que solo él era capaz, saltando con su espada para atacar al Zione.

"_Si voy a morir"_ comenzó a gritar, mientras aún estaba en el aire. _"Haré que valga la pena, dando mi vida en una batalla. Te llevaré conmigo"_

Sin embargo, Zione no movió ni un dedo para protegerse, aun sabiendo que su cuerpo era casi tan vulnerable como el de cualquier ser humano.

Rei, poco antes de consumar su ataque, cerró instintivamente sus ojos para protegerse; e inmediatamente después, sintió cómo su espada perforaba algo, que él estaba seguro era un cuerpo y se impactó contra él, lo que lo hizo caer al piso y soltar su espada.

Sin perder otro instante, se levantó, para ver que el cuerpo que había perforado no era el de Zione, como él esperaba, sino el de Wyatt, quien ahora estaba en el piso, con la espada de Rei clavada en la mitad del vientre. Era imposible para un humano sobrevivir a una herida semejante.

"_Maldición…" _dijo Rei al ver que había fallado en su objetivo principal. Observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Wyatt y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico de cabello negro, para después convertirse en una siniestra carcajada.

Sin mostrar ya la menor compasión, se acercó a Wyatt y poniéndole un pie encima del pecho, retiró a Byakko, sacudiéndola para deshacerse del líquido negro del que se había impregnado.

"_Eres despreciable."_ Dijo Rei, refiriéndose a Zione. _"Pero admiro la forma en la que fuiste capaz de lavarles el cerebro a tus seguidores para hacerlos capaces incluso de dar sus vidas por ese mundo que tanto aclamas…"_

"_Mi Mundo perfecto… No veo necesidad de explicarte mi preciosa ideología, el dogma que seguiré es demasiado superior para que un simple ser humano como tú la comprenda… Un mundo donde nada escapará de mi control…"_

Rei, como respuesta, atacó nuevamente al hombre, pero esta vez, la misma Sombra fue la que se encargó de protegerlo, golpeando a Rei y enviándolo lejos, cayendo cerca del cadáver de Tyson.

"_Nunca podrás controlar nada… mientras la naturaleza y la razón humana existan." Dijo Rei, aún en el piso._

"_Entonces nos desharemos de ambas."_

Rei se levantó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Zione mientras decía:

"_Al menos logré derrotar a uno de ustedes… perdóname Wyatt… "_

"_Te perdono…"_ respondió sorpresivamente Wyatt, aún en el piso, sin moverse en absoluto. _"Siempre y cuando nos des tu alma."_

Rei lo miró sorprendido… ¿Cómo era posible? La espada había traspasado por completo su cuerpo… Era imposible que estuviera vivo...

"_Sé, por tu expresión, que te estás preguntando porqué sigo con vida…_" dijo Wyatt, mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse en el piso. "_Y eso sólo es una pequeña prueba del poder de La Sombra, es decir… su control… Por supuesto, si fuera un humano común, estaría muerto… pero ahora estoy cerca de derrotarla por completo… quiero decir, de derrotar a la muerte… Aún no es perfecto… tu espada llegó hasta mi columna vertebral… y no puedo sentir nada absolutamente de la cintura hacia abajo… no puedo caminar, ni siquiera ponerme de pie… No sé si mi cuerpo sanará por sí solo… pero una vez que hayamos alcanzado ese mundo perfecto…"_

"_Ya te dije Wyatt_" interrumpió Rei, tomando a Byakko con ambas manos._ "Ustedes me dan lástima."_

Una vez más, tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto para atacar, Rei se abalanzó con su espada contra Zione, con la intención, aparentemente, de usar todas sus fuerzas para perforarlo horizontalmente. Esta vez, fue Kyo quien trató de proteger a su amo, usando ambos brazos para bloquear la espada.

Pero esto no fue necesario porque ese no era el plan de Rei. Unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar siquiera los brazos de Kyo, Rei giró su espada ciento ochenta grados, hasta que la punta se encontraba exactamente en el lado opuesto. Su nuevo blanco: La Sombra.

Ni Zione ni la misma Sombra se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Rei, por lo que éste último fue capaz de llevar a cabo perfectamente su ataque, hiriendo a la sombra en el vientre.

El dragón negro dejó escapar un horrible chillido al mismo tiempo que Zione, quien pareció sentir el mismo dolor. La Sombra se elevó varios metros en el aire, retorciendo su alargado cuerpo para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la torre unos segundos después, golpeando a Rei con su cabeza, haciendo que la torre se estremeciera hasta que parecía que iba a derrumbarse y soltando a Kai quien cayó casi al borde de la terraza. Wyatt creó un muro de fuego para protegerse a sí mismo, a Wyatt y a Lord Zione.

"_Calma… calma… ¡Cálmate ya!"_ dijo Zione, tratando también de controlarse a sí mismo, a pesar de estar compartiendo el dolor de la bestia. Con una mano en el vientre, se levantó y comenzó a acariciar la piel del dragón negro, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba la herida, la que cubrió con su propia camisa para detener la hemorragia.

Rei, tras haber sido golpeado por la bestia, cayó a penas a unos cuantos centímetros antes de caer por el borde de la torre. El golpe que había recibido fue tan violento que sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de su pecho.

Aunque lo intentó, no consiguió ponerse de pie, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en tratar de llevar aire, aunque fuera una mínima cantidad, a sus pulmones, pues sentía que se estaba asfixiando además de un insoportable dolor.

Sintió dentro de su pecho una especie de sensación fría, lo que lo hizo toser expulsando con ello gruesas gotas de sangre que había empezado a fluir de su nariz y pocos segundos después también de su boca, y cada contracción muscular que llevaba a cabo al toser y al tratar de respirar, dolía como si sintiera nuevamente el golpe de la cabeza de la sombra otra vez.

Se dio cuenta, por lo que sentía, que tenía al menos dos o tres costillas rotas, y éstas habían perforado sus pulmones.

Supo en ese instante, que su destino había sido sellado, Las heridas internas que La Sombra le había causado le quitaría la vida, no sería rápido, eso era un hecho. Si se quedaba así como estaba, moriría desangrado, o bien, de asfixia, cuando la sangre inundara por completo sus pulmones, haciéndole la respiración imposible.

Zione aún no había dado la orden de tomar la siguiente alma, por lo que tenía que darse prisa, antes de dejar que La Sombra absorbiera su alma y a Driger.

Trató de levantarse, limpiando la sangre de su nariz y su boca con el dorso de su mano, lo que fue inútil, el espeso líquido carmesí continuó brotando cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Lentamente, y no sin esfuerzo, fue capaz de levantarse, lentamente, y tomó su espada, usándola más como apoyo que como arma y, con gran lentitud, se acercó a Zione, levantó su espada, tratando de amenazarlo con ella.

Kyo trató de intervenir inmediatamente, pero Zione lo detuvo:

"¿Eres ingenuo, estúpido o el golpe te perturbó la mente?" dijo con tono sarcástico, mientras con su dedo pulgar limpiaba un poco de sangre de las comisuras de los labios de Rei. _"No puedes pelear con cuatro costillas rotas y hemorragia interna…"_

Rei no respondió y puso a Byakko a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho de Zione, justo donde el latir de su corazón era visible gracias a la gigantesca herida que tenía producto del implante de la pieza del corazón de la sombra en su propio corazón.

Sin recibir ninguna respuesta, el amo de La Sombra tomó a Rei por el cuello, sin levantarlo, pero aplicándole la suficiente presión como para impedirle la respiración por completo.

"_Ni siquiera puedes permanecer de pie… Puedo ver a la muerte arrastrándose alrededor de ti, esperando el momento preciso en el que tu alma pecadora se separe de tu cuerpo…"_

Rei trataba desesperadamente de mover su espada, y tocar con ella el cuerpo de Zione, no importaba si sólo era un poco, pero debía ser sin que se diera cuenta y rápido, antes de que la falta de aire lo dejara sin conciencia.

Conforme Rei perdía fuerza, recargó su espada en el hombro de su oponente, teniendo especial cuidado en tocar su piel y entonces cerró sus ojos.

"_Pensé que ibas a soportar un poco más"_

Repentinamente, Rei abrió sus ojos una vez más, y liberó toda su energía enviando una masiva cantidad de electricidad a través de la espada y por lo tanto golpeando al Zione con ella.

Un destello cegador iluminó el lugar, y un hórrido sonido eléctrico fue escuchado. No era posible ver nada después de el violento relámpago, hasta que la torre comenzó a derrumbarse.

La Sombra, habiendo sentido también la descarga eléctrica, se había vuelto loca, y en medio de su frenético movimiento, había hecho que la torre se dividiera en dos.

Continuará...

* * *

Helo ahí. El capítulo 36... La historia se acerca al final... Y la verdad aún no he decidido qué pasará con los chicos... Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos personales. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Hola Je je, no creo que haya sido tan inesperado el giro. Y no creo que un psicólogo sea suficiente para quitarle los traumas a Rei. Gracias por leer Mata. sky d. Hola. Síp, sólo quedan dos guardianes... Pero no por mucho Mwa ha ha ha (risa malvada) sigue leyendo. edi. Hola, gracias por leer, espero realmente que te siga gustando la historia... a mí también me gustó la forma en la que Rei mató a Max. Gracias de nuevo. Lady Orochi. Hola No, realmente no odio más a Max que a Tyson... pero es que es más raro que alguien se atreva a matar a Max en un fic... ¡Y dos veces! Rei es muy torturable... Y Kai... bueno, quizá a él no lo torture... mucho... Mwa ha ha ha (Risa malvada) Gracias por leer. Prisca-Angel. Síp. La verdad me gustó la forma en la que Wyatt llevó a Rei a matar a Max. No es gran idea, pero me sorprendí al planear algo así XD Mi mente no da para mucho. Muchas gracias y sigue leyendo por favor. Ezelma. Ah... Well. Thanks for yout review in chapter 13 .. Senshi Hisaki Raiden Hola En efecto, temí que no volvieras. ToT Síp. La razón por la que revivió a Max fue para regresar el alma a su cuerpo y fusionarla con Draciel... Y pues sí, a fuerzas Rei quería que Wyatt volviera al "camino del bien" Ya ves, la moral estorba¡Abajo la moral! (Perdón, me proyecté... ) En cuanto a Kai... bueno, tengo algo especial preparado para él, más adelante lo verás. Y no será necesario que Rei se haga el seppuku. XD Y millones de gracias por decir que el fic es cruel... Espera a lo que falta. aunque ya no es mucho. Sigue leyendo, gracias.

No olviden dejar review Y mil gracias por leer

Mata ne!


	37. El Dogma de la Deidad

Hola a toda la gente linda de Fanfiction. net. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta serie que ya está cerca de su fin. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer esto y especialmente en dejar review. Agradecimientos personales al final. **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**El Dogma de la Deidad.**

La torre fue dividida en dos a causa de la fuerza de La Sombra que se retorció de dolor al recibir el ataque. Por una especie de milagro, mientras una mitad se colapsó levantando una gran nube de polvo, la otra mitad de la torre se mantuvo en pie, quizá por el deseo de la misma Sombra y su amo. Por otra parte, Zione, Wyatt y Kyo permanecieron sobre la mitad que había quedado en pie. Rei quedó exactamente en el borde de donde la torre se había dividido. Prácticamente, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba al aire. Kai, por su parte, logró saltar para evitar caer, en cambio los cuerpos de Max y Tyson se perdieron entre los escombros y la nieve que yacían en el piso.

La Sombra ahora mostraba su cuerpo completo y tras revolcarse en la nieve para deshacerse de la sensación eléctrica en su piel que Zione compartía con ella; se elevó por los aires hasta mostrar su cabeza nuevamente por encima del borde de la torre.

Zione se puso de pie, sintiendo que la parte que quedaba en pie de la torre se balanceaba bajo sus pies incluso con el movimiento de la respiración de cualquiera de ellos tres. Supo que sólo era una cuestión de segundos antes de que el movimiento más leve hiciera que toda la torre se derrumbara por completo.

Obedeciendo a una sencilla orden de su nuevo amo, La Sombra bajó su cabeza y permitió que Zione, Kyo y Wyatt subieran en ella.

Kai se acercó a Rei y trató de despertarlo.

"_Rei, vamos…"_ Dijo Kai al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su compañero del brazo, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse. _"Vamos... despierta..."_

Sin embargo, como única respuesta, escuchó la difícil respiración del chico de cabello negro, o mejor dicho, sus vanos intentos por llevar el necesario aire hacia su interior. Sus pulmones seguramente ya estaban inundados de sangre, y cada movimiento que hacía para tratar de respirar, empeoraba su condición.

"_Déjalo"_ dijo Zione a Kai, al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos por ayudar a Rei. _"Déjalo, y ven conmigo."_

Kai ni siquiera se dignó a verlo y sólo se limitó a ocultar la rabia que sentía. Puso ambos brazos de Rei sobre sus hombros para llevarlo sobre su espalda.

"_¿Qué pretendes Kai Hiwatari?" _dijo Zione, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su cintura._ "Él ya está muerto… deberías mejor preocuparte por ti mismo… ahora que tú eres el representante de la "salvación mundial"" _

Kai ignoró por completo a Zione, y comenzó a bajar por la torre, usando todo lo que estaba a su alcance para sujetarse.

"_No es que te esté preguntando Kai… Vamos. Acepta mi ayuda."_

Kai tenía muchas dificultades en tratar de bajar por la torre. Tuvo que usar la bufanda blanca que traía alrededor de su cuello para atar el cuerpo de Rei a su propio cuerpo y evitar que cayera, además de sujetarlo con una mano, por lo que Kai sólo podía descender usando su mano izquierda.

"_¡Te dije que ya lo dejaras!" _dijo Zione, sin gritar, pero lo bastante alto como para que lo oyera Kai quien ya estaba a algunos metros de distancia._ "¡Ya está muerto¿Por qué intentas salvarlo con tal ahínco¡No es más que un cadáver inútil! Sálvate a ti mismo. Nada de lo que hagas podrá ya salvar su vida."_

Pero Kai permaneció impasible y continuó descendiendo como si no escuchara las palabras de Zione, lo que hizo que este último se enfureciera y ordenó a la sombra que sacudiera la torre.

Un simple roce del cuerpo de La Sombra fue suficiente para que lo que quedaba de la torre comenzara a derrumbarse estruendosamente. Kai perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que usar ambas manos para evitar caer, pero eso hizo que el cuerpo de Rei cayera.

Kai se encontró con que no tenía otra opción más que saltar, de cualquier forma, tarde o temprano, él caería junto con la torre. Enormes piedras comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, amenazando con aplastarlo en cualquier momento.

La altura era aún demasiada, pero Kai pensó que sería lo suficientemente ágil para llegar al piso sin muchos problemas, sin embargo, ya estando en el aire, se dio cuenta de que su agilidad no sería suficiente para hacerlo llegar ileso al piso; y no contó con que la nieve en el piso estaba tan sólida como una piedra, por lo que trató de adoptar una posición en la que el impacto no fuera tan violento y al menos salvara su vida.

Unos segundos después, sintió su propio cuerpo impactarse contra algo, pero supo que no había sido contra el piso. La misma Sombra había puesto su cuerpo debajo para evitar que Kai se lastimara al caer y golpearse contra la nieve dura.

Kai se puso de pie inmediatamente, teniendo algunas dificultades en mantener el equilibrio mientras La Sombra se movía al volar.

Unos segundos después, el dragón negro depositó a Kai y al cuerpo de Rei en el piso, y también a Zione, Kyo y Wyatt.

"_No te pedí tu ayuda."_ dijo Kai, pero ninguno de los enemigos se dignó responder.

"_Es tiempo." _Dijo Zione tras unos segundos de mirar al cielo._ "La Sombra está lista para recibir la siguiente alma… Y Rei está a punto de morir así que… "_

"_No..."_ dijo Kai tomando el cuerpo de Rei entre sus brazos. _"Si quieren tomar el alma de Rei tendrán que matarme primero."_

"_Vamos Kai… ¿Es hasta este momento que te atreves a hacer algo? Ya es un poco tarde ¿No lo crees? Ya no hagas esto más difícil. No tiene caso lo que estás tratando de hacer, podemos, sin el menor esfuerzo, herirte hasta dejar tu cuerpo inútil para la batalla…"_

"_No necesito pelear para proteger su alma…"_

Zione ignoró las palabra de Kai y se acercó a él, completamente resuelto a lastimar al chico si era necesario para alcanzar su objetivo de tomar a Driger y el alma de Rei, sin embargo, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

"_Lo he visto Kai… ¿Dónde la aprendiste?"_

"_Wyatt me la mostró… aunque quizá esa no era su intención. La aprendí de él."_

"_No tienes la fuerza suficiente para evitar que entremos en tu barrera ¿sabes?"_

"_La tengo… al menos para evitar que entren hasta que el alma de Rei esté a salvo… lejos de sus manos. Y sin el alma de Rei, no podrán tomar a Driger."_

"_Todos tus esfuerzos serán fútiles. Kai, mejor ríndete ahora… No quiero tener que hacerte daño…"_

"_¿Que no quieren hacerme daño? Después de ver todo lo que han hecho… ¿Honestamente esperan que siquiera piense en creerles?"_

Zione no respondió a la interrogante de Kai, y comenzó a acercarse más a él, buscando la barrera, que era invisible, con las manos. Kai puso el cuerpo de Rei a un lado, para evitar que fuera quemado con la barrera de fuego. Sabía que Rei estaba prácticamente muerto, pero aún así, no podía lastimarlo.

La piel de Kai estaba ardiendo, y el calor se incrementaba al unísono con la fuerza de la barrera. Zione acercando su mano la tocó, pero no pudo soportar más de tres segundos.

"_Eres fuerte, Kai Hiwatari... Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo…"_

Zione, a pesar de no estar aún en óptimas condiciones, dio un fuerte golpe a la barrera de Kai, quien la fortaleció a voluntad exactamente en el punto en el que fue golpeada, por lo que no se rompió.

"_Señor"_ dijo Kyo. _"Yo lo haré, yo no seré afectado por el calor si uso el Black Dranzer."_

Zione miró al niño y después dirigió su mirada a Kai, mientras pensaba qué hacer.

"_Está bien._" Dijo finalmente, _"Quiero que quites a Kai de nuestro camino… pero escucha con cuidado… si lastimas a mi… a mi siguiente alma… Usaré tu sangre para fortalecer mi cuerpo."_

Kyo asintió al mismo tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia en frente de Zione y se acercó a Kai, quien trató de fortalecer aún más la barrera.

Kyo se acercó tan sólo unos pasos y, poniendo al Black Dranzer dentro de su arma, apuntó hacia un punto al azar de la barrera.

"_Fuego contra fuego… ¿Qué opinas? Es una pena que hayamos perdido al Black Driger y al Black Draciel… Podría usar el poder del agua para deshacer tu barrera…"_

Kyo se acercó unos pasos más, y puso el cañón de su arma en contacto directo con la barrera y se preparó para disparar, pero no lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada a la cara de Kai, la cual estaba contraída en una expresión de rabia y miedo, a pesar de que Kai trataba de ocultarla con todas sus fuerzas. Kyo lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo placer al verlo de esa forma… No pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada.

"_No importa qué tanto lo intentes Kai… no puedes derrotar el poder del Black Dranzer, y lo sabes…"_

Kai no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener la barrera activa, esperando el momento del impacto.

_«Sólo un poco más…»_ Pensó, mientras esperaba el momento en el que el alma de Rei finalmente dejara su cuerpo.

"_Rei…"_ murmuró suavemente a su compañero, quien sorprendentemente aún respiraba, aunque con mucha debilidad. _"Ya no te aferres por favor… Escapa… ¡Vete ya¡Deja ya tu cuerpo para que tu alma no le pertenezca a Zione! "_

"_No."_ Dijo de pronto Kyo, guardando de nuevo su arma entre su ropa. "_Creo que esto es demasiado… si la uso los mataré a ambos… así que teniendo al Black Dranzer en mi poder… usaré su fuego con mis propias manos."_

Kyo hizo aparecer una pequeña flama en su mano derecha y la puso contra la barrera, haciéndola crecer de tamaño e intensidad, con lo cual comenzó a atravesar la barrera.

"_Sí... eres más fuerte de lo que pensé"_ dijo Kyo, mientras su mano atravesaba la barrera a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kai. _"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… ¿Cómo es que aún puedes ofrecer tanta resistencia?"_

Kyo penetró la barrera lenta, pero continuamente, hasta que su mano estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la cara de Kai, y éste último supo que era tan sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que su energía se agotara por completo. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente, una acción desesperada... lo único que podía hacer en ese preciso momento.

Tomó su espada con una sola mano, la derecha, mientras usaba la izquierda para mantener la barrera activa aunque fuera por unos segundos más, y, sintiendo, quizá por primera vez con tal intensidad, temblar su mano derecha.

"_Perdóname… Rei"_

Y con un sencillo y rápido movimiento, atravesó con fuerza el pecho de Rei, con lo cual el chico dejó de respirar casi inmediatamente. El siguiente paso era llevar a cabo el mismo movimiento consigo mismo, y mantener la barrera activada hasta que la muerte lo venciera; sin embargo, en la mitad de su desesperación, no pudo escuchar a Zione llamando a La Sombra.

El dragón blanco obedeció inmediatamente la orden y golpeó la barrera de Kai, rompiéndola con la mayor facilidad y arrojando al chico varios metros hacia atrás, lo que le hizo soltar la espada.

Esto, finalmente le dio completo acceso a Zione al cuerpo de Rei, por lo que ambos, Sombra y amo, se acercaron y, sin que hubiese alguien para detenerlos, Zione sacó de la espada que el chico traía entre su ropa y extrajo de ella el bitchip de Driger sólo para repetir el rito que había llevado a cabo dos veces antes, con Dragoon y con Draciel…

"_Mi querida hija…."_ Dijo Zione, con una voz paternal que resultaba incluso patética... _"El momento… ha llegado."_

Aún sin haber terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, se acercó a La Sombra quien lo tomó en una de sus garras y lo acercó a su cara.

"_Finalmente, tu cuerpo y el mío… se volverán uno solo… y el mundo llegará a un nuevo estado… un nuevo comienzo… No… espera… no es necesario que me comas… "_

La Sombra colocó nuevamente a Zione en el piso, y éste miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. Entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kai y levantó a Suzaku, la espada. Kai aún estaba aturdido por el golpe que había recibido, por lo que no pudo evitar que Zione se apoderara de su arma.

Zione caminó entonces unos pasos lejos de Kai y respiró profundamente. Tomó a Suzaku con su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa hasta que su pecho desnudo quedó al descubierto. La enorme herida aún estaba ahí, sin cerrarse.

Sin decir otra palabra más, hundió ligeramente en su propio pecho la espada, y comenzó a cortar nuevamente la herida, que había sanado sólo un poco. Sangre negra empezó a escurrir y manchó de formas irregulares la inmaculada nieve.

Zione no pudo evitar dejar salir una exclamación de dolor, un grito que estaba extrañamente mezclado con una risa frenética.

Suzaku escapó de las manos de Zione y cayó al piso cubierto de sangre. Zione, por su parte, dirigió su mirada hacia La Sombra, mostrándole, como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo, su pecho abierto, con un deformado y negro corazón que latía irregularmente.

"_El deseo de este corazón…_" Dijo Zione, en medio de una respiración irregular. "_de unirse con su… origen… es más fuerte que… el dolor… ven… ¡Sombra!"_

El dragón negro dejó escapar un chillido y las líneas en su cuerpo que parecían venas empezaron a brillar débilmente.

Ambos, Zione y la Sombra, cerraron sus ojos y, como si una especie de fuerza de atracción actuara entre ellos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desintegrarse, formando una nube de polvo oscuro.

La nube comenzó a dividirse en dos partes. Una de mayor tamaño que el viento mismo se encargó de disipar. La nube menor se condensó, formando una pequeña silueta en el piso. Una silueta negra que era más o menos del tamaño de un humano. Aparentemente la nube que había sido disipada por el viento era toda esa materia que no había sido utilizada en la formación de un nuevo cuerpo, cualquiera que fuera, resultado de la fusión.

Después de eso, la escena quedó en silencio. Una breve ráfaga de viento se llevó los sobrantes de polvo sobre la nieve.

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo que se había formado, comenzó a moverse. Lo que permitió ver finalmente, que se trataba de una silueta humana, o al menos, humanoide, que se encontraba en posición fetal y que había empezado a respirar de pronto, como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida.

La silueta entonces abrió sus ojos y levantó torpemente su cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que se levantara con cierta torpeza.

Tras ponerse de pie, y cerciorarse de no caer, miró su propio cuerpo, sus manos, su torso, sus piernas. Toda la piel de su cuerpo era negra y tenía los mismos patrones semejantes a venas en su cara, su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda y sus piernas, tomando las mismas ramificaciones en sus extremidades. Su cabello estaba cubierto con algo que parecía ser un suave y fino plumaje, por supuesto, negro.

"_Así que… esto es lo que se siente tener el poder absoluto… La fusión… es como si hubiéramos engendrado un hijo… sólo lo más fuerte y lo más perfecto de ambos seres de los que estoy formado… es parte de mí… Me alegra saber que conservé mi memoria como Zione y también como La Sombra… Siento la memoria de los acontecimientos de miles de años en los que La Sombra ha exisistido… Incluso siento… la memoria de las bestias… sus batallas… todo sobre el pacto entre la tribu Birtari Ljós y las bestias sagradas…" _

Zione, o La Sombra, se detuvo por un momento, como su estuviera, de hecho, sintiendo un inmenso poder dentro de sí.

"_Este sentimiento… ¿Esto es lo que puedo llamar… ser Dios? No es nada comparado con ser un dragón… un animal que sólo obedece a sus insitintos… y lo es menos comparado con ser un humano… tan… indefenso… con tantas cosas, ideas, ideales… que lo refrenan… Y especialmente… sin este… conocimiento… este deseo… esta perfección."_

Al terminar de decir esto, el nuevo Zione se acercó a Kai, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe, pero estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que había sucedido como para siquiera hablar o levantarse. Estaba de espaldas en la nieve, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo apoyada sobre sus brazos y ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor que le provocaba el contacto directo de la piel desnuda de sus brazos con la nieve.

"_No."_ Dijo después de unos segundos el ser que acababa de ser creado. _"La perfección no es algo que ya haya alcanzado… no hasta que consiga… el último par de almas…"_

En este momento, Kai se llenó de miedo… y este fue tanto, que, a pesar de que luchaba por salir, no lo consiguió. Kai seguía semisentado en la nieve, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara. Sólo había una señal de lo que estaba sintiendo, y esto fue que había lágrimas en sus ojos, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas.

El único momento de su vida en el que había sentido algo similar, había sido cuando estuvo en la abadía. Era como tener enfrente a Voltaire, a punto de aplicarle otro de esos crueles castigos.

"_Qué curioso._" enfatizó Zione._ "A pesar de ser una criatura perfecta… aún puedo tener… esas extrañas emociones…"_

"_Toma mi vida de una vez"_ dijo Kai, siento finalmente capaz de reaccionar y sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho para evitar todo…

"_¿Es que ya perdiste toda esperanza Kai¿Así es como proteges a tu bestia… que ha estado a tu lado durante tantos años?"_

Pero Kai no respondió.

"_Kai… ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste en la abadía? La educación que recibiste no fue en vano, puedo ver… Aún percibo ese fuego en tu mirada… que me hace recordar cuando tenía tu edad… incluso tu hermano menor tiene ese fuego…"_

Kai miró a Zione directo a los ojos, reflejando en su rostro una profunda incredulidad y dijo:

"_Yo no tengo un hermano menor."_

"_Eso es lo que tú crees… Sé, por la memoria de tus compañeros y sus bestias, la soledad que has sentido en tu vida Kai… Ese triste sentimiento de nunca haber conocido a tus padres… y haber vivido con ese idiota de Voltaire…"_

"_¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él?"_

"_¿Voltaire? Bueno… él no es más que una herramienta en todo esto… él ha financiado la investigación desde hace cuarenta años… pero ahora sigue obsesionado con su idea de la «dominación mundial» pero está equivocado… su forma de dominar es estúpida… esa es la razón por la que falló antes… Imbécil… me hace avergonzarme de ser su hijo…"_

Kai lo miró primero con una expresión de sorpresa, pero se tranquilizó unos segundos después para convertirse en una expresión sarcástica.

"_Estúpido… Voltaire no tiene más familia que yo…"_

"_Eso es lo que el quería que creyeras… o mejor dicho… eso es lo que queríamos que creyeras… Tu madre no quería que fueras a la abadía… la convencimos de que habías muerto… pero empezó a sospechar y tuvimos que quitarla del camino… poco después de que naciera tu hermano… Así que Kai… lo que eres ahora… esa fuerza que nace de tu soledad, de tu tristeza, de tu desolación… de todo lo que has sufrido.. Todo lo que eres ahora nos lo debes a nosotros… a Voltaire y a mí."_

El chico rió abiertamente, en parte, para esconder sus sentimientos.

"_Entonces… si no me equivoco… eso te hace… ser mi padre…_" El chico negó suavemente con la cabeza. _"¿Y qué sigue¿Me vas a pedir que me una a ti?"_

"_Bueno… esa es tu decisión…"_

"_No es verdad… tú quieres todo el poder que puedas conseguir… y no podrás obtenerlo sin Dranzer y… por supuesto, mi alma… Quizá… mi muerte sea inevitable… pero haré todo lo posible por detenerte... «padre»"…_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bien, helo ahí. Espero que les haya gustado cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos personales.

Prisca-Angel ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi, me he tardado un poco en escribir, pero no lo dejaré. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Mata ne. edi. Hola de nuevo. Me da realmente mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que sigas leyendo, Muchas, muchas gracias. Espero que el final te guste igualmente. Witch Griselda Ravenwood Hola Un placer como siempre leer tus reviews. Sí, yo digo que Rei es torturable... y Kai... Y Tyson... Y hasta Max. Y sí, ya mero acaba, pero aún falta un poquito Mil gracias por leer, Poka! sky d Hola de nuevo Mil gracias por tus reviews, éste y todos los que has dejado en mi intento de fic. El por qué la sombra no quiso que mataran a Kai primero... bueno, me parece que se explica en el capítulo siguiente... Todas tus dudas comienzan a resolverse a partir de ahora ¿No es así? Mil gracias por leer, Hasta pronto


	38. Tangente

Hola a toda la gente de Fanfiction .net. Un placer traerles este nuevo capítulo de mi único fic... Aunque estoy pensando en una secuela... Um... tal vez no sea una buena idea... Bueno, me callo, sigan ahora con el capítulo 38.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Tangente**

Zione sonrió, y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos que habían adquirido una coloración ambarina y daban la impresión de estar hechos de este material.

"_¿Irás acaso contra tu propio padre?"_

"_Sí."_ Respondió Kai, sin mostrarse en ningún momento dubitativo.

"_¿Aun… cuando éste te ofrezca una forma de salvar tu vida? Kai… mira… Puedo tomar a Dranzer y el alma que tienes dentro sin siquiera tener que lastimarte… ni tu cuerpo, ni tu mente, ni tu memoria… ni nada… Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que algo ha sido tomado de ti… Quizá sientas un poco de dolor durante el proceso… pero no será nada... pasará pronto..."_

Zione se acercó a Kai, poniéndole su mano negra en la frente.

"_Puedo respetar todo lo que se encuentra dentro de ti… No hay necesidad de que mueras… hijo."_

"_En lo que a mí respecta..."_ respondió Kai, tomando con brusquedad la muñeca de Zione y alejándola de sí con violencia. _"Soy huérfano..."_

"_Bueno... hagas lo que hagas, tu alma me pertenece… sólo te estoy dando la opción de seguir con vida."_

"_Prefiero morir a seguir viviendo en tu mundo."_

"_Bueno, Kai. Sólo te diré una cosa más… Soy capaz de darte una muerte que nunca hubieras imaginado. Puedo llevar tu dolor a niveles que sobrepasan el umbral de lo que cualquier humano puede soportar, antes de tomar tu vida."_

"_Si eres tan fuerte… ¿Por qué no nos mataste desde el principio?"_

"_Ah, entiendo a lo que te refieres… Tienes razón… La Sombra pudo haberlos matado desde el principio, con la mayor facilidad, y tan rápido que pudieron ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su propia muerte. Pero Kai… es bien sabido que, aún estando vivo, lo que hace a un alma fuerte, es el sufrimiento por el que atraviesa… O… ¿Cómo iba esa frase? Ah… «Lo que no te mata, te hará más fuerte» Esa es la sencilla razón por la que lo hice. Sólo los guardianes que fueron elegidos por las bestias tienen la capacidad de despertar ese poder… Y es por eso que hice que tus compañeros pasaran por todo lo que pasaron… les hice creer que tenían una oportunidad de derrotarnos cuando su destino estaba sellado desde el principio… Y también esa es la razón por la que tu fuiste educado de esa manera… Y gracias a eso, tu alma es la que tiene el nivel más alto de todas… y estoy ansioso de tomarla… Vamos Kai… vuélvete parte de este nuevo dogma… Los tres seremos como dioses en este mundo corrompido que necesita ser regenerado… No seguiremos los designios de Voltaire, porque no dominaremos este mundo… crearemos uno nuevo… Es una regla de la misma naturaleza… la serpiente que muerde su propia cola… "_

"_Cállate ya, no importa lo que digas… no eres diferente de Voltaire… Quieres crear un mundo nuevo para dominarlo… Si vas a tomar mi alma… te pido que la tomes junto con mi vida… pero no será sin una pelea."_

"_Como desees"_ dijo Zione, después de suspirar un tanto resignado. _"Hay dos formas. Una, sin herirte si me ofreces tu alma por tu propia voluntad… y la otra… es tomándola a la fuerza… Es curioso Kai… soy un ser perfecto… pero aún así te veo como mi hijo… Y siento algo… Bueno, no importa, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… hijo."_

Kai trató de adoptar una posición de batalla, pero estaba lleno de pánico. ¿Esa pelea tenía algún sentido? Estaba frente al ser que clamaba ser el más poderoso de la Tierra… que se supone era perfecto, y que había causado la muerte de sus tres compañeros… En cambio él… él era un chico… sólo un humano… un vil humano… De una cosa estaba segura… era mejor la muerte que vivir con un ser aberrante que se hacía llamar su padre. Sabía que la batalla ya estaba perdida y con ella la guerra, así que prefirió morir peleando.

"_Wyatt"_ dijo Zione. _"por favor, mantenlo quieto."_

"_¿Es que no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?"_ preguntó Kai, con su habitual sarcasmo.

Zione en sólo cuestión de segundos, prácticamente apareció a un costado de Kai, tomándolo por el cuello y le dijo al oído:

"_No es que no pueda Kai… pero quiero ambas manos y toda la concentración posible para hacer lo que voy a hacer…"_

Wyatt seguía en el piso, con la espalda recargada en una parte de la torre que se había colapsado; y débilmente levantó su mano izquierda.

"_Wyatt," _dijo Zione, con cierto tono de impaciencia. _"No bastará que uses una mano, no subestimes el poder de mi hijo…"_

"_Mi Lord… aunque quisiera usar ambas manos… no puedo… parece ser que mi condición está empeorando… No puedo sentir nada de la cintura para abajo, y esta subiendo… mi mano derecha está casi completamente inmovilizada y mi mano izquierda empieza a adormecerse. Como no puedo sentir dolor y casi soy inmortal… Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasará conmigo… si la parálisis llega hasta mis pulmones y no puedo respirar…¿Qué va a pasar… conmigo?"_

Zione no se molestó en responder a la pregunta de Wyatt y esperó a que este último usara su fuego en Kai, poniéndolo en su forma sólida, alrededor de sus muñecas, sus tobillos, su cintura y su cuello. El chico luchó por liberarse, pero fue inútil.

Wyatt estaba teniendo problemas también. Tenía la energía suficiente para mantener a Kai inmóvil por mucho tiempo, pero era poco menos que inútil si no podía usar sus manos. Kyo se dio cuenta de esto y fue a ayudarlo, sosteniendo sus brazos.

"_Suficiente." _Dijo Zione. _"Ya no te necesito Wyatt. No me importa lo que te pase. Kyo, encárgate."_

Wyatt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y profirió a Zione unas palabras de súplica que fueron ignoradas por éste. Comenzó a arrastrarse literalmente hacia él, con expresión suplicante que causó la lástima de Kai e incluso la de Kyo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer nada por él, hasta que Zione, en un gesto de desprecio, golpeó al chico de cabello castaño con una onda de energía, dejándolo inmóvil.

Kai, a pesar de su frialdad, no pudo evitar sentir un gran desprecio por Zione, y también la necesidad de liberarse para ayudar a Wyatt…

"_No tiene caso que te resistas Kai…"_

"_Quizá… pero te lo repetiré una vez más… prefiero morir peleando."_

"_Bien entonces… Quiero luchar contigo un poco… necesito hacer algo de tiempo… estoy esperando un gran acontecimiento, así que… esta es tu oportunidad, Kai."_

Zione golpeó ligeramente su propio pecho, mostrando su disponibilidad para pelear; e inmediatamente después, le hizo una señal a Kyo, con lo que éste liberó a Kai, quien tomó su espada respirando profundamente y dejó toda la energía de Dranzer fluir a través de su cuerpo entero… ¿Cuáles eran sus oportunidades de ganar? Estaba seguro de que ninguna… Y la única cosa que podía llamar «esperanza» era poner toda su energía en un solo ataque, que podría dirigir a una parte débil del cuerpo de La Sombra… es decir… a su pecho…

Kai había observado con detenimiento el cuerpo de Zione… y se había dado cuenta de que había un punto, precisamente en su pecho, en donde todas las venas que eran ligeramente visibles en su cuerpo convergían… eso significaba que lo más probable, es que se tratara del lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Kai, entonces, comenzó a reunir su energía para concentrarla en un punto específico… pero tenía que ser cuidadoso de no dejar que el enemigo se diera cuenta de sus planes.

Así que, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones; Kai atacó a Zione, sin la intención de causarle mucho daño, por lo que éste detuvo la espada de fuego de Kai usando tan sólo un brazo.

"_Bueno…"_ dijo Zione. _"Sé que esto es un poco trillado pero… ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"_

Kai, como respuesta, atacó a su enemigo nuevamente, golpeándolo con su espada en el cuello.

Zione tan sólo movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

"_Bueno, mira… me lastimaste un poco… pero definitivamente necesitarás más que eso…"_

Kai retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, la energía que estaba concentrando casi estaba lista… Zione no parecía darse cuenta del plan de Kai así que lo atacó nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en una nueva estrategia, para usar finalmente la energía que había estado almacenando y que ahora estaba lista.

Kai dio tres pasos más hacia atrás y entonces, habiendo concentrado toda la energía de la que era capaz en la punta de su espada, corrió hacia Zione, quien se preparó para recibir el impacto con tan sólo una mano, pero de pronto, Kai dio un paso a su izquierda, desviándose ligeramente de su trayectoria recta.

Fue mucho muy rápido; una vez que Kai se encontró detrás de su enemigo y por lo tanto fuera de su vista, volteó su espada y con ella golpeó al enemigo en la espalda, perforándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de almacenar.

Kai pudo percibir a la perfección, cómo el cuerpo de Zione fue perforado por el filo de su espada, y habiendo usado en tan sólo un movimiento todo su poder destructivo, se dejó caer en la nieve.

A penas teniendo energía para permanecer consciente, Kai dirigió su cuerpo y su vista hacia arriba, y levantó un poco la cabeza, con la intención de mirar qué era lo que había pasado con Zione.

Suzaku, su espada, aún se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del hombre, lo que mostraba que había cumplido su objetivo, o al menos parte de él…

"_¡Excelente!"_ dijo Zione. "_Mira, nunca imaginé que hubiera alguien que pudiera siquiera tocar mi cuerpo sin que yo lo permitiera… y oh sorpresa… tu incluso… atravesaste… mi… pecho…"_

La respiración de Zione se había vuelto de alguna forma irregular… pero se normalizó inmediatamente. Tomó a Suzaku por el mango y lo sacó sin hacer gran esfuerzo. La herida sangró un poco.

"_Hey… creo que esto te pertenece."_ Dijo Zione arrojando la espada a un lado de Kai.

El chico sólo pudo mostrar su furia en su cara.

"_Fuiste bastante inteligente… perforaste mi corazón… o mejor dicho, uno de mis corazones… dado que conservo una forma orgánica, mi regeneración natural curará esta herida en poco tiempo… Gracioso… ¿No es así? Aún puedo sentir el dolor…_

Kai escuchó estas palabras, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo trató patéticamente de levantarse, ya que sentía que la nieve estaba congelando su piel. El cambio drástico de temperatura del intenso calor provocado por Dranzer y el intenso frío del ambiente le causaba mucho dolor.

Zione miró al cielo, estaba empezando a anochecer, así que sonrió.

"_Casi es tiempo… tan sólo unos cuantos minutos más… y mi reino absoluto finalmente dará comienzo…"_

Kai finalmente fue capaz de sentarse y recogió su espada. Tenía ya muy poca energía, pero mientras sus células funcionaran, podría extraer la energía de reserva de su cuerpo.

Quizá Dranzer pudiera ayudarlo.

Kai tomó el bitchip de Dranzer y trató de deslizarlo dentro de su espada, sin embargo, cuando trató de expulsar el poder de su bestia, el bitchip fue expulsado del arma, cayendo en la nieve y derritiéndola.

"_No…"_ dijo Kai. _"No otra vez…"_

Era esa sensación nuevamente, exactamente la misma que había sentido cuando Dranzer se había roto, tras la batalla contra Brooklyn.

"_Oh, lo siento… parece que accidentalmente he absorbido algo de la energía de tu bestia… no te preocupes… no está muerta ni va a romperse… sólo está débil… y no puedes obtener energía de ella. Es todo."_

Kai tomó el bitchip y lo colocó en la palma de su mano, mirando después al cielo, que comenzaba a adquirir tonos rojizos que cambiaban rápidamente mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de algunos árboles.

Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo y finalmente el sol desapareció por completo.

"_Es tiempo"_ dijo Zione, mientras, controlando las sombras que se habían extendido por todas lados gracias a la caída de la noche, hizo aparecer manos oscuras de dos dedos, que, usando los restos de metal y concreto de la torre que ahora yacía derrumbada en su totalidad; erigieron una cruz de cerca de tres metros de alto, en cuya punta había una especie de cabeza. Era la cabeza del dragón negro que una vez había sido La Sombra.

"_Toma mi cuerpo Zione..."_ dijo Kai. _"Puedes hacer lo que desees con él… Pero mi alma nunca te pertenecerá."_

"_Eso vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo… veamos cuánto es capaz tu espíritu de soportar… "_

Sin que Kai pudiera pelear, fue tomado por las manos oscuras y llevado a la cruz, donde, las mismas manos, usando cables y metal ataron sus manos, sus pies, su cintura y su cuello.

Kai ni siquiera trató de impedir ser puesto en la cruz. Tenía que guardar tanta energía como le fuera posible para evitar que su alma fuera tomada de la misma manera que la de sus amigos.

"_Tu espíritu es fuerte Kai… aun cuando te mate y tu alma sea expulsada de tu cuerpo… asimilarla será difícil… esa es la razón por la que te dejé al final… muy probablemente, el cuerpo de La Sombra no hubiese podido asimilarte… Ahora… Tú y Dranzer están débiles… sus espíritus… sus almas… sus mentes son vulnerables… Kai… dime… ¿Qué tanto le temes al dolor?"_

Zione, con ayuda de las sombras, se elevó hasta la altura de Kai, hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos y lo tomó por el cuello.

"_Kai… ¿Le temes al dolor?"_

* * *

_Continuará..._

Bien, helo ahí. ¿Qué irá Zione a hacerle a Kai? Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ahora vayamos a los agradecimientos personales. Lady OrochiQué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... (y espero que tu mandíbula no haya sufrido daño al caer... XD) Esto ya está cada vez más cerca del final, espero que te siga emocionando hasta entonces Muchas Gracias. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la idea de la familia de Kai... ventaja de que se diga poco en la serie XD Y pues... bueno, es cierto... sólo queda Kai... ¿Vivirá¿Morirá? Mil gracias y sigue leyendo... edi Me satisface saber que te gusta la historia, aunque quizá no te guste el final... bueno, gracias por leer. sky d Hola de nuevo Je je je, sí, parecía que el tal Zione era Voltaire o Boris Pero nooo... Aunque el Voltaire fue el que puso la lana para todo... bueno. No dejes de leer, ya falta poco para el final.

Muchas gracias a todas (os) y no olviden dejar review, que lo agradeceré infinitamente.

Mata ne!


	39. Dogma Despiadado

Hola a toda la gente linda de Fanfiction. Net. Como siempre, es un placer traerles este nuevo capítulo de mi único fic... Aunque estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, pero dicen que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas XD Está bien, espero que lo disfruten al menos tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y no olviden dejar review... porque cada vez recibo menos ToT

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

**Dogma Despiadado**

"_Kai…" _Repitió Zione, acercándose a él hasta que el chico pudo percibir su aliento._ ¿Le temes al dolor?"_

"_No."_ respondió el chico secamente, sin dudar en ningún momento de su respuesta.

Como respuesta, Zione tomó la mano del chico, liberándolo de las ataduras de la cruz, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kai. La fuerza de Zione era tal, que, aun si lo hubiera intentado, Kai no hubiera podido liberarse…

Zione sonrió…

"_Kai… ¿Estás seguro de que no le temes al dolor?"_

El chico lo miró con un profundo odio y reafirmó:

"_No le temo…"_

Zione tornó su sonrisa a una sádica y, sin soltar la mano de Kai, con la otra tomó su hombro, haciendo un violento movimiento.

El chico sintió como si su enemigo hubiera arrancado su brazo y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito de dolor capaz de congelar la sangre. Tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia su brazo, para asegurarse de que aún se encontraba unido a su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos el dolor había dejado de ser insoportable y se convirtió en a penas soportable… Kai respiró hondamente tratando de controlarse y vio no sin cierta alegría, que su brazo seguía unido a su cuerpo, aunque colgaba en una forma grotesca y los huesos parecían estar fuera de su lugar.

"_¿Has reconsiderado tu respuesta Kai¿Le temes ahora al dolor?"_

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue el silencio y el suave soplar del viento helado, por lo que tomó nuevamente el brazo del chico y lo sujetó nuevamente a la cruz, lo que causó que Kai lanzara, sin poder evitarlo, otro grito de dolor.

"_¿El dolor es tanto? … Me las arreglé para no romper ninguno de tus huesos… pero no podrás mover ese brazo…quizá nunca más…"_

Kai levantó ligeramente la cabeza, tan sólo lo suficiente para ver la cara de Zione, y decirle:

"_Eres tan patético como tus ideas de un nuevo mundo… Me das lástima…"_

"_¿Tú¿Tenerme lástima a mí?"_ preguntó Zione, tomando a Kai por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que la barra de metal alrededor de su cuello le impidiera respirar._ "En el lugar en el que estás, no tienes el derecho de ello... hijo."_

Y sin previo aviso, Zione golpeó a Kai en el vientre con furia.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará darte cuenta de que el único camino que te queda es el que te estoy ofreciendo?"_

Kai tosía violentamente y su cuerpo se movía sin que él lo pudiera evitar. Trataba instintivamente de encogerse en una posición de autoprotección, ante el deseo de rendirse ante el intenso dolor y trataba de liberarse de las ataduras de su cuello y sus brazos… Sin embargo, su posición vertical le causaba aún más sufrimiento e incluso hacía que su respiración fuera aún más difícil. El golpe que había recibido había sido tan fuerte, que lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que él lo deseara, al mismo tiempo que un tenue hilillo de sangre corría desde su nariz y su boca.

"_Oh, vamos" _dijo Zione al ver que Kai había inclinado la cabeza. _"No me digas que vas a desmayarte tan pronto…"_

Kai, levantó la cabeza en lo que pareció ser un acto reflejo e instintivo más que reflexionado. Aparentemente, el tratar de parecer fuerte era algo que él ya había internalizado desde muchos años atrás. La mirada que le dirigió a su enemigo, estaba llena de una mezcla de odio y profundo dolor.

"_Kai… ofréceme tu alma… esa es la única manera de salvarla, al igual que tu cuerpo…"_

Kai ni siquiera pareció parpadear, hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca con la misma intensidad que una ráfaga de viento en un huracán imprevisto.

"_Si vas a matarme… ¡Hazlo ahora!"_

"_No es tan fácil hijo… Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para tratar de convencerte de que ofrezcas tu alma. Un cuerpo como el tuyo… tan fuerte… será perfecto… así podemos gobernar este nuevo mundo que está a punto de surgir."_

"_Mátame... ya…"_

"_Ya veo… así que tenías razón… no le temes a la tortura física pero… ¿Qué tal un poco de tortura psicológica…? Si el dolor no es tu peor miedo Kai… ¿Cuál es entonces?"_

Zione se acercó a Kai y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente. Kai sentía repulsión ante el contacto con su enemigo, pero no hizo nada para librarse, pues sabía que era completamente inútil. Tan sólo unas cuantas palabras pudieron salir de sus labios.

"_Vamos… mátame ya."_

Pero Zione no puso atención y empujó suavemente la cabeza de Kai hacia atrás.

De pronto, Kai sintió una presencia entrar en su cabeza, como si una larga aguja estuviera penetrando su cráneo y expandiendo esa presencia extraña hasta que se sentía como si fuese a explotar. Era una presencia tan aterradora, que Kai sintió como si fuese el momento de su muerte.

De pronto, todas sus sensaciones se remitieron a un sueño. No sentía su cuerpo, no respiraba, no escuchaba físicamente nada. Todas las ideas, imágenes, sonidos y pensamientos llegaban directamente a su mente, al mismo tiempo que una voz que era ajena a su conciencia:

"_¿Cuál es tu peor miedo, Kai Hiwatari¿Cuál es ese sentimiento, ese recuerdo, esa sensación que más odias¿Tu soledad¿Tu tristeza? Dime Kai... Controlando tu mente... Puedo llevarte nuevamente al lugar de tus peores recuerdos... y hacerte vivirlos otra vez... Puedo mostrarte incluso cosas que están aquí, en tu mente... y que fueron tan... digamos... traumáticas, que parece que las has olvidado... pero aquí están... ¿Qué tal si te muestro... algunos castigos de Voltaire? O... Qué tal... ¿La muerte de tu madre¿Quieres revivir esos momentos?"_

"_No..."_ Respondió Kai con una voz que provenía directamente de su mente.

"_Así que has olvidado... lo que le pasó a tu madre... Vaya... sí que debió ser efectivo el castigo que Voltaire te impuso después de eso... Después de que él te encontró espiando por la puerta."_

"_¡Basta!"_

"_¿Acaso esos recuerdos dolorosos comienzan a perseguirte Kai?"_

"_Por favor... déjame ya..."_

La voz de Zione ya no respondió Y Kai se encontró nuevamente en el cuarto que él pudo identificar como parte de la abadía. En el cuarto había una puerta que estaba entreabierta y de la cual entraba un diminuto rayo de luz. Kai se vio de alguna forma a sí mismo; pero el cuerpo que estaba usando, a pesar de que sabía que era el suyo, no respondía. Parecía ser que su conciencia estaba dividida en dos partes, y su cuerpo era movido por la parte aparentemente ajena, mientras él era sólo un expectador.

Una parte de él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba; la otra, era demasiado inocente como para comprender nada. Se trataba de él mismo, cuando tenía más o menos cuatro años.

El niño se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, podía escuchar voces, tres de ellas. Una era la de su madre, otra era de Voltaire, y la tercera, no le resultó familiar en absoluto. Tampoco pudo entender, en un principio, lo que estas voces decían.

Kai pudo sentir la viva curiosidad del niño, y sin importar cuánto intentó evitar que espiara por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, no pudo evitarlo. Y él, sin poder hacer algo, tuvo que volver a ver esa escena, y escucharlo todo.

"_¡Una verdadera madre nunca hubiera permitido que su hijo muriera!" _Dijo el hombre que el pequeño Kai no conocía, pero que ahora pudo reconocerlo a la perfección. Era Zione, más de diez años más joven.

"_Yo no hice nada..."_ respondió la mujer.

"_Ese es el problema... no hiciste nada... Y gracias a eso, nuestro Kai está muerto. ¡Muerto¡Yo mismo vi su cadáver con mis propios ojos"_

Kai, atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo infantil, sintió la necesidad de salir de su escondite, resuelto a mostrarle a su madre que todo lo que le decía Zione era mentira, para así evitar que su madre llevara a cabo lo que estaba a punto de hacer; sin embargo el pequeño estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera moverse.

"_Aunque hubiera hecho lo imposible..."_ continuó la mujer. _"¡Jamás hubiera podido terminar de reunir esa monstruosa cantidad de dinero!"_

"_Una verdadera madre, sí hubiera hecho lo imposible... pero... tenías que ser tú... ¡Tú! Gracias a ti mi único hijo está muerto... ¡Te odio¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido!"_

"_Pero... Zione..."_

La mujer estaba llorando con tal fuerza, que incluso Kai pudo sentir su sufrimiento.

"_¡Hice lo que pude!"_

"_¿Y a quién le importa¡Kai está muerto y lo que hayas o no hecho no cambiará nada! Eres una vergüenza como madre... ¡Mediocre! Mi único hijo... muerto... ¡Ojalá...¡Ojalá fueras tú la que hubiera muerto en su lugar!"_

Esas últimas palabras fueron más de lo que la mujer pudo soportar. Se dejó caer en e piso, de rodillas y comenzó a llorar a gritos.

"_Ahora... hazme un favor a mí y a la memoria de mi hijo."_

Zione arrojó algo metálico cerca de la mujer y ella lo recogió, mirándolo detenidamente para ponerlo, segundos después, en su cabeza.

Era un arma... Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dudar. Simplemente disparó.

El pequeño Kai no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta por la que había estado espiando y cayó de espaldas. La imagen de su madre disparando el arma, estaba fija en su mente.

"_La idea del secuestro falso fue genial"_ Dijo Zione a Voltaire. _"No podía esperar menos de ti, Padre. Llamaré a Boris para que se lleve este cadáver repugnante."_

"_Zione"_ dijo Voltaire tras unos segundos. _"Kai vio todo."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Tu preciado hijo ha estado espiando desde esa puerta... "_

"_Le dije a Boris que lo mantuviera lejos... tu estúpido sirviente..."_

_Voltaire permaneció en silencio otros segundos y después continuó:_

"_Zione..."_

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

"_¿No sientes nada por haber matado a la madre de tu hijo?"_

"_No."_ contestó sin titubear Zione._ "¿Por qué debería? Nunca he sentido nada por esa mujer... la única cosa que lamento es que Kai tenga que compartir la mitad de sus genes."_

"_Ella fue escogida para ese propósito... su cuerpo era perfecto... y su mente era simplemente brillante... cegada por la maternidad cayó en nuestra trampa... Es una pena que hayamos tenido que matarla..."_

"_¿Acaso tú te sientes mal por ella?"_

Voltaire no respondió y se dirigió al cuarto donde Kai estaba.

"_Deberías preocuparte más por tu hijo Zione... Te dije que él vio todo."_

"_Voy a dejar que tú te encargues de eso. Estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacerlo olvidar todo. Él no me conoce, y es mejor que sea así... No quiero que me recuerde por esto."_

Kai pudo escuchar todo, pero el cuerpo sólo pudo obedecer a los sentimientos y deseos del niño. Se dirigió a la esquina cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían a él. Era Voltaire, y en ese momento, la oscuridad lo invadió nuevamente.

Kai se encontró nuevamente en el piso. Con el cuerpo que no era capaz de sentir físicamente, pero que estaba ahí, enroscado sobre sí mismo como si sientiera un gran dolor.

"_¿Qué pasa Kai¿Demasiado para tu mente¿Ahora sí considerarás unirte a mí?"_

Pero Kai no respondió. Lloraba como cuando era un niño aunque su cuerpo, sin ser físico, era incapaz de derramar lágrima alguna.

"_Ummm... Creo que fui demasiado lejos"_ Dijo Zione con un cierto tinte sarcástico en su voz, mientras soltaba la cabeza de Kai.

El chico en ese instante volvió en sí. Hizo conciencia de su cuerpo, con sus brazos extendidos y su dolor.

"_Haré que todo esto termine." _Dijo Zione, acercándose a él nuevamente. _"Si me ofreces tu alma... con tu propia voluntad."_

Kai a penas y podía hablar; el golpe que había recibido antes aún hacía difícil su respiración. Probablemente le había causado heridas internas... aún tenía ese sabor acre en la boca que es producido por la sangre.

Pero a pesar de todo, logró, murmurar, más que hablar:

"_No..."_

Esta simple palabra hizo que Zione se pusiera aún más furioso, aunque trató de ocultarlo. El único indicio de su ira fueron sus puños que se cerraron con fuerza. Entonces suspiró.

"_Bien Kai... Hice todo lo que me fue posible para salvarte... Tengo que tomar tu alma por cualquier medio, así que no me queda más opción que hacerlo por la fuerza... arrancándola de tu cuerpo, hiriéndolo hasta que muera. Quisiera poder matarte rápido... pero... como forma de darte una última oportunidad... tendrás la más cruel y lenta muerte que puedas imaginarte... Y debes saber, que haré que todo tu sufrimiento cese en el momento en el que te decidas a ofrecerme tu alma... o cuando tu corazón deje de latir. Lo que suceda primero."_

Zione desató lentamente a Kai, su cuello, sus muñecas... con lo que el chio cayó pesadamente al piso.

Estaba demasiado débil, cansado e impresionado como para siquiera moverse. No pudo evitar que Zione usara sus pies para moverle los brazos y colocárselos a los lados de su cuerpo, en la misma posición que cuando estaba atado en la cruz de hierro.

Tan sólo pudo dejar escapar un leve gemido cuando el amo de la sombra movió su brazo dislocado.

Tras unos instantes de mirarlo fijamente, Zione comenzó a desbrochar la ropa de Kai, hasta dejar su pecho y su vientre descubiertos. Había empezado a nevar hacía rato, y algunos copos de nieve cayeron sobre su piel desnuda, derritiéndose rápidamente y produciéndole débiles escalofríos.

Zione se puso de rodillas a su lado y colocó ambas manos sobre su tórax, exactamente en borde de las costillas.

Kai, estando en una posición completamente horizontal, y demasiado débil como para siquiera levantar la cabeza, a penas podía ver lo que Zione le hacía a su cuerpo. Sabía que se encontraba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero luchaba con todo lo que tenía para permanecer despierto.

De pronto, sintió un intenso dolor; tan intenso que su cuerpo se retorcía aún involuntariamente, y, a pesar de su debilidad, trató de deshacerse del dolor, girando su cuerpo.

"_Wyatt"_ dijo Zione, sin retirar su vista de Kai. _"Por favor."_

"_Pero Señor... no puedo moverme."_

"_No te estoy pidiendo que te muevas, estúpido... Sólo quiero que mantengas a Kai quieto."_

Wyatt arrastró su cuerpo hasta un lugar cercano a Kai y a su amo y éste tomó el cuerpo de Kai, casi inerte para ponerlo de nuevo en la posición en la que estaba antes para que Wyatt pudiera usar sus poderes para poner una especie de aros de energía alrededor de las muñecas de Kai, para así evitar que se moviera.

El chico, mientras yacía sobre su costado, casi en posición fetal, había podido ver lo que Zione le había hecho. En la mitad de su pecho había una enorme herida que le quemaba como fuego.

Ahora, Kai estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera responder instintivamente a lo que Zione estaba a punto de hacer. Solamente cerró sus ojos al ver la mano del amo de La Sombra, cubierta con su sangre, acercarse a su pecho desnudo.

Cerrando sus ojos, sólo pudo ver una perfecta oscuridad, llena solamenate de dolor, el cual había empezado a desaparecer. No con la calma de una herida que sana lentamente, o con la velocidad de un estímulo doloroso que desaparece. El dolor desaparecía en la mitad de la desesperación de un cuerpo que lentamente pierde la capacidad de sentir.

Kai, finalmente se había hundido en el sueño de su propia muerte, que no había sido apacible, como él la invocaba.

Lo único que pudo escuchar entonces era la voz de Zione, persistentemente:

"_Ofrece tu alma... Y yo salvaré tu vida que ahora pende de un hilo..."_

* * *

Continuará...

Y helo ahí... ¿Qué sucederá con Kai... Bueno, ahora vamos a los agradecimientos personales. edi. Muchas gracias por leer, como lo dije anteriormente, espero que esta historia te guste hasta el final, cualquiera que este sea. Witch Griselda Ravenwood Hola Como siempre, un gran gusto recibir tus reviews. Oye... perdona mi ignorancia... ¿Qué es X-19¿No era X-1999¿La serie de CLAMP? Bueno... la verdad es que no la he visto completa Bueno, muchas gracias por molestarte en leer y sobre todo por dejar review. Mata ne O sky d Hola, muchas gracias. Je je... no... no salió el Chapulín Colorado... parece que Kai se muere... XD ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, la respuesta estará (espero) en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer Nos vemos luego Ja mata._  
_


	40. Pesadilla

Hola gente linda de Fantiction. net. Feliz Navidad (Lo que sea que eso signifique XD) Y un gusto como siempre traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que cada vez se acerca más al final. A partir de el capítulo siguiente, la longitud de los capítulos restantes será menor... O sea que son más cortos . Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

**Pesadilla**

Kai se había perdido en la pesadilla de su propia muerte. Ya había dejado de sentir el dolor por completo. No podía ver nada, no podía sentir nada, no podía escuchar nada... En absoluto.

Sólo había algo que se ofrecía ante su mirada perdida en la nada y era la visión de su propio cuerpo, desnudo, pero difuso, rodeado por una especie de tenue resplandor.

Esa era, supuestamente, la verdadera forma de su alma pura; la que Zione había estado buscando con tanta ansiedad... y esa sensación que Kai tenía en esos momentos... era muy similar a lo que sintió cuando casi es asesinado por esa chica del colegio en Rusia... y cuando Wyatt dio su vida para salvar la suya.

_"Aquí estoy de nuevo"_ dijo para sus adentros, y sus palabras parecieron hacer eco dentro de sí mismo, hasta que se perdieron en el silencio absoluto. _"¿Cuándo va a terminar todo?"_

Miró a su alrededor, aunque parecía que podía ver hacia todas direcciones, sin tener la necesidad de girar su cuerpo, o lo que parecía ser su cuerpo... sin embargo, a los lados, no pudo encontrar nada más que oscuridad pura.

En ese momento, no supo qué hacer. Pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que La Sombra lo absorbiera...

De pronto, pudo ver una especie de luz sobre su cabeza... parecía lejana, como una estrella... y esa luz, de alguna manera, parecía ejercer cierta atracción sobre él... era como si esa estrella en el cielo, lo estuviera llamando. Poseía una calidez tan atractiva que, asumiendo que esa luz se trataba de la salida, con tan sólo desearlo, Kai comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Finalmente, el camino de salida hacia la muerte. La oscuridad que estaba a su alrededor, no era más que su cuerpo que había dejado de sentir toda clase de sensación física... así que obviamente... esa estrella en el cielo... era la salida.. el umbral que, una vez que atravesara... no habría regreso.

Se acercó a la luz, pero se detuvo abruptamente... una vez que saliera de ahí... ¿Qué podía esperarle? Por supuesto, Zione estaba ahí... esperando a que su alma se separara de su cuerpo para absorberla... ¿Iba a darle ese placer?

Trató de regresar, pero no pudo. Su alma estaba siendo literalmente expulsada. Era natural. Un cuerpo que ya no es capaz de conservar la vida, no puede tener un alma.

_"Espera..."_ Dijo Kai, luchando desesperadamente, tratando de evitar ser expulsado... _"No quiero irme, No quiero morir aún... ¡No quiero morir así!"_

Sus emociones eran tan fuertes, que, si hubiera sido capaz de llorar, lo hubiera hecho... también sentía el más horrible de los miedos. La muerte que él había buscado tantas veces... la que había invocado en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos... estaba ahora frente a él... tan cerca... Y él la rechazaba.

Y su miedo, así, despertó algo de lo que no se había percatado; esa sensación de tibieza que perdió cuando Dranzer fue destruido... seguía ahí. Sintiendo como si acabara de abrir sus ojos, sintió esa tibieza extenderse y cubrir toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Una silueta se volvió clara, había algo abrazándolo, algo suave y tibio alrededor de su cuerpo... de su alma.

_"Dranzer..."_ murmuró el guardián al darse cuenta de que era el espíritu sagrado quien lo rodeaba con fuerza usando sus alas. _"Dranzer..."_ repitió Kai, mientras su cuerpo se enroscó en posición fetal, cual si fuera un niño en los brazos de su madre.

De pronto, sintió algo en su mejilla... aunque no fue una sensación física... era algo diferente... como la tristeza que es similar al frío y la alegría es tibia... era extraño, pero había una sensación agradable y tranquilizadora, sobre su cara.

Esto lo impulsó a mirar hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos de su bestia... había algo extraño en ellas. Eran lágrimas; lágrimas rojas que se derramaban y se transformaban en plumas en su caída.

Entonces, Kai cerró los ojos y su mente quedó en blanco. Tan sólo quería dejar esa tibia sensación fluir dentro de su cuerpo... y volverse uno con ella.

Kai no pudo encontrar palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Era la sensación más profunda que jamás había sentido antes. Como si un millón de sentimientos, un millón de emociones, un millón de pensamientos, un millón de recuerdos... todos entraran en su mente y en su corazón.

Una vez más, abrió violentamente los ojos, viendo directamente al cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir, fue el hiriente frío de la nieve bajo su cuerpo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su lado derecho, encontró a Zione, mirándolo con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos amarillos.

Kai se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, por lo que su propio cuerpo lo hizo toser, arrojando con cada contracción muscular una considerable cantidad de sangre, sin embargo, ya no estaba herido... ni su pecho estaba abierto, ni su brazo fracturado... tan sólo había expulsado la sangre que había sido derramada por sus heridas anteriores y que ahora le impedía respirar.

Aún haciendo conciencia nuevamente de su cuerpo; comenzó a sentir dolor. Un dolor en su espalda que aumentaba hasta hacerse insoportable. Dado que se encontraba boca arriba, el dolor lo había hecho girar hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyado parcialmente sobre uno de sus brazos. Tratando de deshacerse de ese horrible dolor... Era... como si algo estuviera quemándolo por dentro.

_"¿Qué...?"_ Exclamó Zione, en el momento en el que vio a Kai levantarse.

El dolor que el chico sentía, a pesar de que parecía imposible, continuaba aumentando. Kai había empezado a gritar, abrazando con sus brazos su propio cuerpo, como si intentara llegar a su espalda. El calor era cada vez más intenso... como si se quemara en vida... sentía que su espalda ya debería estar reducida a cenizas, o poco menos... y también tenía la extraña sensación, de algo dentro de él que quería ser liberado.

_"Basta..."_ comenzó a murmurar Kai. _"Basta... por favor..."_

Kai se puso de rodillas y sintió el calor extenderse por toda su espalda y hasta sus brazos. Era como si el fuego hubiese cobrado forma... Kai podía ver, en su propia sombra, cómo el calor se esparcía desde su espalda...

_"Alas..."_ dijo Kai, mecánicamente, sientiendo cómo el dolor desaparecía gradualmente. La silueta de su cuerpo ahora tenía alas y eran exactamente igual a las de Dranzer.

_"No te serán útiles en absoluto"_ Dijo Zione. _"No importa que hayas encontrado la forma de fusionar tu alma con la de Dranzer dentro de tu cuerpo... estás solo."_

Kai no respondió. Aún estaba intentando entender lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo. Como Zione le había dicho, tenía alas porque se había fusionado con Dranzer, o mejor dicho, sus almas se habían fusionado, de la misma manera en la que Dragoon y Tyson; Draciel y Max y finalmente Rei y Driger... pero esta vez, la fusión había ocurrido, no gracias a la sombra, sino a Kai, y dentro de su propio cuerpo. De hecho, Sentía cómo todas esas emociones, pensamientos y recuerdos entraron en su mente y en su corazón, todos ellos eran de la bestia sagrada. También pudo sentir sus deseos, sus tristezas... Dranzer estaba, en efecto, viviendo dentro de él.

¿Cuál era el propósito entonces?. ¿Había sido tan sólo su deseo por escapar de la muerte? Dranzer tampoco podía explicarlo, puesto que no se comunicaba con palabras.

_"Bien Kai"_ continuó Zione. "¿_Qué harás ahora?. ¿Pelearás? Aún así, eres muy débil como para ser un digno oponente... Bueno, puedo ver que, para una patética creatura como tú, has alcanzado tu perfección... así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es matarte... y esta vez será tan rápido, que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de cómo fue."_

Kai sintió en ese momento la necesidad de pelear... en su mayor parte, parecía ser como una orden de Dranzer, mezclada también con algo de furia por todo lo que había sucedido, especialmente, la muerte de sus compañeros.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Zione se atrevió a atacar primero. Usando su mano derecha trató de golpear al chico en la cara, pero éste último fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar ser tocado, o mejor dicho, para a penas evitar ser tocado.

Kai supo exactamente que la fuerza de Zione era mucho mayor que la suya así que, a menos que él fuese más inteligente o más astuto, lo más probable era que perdiese esa batalla.

_"A pesar de tener esas hermosas alas... Kai... eres lento... mira tu mejilla... no pudiste evadir mi ataque..."_

En efecto, había una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Kai, cuando a él sólo le había parecido una corriente de aire provocada por el ataque de su enemigo.

Kai necesitaba un plan y rápido. Tenía que encontrar una manera de derrotar a su enemigo, antes de que éste lo asesinara.

Sin que Kai siquiera se diera cuenta, Zione corrió a atacarlo; tal y como lo había dicho, buscando matarlo con tan solo un golpe.

El golpe fue dirigido directamente a su cabeza, Zione apuntó exactamente entre sus ojos; buscando perforar su cabeza con una de sus afiladas garras.

Kai logró evitar que su cabeza fuera siquiera tocada por Zione, y ésto lo logró tratando de volar con sus recién adquiridas alas; pero, siendo la primera vez que las usaba, no fue lo suficientemente hábil y no pudo evitar ser golpeado.

Por fortuna, su cabeza resultó ilesa, el ataque que recibió tan sólo alcanzó a perforar la piel de su hombro, lo que le causó dolor, pero no era impedimiento para que siguiera peleando.

Kai encontró que era difícil volar. Las alas de las aves están diseñadas para los cuerpos de las aves, los cuales a su vez estaban diseñadas para volar... El cuerpo humano, en cambio, está diseñado para caminar, por lo que sus huesos son pesados. Esta era la razón por la que Kai encontró que volar era extremadamente agotador.

_"Anda... muérete ya"_ Dijo Zione. _"No importa cuánto pelees, no importa lo que hagas, no puedes derrotarme, así que sólo permíteme que tome tu alma."_

Kai se anticipó al ataque y saltó usando otra vez sus alas para mantenerse unos momentos en el aire.

¿Cómo podría derrotar a Zione? Ahora que había absorbido las almas de sus compañeros...

Las almas de sus compañeros... ¿Podría haber alguna manera de hacer que Zione las expulsara? Si pudiera encontrar la forma de hacerlo... al menos... una de ellas... sería suficiente para revertir el proceso de mutación que había tenido.

O al menos eso era lo más lógico en lo que podía pensar... Si era posible derrotar a Zione quitándole un alma...

La pregunta era... ¿Cómo?

El tiempo era apremiante. Zione podía matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Para hacer que un cuerpo rechace un alma, como Kai lo había aprendido por sí mismo, era dañar el cuerpo hasta hacerle imposible que continúe viviendo... de esa forma, el alma será expulsada automáticamente...

Pero tal tarea parecía imposible para Kai, pero... no teniendo otra opción...

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, tan sólo había estado evadiendo torpemente cada golpe que Zione le daba... algunas veces, no pudiendo hacerlo completamente...

_"Así que..."_ comenzó a decir Zione._" Pensé que una vez que te fusionaras con tu bestia sagrada adquirirías sus poderes... pero parece que eres igual de patético que antes. Así que dejemos ya de jugar con esta estupidez. Acepta ya de una vez tu destino y muérete."_

Kai vio entonces, una idea parpadear en su mente... Era la única forma, accesible para él, de hacer que Zione expulsara un alma... pero no sabía... no tenía idea de si funcionaría o no... Pero, eso era todo lo que él tenía... y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para llevarlo a cabo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, helo ahí. Kai tiene una idea. Seguramente ya se imaginan de qué se trata. Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos personales: sky d Hola. Un placer recibir siempre tus reviews... de verdad. Como ya tengo todo el fic escrito, hasta el final, me es más fácil actualizar rápido. Bueno, todavía estoy pensando qué escribir... por ahora seguiré con unos originales. Si quieres, dime en tu próximo review y te mandaré el link. Mil gracias por leer siempre puntualmente. Cuídate y Feliz Navidad. Witch Griselda Ravenwood Hola. Muchas gracias por leer siempre Parece que tu hermanito no se rindió después de todo Aún falta un poco para saber su destino final Mwa ha ha ha!!!!!!. (Ehm... Ignora eso ¬¬) Bueno, la verdad no he visto X... aunque la tengo XD. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y por tus reviews. Nos leemos luego. Felices fiestas! Senshi Hisaki Raiden Hola... (¿Starwars?) Ah... la escuela... sí, es traumante TT ¿Raro? Wiiiiiiiii Mi fic es raro. Gracias O Y Kai no se ha muerto (aún) Bueno, también cuídate mucho. Feliz Navidad XD Prisca-Angel Hola Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Pues... sí, es un poco sádico. Me alegra en verdad que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo por favor. Cuídate mucho y felicidades. edi Hola. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios... el fic ya está escrito, pero tendré en cuenta eso, muchas gracias. Felices festividades para ti también.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos. Y si tienen dudas, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa que quieran expresar, no duden en hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y felicidades a todos


	41. La Última Batalla

Hola a toda la gente linda de fanfiction. net Es un honor traerles nuevamente uno de los capítulos finales de esta serie. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten por lo menos tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo... Bueno, me callo.

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

"**La Última Batalla"**

Una idea apareció como un destello fugaz en la mente de Kai. Lo único que él pensó realmente estaba a su alcance.

Arriesgaría su propia vida para hacerlo, y estaba perfectamente consciente de que las posibilidades de tener éxito eran muy pocas, pero, si no lo hacía, su muerte era segura, y entonces la Sombra tendría poder absoluto y el camino libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana con los poderes que tenía a su disposición.

En problema entonces, no era qué hacer, sino cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo, sólo un poco, pero también era un hecho que sería muy difícil mantener a la Sombra ocupada o alejada... Un minuto, sólo un minuto sería más que suficiente... para que Kai llevara a cabo su plan.

Saltó para evitar el último ataque, usando nuevamente sus alas para mantenerse en el aire durante unos segundos y usando el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo para crear una suave corriente que generaba sustentación. Y entonces, saltando sobre la cabeza de Zione, aterrizó detrás de él atacándolo directamente en la espalda.

Sin embargo, los reflejos de Zione eran mucho mejores que los humanos y pudo darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kai en el momento preciso para mover su cuerpo hacia un lado, haciendo a Kai fallar por completo.

Y por si no fuese suficiente, giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados, golpeando con fuerza a Kai en un costado.

El chico trató de caer de pie, pero no lo logró. Sus alas eran inconvenientes en ese momento, pues no sabía usarlas correctamente. Es decir, al momento de tratar de recuperar el equilibrio, se encontró con que el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo ahora se había desplazado y no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para cambiar sus movimientos y caer de pie.

Kai se levantó inmediatamente y evadió otro golpe de la sombra, al que siguieron varios más que Kai se limitaba a esquivar.

No duraría mucho tiempo así. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran fútiles.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran casi los mismos que los de Dranzer, pero a pesar de eso, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer.

La "mente" de Dranzer... era más como la de un animal.

Kai podía sentir la necesidad de hacer lo que sus instintos le ordenaban. Pero trataba de dominar ese sentimiento, trataba de ser racional, no animal Dranzer, por otro lado, también intentaba dominar... Kai, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de de actuar al máximo, dejó finalmente que todas sus emociones fluyeran y se transformaran en energía.

El chico pensó que esta era la única forma de adquirir más poder, así que, al final; su mente y su "racionalidad" cedieron y esto permitió que Dranzer tomara el control casi absoluto de su mente y su cuerpo... En unos pocos instantes, encontró que lo que Dranzer buscaba, no era en realidad dominarlo. Cuando dejó que su bestia bit entrara por completo en su interior, una nueva sensación lo inundó. Era como si Dranzer estuviera en cada parte de su cuerpo, pudo sentir su poder en cada una de sus células, cada centímetro de su piel ardía con la presencia de la bestia.

Y su "racionalidad" seguía intacta.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su fusión era perfecta. Ambos trabajaban en una perfecta sincronización.

Con los pensamientos de Kai, llevados a cabo a través del ímpetu de Dranzer, y con un cuerpo que les pertenecía a ambos, sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos...

Y ese hecho no fue ignorado por Zione.

_"Asombroso... No esperaba que siquiera lograras llevar a cabo la fusión... mucho menos perfeccionarla... Me alegro por ti, pero espero que tomes en cuenta que... bueno... tú tienes una fusión perfecta... mientras que yo tengo tres de ellas dentro de mí... además de Zione y La Sombra... ¿Honestamente crees que puedes hacer algo para evitar que tome tu alma?"  
_

_"No, no lo creo. Estoy seguro... Puedes matarme... ahora o más tarde... Y hacer con mi cuerpo lo que desees, pero ni Dranzer... ni mi alma serán tuyas."_

Zione ni siquiera esperó a que Kai terminase de decir su frase, cuando se apresuró a atacarlo, sin embargo, esta vez, Kai fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlo.

Ambos comenzaron nuevamente su pelea, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ambos peleaban al mismo nivel. Kai estaba, de hecho, probando la fuerza de su enemigo para darse cuenta de qué tan lejos podía llegar para completar su idea final

Mientras Kai peleaba, era como si mantuviera un díálogo con su bestia. Dranzer parecía decirle exactamente lo que debía hacer y cómo moverse. Sabía cuándo era el momento adecuado para liberar su fuerza. Había aprendido suficiente sobre las batallas como para leer los movimientos del oponente, así que el momento de pelear en serio había llegado. Kai sintió una onda de calor fluir desde su interior y rodear su cuerpo. Lenta pero constantemente, llamas azuladas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, como un aura ardiente que se extendió hasta la punta de su espada en cuya punta, la flama se había tornado naranja y se quemaba estrepitosamente.

_"Así que.. ahora pelearás en serio... y..."_

Kai no permitió que Zione siquiera terminaba su frase cuando trató de atacarlo y tomarlo por sorpresa. Y casi lo logra. Menos de un segundo antes, y Zione hubiera recibido el ataque de lleno, el cual, aunque quizá no lo hubiera matado, al menos seguramente le hubiera dado a Kai el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

Kai no perdió otro instante, y atacó nuevamente. Zione esquivó nuevamente el golpe.

La batalla se había vuelto igual para ambos. Finalmente, Kai había alcanzado el mismo nivel que Zione... o era que Zione no estaba usando toda su fuerza... Era probable, ya que sonreía, como si estuviera divirtiéndose en grande con esa pelea.

Pero mientras la batalla avanzaba, esa sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse. Kai estaba dominando. Si le era posible mantener ese ritmo por unos cuantos segundos más... tal vez podría alcanzar la victoria... Si podía mantenerlo... por sólo unos cuantos segundos más.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a cansarse, a diferencia de Zione, quien estaba fresco como si la pelea acabara de comenzar.

Kai comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Sabía que tenía que terminar la batalla cuanto antes. Pensó en una forma de hacerlo; o al menos de intentarlo. Se trataba de reunir en un solo punto estratégico, toda la energia de la que fuera capaz; de otra forma Zione, quien parecía incapaz de cansarse, tendría una ventaja inmediata.

Kai, de esa manera, comenzó a reunir, usando el poder de Dranzer, todo su calor; concentrándolo en toda su espada, mientras buscaba el momento oportuno para atacar. El tiempo apremiaba.

Zione simplemente no cometía errores de los que Kai pudiera tomar ventaja. El chico sabía que tenía entonces que crear la situación perfecta así que trató de usar la misma técnica que había visto en Rei, cuando estaban sobre la torre.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pretendiendo que estaba dando un pequeño respiro de la batalla. Tomó su espada y embistió, ayudándose en gran medida con sus enormes alas y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, a Zione. Éste último se preparó para recibir el ataque directo desde el frente, pero éste nunca llegó. En el último momento, en vez de clavar su espada en el vientre o en el pecho de Zione, Kai giró a Suzaku y dio dos pasos más allá de donde estaba su enemigo, girando entonces su cuerpo inmediatamente ciento ochenta grados y atravesando a su enemigo en la espalda con su espada para retirarla inmediatamente después, con lo que Zione cayó de espaldas.

Kai observó a Zione en el piso, mientras que la nieve que lo rodeaba se teñía de negro.

_"Esto aún no acaba... no te hagas, Zione... un ataque tan sencillo como ese no puede derrotarte... no me tomarás por sorpresa."_

Sin embargo, Zione no se movió.

Kai estaba seguro de que Zione fingía, sin embargo, esa podía ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando, así que, sin dejar de ver a Zione por más de dos segundos, buscó algo a su alrededor.

Kai extendió sus alas y miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó un extraño ruido detrás de él... pero era tarde. Algo enorme, incluso más alto que él se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó. Era una gran ola de agua helada que Zione había creado usando a Draciel y su habilidad de controlar el agua.

El agua normal no era capaz de apagar el fuego de Dranzer, pero esta era diferente, el cuerpo rodeado de flamas de Kai fue enfriado violentamente, lo cual le causó un gran dolor, especialmente en sus alas que parecían estar hechas de fuego.

El dolor era tal, que estuvo a punto de perder la fusión con Dranzer y tuvo que usar más de su energía para calentar nuevamente su piel y mantener la fusión activa.

Pero era demasiado difícil. El agua, gracias a la temperatura ambiental, se congelaba en su ropa. El violento cambio de temperatura había producido dolor en sus músculos y eso frenaba sus movimientos.

Kai cerró sus ojos en una expresión de dolor y trató de levantarse, pero no le fue posible, así que se arrodilló, extendiendo sus alas para después envolver su propio cuerpo en ellas, para calentarse.

No podía moverse. Y Zione trató de tomar ventaja de ello. Estaba seguro de querer matar a Kai, así que no perdió un instante y lo embistió, dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos desnudas.

De pronto, algo lo detuvo... era como una corriente de viento, fuerte y poseía una silueta parcialmente definida.

Era, como si el viento soplara con la forma de un animal.

* * *

Y helo ahí, espero que les haya gustado, ahora vayamos a los agradecimientos personales. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Hola Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo también colecciono mangas... O es decir, coleccionaba, cuando trabajaba TT Pero espero hacerlo pronto nuevamente. Bueno, muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuídate mucho Feliz inicio de año. edi Hola tu sugerencia se tomó en cuenta en este capítulo, espero que lo hayas notado. Mis mejores deseos para ti también. sky d Hola, un placer recibir tus reviews, y espero que la historia te siga gustando y no se te haga predecible... aunque creo que el final lo es un poco XD Bueno,cuídate mucho, sigue leyendo, muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, ya lo saben. Dejen reviews por favor.


	42. Finale

Hola a todos nuevamente. He aquí otro de los capítulos finales. Ya falta poco para el fin, no se desesperen. Los capítulos serán mucho más cortos a partir de ahora y hasta el fin.

Bueno, espero que les guste, a pesar de que cada vez recibo menos reviews XD

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

**Finale.**

Una extraña corriente de viento evitó que Zione matara a Kai. Esa extraña corriente tenía la forma de un animal y se desvaneció inmediatamente después, confundiéndose con el viento y la nieve.

Zione estaba confundido al ver ese extraño fenómeno, pero no le dio importancia y tomó a Byakko, que se encontraba cerca de él, decidido esta vez, a tomar la vida de Kai.

Una vez más, un animal lo golpeó como si fuera una corriente de viento. Zione pudo verlo bien. El animal era sorprendentemente ágil y rápido para ser un oso polar. No estaba en realidad corriendo en la nieve, sino que flotaba. Y parecía estar ahí para ayudar a Kai atacando a su enemigo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Zione darse cuenta de que esa extraña aparición, en realidad no era un animal. Era una figura hecha de viento que llevaba consigo una gran cantidad de nieve y escarcha, lo que le daban el aspecto de la piel de un oso polar. Por lo tanto, tenía que ser un espíritu, o más precisamente una bestia bit. Así que, forzosamente tenía que haber alguien que la controlara.

Zione miró hacia todos lados, mientras Kai se recuperaba un poco, al menos para levantarse.

Detrás de una pieza de lo que alguna vez fue la torre de la prisión, Zione descubrió una silueta.

_"Sé que estás ahí Zinrai" _Dijo Zione. _"El único que puede invocar espíritus como este, según me indica la memoria de los que he absorbido, eres tú."_

Y, a penas habiendo terminado de decir esto, hizo salir de su mano una corriente de viento azulado, proveniente con toda seguridad de Dragoon, para deshacerse del oso polar, que se desvaneció.

_"Eres demasiado patético para ser uno de los que ellos llaman "Invocadores"... Con que el "único en el mundo" ¿Eh? No eres digno de ese título."_

Zione estaba a punto de enviar un ataque para matar a Zinrai, y éste intentó invocar otro espíritu; sin embargo, sus habilidades no eran suficientes para hacerlo, por lo que sólo una silueta difusa apareció únicamente para desvanecerse dos segundos después.

Lo que salvó a Zinrai del ataque de Zione fue un objeto extraño que atravesó el aire y se incrustó en el pecho de Zione. Éste cayó de espaldas, revelando que el objeto que lo había herido era una flecha de hielo.

Kai no puso atención en ello. No se preocupó en pensar si era su oportunidad o no, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Se acercó a Rei, cuyo cuerpo estaba cerca de él, lo volteó boca arriba y cerró sus ojos. Kai no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, por lo que dudó un momento sobre lo que debería hacer, sin embargo, se arrepintió de su duda dos segundos después.

Aún con la flecha de hielo incrustada en su pecho, Zione se había puesto de pie y saltó a atacar a Kai.

Yuel salió de entre los escombros de la torre y trató de proteger a Kai del ataque de Zione, pero no lo consiguió, al menos no completamente. Zione había usado a Byakko, la espada de Rei, para atacar a su contrincante, resuelto a terminar con la vida del chico en un simple golpe, sin embargo, su curso fue parcialmente desviado gracias al ataque de Yuel.

Una vez más, el viejo sinodal había utilizado una flecha de hielo para atacarlo y esta vez, logró atravesar su cuello.

Después de unos segundos en los que sólo pudo escucharse el silencio, Zione cayó nuevamente al piso, pero Byakko ya no estaba en sus manos. El ataque parecía haber sido efectivo al menos, y, aunque había fallado en su propósito de quitarle la vida a Kai en un solo movimiento, la espada había perforado su costado. Y permaneció ahí.

Kai se tambaleó, pero no perdió el equilibrio. En efecto, sintió dolor, pero no tanto como el que había sentido cuando Zione casi lo mata, o cuando las alas en su espalda había aparecido.

Zione seguramente se pondría de pie nuevamente en tan sólo unos segundos, así que Kai no dudó y se arrodilló al lado de Rei, sintiendo que la espada, aún incrustada en su cuerpo, cortaba su interior con cada movimiento que hacía... y, estando junto a su compañero, retiró dicha espada, dejando una herida enorme de la cual su sangre corría libremente.

Usando sus manos, tomó su sangre y la puso en la cabeza de Rei y a continuación en su pecho y, cubriendo la herida de su costado con sus manos, usó sus alas para cubrir el cuerpo de su compañero.

Una luz blanquecina que se confundía con la nieve rodeó a ambos chicos. Zione se levantó, y trató de atacar, pero ya era tarde; no pudo hacerlo. Las marcas amarillas alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y cayó nuevamente al piso, como si estuviera sintiendo un gran dolor. Entonces, algo en su interior pareció luchar para salir y él trató de impedirlo. Finalmente, una esfera brillante amarilla salió del cuerpo de Zione y flotó hasta reincorporarse al cuerpo de Rei.

Necesitando al menos tres almas para mantener la fusión activa, el cuerpo de Zione comenzó a colapsarse. Incapaz de reunir la materia que no había sido usada durante la fusión y que había sido llevada por el viento; el cuerpo de Zione/Sombra, comenzó a dividirse en dos.

Porciones del cuerpo de Zione comenzaron a caer como si estuvieran hechos de arcilla y, antes de que ya no fuera capaz de hacerlo, dijo con una voz que mostraba un terrible dolor:

_"Puedes matar... este cuerpo... pero nunca... derrotarás.. lo que me ha dado... vida..."_

Probablemente continuaría su frase, pero su cara comenzó a deshacerse también, mostrando su cráneo casi completamente desnudo.

Finalmente, había algo de polvo negro mezclado con la nieve, y una especie de esqueleto humano con algunos órganos y músculos aún adheridos a los huesos cubiertos todos de sangre. Tanto sangre negra como sangre roja brotaban a borbotones, las cuales tiñieron la nieve en estos colores.

El esqueleto se movió convulsivamente, antes de quedar por completo inmóvil.

* * *

Helo ahí. ¿Ya habrá muerto Zione?

Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos personales, que por cierto son pocos...

Witch Griselda Ravenwood ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tus reviews. Es un gran, gran placer recibirlos. No sé si quien pensabas era la corriente de aire realmente era... espero me puedas decir. Espero que tengas tiempo de leer. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego Mata ne! edi Hola. Gracias por tus comentarios. Según sé, Dranzer en realidad no es un fénix, sino una de las cuatro creaturas mitológicas que habitan, según la cultura japonesa, en la bóveda celeste. (junto con seiryuu un dragón azul, byakko un tigre blanco y Genbu, una tortuga negra.) Te soy honesta, no recuerdo con precisión los detalles. Sin embargo, por su parecido y porque conviene a esta historia, decidí usarlo como un fénix. Y bueno, tienes razón, es divertido usar los conocimientos incluso en cosas como esta. Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios.

Bueno, gracias a toda la gente que lee (si la hay) Y no se olviden de dejar reviews


	43. Juicio

Hola gente linda de esta página... ¿Cómo están? Parece que el fin ha llegado. Así es. Nos encontramos con el último capítulo de este fic... Ya tengo dos años con él y la verdad no pensé que lo fuera a acabar... Bueno, pero así son las cosas. Este es el último capítulo y el siguiente será el epílogo. Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el fic tanto como yo. Gracias por leer

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

**Juicio**

Rei aún se encontraba entre los brazos de Kai y abrió débilmente sus ojos ambarinos.

Kai había usado su sangre fusionada con la del Fénix para revivirlo y ese había sido el plan que había pensado desde el principio. Era seguro que había funcionado. Tenía que revivir al menos a uno de sus amigos con lo cual, el cuerpo recién revivido no podría mantenerse sin un alma, por lo que comenzaría a atraer el alma que le pertenece, forzando así al cuerpo de Zione a revertir la fusión.

Rei entonces comenzó a dejar escapar leves exclamaciones de dolor. Kai lo había revivido, curando sus heridas tan sólo lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida quizá por unos instantes... pero no podía hacer más.

_"¿Dónde está Zen?"_ Preguntó Kai a Zinrai y a Yuel, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Dos esferas brillantes, una azul marino y otra blanca azulada surgieron de entre los restos de Zione y comenzaron a moverse dando círculos en el aire como si buscaran algo.

Kai sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido y corrió hacia los cuerpos de Tyson y Max, pero algo lo detuvo a sus espaldas.

_"Perdóname Kai"_ dijo una voz.

_"Yuel... ¿Qué haces? Necesito revivir a Tyson y a Max..."_

_"Perdóname"_ Repitió Yuel _"Pero no podemos permitirte que lo hagas."_

_"No tengo tiempo Yuel... Me estoy muriendo"_

_"Y eso es lo que estamos esperando_" dijo Zinrai... _"Nuestro deber como guardianes de las bestias legendarias es protegerlas"_

_"¿Y qué demonios es lo que estoy intentando hacer?"_ preguntó Kai, lleno de rabia e impotencia. Estaba luchando por liberarse de Yuel, pero ya estaba demasiado débil.

_"Sé que tus intenciones son buenas Kai... pero por favor entiende..."_

_"¿Qué entienda? .¿Cómo puedes pedirme que entienda que nos están dejando morir, maldita sea? .¿Cómo puedo entender semejante estupidez?"_

_"Kai... la fusión de sus almas con sus bestias no puede revertirse."_

_"¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? .¿Acaso no podemos vivir con nuestras almas fusionadas?_

_"No podrán regresar a sus formas originales... Kai... ¿Cómo planeas vivir con esas alas en tu espalda?.¿Y con esos poderes? En este mundo..."_

_"No me interesa mi apariencia...viviré solo."_

_"¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros? Ellos también se fusionaron... de manera forzada dentro de Zione... Ellos quieren volver a su vida normal... Kai... Ya no pueden hacerlo... han sido transformados en lo que la gente llama monstruos... Kai... Mírate a ti mismo.. tienes alas... tienes plumas en tu cuerpo... ¿Qué pasará si viven así? Será..._

_"¡Cállate ya! .¡Maldito seas! Sabías esto desde el principio¿No es así? Y aún así nos prometieron todo..."_

_"No estábamos seguros... Pero Kai... si es necesario sacrificar cuatro chicos para salvar todo lo que conocemos como "mundo"... ¿No crees que es lo más lógico de hacer? Es un precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar... y nuestra tribu también."_

_"¡Al diablo tu maldita tribu! Necesito salvar a mis amigos... Somos los guardianes de las bestias..."_

_"Lo sabemos Kai... Perdónanos... pero no podemos dejarte vivir..."_

_"¡Zen!.¿Dónde está Zen?"_

_"Él tampoco va a ayudarte Kai. Es inútil. Aunque revivas a tus compañeros ellos morirán pronto... No los hagas pasar nuevamente por la experiencia de la muerte... Y tampoco... hagas esto más difícil para nosotros."_

_"Sobreviví a la vida en la abadía... sobreviví a pesar de mi abueloVoltaire... sobreviví a la pelea contra La Sombra... No puedo morir así ¡No puedo morir así!"_

Kai luchó con más fuerza para liberarse, lo que hizo que su herida sangrara aún más.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ya casi no era capaz siquiera de mantenerse de pie. Unos segundos después, su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza y Yuel lo recostó en el piso. Su respiración se alentó hasta hacerse casi imperceptible. Las heridas internas lo hicieron escupir un poco de sangre.

Kai, desde su posición, incapaz de moverse y sintiendo el frío volverse parte de él, vio a Yuel buscar los bitchips, haciendo que las dos esferas brillantes entraran en ellos.

Entonces, Yuel y Zinrai se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el montículo de polvo de lo que había sido el cuerpo de La Sombra y tomaron de ahí, una pequeña piedra negra como obsidiana: su corazón.

Después de eso, ambos se sentaron al lado de Kai. El chico pensó que iban a terminar con su vida para poder recuperar también a Dranzer, pero no lo hicieron. Como si adivinaran sus pensamientos, Zinrai dijo:

"_No podemos matarte Kai. Está completamente prohibido para nosotros tomar la vida de un guiardián... Este no era nuestro plan desde el principio... Hicimos todo lo posible por que las cosas fueran diferentes... Sé que es una idiotez... pero por favor perdónanos..."_

Kai quería lanzar una imprecación, pero ya estaba demasiado débil.

Finalmente, era el momento de su muerte, pero él no tenía miedo. La había enfrentado ya antes, y, sabía que estando con Dranzer, no moriría en realidad. Ambos, bestia y guardián, se volverían uno. Para siempre.

Y, envuelto en esta tibia sensación, que se encontraba dentro y fuyera de sus almas, cerró sus ojos, olvidando todo lo que había en el exterior. El frío de la nieve, la tristeza de haber sido objeto de una traición, la frustración de la muerte de sus compañeros... el miedo a su propia muerte...

Era como si mil voces de pronto se callaran y su única sensación era esa tibieza en la cual su conciencia lentamente pareció desvanecerse.

**FIN**

* * *

Por favor no me linchen Decidí que ese fuera el final definitivo... pero tengo el final feliz que, si recibo suficientes peticiones, subiré próximamente. Ahora sólo falta el epílogo, que es muy breve... Por cierto... ¿Por qué todos pensaron que quien había ayudado a Kai era Tyson... Él estaba (y sigue estando XD) muerto... Bueno, ya me callo. Vayamos a los agradecimientos personales. Lady Orochi. Hola, me disculpo porque eres fanática de Kai y yo lo maté... aunque espero que el final no te haya decepcionado Muchas gracias por leer este fic. edi Hola de nuevo. En verdad es un gusto haber satisfecho a una lectora como tú. También me parece que es un fic corto, pues no hay ni punto de comparación con las historias que suelo escribir, pero en realidad se trataba tan sólo de una prueba, pues es mi primer, y (hasta ahora) único fic. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Witch Griselda Ravenwood ¡Hola! ToT Perdóname por haber matado a tu hermanito... (pero no prometo que no lo volveré a hacer XD) Bueno, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, bueno, suerte en tu escuela y échale muchas ganas, para que no acabes como yo XD. Poka! sky d Hola a mi lectora más antigua. Mil gracias por haber seguido este fic hasta el final. De verdad. No dudes en hacerme saber cualquier duda o comentario que tengas. Muchas gracias. BRIGHIDANGEL Hola. Tristemente, el fic acaba de llegar a su final, aunque planeo seguir escribiendo, y espero contar contigo como lectora. Mil gracias.

Mata ne, minna san. yonde tsudzuite kudasai

**  
**


	44. Epílogo

Hola gente linda de Fanfiction... disculpen la enorme tardanza pero... ¡He aquí el epílogo! que por cierto es muy cortito. Si tienen alguna duda o alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla y así me ayudarán a hacer un mejor epílogo. He estado pensando en hacer una segunda parte, me agradaría leer sus opiniones.

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

**Epílogo.**

Cerca de un año ha pasado desde la batalla contra Zione... El mundo, demasiado inmerso como siempre en sus problemas, a penas y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Los ataques fueron atribuidos a grupos terroristas y poco a poco, la gente olvida todos los sucesos, incluyendo la aparición pública de La Sombra en Australia.

La tribu Birtari Ljós, cuyo nombre significa "luz que ilumina" Lentamente se recupera de la casi extinción que enfrentó.

La prisión siberiana, donde ocurrió la batalla final, no fue encontrado por las autoridades rusas sino hasta varios meses después, sin embargo, todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido ahí ya había sido borrado por la tribu. Tanto los cadáveres de los chicos como el de la sombra, habían sido retirados. El derrumbamiento del edificio fue atribuido a la humedad del clima, el mal estado de la construcción y la mala calidad de los materiales entre otros factores.

Los cadáveres de los chicos fueron incinerados en una pequeña ceremonia en Siberia, pues era imposible su traslado hasta Islandia o los respectivos países de los chicos. Para proteger todo el patrimonio de La Sombra y las bestias sagradas, la tribu decidió conservar todo en absoluto secreto.

Yuel fue nombrado como el guardián de las bestias y, estas, al igual que las espadas, fueron escondidas en la cueva que se encontraba cerca del pueblo. Posteriormente, él fue quien, al igual que cuarenta años antes, hizo un viaje para esconder el corazón petrificado de la Sombra, decidido a no regresar jamás.

Zinrai sigue viviendo en el pueblo. Se casó poco tiempo después y nombró a su primer hijo Kai, el cual, dicen, también tiene la habilidad de invocar espíritus.

Zen, después del accidente de la torre perdió un brazo, con lo cual también perdió parte de sus habilidades curativas. Dejó el pueblo y vaga por toda Islandia, viviendo como un mito. La gente de otros pueblos habla de un hombre con un solo brazo que aparece de la nada y cura a las personas que lo necesitan.

Yoshua decidió regresar a su natal Australia y ayudó con la reconstrucción. Ya no regresó nunca más a Islandia, prefirió tomar esa parte de su vida como si nunca hubiera sucedido; sin embargo, siempre recordaría con respeto a los cuatro chicos y sus bestias.

Judi, la madre de Max, después de más de un año de buscar a su hijo, continúa siguiendo las pistas de la ruta que el grupo tomó en su viaje para derrotar a La Sombra. Aún tiene muchos cabos sueltos, pero no ha perdido las esperanzas.

El abuelo de Tyson cerró su dojo para retirarse a vivir en calma en un pequeño pueblo en Okinawa.

En el pueblo de los White Tigers, Lee se recuperó completamente de sus heridas y, ayudado por Mariah, Kevin y Gary, están buscando a Rei. Y, a pesar de ser casi unos niños, se encuentran cerca de averiguar la verdad.

Voltaire no pareció importarle lo que le pasó a su nieto. Lo que sabe, piensa o cree, hasta ahora es un misterio. Nunca comenta nada al respecto. Tan sólo recogió las pertenencias de Kai del colegio y las llevó a la abadía.

Wyatt fue rescatado por los cuatro sinodales los cuales sabían que él había olvidado todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo controlado por la sangre de la Sombra.

Se recuperó durante casi seis meses en un hospital de Rusia. Los doctores dicen que es muy poco probable que pueda caminar otra vez.

Kyo también fue rescatado por los sinodales y, dado su comportamiento obsesivo, provocado por su padre, fue llevado a un hospital psiquátrico para niños en Islandia. Nadie creyó jamás su historia. Cuatro meses después, escapó del hospital psiquátrico. Su huida coincidió con una visita de Voltaire al país.

* * *

Bien, oficialmente, este es el último capítulo de esta serie... Ah... creí que este momento nunca llegaría, pero bueno. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que me brindaron su apoyo leyendo este fic y especialmente dejando review, de verdad fueron indispensables para que yo continuara escribiendo... más bien publicando. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS. Y ahora los agradecimientos personales... sky d Hola, mil gracias por tus reviews siempre constantes y a tiempo. Eres mi lectora más constante en esta página... bueno, todo llegó a su fin, tal vez saque una segunda parte; por ahora, pronto subiré el final alternativo, pero primero necesito escribirlo XD Mil gracias nuevamente. Witch Griselda Ravenwood. Hola. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional leyendo este intento de fic, debo terminar de leer los tuyos... pero primero necesito tiempo... ¡Ya sé! No dormiré. Mil gracias por tus reviews, de verdad. edi Hola. Mil gracias por molestarte en leer esto... tienes razón... olvidé poner cómo murió Rei... Um... debo cambiar eso. Y pues muchas gracias también por tus felicitaciones. Lo hago porque amo escribir. Espero pronto sacar un fic nuevo... Gracias... Lady Orochi Hola. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta el fin. Eh... está bien, te doy la libertad de que mates a Zinrai y a Yuel Y sí, tengo que poner cómo murió Rei, aunque se supone que volvió a morir igual que la vez anterior... pero aún así, debo describir sus últimos momentos Mwa ha ah ha ha ha. Bueno, espero escribir otro fic pronto. Mata ne haro kzoids Hola Muchas gracias por leer mi intento de fic... y pues sí, lamentablemente este es el fin. Revivirlos o algo por el estilo me parece que sería forzar la historia... A menos que decida hacer una segunda parte XD Lo estoy considerando. Muchas gracias por leer. 

Bueno gente. Nuevamente les agradezco. Dejen review... pueden aprovecharlo para hacer más comentarios sobre la historia, algo que crean que me faltó agregar en este epílogo (y con mucho gusto lo consideraré) o alguna duda o pregunta. Quizá una sugerencia de segunda parte. Ah,claro, les debo el final alternativo... no lo he olvidado...

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
